Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Time Reversal
by LadyIceSR
Summary: No ano 53 neo Imperial, a humanidade era próspera e vivia um período de paz através de Alexander von Lohengramm. Seus filhos Elizabeth e Richard observam tudo isso desmoronar de repente com a explosão planetária de Phezzan e Odin, 40 bilhões morreram. Caberá aos dois irmãos salvar a humanidade, mas para isso terão que resolver o problema no passado que precisa ficar inalterado.
1. Chapter 1

**ENGLISH VERSION HERE:** **s/13221291/1/Legend-of-the-Galactic-Heroes-Time-Reversal-English-Version**

Notas do Autor

Esta fanfic foi escrita em homenagem ao retorno da série animada em 2018. Todos os fatos seguem a obra original, sendo que é necessário o leitor ter conhecimento de toda a animação clássica ou as novels. O cenário, personagens, locais são bem descritos na obra clássica e portanto não serão descritos em detalhes aqui. As batalhas e embates políticos são bastante abordados na obra clássica sendo usados aqui apenas como pano de fundo. A história se passa 50 anos após o final da animação clássica. Este trabalho é feito apenas para diversão sem pretensão nenhuma de ser uma obra literária. Boa leitura! Dedicado com amor aos fãs de LoGH.

Durante seu doutoramento em Física na Universidade de Princeton, nos Estados Unidos, o físico norte-americano Richard Philips Feynman começou a questionar o determinismo das equações diferenciais ordinárias da Mecânica Clássica, Quântica Não-Relativística e Relativística. A partir desse questionamento, Feynman partiu do princípio de que uma partícula poderia fazer o que quisesse, podendo, inclusive, voltar no tempo.

Obra Original: Yoshiki Tanaka  
Fanfic: Sara C P Rodrigues  
© Copyright 2018

Todos os direitos reservados

 **Capítulo 1 - O Juízo Final**

 **Ano 53 Neo Calendário Imperial (Ano 851 do Calendário Universal)**

 **Zona Estelar de Rantemario**

Finalmente, ela estava retornando para Phezzan depois de meses fora de casa. Estava sentada na ponte de comando e levemente inclinada olhando pela abobada transparente da nave, era possível ver o mar de estrelas. Uma pessoa a tirou de sua concentração.

\- Não cansa de observá-las, Liz? - questionava um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis iguais aos dela. Ele estava defronte a sua irmã, Elizabeth.

\- As estrelas me acalmam, sinto como se meu lugar fosse desde sempre entre elas - ela o olhou e sorriu. - O que fará quando chegar em casa, Richard?

-Terminar a universidade - ele deu de ombros. Richard tinha apenas 18 anos, um gênio que avançou várias séries e era um grande destaque na área das ciências. Ele era bem mais alto que sua irmã de 23 anos. Elizabeth era uma mulher esguia e elegante, com cabelos castanhos claros presos num elegante rabo de cavalo. Ela vestia um uniforme prata com poucos detalhes, que se ajustava ao seu corpo, ressaltando suas belas curvas. Sua pele, assim como a de Richard, parecia uma porcelana. Apesar da aparência de fragilidade, seu olhar era forte e seguro. Richard havia acabado de prestar serviço militar, o que era obrigatório aos jovens de 17 anos.

Ambos irmãos imediatamente escutaram um ruído e olharam para a tela na frente deles. Uma imagem borrada que depois, aos poucos, ficava nítida. Elizabeth se levantou da cadeira subitamente e, ao reconhecer a imagem, questionou:

\- Vó? O que está acontecendo? Onde está meu pai?

\- Elizabeth, não venha para Phezzan, conseguimos enviar Nathan ao seu encontro e as naves sobreviventes. Preste atenção ao que vou dizer, pegue todos e se escondam na antiga fortaleza de Iserlohn.

\- Mas ela é um ferro velho e o que...

\- Não, minha querida, ela está totalmente funcional, apenas desativada, só você ou seu irmão podem reativá-la. Ao chegar lá descobrirá como. É importante que saiam imediatamente desta zona estelar - a senhora de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes azulados abaixou a cabeça e com olhos lacrimejantes disse: - Estamos condenados, Phezzan será totalmente destruída em menos de vinte minutos. Odin já foi totalmente arrasada, poucos sobreviventes fugiram em meio ao caos. Elizabeth, eles voltaram - ao dizer aquelas palavras um frio percorreu a espinha dela, seus olhos e de Richard se arregalaram diante daquelas informações. - Aqueles terroristas querem terminar o serviço que não fizeram há 50 anos. Seu pai está correndo para evacuar o planeta, não há como desativar a bomba de antimatéria que está quase atingindo o núcleo de Phezzan.

Era tudo muito surreal o que estava acontecendo, viviam uma época de paz e prosperidade, a humanidade evoluía em todas as áreas, como tudo aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Não acreditava. A senhora idosa continuava a falar.

\- Não haverá tempo para nós, vocês devem seguir em frente e salvar a humanidade. Só resta Heinessen e por algum motivo eles não a destruíram ainda. Só temos as forças de lá e o que restou de Odin e Phezzan.

\- O que estes loucos querem é dizimar a humanidade?

\- Em sua crença fervorosa, eles acreditam que não temos mais salvação e o que eles chamam de Apocalipse deve ocorrer, dizimando a humanidade para recomeçar do zero, criando um novo mundo baseado no que eles acreditam.

\- Loucos...- ela brandia.

\- Vão meus queridos, o futuro de todos depende de vocês agora, mantenham-se unidos. Vocês são fortes. Restabeleçam a ordem e reconquistem o universo -a senhora olhou para ela e o rapaz. - Você é tão parecido com ele Richard, até mais do que seu pai - o olhar dela se perdeu por alguns momentos e fixou-se no jovem com uniforme prata, como que recordando um tempo distante. - Finalmente me encontrarei com o avô de vocês. Lembrem-se de que em suas veias corre o sangue dos Lohengramms, eles não vão acabar com nossa dinastia - a imagem ficava borrada e o áudio quase se perdendo. - Seu pai e eu amamos vocês...- um estrondo muito forte e a interrupção súbita da transmissão.

Richard estava com as mãos na cabeça gritando que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Elizabeth foi até ele e os dois se abraçaram chorando, pois sabiam que naquele momento perderam tudo, seu lar, sua família, tudo. Quem estava ao redor estava atônito e tão perdido quanto aqueles dois.

Após o choque inicial, Elizabeth olhou para seus subordinados, o áudio foi transmitido a toda frota. Ela batalhou muito dentro do serviço militar para subir de ranking sem privilégios, assim como foi com seu pai e seu avô, sempre se espelhando em sua avó, a Kaiserina mãe Hilda. Uma mulher brilhante, que foi além do seu tempo e ajudou a construir o que mundo como era hoje. Elizabeth tinha como posto contra-almirante, como não havia mais guerras era mais complicado subir de posto, apenas com muito esforço, genialidade e o próprio tempo. As lutas de hoje se resumiam em perseguir piratas espaciais e focos de resistência dos herdeiros dos Goldenbaums. Automaticamente, ela decidiu contatar seu superior e ordenou:

\- Abram canal com o almirante Bernhard Zimmermann - imediatamente isso foi feito e logo na tela apareceu um homem de cabelos escuros, esguio, aparentando seus 40 anos. Ela se levantou e com os braços prestou continência a ele. - Vossa Excelência deve ter escutado o áudio que a Kaiserina enviou a toda frota. Eu gostaria de solicitar que permitisse que minha nave fosse a Iserlohn, enquanto se dirigem a Heinessen.

O homem a olhou e prontamente respondeu de forma suave:

\- A situação mudou - ele entendia o respeito dela, Elizabeth era assim com a hierarquia, mas agora ela era o expoente máximo do império. - Na falta dos parlamentares e primeiro-ministro que não sabemos se sobreviveram, cabe ao Kaiser tomar todas as decisões necessárias, não apenas militares como políticas também até que o parlamento se reconstrua e tenhamos um novo primeiro ministro - ele faz uma pausa e entendia que diante do choque da situação, a mulher diante de si não percebera que agora o poder estava nas mãos dela. - Vossa Majestade está no comando - ele inclinou o troco levemente para frente e abaixou a cabeça num gesto de saudação.

Elizabeth só tinha um pensamento, "eu não estou pronta para isso", ela buscou refúgio por um momento olhando para o irmão, realmente não tinha percebido o que tinha se tornado.

"Kaiserina", ela pensou.

Richard se aproximou da irmã e apertou seus ombros, como dando forças e o olhar dele dizendo que ficaria tudo bem.

\- Majestade - o homem continuou sua fala -, eu tenho uma sugestão, aguarde a chegada das naves de Phezzan para avaliarmos a real situação. Após isso poderemos discutir possíveis soluções.

Ele era mais experiente que ela sem dúvida, o almirante e seu pai eram grandes amigos, não poderia estar em melhores mãos. Era sensata a fala de Zimmermann.

\- De acordo, por favor Almirante, peço que cuide da frota até a chegada das nossas naves. Preciso de tempo para assimilar tudo isso.

\- Sim, Majestade. Permissão para desligar.

Elizabeth passou mais algumas instruções à ponte para chamá-la assim que as naves de Phezzan chegassem ao ponto de encontro. Ela se retirou para sua cabine juntamente com Richard. Chegando lá tinha duas poltronas simples e uma mesinha pequena. Ela abriu um compartimento e tirou uma garrafa de uísque, não era dada a beber, mas precisava de algo forte naquele momento. Então se serviu para ela e o irmão. Richard a princípio não queria, mas depois resolveu tomar também. Elizabeth resolveu tirar a parte de cima do uniforme e ficar apenas com a camiseta preta que usava por baixo.

\- Estou tão perdida Richard, acabei me precipitando e nem me toquei - a voz dela sumiu e ela começou a chorar. - Sobre o que me tornei, nosso pai e nossa avó se foram.

Richard também chorava, mas estava preocupado por ela, o peso agora em cima da irmã era enorme. Seu pai, Alexander, tinha traçado uma meta para preparar Elizabeth para assumir o cargo de Kaiserina, mas isso seria feito mediante mérito. Ela deveria mostrar eficiência no serviço militar e provar que poderia comandar. Era o sonho dela desde criança, ao contrário de Richard, que queria apenas ser um cidadão comum. Infelizmente, ele teve que conhecer o mundo militar, pois enquanto não houvesse herdeiros ele estava na linha sucessão, mas, às vezes, pensava em simplesmente renunciar. A simples ideia já lhe causava aversão. Queria apenas ter seu laboratório e ficar no mundo das descobertas fantásticas. Graças ao seu professor, que notou sua genialidade, ele fazia parte de um grupo restrito de acadêmicos ilustres.

\- Liz, sei que está sendo difícil, mas você vem sendo preparada para isso e não é de hoje, na verdade desde criança você já era louca por assuntos militares.

\- Eu sei, mas ao contrário do papai, ele foi sempre assessorado pela nossa avó, Wolfgang Mittermeyer e outros almirantes fantásticos, eu estou sozinha.

\- Você nunca estará sozinha. Tenha mais confiança em você. Nosso avô, se você se lembrar da história, trilhou o caminho dele sozinho a partir de certo momento.

\- Mas ele era um gênio, eu não sou.

\- Mas é uma Lohengramm.

\- Assim como você.

\- Mas eu não tenho todo o entusiasmo que você tem para estas coisas Liz, seus olhos brilham toda vez que embarcamos para o espaço. Você foi feita para isso.

Ela suspirou, pois ele de certa forma tinha razão. Sempre amou esta vida militar, mesmo sem guerras, o sangue dela fervilhava com uma nova batalha contra piratas espaciais ou os rebeldes Goldenbaums. Seu pai Alexander e Felix Mittermeyer lutaram lado a lado contra Erwin Joseph von Goldenbaum II, que a todo custo desejava restaurar a dinastia dos Goldenbaums. Todavia, mesmo após várias vitórias, nunca conseguiram dizimar de vez os rebeldes e Erwin.

Os dois ficaram ali um tempo compartilhando a dor da perda e vislumbrando sobre o que seria o futuro.

* * *

A Frota com os sobreviventes de Phezzan já estava quase chegando ao ponto de encontro. Na ponte de comando da nave Taranis de Elizabeth, esta recebeu um chamado do Almirante Zimmermann:

\- Majestade, as naves estão chegando, o Almirante Kastner estará a bordo da nave capitânea Vali em uma hora. Informo também que o Comodoro Nathan Mittermeyer estará na comitiva com o primeiro ministro David Grenville, ele sobreviveu.

\- Que noticia maravilhosa - ela se sentia mais animada, pelo menos com a parte política ela não precisaria se preocupar. - Estarei aí Almirante, até mais.

Zimmermann consentiu com a cabeça e Elizabeth desligou. Ela olhou para Richard e ambos saíram da ponte deixando para os subordinados a tarefa de controle da nave. Eles pegaram uma nave menor de transporte e rumaram para a nave capitânea. Ao chegarem, foram recebidos pelo Almirante e vários soldados, todos prestando continência, Zimmermann fez o mesmo.

\- Bem-vindos a bordo, vossa Majestade e vossa Alteza.

Ela ia fazer o gesto de volta, como de costume, mas se conteve. Ambos foram conduzidos para a sala de reuniões. Por um momento, Zimmermann olhou Elizabeth após as portas se fecharem e estarem a sós.

\- Sinto muito pela perda, Majestade e Alteza.

\- Pode nos chamar pelos nomes quando estivermos a sós Zimmermann, você nos viu crescer - ela esboçou um leve sorriso. - Obrigada e estou feliz que esteja conosco - ele ao lado de seu pai e Felix eram os três invencíveis.

\- Seu pai e Felix eram os melhores.

\- Mas só restou você Zimmermann e espero que fique ao meu lado - ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça assentindo.

Um som surgiu na sala avisando que os outros haviam chegado ao encontro.

\- Irei recebê-los Elizabeth, aguarde aqui com seu irmão.

Elizabeth olhou ao redor, era uma mesa enorme para umas trinta pessoas. Ela olhou a cadeira central, quantas vezes vira seu pai sentado em mesas assim, e agora seria ela...

\- Vamos lá - ela se sentou no centro e Richard a sua direita.

Algum tempo depois ela escutou a porta se abrir e reconheceu, de imediato, o primeiro-ministro, o almirante de frota Kastner, outros almirantes e vice-almirantes. Eram em torno de 20 pessoas. E ali estava Nathan, aquele que ela considerava como um irmão, afinal, ela, Richard e Nathan cresceram juntos. Após cumprimentos formais todos se sentaram à mesa. Kastner tomou a palavra e ligou o painel a sua frente, com uma apresentação.

\- Majestade, foi tudo tão repentino, primeiro recebemos com alarde um cataclisma em Odin. A única coisa que soubemos era que uma bomba antimatéria chegaria ao núcleo do planeta desestabilizando-o e provocando a explosão. Da população de 20 bilhões de habitantes, temos notícias que apenas 100 milhões de pessoas conseguiram escapar.

\- Como a bomba foi lançada? Alguma frota, ninguém viu a chegada de alguém? - questionou Zimmermann.

\- Este é o ponto, não apareceu nenhuma frota, nada e nem ninguém. Nossos sensores não captaram nenhuma atividade anormal - respondeu Kastner. - Todos os dados via satélite de Odin foram analisados. Ondas sísmicas começaram a ocorrer mais ou menos duas horas antes do cataclisma final. Estações de pesquisa encontraram a fonte, uma bomba se deslocando para no núcleo e em seu caminho pequenas quantidades de antimátéria sendo liberadas - ele explicava mostrando no painel. - Segundo pesquisas, a bomba foi implantada para ativar exatamente naquele momento.

\- Não consigo compreender como uma quantidade significativa de antimatéria, cujo uso é proibido nos dias atuais, passou pelo sistema rigoroso de Odin. - questionou Richard.

\- Não apenas Odin, como em Phezzan também - continuou Kastner. - Logo responderei a esta questão que é o ponto que ninguém compreende. Sabendo das condições em Odin, naves tentaram sair do planeta, mas não houve tempo suficiente para todos fugirem. O Kaiser Alexander desconfiando que algo assim poderia ocorrer também em outro planeta importante, imediatamente mandou os cientistas analisarem movimentos perto do núcleo do planeta e assinaturas antimatéria, isso foi feito em Phezzan e Heinessen. Em Phezzan foi detectada a assinatura antimatéria, seis horas antes do cataclisma. Todas as tentativas foram feitas até o ultimo minuto para impedir que a bomba alcançasse o núcleo ou desativá-la. Infelizmente não foi possível. Dos 22 bilhões de habitantes em Phezzan, conseguimos salvar apenas 1,25 bilhões.

Todos ali se incomodavam demais com os números, era um forte soco no estômago.

\- Um genocídio - falou Elizabeth. - Perdemos praticamente 40 bilhões de vidas! - ela fechou os punhos..- Descobriram quem fez isso?

\- O Kaiser recebeu uma mensagem onde alguém intitulado grão mestre da ordem dos cultistas da Terra dizia que o Juízo final chegara e que uma nova Terra seria reconstruída sob o evangelho deles.- respondeu o primeiro-ministro. - A humanidade desde sempre havia perdido seus valores e moralidade. Era necessário recomeçar somente com os escolhidos. Os alvos seriam Odin, Phezzan e Heinessen.

\- Malditos! - falou Elizabeth.

\- Em Heinessen, por algum motivo, desconhecido e felizmente, não foi encontrada nenhuma assinatura de antimatéria - disse Kastner. - Todas as frotas estão se reunindo lá - ele fez uma pausa e continuou - Agora a parte mais intrigante, após análise das amostras obtidas em Phezzan, a bomba tinha pelo menos 50 anos. Não havia como desarmá-la sem explodir, mas pudemos analisar tudo. E o pior, a tecnologia utilizada só foi desenvolvida nos últimos anos. Não havia indícios de haver tal tecnologia entre os cultistas da Terra 50 anos atrás, se o tivessem teriam definido a guerra naquele momento.

Todos pareciam extremamente surpresos, até que Nathan pediu a palavra:

\- Majestade, alteza e senhores, acredito que eu tenha parte da explicação. Eu era encarregado da guarda pessoal da Kaiserina mãe Hildegard von Lohengramm. Ela me passou a missão de explicar o que está acontecendo. Com licença Almirante Kastner - ele levou um pequeno aparelho do tamanho de uma moeda, mas retangular e negro, até o painel e o colocou numa abertura, imediatamente um vídeo se projetou, com a imagem de Hilda uns vinte anos mais nova e ela começou a falar.

\- Para quem assistir a este vídeo, espero que chegue até meus netos. O futuro de toda a humanidade agora está nas mãos deles. O que vou dizer aqui ocorreu há 50 anos mais ou menos, quando o Kaiser Reinhard ainda estava vivo. Não pude saber todos os detalhes, pois poderia interferir na história, mas os cultistas da Terra se apossaram da tecnologia de viagem no tempo e retornaram na época do Kaiser Reinhard para mudar a história. Os cultistas da época conseguiram seus objetivos ao matarem Yang Wen-Li e provocarem a luta entre Reuenthal e o Kaiser, o que resultou na morte de Reuenthal. O que eles não contavam era que Julian Mintz e Reinhard se mantivessem vivos até o desmantelamento total dos cultistas por Kessler e o tratado de paz fosse firmado. Se há um momento em que vão tentar mudar a história será quando o príncipe nascer, com Reinhard já bastante enfraquecido pela doença e a ex- Aliança sem forças. Caso algo falhe eles deixariam uma poderosa arma pronta para ser deflagrada quando retornassem ao seu tempo de origem. Ganhariam no passado ou no futuro. Na linha do tempo que estamos eles não conseguiram mudar a história, mas se estão vendo isso, infelizmente, as catástrofes ocorreram. Para isso foram me dada instruções para preparar para quem fica a tentar impedir os cultistas de causarem maiores estragos na história. Pode parecer loucura tudo que eu disse, há 50 anos também achei uma loucura quando soube, mas as provas foram irrefutáveis. A fortaleza Iserlohn foi desativada propositalmente com o objetivo de armazenar e guardar todo o arsenal necessário para lutar contra os cultistas no momento certo. Os únicos que podem reativá-la são os herdeiros Lohengramms pela identificação de DNA. Lá dentro há outras instruções, mas é necessária a construção do portal para viagem no tempo e apenas Richard será capaz disso. É importante que ambos Lohengramms retornem no tempo.

Todos ali ficaram surpresos com tudo aquilo. Após uma longa pausa foi a vez de Richard se manifestar.

\- Há cerca de dois anos, quando iniciei a faculdade em Engenharia Física em Phezzan, fui designado ao meu tutor, o Prof. Pieter Hawking, que trabalha na área de teoria de campos e partículas espaciais. Começamos a estudar trabalhos de um cientista do século XXI, a humanidade estava tão preocupada em sair do sistema solar que estes assuntos foram totalmente esquecidos, principalmente com a guerra. Após o período de paz vários temas foram retomados e meu professor começou a se interessar por viagens temporais. O que vou dizer é do mais alto sigilo. Apenas poucos membros da academia de ciências de Phezzan têm conhecimento e mesmo assim não sabem todos os detalhes. Nem mesmo meu pai ou minha avó tinham conhecimento, apesar de que, ironicamente, eles pareciam saber.

\- Por que este sigilo? - questionou Zimmermann.

\- Porque viagens temporais são perigosas, principalmente quando usadas de forma incorreta. Podem trazer consequências catastróficas. E infelizmente parece que estamos vendo isso na prática - Richard baixou a cabeça apertando os punhos. - Nunca imaginei que usariam o que fiz.

\- Explique por favor, Richard - dizia Liz com uma voz suave, acalmando o irmão.

\- Meu professor trabalhou anos e nunca conseguiu nenhum resultado. Minha vontade e sede por conhecimento me fizeram debruçar e estudar por meses a fio. E finalmente eu consegui resolver o problema da incoerência no espaço-tempo. Com isso já seria possível poder viajar no tempo, o único problema era a estabilidade. Estava estudando isso quando parei e fui servir a frota imperial. Meu objetivo era retornar e terminar o que comecei. Mas...aconteceu tudo isso.

Kastner começou a mexer no seu tablet pessoal e logo em seguida disse:

\- Prof. Pieter Hawking correto? Aqui consta que ele saiu de Phezzan faz três meses e ninguém sabe para onde foi.

\- Ele foi capturado e devem tê-lo obrigado a falar - disse Richard.

\- Me repasse os nomes dos que sabiam Alteza - pediu Kastner, Richard obedeceu e Kastner conferiu um a um. - Eles foram todos mortos em Phezzan, o único que sabia sobre a viagem temporal era seu professor.

Kastner acessou a rede de dados secretos e após alguns movimentos na tela, ele projetou uma foto.

Richard arregalou os olhos sabendo o que aquilo implicava.

\- Não pode ser.

\- Parece que o Prof. Pieter Hawking tinha ligações com os Goldenbaums, este é Sebastian von Goldenbaum - na foto havia dois homens dando um aperto de mãos. - Certamente, ele desenvolveu a partir do ponto em que você parou Alteza, e obteve sucesso - Richard começou a tremer as mãos.

Elizabeth segurou as mãos dele e pediu para ele se sentar. Em seguida, falou:

\- Senhores, acho que está claro o que ocorreu e nossa missão. Meu irmão e eu iremos a Iserlohn, precisamos impedi-los no passado.

\- Sou contra, Vossa Majestade deve ficar, assim como Vossa Alteza, vocês são os únicos herdeiros da dinastia Lohengramm - disse Krastner.

\- A Kaiserina mãe foi explícita em dizer que eu e meu irmão devemos estar nesta missão. Se ela disse isso de alguma forma somente eu e Richard juntos podemos impedi-los no passado. Ela sabia, almirante Krastner.- ela faz uma pausa. - De alguma forma nos encontramos no passado e por isso temos que estar lá - ela respirou fundo. - Eu vou confiar na minha avó e nos meus instintos, Richard e eu partiremos para Iserlohn. Almirante Kastner e Zimmermann, rumem para Heinessen agrupando todas nossas frotas como última resistência, até nosso retorno - a fala dela foi tão firme e resoluta que os presentes ali sabiam que não podiam mais contestar.

\- Majestade, eu gostaria de pedir para ir junto - disse Zimmermann. - Eu prometi ao Kaiser Alec que cuidaria de vocês até retornar a Phezzan. Infelizmente, como isso não será mais possível, gostaria de acompanhá-los.

\- Mas só têm nós dois como Almirante de frota Zimmermann - falou Kastner.

\- Você pode dar conta, tem outros excelentes Almirantes e vice-almirantes. Além disso, sinto que o problema está no passado - respondeu Zimmermann.

\- Almirante Kastner, deixo todo o poderio militar imperial em suas mãos. Proteja o que restou da humanidade até nossa volta. É uma ordem - falou Elizabeth.

Suspirando e sem alternativas, Kastner acabou concordando.

\- Majestade, como guardião da família Lohengramm peço para estar ao vosso lado e de vossa Alteza - disse Nathan.

\- Poderá vir conosco Comodoro Nathan Mittermeyer. Bom, senhores, temos uma missão para cumprir, estarei partindo imediatamente para Iserlohn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Iserlohn**

Elizabeth decidira levar por enquanto apenas a nave capitânia Vali de Zimmermann. Depois de uma viagem longa chegam a zona estelar de Tiamat e logo avistam a Fortaleza Iserlohn, era bela e ao mesmo assustadora. Eles não tinham ideia ainda de como reativariam a Fortaleza, mas iriam descobrir. Ela havia escutado que ali tinham canhões que poderiam causar um bom estrago numa frota e foi usado tanto pelo Império quanto Aliança. Iserlohn foi o santuário sagrado de Yang Wen-Li, mesmo depois que ex-combatentes da Aliança saíram, o império manteve um local dentro da fortaleza em respeito a Yang. A nave solitária desceu atravessando o metal líquido, apenas mostrando seu reflexo. Eles desceram pelo pólo norte apenas com as luzes da nave, só tinha escuridão e aportaram a nave, o cenário era apenas o deserto e uma paisagem melancólica e escura. Ao desembarcarem da nave, usavam roupas espaciais, certamente o suporte de vida estava desligado. Elizabeth, Richard, Nathan e Zimmermman usaram as luzes que seus capacetes emitiam para se guiarem para a entrada da fortaleza. Eles andaram um longo caminho até chegarem a porta principal de entrada. Estava fechada, tentam movê-la, mas nada, então Richard apontou para o único local com uma pequena luz azul acesa. Ele examinou e após um tempo comunicou aos outros.

\- É um leitor, teremos ou eu ou Liz de colocarmos a mão ali dentro para ele fazer o reconhecimento de DNA.- Richard começou a tirar a luva do equipamento espacial.

\- Você vai morrer Richard se fizer isso - disse Zimmermann parando-o.

\- Se acalme, mesmo sem estar funcionando a fortaleza possui uma atmosfera que não foi liberada pela camada de metal líquido que a recobre totalmente. Ela funciona como uma capa isolante. A atmosfera tornou-se apenas irrespirável para nós e nada mais. - ele continuou tirando a luva e finalmente sua mão direita é liberada. Ele mexeu num botão perto daquela luz azul e imediatamente o compartimento se abre. Richard insere sua mão lá e sentiu uma pequena agulha atingir seu dedo indicador.

\- Vamos ver se sou realmente um Lohengramm. - e no instante seguinte as engrenagens começaram a funcionar. A porta vagarosamente abriu diante deles e todas as luzes começaram a ascender na parte interna da estrutura. Eles adentraram e acionaram os suportes de vida. Finalmente chegaram a sala do controle central. Os quatro se espalharam para ligar tudo, após a checagem no aparelho que trouxeram viram que já havia oxigênio. Eles tiraram finalmente os capacetes para respirar.

\- É...teremos trabalho de reativar toda a fortaleza - disse Elizabeth.

Os dias se seguiram com toda a tripulação ajudando e finalmente conseguiram ativar a atmosfera. Richard estava trabalhando tentando arrumar um dos reatores secundários, o suor escorria por sua face, trabalhar pesado o ajudava a esquecer um pouco os problemas. Ainda se sentia responsável por tudo, o peso que carregava o fazia muitas e muitas vezes chorar quando parava de trabalhar para dormir. Nestes momentos ele rabiscava fórmulas e equações para resolver os problemas de estabilidade no portal espaço-tempo. Elizabeth vinha muitas vezes e o confortava.

\- Não foi sua culpa, o usaram meu irmão. Aproveitaram de sua genialidade para conseguirem o que queriam. Mas vamos resolver isso você vai ver. Temos algo que eles não tem, você para nos levar e trazer em segurança.

Ele colocava a cabeça no colo dela, lembrando quantas e quantas vezes fazia isso com sua avó. Sua mãe morrera no parto quando o teve e desde então quem cuidou dele foi seu pai e sua avó, além claro de sua irmã.

Já haviam passado mais ou menos duas semanas e ainda não tinham achado sequer uma pista sobre o que Hilda avisara que tinha deixado na fortaleza. No final do dia Nathan apareceu com duas cervejas e entregou uma a Richard. Os dois cresceram praticamente juntos, Nathan era uns três anos mais velho do que ele. Richard se lembra quando crianças que ele, sua irmã e Nathan viviam correndo pelo palácio imperial Rubenburg, e acabavam caindo dentro da fonte do leão sempre. Os criados ficavam malucos. O palácio imperial demorou anos para ser construído, sua avó levou a cabo o projeto após a morte de seu avô. Num dos cômodos havia um local em que estava um quadro enorme com a imagem do seu avô imponente, com os cabelos compridos. Ele sempre parava defronte aquele quadro imaginando como ele era de verdade. Conforme foi crescendo sua semelhança espantosa com o avô era cada vez mais evidente. Ele muitas vezes brincava com Elizabeth tentando imitar como deveria ser seu avô, o que acabava gerando boas gargalhadas. Hilda observava às vezes e baixava a cabeça com ar de tristeza, a saudade era grande demais. Quando ela descobriu o que realmente sentia pelo Kaiser, e decidiu ficar ao lado dele já não havia mais tempo para os dois. Sua alegria foi o legado deixado através de Alec e seus netos.

Perdido em meio a lembranças Richard escutou uma chamada em seu aparelho pessoal. Nem imaginava quem poderia ser, ele atende e uma imagem aparece a sua frente.

\- Lena.- ele disse surpreso.

\- Richard, finalmente te achei.

\- Estou feliz que tenha escapado de Odin. Onde você está?

\- Numa das naves refugiadas rumo a Heinessen. Você já chegou ao planeta?

\- Não estamos em Heinessen Lena. Estamos no corredor de Iserlohn.

Lena fez uma cara de espanto, conhecia Richard o suficiente para saber que ele escondia algo. Mas preferia não questionar.

\- Richard eu soube sobre sua família, sinto muito.

\- Obrigado Lena.

\- Richard, eu...- ela meio engasgou pra falar - eu vi aquele horror em Odin e não consigo deixar de esquecer - os olhos dela se entristecem. - Queria poder ter feito algo, mas não consegui, não houve tempo.

Lena ela era uma velha amiga da universidade, uma das únicas pessoas que nunca ligou para o sobrenome que ele carregava. Apesar dele ser mais novo uns dois anos isso nunca impediu deles serem grandes companheiros. Cada um aceitava a loucura do outro. Ele sentiu muito quando ela partiu de Phezzan para Odin. Por um momento ele parou e pensou que ela poderia ajudá-los e muito, ninguém que ele conheceu tinha a capacidade dela quando se tratava de redes e computadores. Entrar, manipular, reescrever qualquer sistema era trivial para ela. Eles iam precisar de ajuda, as coisas em Iserlohn não estavam caminhando e eles não tinham tempo. Se alguém poderia desvendar o mistério ali era Lena. Sem pensar na opinião de Elizabeth, Richard fala:

\- Lena você gostaria de me ajudar? Há uma chance de consertarmos as coisas.

\- Como?

\- Você acredita em mim?

\- Sempre.

\- Então venha para a fortaleza de Iserlohn, explicarei tudo aqui. Pedirei que a coloquem na nave que está vindo pra cá.

\- Iserlohn, mas ela não está desativada?

\- Estamos reativando-a, vamos precisar da sua ajuda.

O rosto dela se iluminou. Estava sem rumo, perdida em meio aquele caos. Ele disse que veria com sua irmã e lhe repassaria as informações. Nathan virou mais um gole de cerveja estava sentado junto a um dos controles da ponte de comando.

\- Alguma namorada?

\- Não uma velha amiga, nos conhecemos na universidade.

\- Liz está sabendo?

\- Minha irmã vai gostar de termos ela aqui. Ela é capaz de invadir e modificar qualquer rede. Foi ela quem destruiu o banco de dados da Universidade de Phezzan - ele lembra disso e acabou rindo, apesar da gravidade.- Precisei pedir para meu pai intervir senão ela iria presa.

\- Já gostei - disse Nathan - É bonita?

\- Nathan você não tem jeito - eles riem virando mais um gole de cerveja.

Nathan tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos. Era mais alto que Richard e tinha o corpo mais bem definido por causa de seus constantes treinamentos na guarda imperial. Dentro do império ele estava na elite dos atiradores, era um dos melhores. Apesar de ter seguido a carreira militar, assim como seu pai e avô, as habilidades dele se davam em solo e não no espaço. Assim, ele foi designado para ser da guarda imperial.

* * *

Lena chegou após uma semana. Parecia surreal estar ali, era tudo artificial naquela fortaleza, mas o céu parecia tão realista. Na nave em que veio ela apenas sabia que haviam alguns cientistas, algo haver com Richard.

"O que será que Richard pretende?".

Logo ela reconheceu aquela cabeleira loira ali acenando para ela, ela correu e deu um abraço enorme nele. Ela vestia uma calça colada preta, uma camiseta preta e botas também negras. Também tinha tatuagens pelos braços e usava um piercing no nariz. Os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos ondulados completavam o visual. Richard sabia que era bem o estilo dela, mas não ligava.

\- Venha Lena vou te apresentar para todo mundo e te explicar tudo.

Elizabeth decidira que como iriam todos para o passado, seria estranho trabalhar com patentes, então ela ordenou terminantemente o não uso delas enquanto estavam se preparando e na execução da missão, assim não geraria nenhum tipo de controvérsia com alguém do passado. E foi assim que Lena conheceu Elizabeth e Nathan.

\- Lena Attenborough prazer conhecê-la Majestade.

\- Agora meu nome será apenas Elizabeth. Meu irmão falou muito bem de você.

Na nave ainda vieram outros soldados que iriam acompanhá-los, Alana von Hass e Elias Schulze, ambos faziam parte da frota do Almirante Krastner. Os cientistas foram conduzidos por Richard para um laboratório montado em Iserlohn.

Foram longas horas explicando tudo a todos que chegaram, a surpresa estava estampada em seus rostos. A cada um foram passadas tarefas para serem executadas dentro da Fortaleza.

Lena tinha como experiência militar apenas um ano em que serviu na frota imperial, mas preferia ficar em terra, sempre se saia melhor nas lutas corporais. Nathan analisando o perfil, decidiu aprimorar isso nela com treinos diários. Mas o principal trabalho de Lena era descobrir o que ainda não tinham achado. No dia seguinte Lena com um xícara de café se sentou nos painéis de comando, esticou os braços para cima e começou a digitar rapidamente e usar as mãos para realizar diversas ações. Quem a visse não acreditaria a incrível velocidade de execução.

\- Hum, isso parece promissor - ela falava consigo mesma, após umas duas horas finalmente ela chegou a um ponto onde achou um arquivo chamado EVL . Ela apertou sobre o arquivo e várias imagens apareceram na sua tela.

\- Elizabeth - Lena chama com urgência. - Elizabeth acho que achei algo. - Nathan e Richard correram para a tela também e o que viram foram esquemas de três naves. Uma delas Richard e Elizabeth reconheceram na hora e a outra Nathan também reconheceu.

\- Beowolf - disse Nathan.

\- Brunhild - falou Richard - e esta outra?

\- Aqui diz Barbarossa - respondeu Lena. - E mais, elas estão aqui na Fortaleza.

\- Como? Olhamos tudo e não vimos nada - falou Elizabeth.

Lena começou a mexer nos diversos arquivos que foram descompactados e encontrou um único em formato vídeo. Ela projeta na tela. A imagem bem conhecida surge, era o Imperador Alexander.

\- Fico feliz que conseguiram chegar a esta Fortaleza que vem sendo preparada para vocês Elizabeth e Richard, desde que o governo republicano de Iserlohn se dissolveu e deixou este local, a minha mãe mandou preparar esta estrutura para o futuro. Duas naves foram imediatamente trazidas para cá, Brunhild do meu pai e Barbarossa de Siegfried Kircheis. Alguns anos mais tarde, Beowolf também foi trazida. Desde então secretamente um grupo restrito do império de cientistas, engenheiros e outros passaram a trabalhar para reconfigurar as naves para modernizá-las e deixar com um poderio acima de qualquer outra nave existente no império. Essa modernização acontece todo ano. O acesso interno para a Fortaleza fora deste período de trabalho só pode ser feito única e exclusivamente por um membro da família Lohengramm. Isso para evitar que nossos inimigos possam ter qualquer tipo de acesso a estas informações. Recomendo que todas as chamadas dentro e fora desta Fortaleza passem por um rígido sistema de segurança. Temos algo preparado, para a pessoa que achou este arquivo, será fácil achar todo o resto. As três naves se encontram no deque de pouso no pólo sul que está totalmente fechado para pouso. Elas estão invisíveis, esta é última tecnologia que começamos a desenvolver para combater os piratas espaciais. A camuflagem foi uma técnica criada graças ao avanço da ciência com o uso de metamateriais capazes de tornar um objeto invisível, apenas manipulando as ondas eletromagnéticas de forma que ao atravessarem um objeto não reflitam ou refratem a luz - os olhos de Richard brilharam com aquela notícia. - Vocês poderão descamuflar utilizando os dados explicativo contidos neste arquivo - ele explicou exatamente tudo o que Hilda já havia explicado.- Dentro das naves tem material que precisarão, uniformes, roupas, barras de ouro para trocarem por dinheiro da época. Todo o material de estudo da época, arquivos do Império, Aliança dos Planetas Livres e Phezzan que era independente estão nos sistemas das naves. Vocês precisarão estudar tudo em detalhes para não cometerem erros. O futuro e o passado estão nas mãos de vocês. Se eu não estiver mais vivo, deixo meu legado a vocês Elizabeth e Richard - os dois irmãos se olharam e deram as mãos.- Seja uma Kaiserina justa para nosso povo Elizabeth - após uma pausa se via que o Kaiser estava visivelmente emocionado. - Vocês terão a chance de conhecer meu pai, aproveitem isso pois não me foi dada esta oportunidade. Só não chegue com esta aparência por lá Richard senão vai causar uma grande confusão - o Imperador ri. - Boa sorte na missão e espero que nos encontremos de novo. Acredito em vocês - ele presta continência e o vídeo para.

Os quatro ficaram sem palavras, olhando para a tela que ficou negra, aos poucos começaram a olhar uns para os outros.

\- Temos que abrir a passagem para o pólo Sul - disse Elizabeth. - Lena procure os dados para descamuflar as naves e ver as questões de segurança. Vamos Richard e Nathan achar estas naves.

\- Vou avisar Zimmermann -disse Nathan - vá na frente com Richard.

Elizabeth e Richard rumaram pela torre central de Iserlohn em direção ao pólo sul. Richard começou a mexer em diversos sistemas eletrônicos para abrir os compartimentos que dão acesso ao elevador. Finalmente conseguiram abrir o elevador, mas ele estava travado sem funcionar.

\- Não anda - disse Elizabeth.

Richard abriu o painel e após algumas conexões o elevador começou a se movimentar. Finalmente chegaram ao deque do pólo sul, Elizabeth ajudou Richard a restabelecer a energia naquela área. A imagem que observaram é a mesma do pólo norte, não havia nenhuma nave atracada. Nathan, Zimmermman e Lena chegaram logo em seguida.

-Não há nada - falou Zimmermann.

Lena acionou o sistema de dados em conexão com o sistema central e com alguns toques nas mãos ela falou:

\- Vamos ver a mágica.

Diante dos olhos deles três naves começaram a surgir, a surpresa tomou conta de todos os presentes.

\- Vamos chamar os outros teremos muita coisa para fazer aqui - disse Elizabeth, ainda boquiaberta com tudo aquilo. Ela olhou a nave branca e pensou:

"Esta nave fez história e agora está aqui para novamente cumprir um papel importante."

Eles exploraram o interior das naves, acharam tudo que o Imperador havia dito que teria. Lena acessou o banco de dados e falou:

\- Uau, o banco de dados confidenciais do império, aliança e Phezzan de cerca de 60/50 anos atrás estão aqui. Toda a história das batalhas, relatórios, tudo.

Nathan a bordo da nave Beowolf olhou sem acreditar que estava dentro daquela nave que pertencera ao seu avô.

"Lobo rajada de vento, o mais rápido do império. Sua velocidade pegava os inimigos de surpresa." - Nathan sorriu lembrando das histórias que seu avô contava pra ele. Várias vezes ele acabava adormecendo com Wolfgang empolgado descrevendo as batalhas. Ele foi criado muito próximo aos avós. Quando seu pai Felix morreu numa das batalhas contra Erwin Josef II protegendo o Kaiser, o mundo do avô desabou. Ele foi definhando até morrer alguns meses depois. Ficou apenas sua avó e sua mãe, ele já era uma adolescente com 16 anos.

Nathan se dirigiu onde seria a cabine de Wolfgang e encontrou uma carta muito antiga dentro de uma das gavetas da cabeceira da cama. Estava bastante amarelada, ao abrir viu a carta endereçada a Wolfgang Mittermeyer. Com tristeza ele reconheceu ser de Oskar von Reuenthal em seu momento de morte.

"Meu Imperador, Mittermeyer, Glória a morte".

Nathan sabia da história toda, que na verdade seu pai era biologicamente filho de Reuenthal. Wolfgang sempre lamentou não ter chegado a tempo para se despedir do amigo.

"Uma pena que sua ambição e orgulho acabaram não apenas com você Reuenthal, isso foi um duro golpe em meu avô também e até mesmo no Kaiser Reinhard."

Ele guardou a carta e a colocou na gaveta de volta e preferiu retornar a sua rotina de afazes.

* * *

Os dias se seguiram descobrindo e analisando cada ponto daquelas naves, na cabine principal da Brunhild, Elizabeth encontra um cofre.

\- Ótimo e a senha agora?- ela chamou Lena pelos comunicadores. Algum tempo depois ela surgiu com um aparelho nas mãos.

\- É este o cofre?

\- Sim. - Lena coloca o aparelho em cima e começou a decodificação, finalmente apareceram os números 1403.

\- Droga era a data de aniversário do meu avô. Obrigada Lena.

\- Tudo bem Elizabeth. Lena sai deixando-a sozinha.

Ao abrir ela pegou um medalhão, ela conhecia das fotos e quadros aquele objeto, pertencia ao seu avô. Ao abrir visualizou a imagem de uma foto bem antiga e amarelada de duas crianças e uma adolescente. Ela reconheceu ser Reinhard, Siegfried e Annerose. Do lado havia uma mecha de cabelos que haviam já perdido a cor, mas ainda mostravam um tom avermelhado e que pertenciam a Kircheis. Ela fechou o medalhão e o colocou no pescoço o usaria até o inicio da missão.

Todavia o que a deixou mais desconcertada não foi isso e sim uma outra caixa lacrada, e ao lado um dispositivo que ela apertou e logo surgiu a imagem de sua avó falando. A cada frase ela arregalou os olhos. Ao término ela murmurou:

\- Porque me deixaram uma decisão tão difícil? - ela teria que conversar com Richard sobre isso em algum momento. Mas sabia que caberia a ela uma definição no final e isso a atormentaria todos os dias.

Todos trabalhavam com afinco nos meses que se seguiram, Richard no laboratório tinha conseguido construir um portal para a viagem temporal, mas ainda brigava com o problema de estabilidade.

\- Se eu não resolver isso, não vai adiantar nada, quando retornarmos vamos voltar a estaca zero. Será como dar um "reboot" começando tudo de novo dentro da linha temporal - explicou Richard para os companheiros, ele desenhou uma linha reta e depois um circulo fazendo voltas e voltas- ficaremos presos no looping temporal, viveremos sempre a mesma coisa, precisamos sair - ele desenhou a linha reta após o círculo - assim garantimos que o que fizemos permanecerá.

\- E nossos inimigos conseguiram esta estabilidade?-questionou Nathan.

\- Não sei responder. Quando eu resolver o problema de estabilidade vou descobrir.

Richard se debatia dia e noite, quase sem dormir ou comer. Várias vezes Elizabeth ia com uma bandeja de comida entregar ao irmão. Aquilo o consumia.

Lena treinava arduamente com Nathan e depois com Dieter, Alana e Elias. Mas boa parte do tempo era gasto com Nathan, que via o desempenho dela crescer muito além do esperado, era uma soldado nata. Num dos dia de treinamento ela o derrubou com uma fúria descomunal.

\- Lena... - dizia Nathan preso nos braços dela no chão - Lena...pare...- Lena parecia não escutar, Nathan teve que se virar em toda sua força e derrubá-la com força no chão.

\- Desculpe Nathan.

\- Lena o que aconteceu? - Nathan se aproximou e estendeu o braço para ela se levantar.

\- Os gritos, eles me acompanham, desdeaquele dia em Odin - Lena tremia as mãos, Nathan se aproximou e a abraçou para acalmá-la.

\- Por hoje chega Lena, amanhã continuamos.

Em seu quarto Lena foi até suas coisas e tirou uma velha chave enferrujada, a apertou contra o peito.

"Saudades de você."

* * *

Zimmermann montava toda a estratégia que deveriam usar no passado, mas muita coisa dependeria ainda do sucesso de Richard. Parte da equipe de Richard desenvolveu três drones camuflados, isso poderia ser usado com sucesso se alguma nave inimiga chegasse em Odin. Phezzan ou Heinessen para implantar as bombas.

Lena configurou todo o sistema de segurança, nada saia ou entrava de Iserlohn sem passar por ela. A única coisa que ela não tinha controle eram as naves de abastecimento que surgiam, pois o sistema autosuficiente de Iserlohn precisaria de um certo tempo para funcionar, já que ficou parada muito tempo e eles não achavam que valia a pena no fim das contas. Para checar as naves de abastecimento sempre havia a equipe de Nathan, com Alana e Elias.

Após exatos cinco meses, Richard finalmente conseguiu resolver o problema de estabilidade do portal. A notícia se espalhou por Iserlohn com uma grande comemoração. Elizabeth vai até o irmão e o abraçou:

\- Sabia que ia conseguir.

\- Sim vou começar a projetar o portal em uma escala maior para podermos ir Liz. Mas agora será mais fácil.

Apesar de tudo Richard estava preocupado com um detalhe que o atormentava estes meses e só agora poderia conferir.

No dia seguinte ele preparou a mesa do laboratório com um aparato, deixou um laser pronto num determinado ponto. Em outro colocou um espelho refletor. Ele abriria o portal e emitiria o raio laser mandando para o futuro com uma diferença de tempo de cinco minutos, então ele reabriria outro portal e o raio laser voltaria por ele dois minutos para trás. Ou seja a partir do momento que ele emitisse o laser, o raio retornaria dentro de 3 minutos. Ele preparou o aparato para captar o laser de volta e fazer as devidas leituras. Tudo certo, ele abriu o portal e emitiu o laser, contou 3 minutos e como previsto o raio voltou, quando deu cinco minutos o raio apareceu refletindo no espelho e um novo portal foi aberto para a volta. Estava absolutamente dentro do esperado. Exceto que o raio que retornou ao passado, não foi apenas um, mas sim vários. O aparato contabilizou 65 raios.

\- Estamos em looping temporal, Pieter você não resolveu o problema. Preferiu vender uma idéia errada.

* * *

Pela previsão de Richard eles voltariam ao passado dentro de um mês sendo assim Lena não chamou mais as naves de suprimentos, não seria necessário. Ao mesmo tempo apertou o cerco com a segurança para que nada escapasse ou entrasse em Iserlohn.

"Estamos em um momento crítico." – ela pensou.

Richard foi até Elizabeth conversar sobre os resultados.

\- Temos um problema Liz, como eu suspeitava, estamos em um looping temporal, toda vez que as naves do passado retornam para o futuro, começa tudo de novo do ponto de quando elas partiram.

\- Como podemos parar o looping?

\- Temos que destruir toda e qualquer nave que saia daqui e não volte pelo portal de forma correta.

\- Como faremos isso? Só temos 3 naves, sim elas equivalem a uma frota do passado pelo poderio que têm. Mas vai ser difícil todas.

\- Se estamos num looping temporal sem mudanças na história só pode significar uma coisa: acredito que conseguimos vencer as naves no passado, mas não todas e acredito que abrimos o jogo com nossa avó. Isso explicaria porque ela sabia de tudo e principalmente porque nós dois temos que ir, somos os únicos que podemos provar tudo. Eu suponho também que foram poucas naves inimigas para o passado, não havia necessidade de muitas. As frotas imperiais sofreram baixas com as sucessivas batalhas contra a aliança, contra os ex-combatentes da aliança, principalmente Yang We-Li, contra Reuenthal e por fim contra Julian Mintz. Nosso avô estava a beira da morte com a doença – Richard parou por um momento. –Pelos experimentos que fiz fizemos 65 loopings e pelo jeito fracassamos em todos, já que o looping persiste e Odin e Phezzan continuam destruídos. Temos que fazer diferente agora Liz, teremos que alterar a linha do tempo.

\- Mas se alterarmos podemos mudar o destino do nosso avô e de toda a galáxia- disse Elizabeth.

\- Não exatamente, desde que façamos as coisas acontecerem como devam acontecer.

\- Não estou entendendo.

\- Imagina aquele copo com vinho, para nós dois é vinho, mas o conteúdo pode ser outra coisa que se assemelhe a vinho. Faremos que a linha temporal siga rigorosamente como deve ser, para a maioria será isso, para um número muito restrito de pessoas não ocorrerá assim.

\- Mas o que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Acho que vamos precisar de ajuda para destruir todas as bombas, aparentemente só conseguimos sucesso em Heinessen, além disso teremos que resolver a questão do looping. Apenas nosso avô e o que restou dos Almirantes não será suficiente. Precisamos de pessoas que não apareçam nas batalhas finais, ao mesmo tempo precisamos de pessoas que ajudem a não mudar o contexto político, ao contrário que ajudem. Nosso avô não aceitará qualquer coisa que lhe for imposta, se não fizermos da maneira certa tudo pode cair no abismo e os cultistas e Goldenbaums vencerem.

\- E o que sugere?

\- Dos que morreram na história teremos que salvar duas pessoas e mantê-las longe do desenrolar de tudo. Fiz diversas análises, coloquei várias variáveis e apenas estes dois surgiram - quando o irmão mencionou os nomes Elizabeth se deixou derrubar na cadeira, surpresa com a ousadia do irmão.

\- Vai comprometer tudo Richard até mesmo nossa existência.

\- Não se tirarmos ambos de cena.

\- E como sugere isso? Vovô, por exemplo, irá até o Valhala nos caçar e não irá prosseguir seu plano de invasão a Phezzan e Heinessen.

\- Nosso avô era um homem de extrema inteligência, sugiro que sejamos francos com ele. Ou ele aceita nossas condições ou ele perde tudo. A história precisa se manter constante neste ponto.

\- Vamos nos revelar é isso?

\- Não temos outra saída, se não fizermos algo diferente desta vez não iremos ter a chance de mudar as coisas.

\- E a política construída naquele momento entre Julian Mintz e nosso avô, posteriormente, como fica?

\- Será feita e acredito de forma mais suave.

\- Você é completamente louco.

\- Não Liz, temos que tomar medidas mais arrojadas. Não sairemos deste looping temporal nunca, e vez após vez será sempre no fim com Odin e Phezzan destruídos. Eles são os únicos que podemos contar. Já analisei todos almirantes mortos, pessoas proeminentes, não há solução. Fiz todas as simulações com vários cenários. Reuenthal não tem como salvá-lo, seu próprio orgulho e ambição o destruíram, além de ser uma pessoa perigosa demais para viver, pode gerar o caos depois. Também sabemos que Felix deve ser criado por Wolfgang Mittermeyer.

Elizabeth coloca as mãos na cabeça e segura o medalhão com as mãos.

\- Nathan...

\- Ele mais do que ninguém deve entender isso. Pode deixar que conversarei com ele.

Ela analisa e diz:

\- Então iremos bem antes no tempo previsto?

\- Sim Liz.

\- Nossa primeira parada será Odin então. Preciso falar com os outros.

* * *

Na zona estelar de Amritsar, uma nave capitânea com símbolo dos Goldenbaums e sua frota estava estrategicamente parada aguardando instruções de seu líder. Um homem corpulento de cabelos vermelhos estava sentando num trono, era Erwin Josef von Goldenbaum II. Um dos seus oficiais chegou até ele com notícias.

\- Excelência, recebemos informações sobre Iserlohn.

\- E o que seria?

\- Eles foram instruídos para fazer a viagem temporal e interceptar nossas naves no passado. Deixaram tudo preparado, incluindo três naves ultra modernas com tecnologia de invisibilidade.

\- Invisibilidade?

\- Sim. Estamos tentando pegar esta tecnologia para implantar nas nossas tropas. Mas há algo preocupante senhor que descobrimos.

\- O que é ?

\- O portal construído por nós pode estar com problemas de estabilidade, Richard von Lohengramm conseguiu achar a solução. Não temos acesso a isso ainda.

\- Como assim problemas de estabilidade? Aquele miserável do Pieter Hawking disse estar tudo funcionando perfeitamente. Chamem aquele inútil agora – ordenou Erwin a um dos guardas. Pouco tempo depois o guarda retorna com um homem de meia idade, já calvo. Ele presta reverência.

\- Excelência me chamou?

\- Sim, fiquei sabendo que seu pupilo descobriu uma instabilidade no portal, o que você sabe a respeito?

\- Excelência eu sabia deste problema, mas eu disse que foi resolvido. Podemos enviar as naves e retornar sem maiores problemas. – Pieter respondeu com a voz meia trêmula.

Erwin Josef II levantou-se do trono e com uma arma apontou e atirou em Pieter que caiu morto instantaneamente.

\- Excelência ele era o cientista chefe – disse o oficial.

\- Ele estava mentindo este verme, nos enganou. Já mandamos as três naves com as bombas para o passado. Vamos agora resolver as coisas de vez no passado. Mandaremos uma frota com 15.000 naves, o suficiente para enfrentar aqueles insetos.

O oficial se espanta.

\- Aqueles cultistas malditos não sabem resolver as coisas, vamos redefinir a guerra no passado e acabar com aquele usurpador, o pivete loiro. Em que época eles vão?

\- A princípio próximo a época de nascimento do Imperador Alexander.

\- Excelente, o pivete loiro vai acabar com os inimigos mais poderosos da época e ficaremos livres de Yang Wen-Li, Oskar von Reuenthal, Adrian Rubinsky e outros. Pegaremos a frota imperial bem defasada e os ex-combatentes da Aliança derrotados. Precisamos pegar esta tecnologia de estabilidade do portal.

\- Será mais difícil agora Excelencia, Iserlohn não está recebendo mais naves de suprimentos, eles decidiram realizar a viagem temporal em pouco tempo.

Erwin Joseff II bateu as mãos no trono com toda força.

\- Inúteis, estou cercado apenas por inúteis. – o oficial se afastou assustado. – Chame Sebastian – ele ordenou.

Sebastian von Goldebaum era filho de Erwin Josef II, era um homem por volta dos 30 anos, alto, esguio de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos bem claro compridos e amarrados num belo laço. Completamente diferente do pai.

\- Pai – ele reverenciou – em que posso ajudar?

\- Aquele imprestável do Hawking nos enganou, o portal tem um problema de instabilidade, o pivete loiro tem a solução, mas eles estão para ir ao passado. Preciso que pegue a qualquer custo isso. Você viajará para o passado, na época do casamento de Reinhard von Lohengramm. Prepare o terreno para quando eles chegarem, certamente eles ficarão perto de Reinhard e neste momento aja. Mandarei uma frota com 15.000 naves para aniquilar de vez a frota imperial, Reinhard estará a beira da morte e seus Almirantes perdidos.

\- Sim meu pai, cumprirei sua ordem. – ele reverenciou novamente – irei fazer os preparativos.

* * *

Elizabeth marcou um reunião com todos e expõe todas as colocações de Richard. Por incrível que pareça Zimmermann que ela pensava que ficaria contra foi o primeiro a aceitar a idéia.

-Richard realmente tem a ousadia característica dos Lohengramms – ele riu – seu pai era igual. Temos que resolver este problema de uma vez por todas.

Após várias discussões entre prós e contras, Lena traz uma notícia que define o rumo das coisas.

-Mandaram uma mensagem hoje, fontes da nossa frota disseram ter havido uma movimentação na zona estelar de Amritsar. Quinze mil naves da frota de Erwin Goldenbaum II simplesmente desapareceram.

Elizabeth arregala os olhos, sabendo o que aquilo significava.

-Mandaram as naves para o passado, com o poderio de hoje, seria como se eles lutassem contra 75.000 naves. Não temos alternativa, precisaremos de todas as forças do passado juntas. Agora não temos outra saída.

Todos acabaram concordando.

-Partiremos em três semanas, será o tempo para terminarmos os preparativos finais e Richard terminar o portal.

Todos saem do local apenas Nathan, Elizabeth e Richard ficaram.

-Nathan, não podemos salvá-lo – diz Richard – fiz as simulações, ia ser uma mudança muito drástica na linha temporal.

\- Eu tenho ciência disso, meu avô biológico era autodestrutivo. Mesmo sabendo que ele foi induzido a isso, ele foi orgulhoso e ambicioso demais e isso o levou a ruína. Meu pai herdou isso, mas soube dosar o lado negro dele. Meu único desejo que peço a vocês é permitir que meus avôs possam se despedir. Meu avô Mittermeyer se lamentou por nunca ter chegado a tempo. Isso não vai mudar em nada a linha temporal.

\- Isso pode ser feito Nathan, Mittermeyer, seu avô foi um grande homem e serviu a minha família com grande lealdade – disse Elizabeth, Richard concordou também.

\- Obrigado. Vamos nos preparar então.

Richard e Elizabeth ficaram a sós e então Richard confessou a ela:

\- Tem algo diferente Elizabeth.

\- O quer dizer?

\- Esta quantidade de naves absurdas, não faz sentido. Há algo errado. Desconfio que ao termos a intenção de mudar, já provocamos uma alteração nos acontecimentos.

\- Como assim?

\- O que chamo de lapso temporal, algum fato que não era para acontecer, ocorreu. Pode ser qualquer coisa, algo que não devíamos ver, alguém que não era para estar aqui, uma decisão diferente, enfim pode ser qualquer coisa Liz. Significa que desta vez estamos fazendo diferente e isso já está causando mudanças na linha temporal.

\- Você quer dizer que teríamos menos naves no passado e que o fato de decidirmos salvar a vida daquelas duas pessoas já causou a ida de 15.000 naves para o passado?

\- Exatamente. Agora mais do que nunca precisamos de ajuda do passado.

* * *

Lena chamou Richard e Nathan para estudarem alguns fatos históricos. Ela sabia que a chance dela ser incorporada na Aliança seria grande, ela tinha um passado ligado a eles. Mas não estava sendo fácil pra ela encarar as imagens do seu avô, isso a lembrava dos meses de sofrimento dele no hospital até sua morte. Doía muito relembrar, ela cresceu sem pai, e seu avô era seu mundo. Richard e Nathan a entendiam e eles trocaram experiências.

-Não será fácil para nenhum de nós – disse Nathan – mas temos que aproveitar o máximo os momentos ao lado deles e principalmente fazer nosso trabalho. Será uma honra eles saberem que testemunharemos os maiores feitos que eles realizaram.

Elizabeth chegara onde os três estavam e com ela havia cervejas, deu uma cada um.

\- Aos nossos avôs que foram grandes - diz Nathan levantando a garrafa de cerveja e todos juntos brindando.

\- Eu quero a cabeça daquele pivete loiro - imitava Lena - este era meu avô falando e ela ria.

\- Vamos acabar com os rebeldes - dizia Richard com uma voz bem parecida a de Reinhard.

\- Deu medo agora - Lena falou - parece que incorporou ele - ela ria e todos os outros também.

\- Façamos um pacto aqui, haja o que houver iremos convencer nossos avôs a fazerem a coisa certa sem alterar a história - disse Lena.

\- Estamos fritos Richard, com a personalidade de Reinhard. - ela riu.

Elizabeth pega o tablet e na página haviam os nomes dos vários almirantes do Império, ela passa e olha um em especial, Siegfried Kircheis. Ela abriu o arquivo começa a ler.

"Uma pena ter morrido tão jovem, tão bonito"- ela olhou fixamente a foto. Lembrava de sua avó lhe contando a triste história de amor entre Siegfried e Annerose.

\- Depois de amanhã estaremos rumando ao passado. Iremos para Odin e traçaremos um plano sobre o que fazer. Então por hoje apenas brindemos.

No dia seguinte Richard passou defronte a sala do controle central da Fortaleza, num canto havia uma estátua quase da sua altura, pouca coisa mais baixa. Ele se aproxima e olha, era de Reinhard. O desejo do Imperador era que todas as estátuas dele só poderiam serem construídas dez anos após sua morte e não ultrapassar sua altura real.

"Breve nos encontraremos" - ele pensou olhando a estátua.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: O Ministério da Guerra foi efetivamente construído após a guerra civil no Império. Na novel nada é dito. Logo assumi a existência de um único Ministério da Guerra.

 **Capítulo 3 - Rumo ao Passado**

O portal estava finalmente construído e pronto, estavam todos preparados para atravessar e rumar ao passado. A nave Brunhild assim como Barbarossa e Beowolf, iriam sem camuflagem, pois a energia requerida poderia afetar o processo e ai não teriam como usar a invisibilidade no passado.

As três naves partem de Iserlohn passando pela camada metálica gerando um reflexo. Elizabeth estava comandando Brunhild, Nathan estava no comando da Beowolf e Zimmermann era responsável pela Barbarossa, onde Richard estava também.

\- Abrir o portal - Richard ordenou aos subordinados, ele mesmo de um computador acompanhou os gráficos com diversas informações físicas sobre o portal, como potência, entre outros

\- Ajustar campos magnéticos, acionar lasers - o portal começou aos poucos se formar, Richard começa a mexer rapidamente nos controles- controlar a frequência.

\- Força gravitacional aumentando, padrões atômicos ainda dentro da normalidade- falava um dos cientistas - espaço deformando, leitura de distorção do tempo.

O espaço dentro do portal começou a modificar, a imagem das estrelas ficavam cada vez mais borradas e concentradas num ponto, o processo ocorreu até a distorção total, restando apenas um buraco escuro.

\- Portal criado com sucesso e estável.

Richard olhou sem acreditar, ele conseguira, um dos maiores feitos na ciência.

\- Elizabeth e Nathan atravessem, iremos atrás para fechar o portal. - ordenou Richard.

Brunhild foi a primeira a atravessar seguida de Beowolf. Richard olhou para Zimmermann e acena com a cabeça para prosseguirem

\- Em frente - ordena Zimmermann.

Era um túnel escuro, esta era a sensação de atravessar aquele portal. Finalmente ao fim havia novamente as estrelas. Levou cerca de alguns minutos para os corpos se ajustarem, Richard olhou o computador em busca da data pelas constelações. O computador logo fornece o resultado

02 de outubro, Ano 795 do Calendário Universal

\- Chegamos certo, conseguimos! - Richard vibrou demais, era como viver um sonho.

\- Nenhuma nave a curta distância senhor - falou o subordinado de Zimmermann - mas precisaremos ficar invisíveis logo, há uma frota imperial a caminho do ponto onde estamos.

Na tela Elizabeth e Nathan apareceram:

\- Temos que ser rápidos - ordenou Elizabeth, confiram rapidamente se o principal está funcionando e camuflem.

Imediatamente as naves ficam no estado camuflado após a checagem das funcionalidades vitais das naves. Elizabeth a bordo da Brunhild ordenou:

\- Rumo a Odin. - Eles estavam no corredor de Iserlohn, mas distantes da Fortaleza. O salto temporal também deslocara eles para o local que acreditavam estar com menos movimentação de naves. Apesar da camuflagem tinham que tomar cuidado de não interferirem nas naves do império que encontrassem no caminho.

* * *

Elizabeth, Zimmermann, Richard e Nathan encontravam-se de pé na ponte de comando da Brunhild.

\- Nunca imaginei usar o mesmo local que meu avô usou, foi aqui a bordo desta nave que grandes batalhas decidiram o destino da galáxia.

\- Estamos numa posição privilegiada de vermos grandes fatos históricos - respondeu Nathan.

\- Sim, e por isso temos que ter cuidado com cada detalhe ou será o fim de tudo - expõe Zimmermann, ele abriu o painel na frente de onde estavam. - Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Elizabeth?

\- Um Lohengramm sempre deve estar no campo de batalha, já dizia meu avô. Além do mais, acredito que uma abordagem feminina deva ser mais receptiva pelos dois. Nosso plano como já discutimos será irmos ao planeta Soest com destino o satélite de Kreuznach III, utilizaremos o transporte em Odin e já poderei fazer o primeiro contato com Siegfried Kircheis, pelos registros ele deve chegar por volta do dia 3 de novembro . Se tudo ocorrer como espero, irei para ao Hotel Wasserhorst, onde ele estará. Mas tomarei cuidado para deixar tudo ocorrer como deve ser com Keyserling. Nathan vai um dia antes. Minha nave irá nos acompanhar e permanecer por perto em caso de emergência.

-Liz acho que de agora em diante, você precisa se acostumar a chamá-lo pelo nome, Reinhard. - disse Nathan - vai ser difícil pra mim também se encontrar meu avô ou avôs, mas temos que ser cuidadosos.

\- Sim - ela assente com a cabeça - você tem razão, espero não confundir Musel com Lohengramm. Teremos de ficar no resort em Kreuznach III até Siegfried e meu ...Reinhard partirem.

\- Vocês estão certos de expor o futuro assim a Siegfried? Como ter certeza que ele não lerá a carta antes do tempo e depois dirá tudo a Reinhard? - questiona Zimmermann.

\- Siegfried é honrado e leal, não dirá nada até ter certeza. Ele vai nos investigar, por isso temos que estar dois passos na frente dele - respondeu Richard.

-Além do mais está no sangue de Siegfried confiar em um Lohengramm - disse Elizabeth sorrindo- eu tenho a sensação que dará certo. Mas agora precisamos ir para Odin resolver nossos problemas de dinheiro e identidades. Lena terá que hackear os sistemas do império para resolver isso. Precisaremos comprar roupas e nós prepararmos para a viagem até Kreuznach III. A prioridade é Lena, sem ela não teremos nada.

Lena até o momento estava quieta, apenas ouvindo todos eles. Mas era o momento dela se manifestar.

\- Eu preciso chegar a um dos terminais do império. Este será o problema.

Todos pensam numa saída e ai então Elizabeth olha para Richard e sorri.

\- Tive uma idéia - ela começou a falar - Richard pode fazer isso facilmente. - Ele leva um susto.

\- Como assim? - abordou Richard.

\- Reinhard alcançou neste momento a condição de Alto Almirante e está em preparativos para a batalha de Astarte. Se você vestir um uniforme e ajeitarmos um pouco aqui e ali você ficará idêntico a ele e terá acesso a qualquer local que precisarmos - explicou Elizabeth. - A simples aparência já fará as pessoas reconhecerem e não questionarem. Nós estudaremos tudo, mapas do ministério, horários, parte histórica, temos acesso a todos os dados. Basta termos uma oportunidade e adentraremos lá. Assim que Reinhard sair nós entramos.

\- Você é louca Liz se acha que posso fazer isso.

\- Temos que aproveitar sua semelhança Richard. Você se recorda que vovó foi enfática nisso e disse que era importante você vir. Certamente ela sabia que o usaríamos para se passar por Reinhard. Vai dar certo.

\- Então vamos, não temos tanto tempo, precisamos agir rápido - disse Nathan.

No futuro aprimoraram a velocidade das naves, mas as viagens Odin - Iserlohn ou Phezzan - Heinessen ainda eram longas. No passado gastavam em média 30 dias para chegar de um ponto a outro. No futuro isso se reduziu para a metade, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma longa jornada. Conseguiram chegar a Odin cerca de duas semanas após a volta no tempo. Ver Odin parecia uma renovação de esperança em toda tripulação. Elizabeth e os outros decidiram mandar apenas duas pessoas da tripulação para coleta de dados. Felizmente tinham algumas roupas antigas que fora estocada em Iserlohn e alguns uniformes do antigo império.

* * *

Após uma semana de análise conseguiram mapear toda a rotina de Reinhard e Siegfried, a grande dificuldade foi adentrar dentro do espaço militar, era uma área enorme como uma cidade, tinha residências para os oficiais de alta patente, cafés, lojas e numa área bem mais restrita ficava o prédio do ministério da guerra em formato de um octogóno. Analisaram pessoas que entravam e saiam e clonaram passes de acesso. Estudaram todos os mapas conhecidos e acharam os locais mais fáceis e prováveis de efetuar a missão. Richard neste tempo estudou vídeos antigos de seu avô para pegar todos os trejeitos. Trabalhou entonação de voz e até mesmo forma de se movimentar. Seus cabelos foram ajeitados para ficar exatamente iguais a de Reinhard. Finalmente chegara o grande dia. Eles iriam esperar Reinhard sair do ministério da guerra por volta das 18 hs, todos os dias era mais ou menos a mesma rotina. Ele e Siegfried pegavam um carro e se dirigiam para o local próximo dali e no dia seguinte eles retornavam pontualmente 8 hs da manhã.

Richard colocou o uniforme do império e ajeitou os cabelos, se olhou no espelho e nem ele acreditava no reflexo de si mesmo, ele tinha quase a mesma idade de Reinhard naquele ponto do tempo. Estava uma cópia fiel do avô. Ao sair encontrou todos na ponte da Barbarossa, até Zimmermann ficou surpreso com a semelhança. Ele abriu o canal para as outras naves, logo Elizabeth e Nathan surgiram.

\- Você está perfeito Richard - falou Nathan.

\- Richard está tudo certo? - perguntou Elizabeth.

Richard começa a gesticular e falar como Reinhard, ela sorriu, queria ver sua avó ver o neto assim. Lena entregou um dispositivo a Richard.

\- Assim que conseguir achar um terminal grude isto nele que o resto eu farei. - o dispositivo era menor do que um botão e bem fino, bastante discreto. Boa sorte Richard.

Eles conseguiram trocar as placas de ouro que carregaram por dinheiro e assim alugar um carro. Optaram por uma van e a disfarçaram de serviço de entrega de tortas e doces. Nathan estava como motorista e usava óculos escuros e Elizabeth estava ao lado no banco de passageiros. Ela tinha prendido os cabelos totalmente num coque. Richard estava na van na parte de trás, os vidros eram cobertos por adesivos de propaganda e assim ele estava fora da vista de qualquer um. Eram 17:54 hs, breve Reinhard e Siegfried deixariam o Ministério. Eles decidem parar duas quadras da entrada do ministério e fingiram estar ajeitando a van.

Já eram 18:10 e nada de Reinhard aparecer, finalmente deu 18:30 hs e o carro com os dois sai do ministério. Passado 15 minutos eles abrem a porta da van e avisam a Richard para ir.

\- Estaremos aqui acompanhando tudo- disse Nathan.

\- Se cuide e lembre-se se ver que qualquer coisa pode dar errada, dê meia volta e volte - disse Elizabeth.

Ele assentiu e seguiu em direção aos portões do Ministério e então parou e com uma voz autoritária ele disse ao guarda.

\- Esqueci um papel importante lá dentro preciso buscar.- os dois guardas fazem continência e nem olharam muito para ele.

\- Sim Almirante. Está sem carro?

\- Decidi vir a pé. Preferi andar um pouco.

\- Sim senhor.

Richard andou calmamente até a entrada era uma longa distância, finalmente ele chega e começou a subir as escadarias quando deu de cara com uma figura que ele só viu por imagens no computador, sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo. Era o almirante da frota imperial Gregor von Mückenberger. Richard imediatamente bate continência.

\- Ainda por aqui Almirante Von Musel?

\- Sim senhor, esqueci um documento e breve estarei indo embora.

\- Entendo, então boa noite. - o homem desce as escadas, mas para e se vira perguntando- Como estão os preparativos para Astaste?

\- Tudo dentro do cronograma senhor.

\- Ótimo, nos vemos depois - finalmente ele parte. Richard tem a sensação de alívio.

Ao adentrar o ministério da Guerra começou a percorrer os locais, os guardas pareciam nem se importar. Richard vai até um local tranquilo e utiliza o dispositivo de comunicação. Murmura baixo.

\- Para que lado devo ir?

Lena dentro da Van com seu notebook digita rapidamente várias coisas até achar o que procurava.

\- Vá até o final deste corredor e vire a esquerda, haverá outro corredor com três portas, entre pela maior.

Richard escuta as instruções de Lena e prossegue pelo caminho, finalmente chega a porta que procurava, mas estava com um aparelho de proteção para entrada.

\- Pegue o decoder e coloque em cima dele - ordenou Lena.

Richard olhou para os lados e pegou o decoder e fez como ela pediu. Imediatamente o aparelho começou a aparecer diversos códigos aleatórios, mas travou em um número. Richard entendeu que aqueles números eram o código de acesso. Ele digita e consegue finalmente adentrar pela porta, ele guarda o decoder fino dentro do uniforme. Lá dentro havia algumas pessoas circulando, mas novamente pareciam não se importar coma presença de Richard, prestavam continência e seguiam em seus afazeres. Este se aproxima de um dos vários computadores e pressiona o dispositivo que trouxera consigo com os dedos bem discretamente atrás da CPU.

\- Perfeito Richard deu certo. Pode sair daí - fala Lena.

Aliviado ele sai e percorre calmamente o mesmo percurso que fizera.

Ele desce as escadas da entrada do Ministério rapidamente e se encaminha ao portão de saída, quando escuta alguém:

\- Excelência, excelência - a pessoa com passos rápidos o alcança. Richard amaldiçoa, ele então se vira e dá de cara com aqueles olhos heterocromáticos.

"Oskar von Reuenthal, mantenha a calma" - pensou ele, que dá um leve sorriso para Reuenthal. Os olhos de rapina como que prontos para atacar sua presa indagou:

\- Está sem o Comandante Kircheis hoje?

\- Na verdade esqueci uns papéis e vim pegá-los.

\- Estou indo ao bar dos oficiais, gostaria de me acompanhar numa bebida? Mittermeyer precisou ir mais cedo para casa por causa da Sra Mittermeyer.

Foi então que Richard escutou algo preocupante em seus fones.

\- Droga Kircheis apareceu! Mas porque...vou distrair ele Richard saia o mais rápido possível daí. - falou Elizabeth.

Richard olhou Reuenthal e respondeu:

\- Porque não?

Reuenthal ficou realmente surpreso, Reinhard nunca fora de sair para beber, algo o intrigava e queria pagar para ver. Reuenthal dá um sorriso e ele leva Richard até um carro. Ambos entram e então o motorista inicia a partida.

Enquanto isso Elizabeth saiu rapidamente da van e caminhou em direção ao carro em que Siegfried estava e quando o carro estava bem próximo a entrada do ministério da guerra, ela fingiu um desmaio e cai. Siegfried manda parar o carro e sai correndo para acudi-la.

\- Senhorita - ele mexeu levemente seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos levemente e balbuciou:

\- Estou muito tonta por favor me ajude a ir até ali - ela apontou para uma pequena cafeteria ali na esquina. - Preciso beber um pouco de água.

Sem pensar duas vezes Kircheis a ajudou a levantar-se e segurando seus braços a auxiliou a ir até a cafeteria. Quando estavam quase entrando ela vê o carro preto passando, e a imagem do seu irmão no banco de trás. Ela fingiu estar tonta e se segurou no braço de Siegfried que a apoiou.

Richard ao sair procurou manter a conversa com Reuenthal de forma que este se focasse nele e não na rua, senão veria Kircheis. Ele esperava que a irmã conseguisse ter feito algo. Richard olhou de relance do outro lado da rua, felizmente Reuenthal estava de costas para a imagem que ele via: Siegfried segurando pelo braço Elizabeth. Os dois continuavam a conversa. Richard nunca ficara tão feliz em ter estudado bem os costumes da época, bem como Reinhard e suas relações.

Elizabeth vendo que tinha dado tudo certo entrou na cafeteria e com ajuda de Siegfried se sentou numa mesa e ele sentou na frente dela.

\- A senhorita está melhor?

\- Sim, eu agradeço muito a ajuda. Eu acho que fiquei assim por não comer nada.

\- Mas não pode- ele imediatamente chamou o garçon e pediu o menu- aqui senhorita escolha algo pra se alimentar.

Elizabeth diante da situação não tinha parado para perceber o quanto Siegfried era bonito e elegante, além de ser extremamente gentil. Ela sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Annerose. Foi então que num choque percebera que podia colocar todo o plano em risco, ela ainda não tinha uma identidade. Teria de fazer algo, por sorte todos os envolvidos estavam com fones, todos eles podiam se escutar. Ela olha para o pescoço e numa desculpa olhou Siegfried e disse com olhos suplicantes:

\- Ah deixei cair meu colar, é uma relíquia da minha avô, devo ter derrubado, preciso procurar.

\- Não de forma nenhuma neste estado, faça o seguinte peça algo que eu vou dar uma olhada ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele saiu da cafeteria para o local em que ela caiu. Imediatamente murmurando ela disse:

\- Lena preciso de uma identidade e agora...entre logo neste sistema

\- Estou correndo com isso desde que saiu daqui que nem louca. - respondeu Lena.

Ela olha o cardápio e pediu dois cafés e dois bolos ao garçon. Após uns dez minutos ela escutou Lena

\- Vou manter seu primeiro nome, Elizabeth von Braun.

Logo em seguida Siegfried retornou triste e disse:

\- Infelizmente não achei.

\- Tudo bem, já fez muito por mim, acabei sendo indelicada e nem me apresentei, meu nome é Elizabeth von Braun.

\- Siegfried Kircheis.

\- Vejo que é oficial militar.

\- Sim sou Comandante da frota imperial.

\- Parece tão jovem - ela sorri e neste momento chegam os dois cafés e os bolos, ele olha surpreso - era o mínimo que podia fazer por ter me ajudado e desviado do seu caminho. Espero que goste de bolo.

\- Sim, eu gosto - ele sorriu - A senhorita não me atrapalhou, vim pegar uns relatórios para meu superior.

"Reinhard" - pensou ela.

Eles conversam diversos assuntos. Elizabeth agradecia por todos seus companheiros terem estudado meses para esta missão, sabiam o perfil de cada um. Após acabarem, ela demonstrou um pouco de cansaço, Siegfried pediu a conta, mas não deixou ela pagar, mesmo Elizabeth insistindo muito.

\- A senhorita precisa descansar.

\- Acredito que sim, muito obrigada novamente pela ajuda e agradável companhia Sr Kircheis.

\- Vou pedir um carro para a senhorita.

\- Agradeço muito. Como disse eu vim visitar a esposa de um dos oficiais e estava para pedir um carro quando passei mal.

Algum tempo depois ela estava se despedindo dele e entrando no carro, rumo a qualquer destino que Nathan ou Lena indicassem. Logo ela escutou um local e indicou ao motorista. Ela acenou para o rapaz de cabelos ruivos e parte.

Siegfried a olha por um instante e a sensação de já a ter visto em algum lugar era forte, mas não sabia dizer de onde. Ela causara uma impressão estranha nele, e isso o deixou muito intrigado.

Richard também conseguira se desvencilhar de Reuenthal e se saira bem na encenação, pelo menos aparentemente.

* * *

 **02 de novembro, Ano 795 do Calendário Universal**

Reinhard conversou com Siegfried no Ministério da Guerra dizendo para que ele seguisse na frente que ele iria dali alguns dias encontrá-lo em Kreuznach III. Siegfried concordou e se despediu para arrumar suas coisas para a viagem.

Reinhard andava pelos corredores quando encontrou com Reuenthal.

\- Excelência - ele cumprimentou, Reinhard dá um leve sorriso e retornou o cumprimento, Reuenthal prosseguiu - gostaria de repetir aquele nossa última conversa com uma boa bebida? Mittermeyer novamente não pôde me acompanhar.

\- Não me lembro de termos bebido juntos Reuenthal, de qualquer forma eu agradeço, estou me dedicando para nosso próximo embate com a Aliança no setor de Astarte.

Reuenthal ficou surpreso com a resposta e não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Muito estranho esquecer, foi há menos de duas semanas.

Reinhard franziu as sombrancelhas, Reuenthal devia estar bêbado ou algo do género, não insistiria.

\- De qualquer forma, eu agradeço Reuenthal. Preciso ir agora - Reinhard acenou com a cabeça - mas iremos qualquer dia destes.

Reunthal consentiu com a cabeça e olhou Reinhard andando a sua frente.

"Que coisa isso tudo, mas enfim..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - A Carta**

 **3 de novembro, Ano 795 do Calendário Universal**

 **Planeta Soest, Satélite Kreuznach III**

Na linha do tempo Kircheis vai passar férias em Kreuznach III, quando salva um homem velho de um atentado, Michael von Keyserling, um vice-almirante que foi rebaixado e dispensado do serviço militar após uma desastrosa derrota na Batalha de Arlesheim. O superintendente Hoffman pede ajuda a Siegfried na investigação de trafico de tiroxina, pois acredita estar relacionado ao caso do atentado. Acabou-se descobrindo que Christopher von Basel é o autor do trafico e que ele foi o causador do problema com Keyserling que o servia na mesma frota. Keyserling assumiu a culpa por causa do que sentia pela mulher de Christopher, Johanna. Por fim Siegfried consegue a confissão de Christopher, mas sua mulher acaba morrendo com um tiro dado por Keyserling quando ela tenta destruir documentos que comprometiam o marido.

O transporte para o satélite Kreuznach III estava pronto para sair de Odin. Siegfried sentou em sua poltrona e olhou pela janela aguardando a saída. Ele estava na classe econômica, não ligava para luxos, afinal não pertencia a nobreza. Mesmo quando acompanhava Reinhard, em certos locais, preferia esperar do lado de fora no carro. Siegfried ficou pensando se realmente Reinhard ficaria bem durante sua ausência. Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por uma voz feminina.

\- Sr. Kircheis que coincidência,

\- Srta von Braun - ele disse surpreso - está indo para Kreuznach III também?

\- Sim, tenho uns assuntos pra resolver por lá. - ela sorriu - posso lhe fazer companhia até lá?

\- Será um prazer - Siegfried sorriu de volta, Elizabeth falou com o atendente do transporte para ajeitar a mudança de lugar dentro do transporte.

A nave em cerca de 20 minutos rumou para o espaço.

\- Está a passeio ou negócios Sr. Kircheis?

\- Vou tirar férias.

\- É a primeira vez que vai para este local?

\- Sim.

\- Me disseram que há belos cenários para relaxar a mente, espero que se divirta- ela puxou um sorriso.

Eles conversam outras questões, quando faltava cerca de dez minutos para aportarem no espaço porto do satélite de Kreuznach III, ela mudou um pouco o tom da voz para um pouco mais grave.

\- Sr. Kircheis, tenho algo muito importante a lhe dizer.

\- Sim - ele olhou fixamente para ela

Elizabeth retira uma carta selada da bolsa e entrega a ele.

\- No terceiro dia a partir de hoje, quero que abra e leia esta carta na íntegra. Recomendo que a coloque num cofre e não a abra antes da hora.

\- Como assim? O que isso significa?

\- Você entenderá, todavia eu enfatizo que é importante que não abra em hipótese nenhuma, senão pode ocorrer sérios problemas a pessoas inocentes. Coloque num cofre outras pessoas não podem ter acesso a este conteúdo. Não esqueça isso.

Siegfried ficou alarmado, quem era aquela mulher?

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu prometo que responderei tudo que quiser, mas não agora, ainda não. Só peço - ela o olhou com os olhos suplicantes, aquilo de alguma forma mexeu demais com ele, era como se Annerose ou Reinhard pedisse algo- por favor eu imploro. É uma simples carta, não é uma bomba ou arma. Por favor leia no terceiro dia a partir de hoje.

Ele a encarou.

\- Se eu fizer isso, você me explicará tudo?

\- Sim na medida do possível - ela sabia que não poderia ainda revelar-se completamente.- eu confio em você Sr. Kircheis por isso estou me arriscando a entregar isso. Eu juro que não fará mal a ninguém. Mas eu insisto se for lido antes da hora ou por outra pessoa pode ocorrer sérios danos.

Uma voz avisou que chegaram ao espaço porto e que iriam atracar.

Elizabeth se levantou assim que liberam a saída dos passageiros.

\- Eu te encontrarei Sr. Kircheis, é minha promessa. - ela falou - boa estadia.

Siegfried ficou realmente confuso, mas guardou a carta dentro do seu colete. Quando olhou em volta para seguir Elizabeth, ela já havia sumido.

"Mas o que será? Algo relacionado ao Lord Reinhard? " - por algum motivo que não compreendia, ele acreditava nela e iria esperar a chegada do terceiro dia ansioso. Siegfried rumou para o Hotel Wasserhorst.

Elizabeth rapidamente saiu da espaçonave e desceu as escadas rolantes, procurou um local para ficar até esperar Siegfried fazer o check in no hotel. Pela história as coisas ficariam agitadas em breve. Nathan já estava por lá, chegara um dia antes. Para garantir a integridade e vida dele até o terceiro dia iriam monitorar passo a passo o jovem de cabelos ruivos.

Passado um bom tempo, Elizabeth escuta pelos fones em suas orelhas.

\- Tudo ocorreu como deveria acontecer Liz, pode vir para o Hotel. - ela suspirou aliviada, aparentemente ele cumprira o acordo. Ela chegou ao hotel, fez seu check in, decidira que não sairia de seu quarto até o terceiro dia.

Ela adentrou no quarto, abriu as janelas e a vista era uma belíssima cascata.

\- Acho que vou tirar um mini férias. - Ela estava no quarto ao lado de Siegfried e Nathan do outro lado. Eles poderiam em caso de emergência ajudar Kircheis.

Os dias passaram e todos os fatos com o caso de Keyserling aconteceram exatamente da forma esperada. As refeições eram trazidas até ela por Nathan e ambos se revezavam na vigília eletrônica instalada no quarto de Siegfried.

Ela sorriu olhando para a tela do notebook.

"Prometo fechar os olhos quando tirar a roupa Sr. Kircheis."

Mas realmente ela não se importava, na área militar era comum em situações de emergência ficarem com pouca roupa na troca de uniformes. Como era uma tripulação mista, o gênero homem e mulher acabava coexistindo de forma tranquila e respeitosa. Qualquer coisa fora era severamente passível de punição.

O dia crítico chegou, Nathan ficou com ela no quarto e ambos olhando e checando tempo e hora. Haviam colocado gás carbônico na tubulação de ar do quarto de Siegfried, ele deveria acordar na hora certa para não morrer. Eles contariam os minutos, caso isso não ocorresse teriam de salvá-lo. Elizabeth e Nathan estavam apreensivos, estavam quase no limite do tempo e nada.

\- O que faremos Liz?

\- Droga, vamos ter de acordá-lo - ela pega um dispositivo nas mãos, era da forma quadrada preto com cerca de 5 centímetros de lado e apenas um botão e um pequeno orifício na frente. Eles haviam implantado um pequeno microfone junto a cabeceira da cama onde estava Siegfried, de forma que Elizabeth poderia se comunicar por ele. Ela olha Nathan e o tempo restante e decide. Aperta o botão e fala alto - Acorde Sieg, acorde Sieg.

Ela viu pela tela Siegfried se mexer e finalmente acordar e pegar cambaleante a máscara e tubo de oxigênio. Elizabeth respira aliviada, conseguiram. Pouco tempo depois escutam a policia chegar. Iriam revirar o quarto, mas para eles não haveria problemas, os dispositivos que usaram eram impercetíveis utilizando alta tecnologia inexistente naquela época.

Chegara finalmente o último e fatídico dia, até aquele momento Siegfried aparentemente não lera a carta, apesar que após o incidente de quase ter morrido ele tenha pego ela nas mãos, mas depois a colocara no cofre exatamente como pedira. Para o último confronto, Nathan que era um atirador excepcional, um dos melhores de toda frota, ficaria aposto para proteger Siegfried de Christoph von Basel. Felizmente tudo acabou como deveria. Era hora dela entrar em cena.

Todos os acontecimentos ali esperados terminaram, Siegfried estava absorto sozinho numa das sacadas do hotel. O superintendente Hoffmann já havia partido fazia tempo. Elizabeth estava com duas taças de vinho na mão, se aproximou de Siegfried.

\- Dia difícil Sr, Kircheis? - ele olhou surpreso para ela.

\- Você - ele se aproximou dela e pergunta duramente - vai me dizer que está envolvida com isso tudo?

\- Não Sr. Kircheis, isso lhe garanto, longe de mim me envolver. Não tenho interesse nenhum em mudar o curso da história. Tome - ela estendeu a taça,- Beba você está precisando.

Ele acaba pegando a taça das mãos dela.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Leia a carta e entenderá. Ah sim após ler pode bater no meu quarto, estou ao seu lado - ela começa a andar dando as costas para sair e para, virando parcialmente o rosto e disse: - Precisamos conversar antes de Reinhard chegar amanhã.

Siegfried fica boquiaberto

\- Como ...- ele vai até ela e se interpõe na sua frente- como conhece Lord Reinhard e sabe da chegada dele?

\- Sei muitas coisas Sr. Kircheis, mas só darei as repostas após você ler a carta, estarei te esperando - ela se desvencilha dele e retornou ao seu quarto.

Siegfried correu para o quarto e pegou a carta, retirou o lacre e começou a ler. A cada passagem ele ia ficando assombrado. Ao terminar não sabia o que pensar.

"Como ela sabia? Como?".

Elizabeth escutou uma batida na porta, ela abriu e convidou Siegfried a entrar.

\- Sente-se- ela pegou a garrafa de vinho - vou lhe servir mais uma taça, sabia que puxei meu avô no gosto por vinhos? - ela falava enquanto enchia a taça para ele servindo. A seguir serviu a si própria.

\- Como você sabia?

\- Eu vim num missão para salvar a vida de bilhões de pessoas Sr. Kircheis. Não importa se império ou aliança, de onde vim isso não existe. Enfim se eu contasse a verdade, você acharia tudo fantasioso demais e nunca acreditaria em mim. Então a única forma seria assim, revelando o futuro exatamente como deveria acontecer.

-Mas como sabia detalhadamente tudo que aconteceu nestes três dias? Como sabia do Lord Reinhard, srta Braun?

\- Eu sei tudo Sr. Kircheis - ela o olhou fixamente - sei tudo o que ocorrerá de hoje até cinquenta anos.

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso e balbuciou:

\- Ah?

\- Vai ser difícil acreditar em mim, mas darei mais uma prova em breve - ela para suspira e responde - eu vim do futuro, aconteceram cataclismas que ceifaram a vida de 40 bilhões de pessoas. E a origem do problema se encontra nesta era.

Siegfried a cada nova fala dela ficava estupefato. Era coisa demais para poucos dias.

\- No futuro um cientista descobre a tecnologia para viagem no tempo, infelizmente ela é roubada e caiu em mãos de pessoas inimigas. Elas viajaram no tempo, mas pelas nossas estimativas chegarão ainda daqui 3 a 4 anos aproximadamente e tentarão mudar a história.

\- Supondo que o que está me contando é verdade Srta Braun, porque só daqui 3 ou 4 anos?

\- Será a época em que ocorrerão fatos de extrema importância na história e definirão o destino da humanidade. Eu disse que seria difícil acreditar em mim e nesta história toda Sr. Kircheis, por isso só posso lhe provar dizendo que sei exatamente o que acontecerá quando e aonde. Então vou lhe dar mais uma prova, que será sobre a próxima batalha no setor estelar de Astarte.

Ele novamente arregalou os olhos, ela sabia detalhes militares que ninguém mais sabia.

\- E como saber se não está do lado da Aliança?

\- Porque precisamos de você para nos ajudar a salvar a vida de 40 bilhões de pessoas, Odin e Phezzan foram completamente destruídas.

\- Destruídas? Você quer dizer arrasados por uma guerra?

\- Não, ambos planetas explodiram, em 50 anos teremos tecnologia para acabar com planetas!

Ele balança a cabeça, não conseguia acreditar, tomou de uma vez o vinho. Ela encheu a taça novamente.

\- Preciso que acredite em mim, eu não sou inimigo, eu só quero salvar meu povo, minha casa e ...minha família. Temos que deter o inimigo nesta época a qualquer custo e sem alterar significativamente a história. Deve entender que não disse antes tudo que ocorreria a você, não podia.

\- Mas poderia ter evitado a morte de Lady Johanna.

Ela balança a cabeça.

\- Certos fatos não podem ser alterados, bons ou ruins devem ocorrer. Veja a superfície deste vinho, ele está parado se eu coloco o dedo aqui dentro gera uma perturbação que vai prosseguir até seu término. Mas se eu colocar o dedo na outra extremidade e fizer o mesmo eu vou interferir e o resultado será diferente. Já estamos arriscando muita coisa, estamos num looping temporal.

\- Looping temporal?

\- Sim, ciclicamente estamos revivendo esta viagem no tempo e o resultado é sempre o mesmo, nos fracassamos - ela suspirou. - Desta vez vamos alterar a linha do tempo, mas de forma aparente, até que todos os principais acontecimentos ocorram.

\- E como você sabe disso?

\- Através de testes feitos em laboratório, estamos na 65o tentativa. Temos duas bombas que serão implantadas em Odin, Phezzan e uma terceira em Heinessen, mas não temos certeza. Estamos com restrição de frotas. No futuro o que sobrou das frotas estão protegendo a todo custo o que resta da humanidade. Estamos com pouca gente, viemos em três naves apenas com o mínimo de tripulação.

\- Mas quem são seus inimigos?

\- Ainda não posso relatar, é cedo me perdoe Sr. Kircheis - ela bebeu mais um pouco do vinho- existem ainda certas coisas que não poderei revelar.

\- E porque está me contado isso tudo?

\- Como disse preciso de você para nos ajudar.

\- Mas como? Eu sirvo a frota imperial.

\- Você entenderá. Mas eu preciso mais do que nunca da ajuda de Reinhard também, e se eu fosse diretamente a ele com certeza eu já estaria presa num manicômio. Reinhard é muito imaturo ainda. A única pessoa que pode convencê-lo que estou falando a verdade é você.

\- Isso tudo é loucura. Uma enorme loucura Srta Braun.

\- Eu sei, mas tudo que eu puder fazer para convencê-lo o farei. - ela o olhou.- Sei que Reinhard pretende destituir o imperador e tomar o universo para si para libertar Annerose. Sei que você prometeu a Annerose proteger Reinhard com sua vida se necessário. Todos estes fatos ficarão na história Sr. Kircheis. Não se preocupe como disse não pretendo alterar a história, principalmente de Reinhard. Preste muita atenção ao que vou dizer - ela o olhou fixamente- Reinhard von Lohengramm é importante demais para a humanidade no futuro, a morte dele significa a nossa morte e vitória do nosso inimigo. Ele se tornará um herói lendário na galáxia - os olhos dela brilharam, parecia loucura, mas por um instante era como ver o olhar de Reinhard que ele bem conhecia. - Não posso dizer mais, não ainda.

Siegfried pensava, até mesmo o nome Lohengramm ela sabia.

\- Você tem algum parentesco com Lord Reinhard ou sua irmã?

Elizabeth gelou, ele percebeu, mesmo não sendo aparentemente tão parecida com Reinhard, ela puxara mais a sua avó e sua mãe, ela ainda mantinha alguns traços marcantes como os olhos dos Lohengramms.

\- Não posso dizer. Mas quero que acredite em mim após Astarte. Juro que direi tudo a Reinhard, mas preciso de você. Se após Astarte não se convencer pode dizer que sou louca. Se bem que eu tenho ainda uma prova irrefutável que tudo que eu disse é verdade e usarei se necessário.

Ele dá um longo suspiro. Para e pensa.

\- Preciso por a cabeça em ordem, foi muita coisa estes dias.

\- Eu entendo, só peço não dizer nada a Reinhard ainda.

\- Ok Srta Braun, farei isso.

Elizabeth pegou outra carta na mesa ao lado, da mesma forma lacrada como a primeira e entrega a Siegfried.

\- Esta carta só deve ser aberta após a batalha que travarão em Astarte. Eu escrevi um nome antes de começar a carta, Este nome é bastante importante. E você entenderá. Devo dizer novamente que saber o teor desta carta antes pode alterar as coisas e além disso, ninguém deve ter acesso ao seu conteúdo.

Ele pegou a carta entre as mãos, parecia que ele tinha o destino da batalha de Astarte nas mãos.

\- Se o que me diz é verdade , Lord Reinhard irá vencer.

\- Apenas posso afirmar que ele sairá vivo e você também. Mas não quer dizer vitória ou derrota.

Ele compreendeu, ele pousa a taça na mesa.

\- Já vou me recolher, preciso descansar, amanhã Lord Reinhard chegará, como deve saber.

\- Sim vá, bom descanso. Conversaremos mais no seu retorno de Astarte.

\- Boa noite Srta.

\- Boa noite.

Ele saiu do quarto dela atordoado e pensa:

"Se tudo o que ela disse for verdade, mais do que nunca devo proteger ele. A única certeza que eu tenho é não ter arrependimentos e parece que de certa forma acertei na minha escolha sobre seguir Lord Reinhard." - Siegried não conseguiu dormir direito pensando e repensando tudo.

No dia seguinte no espaço porto ele estava lá esperando Reinhard. ambos se cumprimentam e saíram rumo ao Hotel.

Elizabeth estava apreensiva, seria a primeira vez que veria seu avô. apesar da aparência ser a mesma de Richard, eles eram diferentes. Deixaria Siegfried e Reinhard colocarem a conversa em dia sobre os últimos acontecimentos, antes de aparecer.

No dia seguinte os viu tomando café numa mesa, ela bateu o olho em Reinhard e seu corpo tremeu, ele emanava uma luz própria, um anjo. Sua imponência era evidente. Não tinha como ficar insensível.

" Calma Elizabeth, você consegue".

Ela aos poucos se aproxima dos dois, Siegfried está de costas.

\- Sr Kircheis bom dia - ela sorri.

Siegfried ficou um pouco desconcertado, mas respondeu

\- Bom dia Srta Braun.

Ela olhou Reinhard e se apresentou

\- Eu sou Elizabeth von Braun - ela estende a mão.

Reinhard a segura, neste momento os dois sentiram como um leve choque.

\- Reinhard von Musel.

\- Prazer Lord von Musel. - ela sorri.- O Sr. Kircheis me contou boas coisas sobre sua pessoa. Espero que tenha uma ótima estadia aqui. O local parece bem tranquilo.

\- Certamente senhorita. Como vocês se conheceram?

\- Uma longa história cheia de coincidências. Com certeza ele lhe contará.

"Coincidências não existem" - Siegfried pensa.

\- Eu preciso ir agora, foi um prazer. Espero que nos encontremos ainda.

Ela saiu após se despedir. Reinhard aguardou para então perguntar a Siegfried

\- Alguma namorada?

\- Não Lord Reinhard - Siegfried ficou sem jeito- como ela disse foram coincidências. - Ele contou os encontros no café e no transporte para o resort.

Eles continuaram a conversar outros assuntos, deixando o assunto sobre Elizabeth morrer.

Passado dois dias finalmente Siegfried e Reinhard retornaram a Odin, assim como Elizabeth e Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - A Revelação**

 **ODIN**

Elizabeth e Nathan estavam em uma vídeo conferência com Richard e Zimmermann num quarto de hotel em Odin.

\- Bom conseguimos até agora ter sucesso. precisamos agora traçar o próximo passo - disse Nathan.

\- Sim, será a hora de se aproximar de Reinhard, mas acho melhor após o incidente de Kastrop - falou Elizabeth.

\- Eu diria além, deve ser após a tomada de Iserlohn - disse Zimmermann.- Não sabemos o que as revelações podem ocasionar e Yang Wen-Li deve conquistar a fortaleza como sabemos. A batalha posterior, em Amritsar, o Império deve vencer e acredito que nossa interferência não irá mudar o resultado. A partir daí começa a desenhar a guerra civil dentro do império e é onde nossa ação deverá ser mais efetiva.

Todos concordaram com as afirmações de Zimmermann.

\- Irei preparar o terreno na festa de cerimônia quando Reinhard se tornar almirante das frotas imperiais. Falarei com Siegfried - disse Liz. - Ele vai nos ajudar.

\- Esperemos que sim, senão é melhor esperar pelo próximo looping temporal - diz Nathan. - Como você entrará Liz na cerimonia ?

\- Eu não irei, quem vai será você Nathan e deixe um recado para Siegfried me encontrar.

Nathan ficou surpreso, será que seria chegada a hora de finalmente encontrar seus antepassados, era o que questionava em sua mente.

* * *

 **19 de Março, Ano 796 Calendário Universal**

 **DIA DA CERIMÔNIA NO IMPÉRIO- NEUE SANSSOUCI**

A Batalha de Astarte aconteceu e o Império teve vitória, o que levou Reinhard a ser promovido a Almirante de Frota, isso seria realizado numa cerimonia no palácio Imperial. Naquela manhã, antes desta cerimônia, Siegfried acordou e estava quase saindo de seu quarto para tomar café, quando se lembrou da carta. Ele foi até uma maleta e após colocar o polegar para leitura a abriu, em meio a alguns papéis ele encontrou a carta, tirou o lacre e ao abrir a folha tomou um choque ao ver o nome ali escrito: Yang Wen-Li.

"Exatamente como ela disse, haveria um nome em destaque. Porque ele foi o destaque daquela batalha em Astarte, só não tivemos a vitória total por causa de Yang."

Ele começou a ler, a riqueza de detalhes era inquestionável e quando chegou ao fim, suspirou. Pegou carta para destruí-la.

"Parece que acertou mais uma Srta. Von Braun. A Batalha de Astarte descrita em detalhes e com a formação de anel das naves do império e aliança, algo nunca visto antes. Parece que terei que lhe dar certo crédito em toda sua história."

Siegfried saiu do quarto intrigado sobre onde tudo aquilo o levaria.

 **NOITE DA CERIMÔNIA**

Nathan estava com o uniforme do império, assumira a identidade de um soldado morto em batalha, alterando apenas o primeiro nome. Lena conseguira nos sistemas do império mudar tudo. Ele agora era o tenente Nathan Jäger das forças imperiais. Fazia parte da frota de Cornelius Lutz. Lena também deu um jeito de colocá-lo como convidado na cerimônia. Nathan ao adentrar o salão grandioso sentiu uma certa euforia.

\- É lindo - murmurou - o que está montado aqui não se compara em nada em nossa época - ele dizia aos que estavam escutando seu fone.

\- Não esqueça de posicionar a câmera para assistirmos também - dizia Elizabeth - você é nossos olhos.

Nathan sabia a importância para os irmãos presenciar tal momento. Ele começou a se posicionar melhor para ter um melhor ângulo de visão. Foi então que seu coração parou, ali a alguns poucos metros estavam os dois, as estrelas gêmeas do império, Mittermeyer e Reuenthal. Seu corpo tremia de emoção e muita saudade. Ele gostava desde criança de ficar com os avós e fora criado com eles. Ver seu avô jovem e cheio de vida era indescritível. Ele sorria, seu amor não mudara. Nathan olhou para os lados e resolveu ficar por ali, daria pra assistir bem.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois todos já tomavam seus lugares estavam prontos, apenas aguardando o grande destaque da noite. O imperador Frederic IV entrou e todos imediatamente se levantaram para saudá-lo. Os portões do salão se abriram e por ele estava Reinhard caminhando em toda sua imponência.

Elizabeth estava no carro ali por perto olhando as imagens enviadas por Nathan para o notebook. Não tinha como não sentir a emoção.

\- Aqui é o inicio da conquista do universo - ela disse - o nascimento da dinastia Lohengramm.

Após a cerimônia acabar, Nathan foi ao salão onde estava ocorrendo a festa. Ele não podia deixar de ouvir os diversos comentários absurdos no caminho sobre Reinhard. Ele pegou uma taça de champagne que os garçons estavam servindo e começou sua procura a Siegfried. Em algum momento o achou, mas este trocava palavras com outra pessoa que ele desconhecia, devia ser algum dos oficiais. Ficou ali olhando e aguardando o melhor momento. Finalmente Siegfried se despede e encaminha para perto da janela. Rapidamente ele chega e o aborda:

\- Comodoro Kircheis - ele prestou continência - peço licença para passar um recado.

Siegfried assentiu com a cabeça, Nathan se aproximou para murmurar para que mais ninguém ouvisse.

\- Não parta hoje com o Almirante Reinhard, invente uma desculpa, a Srta von Braun estará aguardando com um carro neste local - ele passou o pequeno pedaço de papel com a placa e Siegfried o pegou.

\- Quem é você?

\- Nathan Jäeger - ele sorri - é um imenso prazer conhecê-lo senhor. Preciso ir. Iremos nos encontrar novamente.

Ele se virou e deixou Siegfried, este guardou o papel e pensou que teria muito a conversar com aquela mulher, mas agora estava focado em Reinhard, sua subida meteórica, e ele subindo junto.

De longe Nathan vê uma figura que lhe causava arrepios, mas tão importante quanto Siegfried, Paul von Oberstein. Este se aproximou do jovem ruivo para conversar.

Nathan estava tão absorto vendo aquela cena que ao se mexer com mão derrubou o líquido numa pessoa que estava vindo, era Reuenthal, imediatamente ele presta continência.

\- Perdão senhor.

\- Sem problemas isso acontece - ele sorriu, Nathan o olhou e viu aqueles olhos heterocromaticos, eram impressionantes. Logo em seguida chegou Mittermeyer com um copo na mão e um guardanapo entregando a Reuenthal se enxugar.

\- Precisa aprender a relaxar meu rapaz, já chega nossas batalhas lá - ele apontou para o ceu - qual seu nome?

\- Sou Nathan Jäeger.

\- Prazer rapaz - quando ele ia completando Nathan se adiantou de forma automática:

\- Contra Almirantes Wolfgang Mittermeyer e Oskar von Reuenthal.

\- Pelo jeito estamos famosos Mittermeyer - riu Reuenthal.

\- Perdão- ele pensa "burro, como foi falar isso?" - eu escuto muito os feitos dos senhores.

\- É mesmo? A qual frota você pertence? - perguntou Mittermeyer.

\- Estou sob o comando do Contra Almirante Cornelius Lutz.

\- Ah sim Lutz, está em excelentes mãos. - sorriu Mittermeyer, ele olhou para Reuenthal - foi um prazer conhecê-lo rapaz, espero que um dia possa servir numa das minhas naves. Infelizmente precisamos ir. Reuenthal, Reinhard quer dar uma palavra conosco, vamos lá.

Reuenthal assentiu com a cabeça e se despediu de Nathan, este ficou com uma cara sem acreditar vendo os dois andando a sua frente.

"Eu preciso de uma bebida definitivamente antes de ir" - Todavia ele estava observando os movimentos de Siegfried e quando ele estava saindo informa pelos fones:

-Elizabeth ele está indo - Nathan murmura, seguindo os passos do jovem ruivo.

Parecia que tudo estava em ordem. Ele ao longe percebeu que Siegfried entrou no veículo. Sua missão ali acabara, retornaria para o Hotel, era com ela agora.

Elizabeth fechou o notebook e coloca na parte detrás do carro. Pelo espelho viu a figura de Siegfried chegando. Ele abriu a porta do carro e se sentou no banco de passageiros, e então ela ligou o carro e começou a andar.

\- Boa noite Sr. Kircheis.

\- Boa noite Srta. von Braun.

\- Leu a carta?

\- Sim, acertou novamente em tudo.

\- Começa a acreditar em mim?

\- Não consigo descartar os fatos.

\- Mas ainda não acredita totalmente. Bom hoje irá acreditar definitivamente. Richard prepare a nave para o local indicado. Esteja a bordo, estarei levando ele.

Siegfried não entendia aquela fala.

\- Estou falando com meu irmão pelos fones que usamos - ela mexeu nos cabelos mostrando dentro da orelha, mas era tão imperceptível que não era possível notar. - é um microfone e fone embutidos com alta tecnologia. Sr Kircheis tentarei ser o mais breve possível, amanhã sei que tem um encontro com a Condessa Grunewald, junto com Reinhard.

\- Você continua a saber tudo.

Eles caminharam para uma campina aberta, ela estava com o carro na estrada e subitamente sai da estrada.

\- Aperte os cintos Sr. Kircheis.

Ela entra com o carro pela grama e lama rumo ao nada, então subitamente para e fala:

\- Descamuflar e abrir acesso Richard.

Siegfried não acreditava no que seus olhos viram, a frente deles não havia nada e de repente a paisagem começou a mudar, algo tomava forma em meio ao nada. Uma imensa nave branca que ele conhecia bem, ela tinha algumas pequenas alterações, mas era ela, Brunhild.

\- Sim é Brunhild do futuro. A tecnologia que usamos é a desenvolvida em nossa época, a camuflagem.

\- Mas...mas Brunhild só deve pertencer a uma única pessoa, esta é uma cópia.

\- Não Sr. Kircheis - as portas da nave se mexeram neste momento e uma rampa foi aberta, ela começou a dar partida no carro para entrar - É a original, ela foi guardada para mim para ser usada no momento certo. Minha avó e meu pai fizeram tudo.

\- Mas...- ele começou a raciocinar - a menos que Lord Reinhard tenha morrido em combate, mas você me disse ... Não compreendo.

\- Sr. Kircheis, você estava certo sobre eu ter parentesco com a família de Reinhard. Minha avó era a esposa de Reinhard von Lohegramm - aquela revelação caiu como um raio em Siegfried.

\- Então, então você é neta do Lord Reinhard?

\- Exatamente, e a prova está ali - ela apontou na direção de Richard, parando o carro. Os dois descem e Siegfried anda até o irmão de Elizabeth e não conseguiu acreditar no que viu. Ele observou o rapaz loiro prestar continência.

\- Prazer em recebê-lo a bordo da Brunhild. Richard von Lohengramm.

Siegfried não tinha palavras, Elizabeth o puxou pelas mãos.

\- Venha vou mostrar a ponte de comando.

Ele se deixa conduzir pelos caminhos que ele pensava conhecer, até chegar a ponte de comando. Por dentro era bem diferente, diversas tecnologias que ele não soube compreender. Ao adentrar na ponte de comando todos prestaram continência, não a ela e sim a ele. Siegfried atrapalhado olha sem saber muito o que fazer.

\- Não se preocupe, sei que está sendo difícil. Tripulação retornem aos seus afazeres.

A abóboda transparente ainda existia, ele olhou para cima, enquanto escuta Elizabeth falando:

\- Camuflar, não quero que ninguém nos veja. Venha a minha sala para conversarmos melhor.

Richard estava logo atrás deles e os acompanhou. Na sala de reuniões, Elizabeth explica em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu no futuro e mostra imagens da destruição de Phezzan e Odin.

\- Precisamos deter o inimigo e impedir estes cataclismas. Entende agora quando disse que nunca poderia fazer qualquer mal a Reinhard, ele é nosso sangue, sem ele não existimos.

Siegfried parecia ter se rendido, tudo estava ali, não tinha como refutar, era tudo verdade. O jovem ruivo observou que mesmo Richard sendo igual a Reinhard ele tinha uma leveza e alegria que Reinhard não tinha. As personalidades eram bem distintas.

\- Vai nos ajudar Sr. Kircheis?

\- Sendo desta forma, eu vou sim. Mas entenda que estou ao lado de Lord Reinhard praticamente todo o tempo, não sei como colaborar, Srta von Braun?.

\- Pode me chamar apenas de Elizabeth - ela sorri - para os outros será von Braun.

\- Sendo assim pode me chamar de Siegfried. - ele sorriu, ele se sentia a vontade com ela, não sabia explicar.

\- Siegfried, preste atenção, estamos neste atual looping fazendo muito provavelmente o que não fizemos nos outros: interferir na história, mas sem alterá-la significativamente. Você entende que tudo deve prosseguir para termos a paz e prosperidade no futuro não?

\- Sim.

Ela respirou e em seguida começou:

\- Farei uma revelação importante, quero que ouça com atenção. Haverá um incidente, com uma tentativa de assassinato a Reinhard. Neste momento pela história você intervém, salva Reinhard, mas... - a voz dela sumiu

\- eu morro não é isso?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele se sentiu desconfortável de saber esta informação. Por outro seria exatamente o que faria.

\- Nós viemos pra salvá-lo, mas sua morte terá que ser verdadeira para todos os outros, exceto Reinhard que saberá de tudo. Neste momento, você ficará conosco e nos ajudará. Será necessário abandonar Reinhard, Siegfried. Sei de sua promessa, mas não há alternativa, você não pode estar ou influenciar nos fatos futuros, caso contrário Reinhard pode não ter sucesso em conquistar o universo.

\- Mas isso você não tem certeza.

\- Tenho certeza de uma coisa, se você estiver lá outra pessoa muito importante poderá morrer e também será o fim de tudo. Não é apenas Reinhard que unificará tudo, ele querendo ou não precisa de outra pessoa.

\- E quem seria?

\- Não posso dizer ainda, mas é uma pessoa tão importante quanto Reinhard.

Ele refletiu, no fundo gostaria que a guerra acabasse.

\- Siegfried, Reinhard precisa amadurecer e ele só fará isso quando tiver completamente sozinho. Você precisa deixá-lo caminhar com as próprias pernas. Além disso, será uma das poucas oportunidades que minha avó poderá se aproximar dele. Ela tomou o seu lugar de certa forma e zelou por ele até o fim. Mas digo que sua saída será temporária, após toda a unificação você poderá retornar.

\- E quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

\- Entr anos. Reinhard terá de aceitar. Você terá que nos ajudar a convencê-lo. O futuro da humanidade está em jogo. - ela olhou com o mesmo olhar resoluto de Reinhard- eu juro pela minha vida que vou protegê-lo até tudo terminar. Entenda que ele é minha inspiração, meu herói, ele é meu sangue. - Siegfried a olha e não vê mentiras, ele conhece bem aquele olhar.

\- Quanto tempo até minha "morte"?

\- Cerca de 1 ano e 6 meses. Este é o tempo para prepararmos Reinhard.

\- Vai ser complicado ele aceitar.

\- Vai ser necessário. Você é o único que ele escutará.

\- E se ele não escutar?

\- Usaremos Richard até sumirmos com você - ela sorriu- ele já conseguiu enganar Reuenthal.

Siegfried arqueou as sombracelhas e ela contou o episódio, ele por fim acabou rindo.

\- Vá Siegfried amanhã terá um encontro. Eu irei te procurar para acertar os detalhes depois de retornar de sua próxima missão.

\- Que certamente sabe qual será.

\- Sim, mas desta vez não direi - ela sorriu.

"Parece que estou destinado a servir esta família" - ele pensou.

\- Tome isto Siegfried, não deixe em hipótese nenhuma ninguém perceber nem Reinhard. Destrua se for necessário. - ela entregou um quadrado negro e fino, do tamanho de uma moeda. - Se precisar de emergência nos contatar use isso. O código de segurança será leão.

Ele pegou e guardou cuidadosamente dentro de seu uniforme.

\- Vamos vou te dar uma carona - ela riu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Quando os Leões se Encontram**

 **Julho, Ano 796 do Calendário Universal**

\- Um concerto? - perguntou Reinhard.

\- Sim, a Srta von Braun deu dois convites para nós dois.

\- Você está interessado nela?

Siegfried se enrola para explicar.

\- Está bem, nós iremos.- respondeu Reinhard.

Elizabeth estava se olhando no espelho do Hotel que ficava alocado em Odin. Em breve ela teria um encontro com Siegfried e Reinhard, iria iniciar os trabalhos de aproximação com Reinhard. Ela resolveu colocar um vestido azul royal que combinava com seus olhos. Colocara um colar e brincos prata, sendo que o colar tinha uma pedra de safira. Para completar ela usava também luvas brancas. Estava parecendo mesmo uma Kaiserina. Quando estava prestes a sair, Nathan não pode deixar de olhá-la,

\- Está linda Liz.

\- Obrigada Nathan.

\- Tem certeza que não precisa que eu seja sua sombra? Vai ficar tudo bem?

\- Não se preocupe, Siegfried está do nosso lado. Ele poderá nos ajudar qualquer coisa.

\- Se cuide. Minha missão é te proteger.

Ela sorri e desce para o saguão do hotel onde estão os dois a aguardando. Ambos estavam super elegantes em seus uniformes de gala imperiais. Siegfried abriu um sorriso ao vê-la

\- Está muito bonita Srta. von Braun.

\- Sim com certeza - respondeu Reinhard esboçando um sorriso

\- Vamos - Siegfried deu a mão e a conduziu até o carro. Todos eles entraram, ela se sentou ao lado de Reinhard e Siegfired a sua frente. Chegando ao local ela ficou deslumbrada com a beleza do teatro.

"É tudo tão lindo e vívido." - ela se sentara ao lado de Siegfried nas poltronas do teatro. Em vários momentos ela se pegava olhando para o jovem ruivo. "Ele é tão lindo. Apenas olhe Elizabeth, só isso que pode fazer" - ao mesmo tempo ela estendeu o olhar para Reinhard, ela o sentia tão frio, ele não permitia a aproximação das pessoas. Ela compreendia agora Hilda melhor.

O concerto havia sido lindo, ela raramente fazia isso desde que entrou na acadêmia militar. Na primeira oportunidade após o fim do concerto ela murmurou para Nathan pelos fones discretamente.

\- Tudo certo até aqui, irei entregar a carta na frente de Reinhard sobre a batalha de Amritsar.

Quando estavam saindo todavia, Elizabeth percebeu algo estranho. Um zumbido, ela olha para o céu, não havia nada. Ela segurou a mão de Siegfried o alertando. Imediatamente Kircheis encostou Reinhard numa das paredes da saída do teatro.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Reinhard questionou.

Não houve tempo algo começou a atirar do céu.

\- Um drone camuflado Siegfried - ela olhou pra ele. - Droga, droga. Nathan emergência, alguém está usando nossos drones. Vamos pelos fundos.

Eles correram feitos loucos por dentro do teatro, ela na frente parecendo indicar o caminho, antes de sair tinha feito a lição de casa de estudar a planta do local para alguma emergência. Conseguiram chegar ao pátio onde haviam vários carros estacionados, viram um bem próximo, o carro era esportivo e aberto, os três pularam dentro. Ela pegou o volante e Siegfried ficou com Reinhard no banco de trás para protegê-lo.

\- O que tá acontecendo Kircheis? quem é ela?

\- Se abaixe Lord Reinhard você entenderá, todos estamos aqui para lhe proteger.

Elizabeth tomou os controles do carro, pegou um aparelho da bolsa e grudou onde seria a ligação do carro.

\- Vai. vai, vai... - ela em desespero gritou, finalmente o dispositivo aciona o código de acesso. Ela arrancou com o carro no modo manual e olha pra cima e sente algo vindo.

\- Ele nos achou - ela avisou, pisando mais no acelerador e começou a fazer um zig zag pelas ruas, o drone atacando sem cessar. Reinhard e Siegfried pegaram suas armas e tentaram atirar em vão. Elizabeth visualizou um túnel logo a frente.

\- Siegfried quando eu entrar no túnel pegue o volante. - ao adentrar no túnel ela desacelerou um pouco. O jovem ruivo pulou para o banco da frente e ela foi para o banco de trás com Reinhard.

\- Droga destes vestidos - ela resmungou. Ela levantou o vestido e junto a cinta liga tinha uma arma que ela sacou, Reinhard observou espantado. - Vou acabar com este drone. Fique agachado aconteça o que acontecer Almirante - ela olhou para ele, Reinhard ia protestar. - Por favor me escute sua vida é importante.

Elizabeth aproveitou a escuridão do túnel para prestar atenção nas luzes difratadas pelo drone, mais evidentes a noite. Era uma falha de projeto que Richard não tivera tempo de arrumar, a camuflagem funcionava bem, mas na hora do drone mirar ele usava um laser que acabava não sendo totalmente escondido..

-Te peguei - ela se levantou e apontou a arma pra cima num ângulo de 45 graus mais ou menos e atirou no local onde havia um espalhamento de luz. O drone perdeu a camuflagem, Reinhard ficou boquiaberto. Ela sem pestanejar atirou várias vezes até incapacitá-lo totalmente.

\- Siegfried diminua e pare. - ela pediu, ele obedeceu, assim que para, Elizabeth pulou do carro e foi até o drone, chutando o com a sandália de salto. Ela pegou e o colocou dentro do porta malas - Tecnologia como esta não pode ficar a mostra - ela disse a Siegfried - Vamos eles vão vir atrás de nós.

\- Quem? - questionou Reinhard - exijo uma explicação.

\- E você a terá, mas agora precisamos salvá-lo a qualquer custo -ela olhou para Siegfried. - Não sei o que aconteceu ainda, mas precisamos ir, não temos tempo.

Eles adentram no carro. Elizabeth preferiu deixar o volante nas mãos de Siegfried e ficou no banco de trás para cobri-los.

\- Nathan estou no túnel da via lateral do teatro, consegui abater o drone, mas acredito que vão vir terminar o serviço, venha logo. Iremos para o atracadouro das naves, setor K9 Sul. Traga minha nave. É uma ordem. Mande Richard dar um jeito.

Siegfried pensa "Brunhild do futuro, como Reinhard irá reagir?" ele acelerou o carro sabia para onde devia ir.

Enquanto isso Reinhard pensa na localização dada. É um dos pontos em construção de atracadouros. Tinham poucos guardas imperiais.

Siegfried acelerou e como ela tinha previsto alguém estava chegando em duas motos. Um homem e uma mulher com capacetes cobrindo os rostos e roupas pretas. Rapidamente estavam chegando bem próximos, um deles emparelhou e segurou uma arma na mão. Siegfried tentou jogar o carro contra ele para desequilibrar, o mesmo apenas desacelerou para não cair. Enquanto isso o outro estava a alguns metros de distancia da parte traseira do carro. Elizabeth e Reinhard atiraram, a mulher na moto faz um zig zag para sair da linha dos tiros.

Ela pegou a bolsa e retirou algo que parecia ser uma bola de gude, tinham três em suas mãos. Ela apertou as três juntas e jogou em direção as motos. Uma enorme explosão fez desta vez as motos perderem o equilíbrio e seus ocupantes caírem.

\- Isso não vai ser suficiente para pará-los, mas ganharemos um tempo - Elizabeth diz.

Siegfried conseguiu acelerar bem e manter uma certa distância, ele já estava vendo o local indicado. Havia uma única entrada com um dos guardas imperiais na frente. Siegfried começou a parar o carro.

\- Alto lá aqui é área proibida, retornem. - disse o guarda.

Reinhard se virou para o guarda e falou em tom firme

\- Soldado sou o Almirante Reinhard von Lohengramm, estamos em situação de perigo avise imediatamente o comando. Nos dê passagem imediatamente.

O guarda abriu os olhos assustado e imediatamente pediu ao companheiro que estava dentro abrir a cancela.

\- Sim senhor - ele prestou continência - mas foi a última coisa que aconteceu, ele tombou vitima de um tiro, as motos estavam de volta e atirando.

\- Vamos Siegfried - gritou Elizabeth. - Richard cadê você? Qual a situação da nave?

\- Estamos chegando Liz, aguente, mais uns 10 minutos - respondeu Richard

\- Estaremos mortos até lá, rápido. - disse Elizabeth.

Reinhard a olhou e questionou:

\- Você é louca falando sozinha?

\- Não eu estou me comunicando com meu irmão que está na minha nave. - Ela apontou para o ouvido. Reinhard desiste de entender por hora , precisava focar em sobreviver em meio aquela loucura toda.

Eles chegaram no limite da construção. Siegfried parou o carro e eles correram em direção a uma construção ainda sem teto e inacabada. Ficaram atrás de uma das paredes observando a chegada dos inimigos. Estava com noite de lua cheia, assim como a Terra, Odin tinha apenas um satélite natural. Dava para visualizar bem as coisas mesmo sem energia naquela área.

As motos chegaram e pararam, os ocupantes desceram dela com as armas em punho. Resolveram tirar o capacete e se posicionam atrás do carro estacionado para se protegerem. Quando Elizabeth viu finalmente os rostos, não pode deixar de ficar surpresa. Eram seus oficiais, Alana e Elias. O sangue lhe subia e só conseguia pensar

"Traidores malditos".

A mulher começou a atirar várias vezes, Siegfried, Reinhard e Elizabeth se protegem e tentaram revidar. A situação permaneceu a mesma, até que na retaguarda deles Elias apareceu:

\- Larguem as armas agora.

\- Droga, seu traidor cretino - ela gritou. Com grande desgosto eles soltaram as armas no chão. Alana se aproximou e se juntou a Elias. - Traidores, como podem?- Alana lhe respondeu:

\- Nos infiltramos com sucesso na sua nave e conseguimos fazer o salto temporal junto com vocês.- Reinhard escutou aquilo atônito, pensando sobre aquelas palavras- Nossa missão era acabar com as defesas restantes em Heinessen, mas achamos melhor permanecer com nossos disfarces. Aproveitaríamos esta oportunidade e acabaríamos com Reinhard antes dele conquistar tudo e iríamos gerar o caos nesta era. Assim quando nossos companheiros chegassem, já teríamos cumprido a missão deles, finalmente iríamos triunfar no passado e consequentemente no futuro. A humanidade é sórdida, sem moral, vive como animais. Iremos acabar com Odin, Phezzan e desta vez com Heinessen - ela riu - bilhões e bilhões morrerão. E Reinhard será o Kaiser dos mortos - ela riu novamente, Reinhard fica irritado com aquilo, por mais loucura que seja tudo aquilo era incompreensível.- Vamos acabar com a dinastia Lohengramm aqui, não é mesmo Elizabeth? Você ainda não contou a ele?

Ela olhou com raiva e já estava na frente de Reinhard para protegê-lo

\- Não adianta Elizabeth, não faz diferença quem será o primeiro.

Um zunido e de repente Elias caiu atingido na cabeça, e outro zunido e Alana também caiu com um tiro no lado direito do peito. Elizabeth olhou e viu Nathan.

\- Graças a Odin Nathan.

\- Vocês estão bem? - ele perguntou- desculpe a demora Liz.

Ela sorriu pra responder, mas uma olhada e viu Alana com a arma nas mãos apontando para Reinhard num último esforço, sem pensar duas vezes se colocou a frente do jovem loiro, virando as costas e sentiu o tiro lhe atingir. Siegfried pegou a arma do chão e atirou em Alana. Elizabeth olhou para Reinhard que tinha o semblante de surpresa. Ela se apoiou nele que a segurou pela cintura.

\- Porque? -Reinhard perguntou.

Ela riu e respondeu balbucionando:

\- Meu avô dizia aos homens de suas frotas que seus herdeiros deveriam estar na linha de qualquer batalha para terem...mérito...- ela desmaiou e Reinhard a manteve segura para não cair, atordoado com aquelas palavras. Nathan se aproximou desesperado e indicou a Reinhard para colocá-la no chão, ele mediu seu pulso, pegou uma espécie de pistola de dentro da jaqueta e injetando no pescoço dela.

\- Emergência, Elizabeth foi baleada, acionar equipe médica para a entrada da nave.

\- Como? - gritou Richard - vou providenciar imediatamente, estarei aguardando, estamos descendo em 2 minutos se preparem.

Nathan olhou para Siegfried e explicou:

\- Vamos causar grandes turbulências nesta área devido ao pouso da nave, não tivemos saída, viemos descamuflados. Richard resolveu o problema junto a central de comando da área.

Siegfried entendeu, foi necessário Richard se passar por Reinhard para conseguir autorização.

\- Temos que ir estão pousando. - Nathan carregou Elizabeth nos braços.

Reinhard começou a caminhar com Siegfried e seus olhos se dirigiram ao céu. Uma nave reluzente ao luar desce sobre as águas. A rampa de descida abriu e alcançou a terra.

\- Brunhild - balbuciou Reinhard- Mas como...ele prestou um pouco mais de atenção - é idêntica, mas tem algumas pequenas diferenças.- Onde eles conseguiram..?

\- Lord Reinhard tudo será explicado.

\- Você sabia de tudo Kircheis? E me escondeu? - ele mirou com um olhar de ira para Siegfried.

-Por favor aguarde todas respostas, precisamos salvar a vida de Elizabeth.

Reinhard não teve escolha, os seguiria, queria respostas. Alguém estava entre a vida e a morte por ele e precisava saber o porque e quem eram aqueles inimigos. Nathan olhou para Siegfried e pediu:

\- Por favor atire no tanque do carro, temos que destruir qualquer evidencia da nossa época. Já retirei armas e apetrechos dos corpos deles.

Siegfried pega a arma e dá uns 3 tiros no tanque do carro que estavam e o mesmo explode. Eles rapidamente adentraram na nave. Na entrada estava toda uma equipe medica preparada. Nathan coloca Elizabeth com cuidado na maca e olha para o doutor.

\- Salve-a de qualquer forma.

Richard estava tão desesperado que nem se tocou da presença de Reinhard, ele pegou as mãos de Elizabeth.

\- Liz não me deixe, só tenho você minha irmã.- ele saiu atrás dos médicos e da maca.

Reinhard ficou petrificado, era como ver a si mesmo num espelho. O desespero daquele rapaz era o mesmo que ele teve por Annerose quando foi levada pelo imperador.

\- Kircheis, ele é minha cópia, um impostor?

\- Não Lord Reinhard. Ambos são da linhagem Lohengramm. São seus netos, Elizabeth e Richard, eles vieram do futuro para salvar você e o universo e certificar que a história não seja alterada. Os inimigos no futuro tiveram acesso a tecnologia de viagem temporal e retornaram a esta era para alterar a história e gerar um genocídio de bilhões de vidas humanas no futuro.

Reinhard arregalou os olhos surpreso, por um momento sua mente não conseguiu conceber aquilo. Mas ele era inteligente demais para compreender que tudo parecia agora se encaixar, a tecnologia diferente do drone, as conversas de Elizabeth, as últimas palavras dela para ele, era algo que com certeza diria aos homens de suas frotas, os olhos dela, sim eram seus olhos. E o rapaz era idêntico a ele. A genética estava ali, não tinha como negar por mais que quisesse.

Nathan estava próximo para escutar o que Siegfried dissera. Ele se aproximou e disse a Reinhard.

\- Bem vindo a bordo da sua nave originalmente excelência, esta é Brunhild do futuro. A nave foi deixada para Elizabeth. Venham vou levá-los para um local adequado para descansarem e conversarem melhor.

\- Qual seu nome? - questionou Reinhard.

\- Nathan...Nathan Mittermeyer - outra surpresa para Reinhard- sou neto de Wolfgang Mittermeyer a seu dispor. Servimos a gerações a dinastia Lohengramm.

"Será que tudo isso é um sonho e vou acordar a qualquer instante?" pensou Reinhard.

Um dos oficiais ia a frente avisando a tripulação para não confundir com Richard e fazerem a devida saudação. A cada local que passavam todos prestavam continência, sabiam que estavam diante de uma lenda. Reinhard conseguiu sentir o profundo respeito para com ele.

Eles foram conduzidos a instalações que Reinhard reconheceu na hora, era sua a cabine pessoal.

\- E como ela ... - o Almirante não conseguiu terminar a frase.

\- Assim que tivermos noticias do estado de Elizabeth lhe informaremos excelência. Vou agora assumir o comando da nave e ir saber mais dela. O Sr. Kircheis vai explicar a situação e breve iremos estar juntos para sanar todas as questões. Peço desculpas por Richard, mas...perdemos toda nossa família e para Richard a única pessoa que restou foi Elizabeth. Esta cabine é dela, mas certamente ela gostaria que ficassem aqui, é a mais bem equipada e confortável para oferecer aos senhores.

\- Entendo. - Reinhard respondeu.

\- Pedirei para trazerem roupas limpas, o senhor deve querer tirar estas ensanguentadas. Preciso ir agora, com licença- ele inclinou a cabeça levemente em sinal de respeito e saiu do recinto.

Reinhard olhou ao redor e viu as mudanças no ambiente que era seu, ele se aproximou de um porta retratos e o pegou nas mãos e viu uma senhora idosa, que apesar da idade mostrava a beleza que ela possuía, ao seu lado estava um homem loiro que lembrava ele, porém bem mais velho e dois adolescentes que reconheceu serem Elizabeth e Richard.

"Meus descendentes...ah que loucura! Custo acreditar nesta fantasia toda" - pensou Reinhard.

Uma batida na porta e um jovem entrega roupas a eles, incluindo uniformes do império e então se retira do recinto. Aquela cabina era dividida em dois espaços com camas e inter-conectados por uma porta. A saleta era comum as duas, bem como o banheiro.

\- Vou na frente tomar um banho Kircheis. Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos quando começamos nossa jornada e dividimos o mesmo quarto. - Siegfried dá leve sorriso.

Após um tempo os dois já trocados e limpos sentaram nos sofás um defronte ao outro.

\- Hora de me contar tudo em detalhes Kircheis. Acho que não dormiremos esta noite.

O jovem ruivo começou a contar todos os detalhes omitindo as partes que Reinhard ainda não poderia saber. Foram apenas interrompidos pela vinda de Nathan junto com uma jovem que trazia um carrinho com bebidas e comida.

\- Achei que gostariam de comer algo. Elizabeth saiu da sala de cirurgia, está em terapia intensiva, se passar as próximas horas ela irá sobreviver.

A noticia foi um alívio para os dois.

\- Excelência nós iremos orbitar em torno de Odin para não causar confusão com duas Brunhilds em terra. Descansem e faremos uma reunião assim que acordarem. O que precisarem podem pedir para Olivia. Com licença.- assim que Nathan saiu, eles se serviram.

Reinhard estava perplexo com tanta informação, desconfiava que nem tudo havia sido revelado, a única coisa que podia deduzir era que ele conquistaria o universo, mudaria o império e isso seria importante no futuro da humanidade. Ele colocou o indicador na boca e pensou:

"O universo será nosso."

\- Kircheis o que você acha de tudo isso?

\- Lord Reinhard parecia uma história fantasiosa, mas foram provas e provas uma atrás da outra. Estudamos que em teoria muita coisa é possível, então no futuro podem sim conseguirem. Basta olhar estes dispositivos. Esta nave ela fica totalmente invisível, não há nada existente em nossa época. Se houvesse e estivesse com a Aliança estaríamos em apuros. E Phezzan certamente se tivesse posse de algo assim já teria vendido a um dos lados.

Reinhard concordou com a linha de raciocínio de Siegfried.

\- Além disso Lord Reinhard, Elizabeth disse que tinha um trunfo para acreditarmos e ela tinha razão, seu DNA. Não há como negar o parentesco de vocês, principalmente Richard. Poderia pensar em seu pai ter criado outra família, mas...

\- Ele era um imprestável que nem de mim e Annerose cuidou quanto mais formar outra família. Mas enfim não deixa de ser fantástica toda esta história. Temos que manter a existência deles totalmente secreta dentro do Império Kircheis.

\- Sim. Eles vão precisar transitar pelo Império, mas parece que estão se virando bem.

Reinhard dá uma leve risada, lembrando o encontro com Reuenthal e ele questionando sobre estarem juntos bebendo. Na verdade não era ele e sim Richard.

\- O garoto se passou bem por mim, enganou todos inclusive Reuenthal. Acho que podemos descansar um pouco. Acredito que não precisarão de mim no fim das contas. – Reinhard ficou com a cama de Elizabeth e Siegfried no outro recinto.

* * *

Em algumas horas estavam Reinhard e Siegfried novamente de pé e na ponte de comando.

\- Bom dia senhores – disse Nathan – teremos uma breve reunião para conversarmos todos juntos, mas antes duas coisas: a primeira Elizabeth está se recuperando bem, ela é uma leoa e segunda coisa gostaria que vissem nossas duas outras naves. Estamos numa área mais privada próxima a Odin, todavia segura - Nathan ordenou pelo comunicador – Descamuflar.

Neste momento surgem Barbarossa e Beowolf na frente deles.

\- Barbarossa! – disse Siegfied

\- Sim ela foi deixada também para nós no futuro e meu avô claro deixou Beowolf.

"Eles trouxeram Barbarossa pra mim no fim das contas, já que ficarei com eles. Reinhard nem sabe disso ainda."

\- Nosso poder de fogo é 10 vezes superior a atual naves de vocês, bem como velocidades superiores, cerca de 2 vezes. – Reinhard fica maravilhado com as explicações – Temos uma arma especial que tem o mesmo poder dos canhões de Iserlohn, foi batizada de ISL e homenagem a fortaleza.

\- Todas as naves possuem esta arma? – questiona Reinhard

\- Apenas nossas 3 naves.

\- E qual o tempo de recarga?

\- Cerca de 3 minutos.

\- Wow. Impressionante

\- Vamos senhores a sala de reuniões.

Lá dentro encontravam-se Richard e Zimmermann. Ambos se levantaram imediatamente e prestaram continência a Reinhard.

\- Excelência.

Reinhard acenou com a cabeça. Zimmermann se apresenta como almirante de frota do futuro a serviço da Kaiserina Elizabeth. Richard se aproximou, ele tinha os cabelos mais revoltos, era bem mais descolado e era apenas um pouco mais alto que Reinhard. Richard olhou e se lembrou do momento que estava frente a frente a estátua em Iserlohn, agora era real. Ele se sentiu emocionado, queria poder abraçá-lo, mas não podia. Tudo era estranho para ambos. Ele estendeu a mão e recebeu o cumprimento de Reinhard.

\- Quero me desculpar senhor, fiquei desesperado por Elizabeth.

\- Não tem problema rapaz, eu faria o mesmo.

\- É uma honra conhecê-lo senhor.

\- Tenho que admitir que você fez um grande feito. Poder construir uma máquina temporal.

\- Ele é um gênio da ciência excelência em nossa época – disse Zimmermann – um dos cientistas mais jovem e promissores.

\- Mas infelizmente não sou tão bom na área militar- respondeu meio frustrado Richard.

\- Isso não importa. O desenvolvimento da ciência é vital, sem ela não seríamos nem capazes de levantar uma nave pelo espaço – respondeu Reinhard- cada um tem suas capacidades e méritos em sua própria área de atuação.

\- Obrigado senhor.

\- Vamos senhores sentar – disse Nathan, todos se acomodaram. – Acredito que o Sr. Kircheis deva ter explicado a vossa excelência o motivo e como viemos parar aqui. Mas gostaria que visse as mesmas imagens que mostramos também ao Sr. Kircheis – imediatamente ele colocou na tela Phezzan e Odin destruídas e imagens dos refugiados. As imagens eram chocantes para Reinhard.

\- Não há como nos preparamos agora e impedir eles antes que eles ajam no futuro?

\- Infelizmente não, as pessoas envolvidas são anônimas – Nathan achou melhor omitir sobre Erwin Josef. II. – Principalmente as que vieram ao passado e não temos nenhuma informação. A única coisa a ser feita é aparelhar e deixar tudo pronto em condições para lutarmos no futuro e permitir a volta temporal. Tudo isso foi feito e deixado em Iserlohn- Reinhard se vira para Siegfried e disse com sarcasmo:

\- Pelo jeito iremos expulsar Yang Wen-Li de Iserlohn.

\- Excelência isso é algo delicado que não podemos dar detalhes - disse Nathan

\- Sim sim- Reinhard mexe com as mãos.- Bom vocês disseram que fizeram vários loopings e o que tem este de diferente em relação aos outros?

\- Em todos os outros loopings aparentemente nós não alteramos absolutamente nada na linha temporal e viemos cerca d anos além. Desta vez, viemos antes e vamos arriscar alterar a linha temporal, mas de forma que apenas um número bem restrito de pessoas saibam. Para o mundo a história deverá permanecer inalterada.- diz Richard

\- E o que vocês desejam de mim?

\- Ajuda excelência na hora certa. E principalmente que confie em nós. Temos a vantagem de saber exatamente o que acontecerá. Apesar do poderio de armas das nossas naves, não temos pessoal efetivo, tivemos que deixar boa parte para trás para proteger o que ainda restou. Teremos que varrer de Odin a Heinessen em pouco tempo e destruir o inimigo.- respondeu Nathan que explica o problema dos reboots no tempo.

\- Vocês pedem uma frota?

\- Vamos precisar de mais, segundo informações serão 15.000 naves com capacidade 5 vezes superior a uma nave imperial desta era.

Reinhard novamente ficou surpreso e preocupado.

\- E como vão fazer na região da Aliança?

\- Daremos um jeito por lá. Heinessen foi o único planeta não destruído, significa que tivemos sucesso em impedir a implantação das bombas por lá.

Reinhard suspirou, pensou um pouco com os olhos fechados, não podia ignorar o genocídio no futuro nem todo o esforço que seus descendentes fizeram para chegar até ali. E se ele realmente vai conquistar tudo, não fazia sentido que tudo se perdesse daquela forma. Aqueles inimigos eram uma ameaça, fato.

\- Ajudarei. Mas quero que me mantenham informados.

\- Obrigado Excelência. - disse Nathan - Richard?

\- Liz não está aqui, mas em nome dela eu tenho algo a avisar, breve o Império deve começar uma nova campanha contra a Aliança. - ele fez uma pausa e continuou:- O império precisa ganhar esta batalha a qualquer custo, senão tudo vai desmoronar.

Reinhard de maneira um tanto arrogante respondeu:

\- Não tenha dúvidas de que trarei a vitória.

\- Tenho certeza que sim. - respondeu Richard - eu não duvido, apenas não deixe que tudo que aconteceu aqui interfira em qualquer decisão sua. A linha do tempo deve permanecer inalterada, entende isso?

\- Sim eu compreendo.

\- Está disposto a sacrificar o que for necessário para isso?

"Ele quer dizer se estou disposto a sacrificar o que for preciso para conquistar o universo. Não há ganhos sem perdas" - pensou Reinhard.

Siegfried também compreendeu bem aquela pergunta, Reinhard terá de sacrificar ele e Annerose no processo, só que ele ainda não sabia disso.

Outro suspiro e o Almirante respondeu com certeza absoluta

\- Sim. - Richard pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

\- Ok então, iremos entrar em contato após o seu retorno da campanha contra a Aliança.

Richard levantou-se e entregou a Reinhard um pequeno comunicador, bem fino e discreto, era metade da palma da mão.

\- Caso precise se comunique conosco usando isso, o código é leão. Todavia não iremos intervir em nenhuma situação que tenha que realmente que passar. Se tiver em uma situação de risco causada por fatos desta própria era não iremos ajudar. Os senhores devem sair das situações como se não existíssemos. E não deixe este aparelho cair nas mãos de ninguém, caso isso venha a ocorrer destrua.

\- Compreendo.

\- Acho que terminamos por hora, alguma colocação mais excelência?

\- Não, só gostaríamos de voltar.

\- Claro excelência, iremos providenciar o transporte. Novamente agradecemos.

\- Diga a Srta...- Reinhard perdeu as palavras, Srta Lohengramm soava estranho pra ele.

\- Elizabeth, a chame de Elizabeth não há problemas com isso. Todavia quando em público ela é Elizabeth von Braun.- disse Nathan.

\- Diga-lhe que desejo boa recuperação.

\- Direi senhor, obrigada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Réquiem para um amigo**

 **Agosto, Ano 796 do Calendário Universal**

A grande invasão da Aliança estava pra começar, Reinhard não pôde deixar de pensar no que Richard dissera, agora tinha uma noção melhor da proporção daquela batalha, era vida ou morte para o Império. Mas ele estava ciente de que venceriam. Era hora de pensar todos os detalhes daquela novo embate.

 **RETORNO DE AMRITSAR**

Como prometido Reinhard havia ganho aquela batalha contra a Aliança. Estava agora preocupado com a movimentação dentro do Império. Tudo indicava que haveria um conflito interno em breve. Naquele dia ele tinha um compromisso que fora desmarcado. Breve um oficial chegou até ele e dizia que uma mulher bonita solicitava uma audiência.

Reinhard estava intrigado com aquela jovem que estava solicitando uma conversa com ele, a curiosidade o fez deixar que a filha do Conde Mariendorf viesse até ele.

Quando ele adentra a sala e a vê, Reinhard não pôde deixar de sentir um certo choque, ele reconhecera imediatamente a mulher idosa que vira na foto com Elizabeth e Richard.

"Seria ela? Se for mesmo vejamos o que ela tem de tão extraordinário para me fazer me interessar por ela".

A conversa entre os dois flui e Reinhard em pouco tempo sente a genialidade política por trás daquela jovem mulher. Ela era diferente das outras, não usava maquiagem, sua beleza era natural. Além disso, era bem inteligente.

"Os tempos estão mudando"

Os dois são interrompidos por Kempf que chegou a sala.

Reinhard agradece a vinda da Srta Mariendorf, e a convida para jantar qualquer dia, ele queria ter oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre ela. Após resolver todas as questões daquele dia ele olhou pela janela a paisagem do lado de fora de seu escritório. Colocou o indicador dobrado sobre a boca perdido em pensamentos.

"Família, nunca tive uma, minha mãe morreu, meu pai um imprestável, só restou Annerose e Kircheis. Será que eu poderia ter uma família de verdade? – ele relembra os sorrisos naquelas foto, pareciam felizes – mas primeiro preciso conquistar o universo."

No dia seguinte o aparelho comunicador de Reinhard começou a piscar, era uma chamada, ele vai até um local totalmente privado e liga o dispositivo a um dos painéis. Logo a imagem de Elizabeth estava a sua frente. Ela parecia mais magra.

\- Almirante bom dia - ela deu um leve sorriso - perdão queria entrar em contato antes, mas foi impossível com a batalha de Almritsar e a situação do Império. Eu gostaria muito de ter estado presente quando lhe foi revelado tudo, mas Nathan, Richard e os outros ajudaram, especialmente Siegfried. Felizmente me recuperei - ela olha para ele sem esperar resposta, sabia que não viria um agradecimento por palavras, só os olhos dele diziam.

\- Foram fatos bem reveladores. Mas entendi bem a situação.

-Se aproxima a hora, teremos de fazer uma mudança maior nos acontecimentos futuros. A guerra civil no Império já está aí, breve terá de travar uma batalha difícil, mas necessária. É importante que conversemos tão logo reencontre Siegfried após... - ela faz uma pausa, falar de Westland lhe causava um mal estar e nem sequer poderia mencionar aquilo - após um determinado fato que infelizmente não posso revelar.

\- Como sempre Srta von...

\- Lohengramm - ela sorriu - me chame de Elizabeth

\- Elizabeth, é dificil me acostumar.

\- Eu entendo, pra mim e Richard também é estranho. Almirante entrarei em contato no momento oportuno. Até breve e...acabe com esta nobreza desprezível.

Ele acenou com cabeça e desligou o dispositivo.

"E eu o farei. " - ele cerrou os punhos.

* * *

A guerra civil iniciou logo na sequencia, Reinhard preparou sua armada para destruir a liga Lippstadt.

A bordo da Brunhild do futuro, Elizabeth não suportou olhar as imagens sendo retransmitidas para o Império do ataque nuclear.

\- Westerland. Ele deixou acontecer. - disse ela num tom de tristeza. - Richard tem certeza que não tínhamos como salvar estas pessoas?

\- Infelizmente não Liz, tentei todas as probabilidades e situações. As chances da linha do tempo mudar drasticamente seria muito alta.

\- Não quero mais ver isso. - Elizabeth saiu dali rapidamente para sua cabine, não queria ver ninguém apenas ficar sozinha.

Passado alguns dias, ela recebeu uma chamada, era Siegfried. Ela resolveu atender em seu quarto. Nunca vira o jovem ruivo tão alterado, ele sempre fora calmo e tranquilo.

\- Porque não o impediram? Porque deixar milhões de inocentes morrerem? Porque...

\- Siegfried calma, você deve ter acabado de discutir com Reinhard não? Não desconte em nós sua fúria. Não nos acuse de não fazer nada, nós estamos aqui para resolver justamente problemas de pessoas que querem alterar a linha temporal. Se tivéssemos interferido causaríamos um dano muito grande.

Siegfried cerrou os punhos, mas parecia entender.

\- Está próximo o momento não?

\- Sim Siegfried. Estaremos indo a fortaleza Geiersburg para realizar a missão. Não, não fique zangado com Reinhard, a dor e remorso que ele sentiu quando você morreu ficou marcado com ele pelo resto da vida. Ele nunca pode ser feliz e nunca se perdoou, esta é a verdade. No fundo de tudo Siegfried ele só se abriu e amava duas pessoas na vida dele, você e Annerose.

\- E a futura esposa dele?

\- Não posso falar nada ainda perdão. Aguente firme, tudo vai se resolver. Reinhard é uma criança imatura que precisa crescer. Precisaremos da sua ajuda para adentrar na Fortaleza. Não sei se podemos contar com Reinhard neste momento e ele vai ter que aceitar o que faremos.

Era estranho e incrível que ela estivesse falando do avô dela.

\- Podem contar comigo. Desculpe Elizabeth.

\- Não tem problema, você é um humano, sempre aguentando o que Reinhard faz, sempre o perdoando em qualquer situação. Para o bem dele você entende o porque você precisa deixá-lo? - o pior medo de Kircheis era esse, mas vinha refletindo muito e seria necessário, além do mais era temporário. Seria muito difícil, mas se era para um bem maior valia o sacrifício.

\- Sim entendo. Fico triste por ela.

\- Annerose? Ela vai entender pode ter certeza.

\- Boa noite Elizabeth, foi bom falar com você.

\- Tudo bem Siegfried. Eu o considero da família também, de certa forma você é meu tio-avô - ela riu.

\- Isso me soa velho demais. - ele deu um leve sorriso.

\- Durma bem.

\- Obrigado - a tela então fica negra. Elizabeth fica pensando que agora o clima vai ficar tenso por lá. Reinhard conseguiu machucá-lo bem. Apesar de tudo estava feliz pela chamada de Siegfried, seu coração estava acelerado.

"Não Elizabeth, ele é lindo, inteligente, gentil, mas pertence a sua tia-avó, entendeu Elizabeth?" - ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

* * *

 **8 de Setembro , Ano 797 do Calendário Universal**

Estavam todos apostos para a operação na Fortaleza Geiersburg. Seria uma equipe grande, mas tudo estava montado para serem bem sucedidos, mas ainda havia um obstáculo chamado Reinhard. O dia fatídico seria no dia seguinte. Estavam todos meio apreensivos pois seria a grande mudança nos acontecimentos, mas a linha do tempo deveria se manter imutável. Elizabeth sabia que deveria tomar uma drástica medida dependendo da resposta de Reinhard.

Siegfried solicitou as mudanças no corpo médico da Fortaleza e seria por lá que entrariam. Ele conseguiu fazer isso discretamente sem Oberstein perceber e antes da perda de seus privilégios. Nathan já estava infiltrado como um dos oficiais militares, Siegfried o realocou junto com ele.

Elizabeth se disfarçou de enfermeira junto com Lena. Richard colocou uma peruca preta com cabelos mais compridos, usava lentes de contato negras e para completar colocou um bigode. Parecia mais um sósia de Mecklinger, ele estava vestido com roupas imperiais. Zimmermann estava disfarçado de médico e Dieter estava como mais um oficial militar.

\- Hora de irmos, temos muita coisa para preparar. Richard conseguiu o corpo? Está em perfeitas condições?

\- Sim ele foi criado sem problemas, o cérebro está morto, mantivemos o restante das funções vitais em pleno funcionamento.

\- Excelente. Senhores chegou o momento. Dêem tudo de si. Caso sejam capturados, não digam absolutamente nada . As únicas pessoas que sabem de nós é Siegfried e Reinhard. Mesmo Reinhard pode não ser confiável no estado dele atual. Não digam nada sobre o futuro, é preferível morrermos. Entenderam?

\- Sim. Então vamos.

Eles pegaram uma nave imperial que Siegfried conseguira pra eles e entraram na Fortaleza sem grandes problemas. Lena conseguira que todos tivessem com suas novas identidades em ordem. Ao desembarcarem, eles se reuniram levando equipamentos e o que haviam cuidadosamente trazido numa cápsula. Zimmermann chegou a ser parado por um soldado:

\- Mais um ferido grave?

\- Sim. Ele está sob cuidados intensivos. - A cápsula carregando o corpo com vários aparelhos estava praticamente toda fechada. Não era possível ver o rosto, apenas da boca para baixo.

\- Espero que ele se salve.

\- Faremos o possível senhor.

Eles chegaram a ala médica, haviam outros médicos, mas estavam em outros locais. Para eles havia uma área reservada que era a mais isolada e bem discreta. O grupo permaneceu ali até o dia seguinte.

A movimentação era grande com a chegada do corpo do Príncipe Braunschweig.

\- Nathan está na hora. Quando puderem vão até Reinhard e me avise.

Passou uns minutos e ela ficou aguardando até Nathan dar o sinal.

Elizabeth pegou um carrinho e pegou umas medicações e fez sinal a Richard para acompanhá-la.

\- Chegou a hora. Boa sorte a todos.

Ela seguiu pelos corredores de forma discreta com Richard ao seu lado. Siegfried havia passado o mapa de toda Fortaleza, sabiam exatamente quais corredores pegarem. Finalmente chegaram a porta do escritório de Reinhard. Nathan e Siegfried deviam estar lá dentro. Mas haviam dois guardas na entrada.

\- O que deseja?

\- Vossa Excelência está com dor de cabeça e pediu medicação. Apenas vim trazer e medir a pressão dele. - Elizabeth olha de um lado e outro, não havia ninguém além deles. Ela olha para Richard e faz um sinal com a cabeça. Imediatamente os dois em perfeita sincronia imobilizam os dois guardas e injetam uma substância em suas gargantas. A porta é aberta e eles rapidamente entram com os dois guardas.

\- O que significa isso ? - gritou Reinhard se levantando da cadeira.

\- Fique do lado de fora Nathan, teremos uma conversa tumultuada aqui. Não deixe ninguém entrar principalmente Oberstein, se ele insistir imobilize ele - ela olhou para Reinhard - Não fizemos nada com os guardas. Eles estão bem.

\- Mas porque isso? Eu não disse que colaboraria?

\- O que temos de fazer hoje aqui, acho que não gostará muito, mas será necessário. - Richard tirou a peruca e lentes de contato - faremos de qualquer forma, mesmo sem sua permissão.- Reinhard começa a compreender que usariam Richard para se passar por ele. Eles não seriam loucos de trazê-lo ali se não fosse algo desesperador.

\- Acho que mereço uma explicação.

\- Sim e terá Almirante. Bom vamos aos fatos, na data de hoje na história no grande salão em que estará com todos seus almirantes, todos desarmados, inclusive Siegfried, ocorre um atentando contra vossa excelência. Siegfried se interpõe para salvar sua vida, mas o acertam e ele morre. - ela faz uma pausa, a cara de espanto de Reinhard é evidente- a culpa da morte de Siegfried foi exclusivamente sua por tratá-lo apenas como mais um, quando na verdade ele é muita mais do um simples Almirante seu. Ele foi aquele que sempre se colocou a sua frente para lhe proteger. - aquilo o atingiu como uma arma mortal, se tivesse sido esfaqueado não teria sentido tanto, ele apertou o peito.- O fato de não permitir o uso de uma arma causou tudo isso - ela o olha para a facada final - Sua ambição extrapolou os limites e gerou a morte daquele que lhe é mais importante junto com Annerose, seu remorso ficou até a sua morte por causa disso. - Reinhard se apoia na mesa. Siegfried ia fazer menção de ajudá-lo, mas preferiu ficar parado.

\- Se isso é tudo verdade como terá uma arma no salão?

\- Estará dentro do corpo do Príncipe o único local que não irão revistar - Reinhard abre a boca surpreso.- Almirante, você sabe que sabemos exatamente o que deve ocorrer, já demos provas. Quando falamos que será assim vai ser. Nossa missão aqui é salvar Siegfried e o senhor.

\- Mas neste caso é só eu pedir um revista de armas.

\- Não. Dissemos que iríamos manter a linha do tempo, e ela permanecerá inalterada. Tudo vai acontecer como deve. Siegfried deverá morrer.

\- Como? -ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Forjaremos a morte de Siegfried para todos, exceto você.

\- Mas...mas...Kircheis deve ficar ao meu lado. Não aceito isso.

\- Hora de vocês se separarem e será para seu próprio bem Almirante, se Siegfried ficar receio que não consiga o que almeja.

\- Está dizendo que não conquistarei o universo se Kircheis estiver comigo.

\- Sim. Este é o sacrifico que lhe foi pedido.

Reinhard dá um murro na mesa.

\- Eu não aceito isso. Não aceito dizerem o que devo fazer.

Elizabeth pega uma arma e se aproxima de Siegfried e aponta para a cabeça dele.

\- O que está fazendo? - questionou Reinhard.

\- Eu devo cumprir meu dever, não podemos mudar a linha do tempo, assim como tomou uma decisão com Westerland, estou tomando agora, decida agora Almirante como Siegfried deve morrer de forma verdadeira ou forjada.

\- Não irei me mover, Vossa Excelência decide minha vida - diz Siegfried.

\- Kircheis - fala rispidamente Reinhard. Ele fez menção de pegar a arma, mas Elizabeth sacodiu a cabeça em negativa e disse:

\- Não faça isso, não queremos machucá-lo Almirante, estamos em vantagem aqui.

\- Maldição- ele esmurrou a mesa e baixa a cabeça e disse, após uma longa pausa- Isso é para me punir Kircheis?

Apenas o silêncio. Reinhard mantém a cabeça baixa.

\- Você retornará Kircheis? - ele levantou os olhos e eram de uma criança pedinte.

Siegfried deu uma olhada para Elizabeth e se aproximou de Reinhard.

\- Lord Reinhard eu voltarei quando conquistar o universo. - ele falou gentilmente, Reinhard o encarou.

\- Eu prometo que o farei. - Ele olha de Siegfried para Elizabeth.

\- Você teve que tomar decisões difíceis sozinho, eu também estou tomando as minhas, este é o caminho de um Lohengramm - ela responde.- Não queremos te dizer o que fazer, mas sabemos o futuro, seria irresponsabilidade nossa deixá-lo cair no abismo.

Reinhard entendeu, o mundo real era implacável.

"Eu mereço esta punição pelo que fiz em Westerland e por quase perder Kircheis" - pensou Reinhard.

\- Onde Kircheis ficará?

\- Conosco senhor, ele nos ajudará em nossa missão. Quando tudo acabar ele retornará é uma promessa.

Ele suspirou.

\- Então que seja. O que vocês farão?

\- Richard trocará de lugar com o senhor, não queremos que corra qualquer risco. Ele portará uma arma e irá matar Ansbach, assim que ele sacar a arma. O mandante de Ansbach deixe nas mãos de Reuenthal, é importante que seja ele, mande os outros Almirantes irem junto cuidar de tudo em Odin.

\- E quem seria esta pessoa?

\- O primeiro ministro - Reinhard só lembra da carta de Hilda alertando sobre isso. - Nathan vai estar no salão e tentará acertar Richard, mas Siegfried irá intervir e Nathan acertará ele.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe, em todo o Império, Nathan é um atirador de elite, o melhor de todos. Ele vai acertar Siegfried numa área não fatal - ela descreveu em detalhes todos os passos. A engenhosidade dela era impressionante.

\- Mais uma coisa Excelência, Annerose para segurança dela é melhor que fique longe neste período, deixa-a viver tranquilamente no campo, será o local mais seguro - ela relatou como tudo deveria ter acontecido, Reinhard ficou extremamente mal ao saber as atitudes que Annerose tomaria se Siegfried morresse pra valer. - Você pode falar sobre nós a ela, afinal você não consegue mentir para Siegfried, Annerose e minha avó, vai ser bem difícil guardar isso.

\- Vou perder os dois?

\- Apenas temporário, e Annerose desta vez não ficará chateada. Ela vai esperar como sempre os esperou. Outra questão são os atentados contra você, eles vão aparecer e com uma pessoa não prevista no cenário vai ser extremamente perigoso. Não podemos correr este risco, precisamos seguir nosso trabalho pelo lado da Aliança, não poderemos vigiá-la. Autorizamos que conte tudo a ela, se ela acreditar.

Reinhard odiava ser mandado, mas não podia fazer Annerose correr qualquer tipo de perigo.

\- Hora de trocarem de roupa - ela se vira de costas, enquanto Richard e Reinhard trocavam os uniformes, ela continua falando - você ficará aqui Almirante, colocaremos um fone em seu ouvido para acompanhar tudo que se desenrola no salão, poderá dar instruções a Richard. Farenheit deve aparecer para pedir para servi-lo, já aviso que será fortemente recomendado tê-lo ao seu lado, ele será um valoroso Almirante.

\- Pronto Liz - diz Richard.

Ao se virar Reinhard estava olhando para Richard.

\- Está perfeito - Elizabeth se aproxima de Reinhard e pede para ele se sentar.

\- Com licença senhor - ela afasta as madeixas loiras do cabelo e coloca os fones e faz uns teste e tudo estava certo.

\- Precisamos ir.

Siegfried se aproxima de Reinhard.

\- Lord Reinhard - ele estendeu a mão para ele. Reinhard retribuiu - cuide-se.

Quando Siegfried estava quase saindo, Reinhard ainda o chamou:

\- Kircheis...- não precisava dizer mais nada, Siegfried entendeu e acenou com cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem, conquiste o universo para que eu retorne para vocês - ele se referia a Reinhard e Annerose.

 **SALÃO**

Siegfried passa pela revista e adentra no salão. Ele se posiciona junto com os outros Almirantes. Nathan adentra como um dos oficiais de segurança, ele leva uma arma feita de material indetectável nos escâneres deles. Logo Richard adentra no salão e se dirige a poltrona designada para ele. Todo o processo segue normalmente como previsto, inclusive Farenheit. Finalmente Asbach chega com o caixão do Príncipe.

Por um momento Richard sabia que mataria alguém, ele foi treinado para isso, mas ele estava longe de ser o soldado ideal. Se ele tivesse a capacidade de Nathan poderia alvejar Asbach desarmando-o, mas não era. Para não correr riscos teria que sujar as mãos. Não havia saída sua própria vida estaria em risco.

"Preciso fazer isso por mim e por todos nós, eu sou um Lohengramm e não posso fugir disso" - pensou Richard que já estava alerta para o grande momento, ele puxa discretamente a arma do uniforme e deixou a capa cobrindo. Siegfried olhou para Richard e compreendeu que estava pra acontecer.

Ansbach abriu o caixão e de lá tirou a arma, neste momento Richard se levanta e seus olhos brilham, por um momento Siegfried estava vendo Reinhard ali. Richard sacou a arma e sem piscar atira na cabeça de Ansbach. O corpo cai com a arma.

\- Maldito - ele esbravejou.

Mas em meio a confusão um tiro passou perto de Richard, Siegfried se aproximou encenando proteger Richard e se escutou mais dois tiros. Um acertou perto da clavícula e o outro passou de raspão junto ao pescoço. Siegfried leva a mão rapidamente ao pescoço apertando a saída do sangue falso.

Reuenthal olhou e apontou para Nathan que estava disfarçado, com cabelos longos escuros, cavanhaque e bigode negros.

\- Peguem ele- ordenou aos guardas - Chamem os médicos.

Richard fingiu atirar errando todas. Rapidamente Zimmermann e a enfermeira Lena entram, com ajuda de Dieter e colocaram Siegfried numa maca e saem rapidamente dali. Nathan deu seu show particular, ele ativou cabos ao teto e escalava para o alto. Num dos pontos da estrutura havia uma área mais frágil, preparada na noite passada por eles. Ele chutou e a parede se abriu e adentrou, em seguida começou a sair pelos condutores da Fortaleza.

\- Fechem todas as saídas da Fortaleza, não permitam que ele fuja - gritou Richard - Kempf monitore o fugitivo.

Por dentro da estrutura Nathan correu em direção a um determinado ponto. Nele havia uma mochila. Ele tirou o disfarce e jogou tudo dentro da mochila que largou por ali mesmo e se dirigiu a um saída dos condutores. Haviam alguns guardas ele esperou saírem para que ele pudesse sair do seu esconderijo. Feito isso ele então começou a caminhar normalmente em direção a ala médica. Um outro guarda parou ele e questionou:

\- Temos um fugitivo porque não está atrás?

\- Me chamaram para a ala médica com urgência para prevenir novos atentados naquela área.

\- Entendo boa sorte.

Zimmermann na ala médica pediu para Dieter não deixar ninguém aparecer. Lena aplicou uma medicação numa pistola injetável em Siegfried e então aplicou um spray que imediatamente age nas feridas dele parando o sangramento.

\- Por enquanto não sentirá dor até chegarmos a nave para tratar melhor.

Zimmermann abriu a cápsula e desligou os aparelhos que mantinham aquele corpo ainda com o coração e pulmões funcionando, dali pouco tempo iriam parar por completo. Ele o colocou sobre a mesa, pegou uma arma especial que não emite som e aplicou dois tiros naquele corpo inerte nos mesmos locais onde Siegfried fora atingido, mas acertando uma das veias principais no pescoço. Pouco tempo depois o sangue começou a inundar a mesa. Zimmermann pegou um dispositivo e parou o sangramento. Neste momento, Nathan chegou ao local para auxiliar. Eles colocaram o corpo numa cápsula refrigerada.

Siegfried dá uma olhada e não deixa de se sentir mal, aquele corpo era um clone dele projetado para aquela ocasião.

" Esta seria minha morte".

\- Siegfried, você está oficialmente morto - disse Elizabeth. - Entre na outra cápsula, iremos dar a má notícia ao nosso Reinhard - ela se referia a Richard.

Zimmermann se dirigiu até o grande salão e entrou indo até Richard, Oberstein estava ali do lado sem sair do lugar.

\- Excelência lamento trazer más notícias, mas o Almirante Kircheis não resistiu.

Começou o teatro de Richard.

\- Kircheis não está morto, é mentira! - ele gritou - alguns Almirantes presentes ali, como Mittermeyer, Reuenthal, Lutz, Mecklinger ficaram chocados.

Obertein fez sinal para Zimmermann sair e ele obedeceu.

Richard ficou com a cabeça baixa sentado na poltrona.

\- Não pode ser, não pode ser...-ele murmurou e a seguir se levantou para sair do salão.

\- Excelência? -pergunta Oberstein.

\- Vou para minha sala, não quero ver ninguém Oberstein entendeu? - ele se virou com a cabeça baixa - Tragam Kircheis e tirem todos deste salão, somente eu ficarei com ele.

\- Sim excelência.

Richard se encaminhou para onde estava Reinhard, eles teriam de inverter os papéis.

Enquanto isso nos painéis da Fortaleza, Kempf acompanhou a caça ao fugitivo. Lena havia ligado um dispositivo num dos caças valkyrie do império via sensor remoto. Ela via tudo de seu aparelho e manipulava todo os movimentos da nave. Um dos portões de saída não tinha sido fechado complemente por causa de uma falha de fechamento numa das portas. Novamente a equipe de Elizabeth havia sabotado ali. O caça levantou voo e saiu rapidamente em direção ao espaço.

Os oficiais informaram a Kempf:

\- Um caça valkyrie deixou o hangar.

\- Mas como? - reclamou Kempf.

\- Portões defeituosos do hangar senhor.

\- Droga. Mandem naves interceptar já.

Imediatamente outros caças vão atrás. Lena continuou a movimentação da nave fazendo movimentos de evasão. Até que a nave foi acertada e destruída pelas outros caças imperiais.

\- Caça abatido senhor. - informou o oficial

Kempf olhou satisfeito, até ouvirem a noticia sobre a morte de Siegfried. Por toda Fortaleza era um ar de abatimento.

Reinhard acompanhou tudo de sua sala.

"Eles fizeram. Perdi Siegfried, eu fui um tolo. Por pouco não o perdi pra valer" - seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Richard.

\- Você poderia comandar em meu lugar.

\- Não meu senhor, não fui feito para isto. Acho que teremos de trocar novamente de roupa.

Ambos se trocaram. Richard recolocou seu disfarce e olhou para Reinhard:

\- Elizabeth é dura, mas é uma boa pessoa e tenha certeza que estamos fazendo o melhor por todos, incluindo o senhor.

Reinhard estendeu a mão e pousou no ombro do rapaz, ele era apenas uns 3 centímetros mais alto que ele.

\- Aqui em cima Richard temos que tomar decisões drásticas. Vá agora.

\- O senhor precisa liberar a saídas das naves da Fortaleza, precisamos partir.

\- Farei isso. Vamos nos ver de novo?

\- Não temos certeza, mas estaremos todos em Phezzan - ele se virou e partiu.

Reinhard ainda não compreendia aquelas palavras, mas breve descobriria.

Desta vez, foi Reinhard que retornou ao salão, a cápsula com o corpo inerte do clone de Kircheis estava ali. Aquilo lhe passou um sentimento de profunda tristeza. Ele ao ver como tudo poderia ter terminado, ficou realmente deprimido. E então ele cumpriu o papel como Elizabeth indicou. Mandou seus Almirantes para Odin e designou Reuenthal para resolver a questão com o primeiro ministro e seus familiares.

O jovem de cabelos loiros pediu a Oberstein para chamar Annerose e falar em particular com ela.

\- Annerose - ele tinha um olhar aflito e ela o conhecia bem demais pra saber que algo estava errado.

\- O que foi Reinhard?Aconteceu algo..- de repente ela arregalou os olhos - Sieg...

\- Preste atenção ao que vou dizer, Siegfried foi dado como morto, mas a morte dele foi forjada. Terei de ficar longe dele temporariamente até tudo se resolver.

\- Chegou a tal ponto Reinhard?

\- Não Annerose, foi necessário. Eu vou explicar tudo, mas por favor isso tem que ficar em sigilo absoluto. Me prometa não dizer nada sobre Siegfried até que ele retorne.

Annerose o olha e consente com a cabeça.

\- Eu preciso fazer mais um pedido. Para sua segurança eu preciso que fique longe de mim até acabar tudo. Não quero colocar sua vida em risco. Me perdoe Annerose, prometo que será temporário.

Ela sorriu.

\- Se o deixará mais tranquilo eu irei para outra casa.

\- Vou buscá-la quando terminar tudo. Eu prometo.

\- Reinhard não se perca. Você ficará sozinho tome muito cuidado.

"Preciso conquistar o universo para tê-los ao meu lado de novo. É uma promessa Kircheis e Annerose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Nos passos do Mago**

 **Fevereiro, Ano 798 do Calendário Universal**

 **HEINESSEN**

Lena, Dieter e Nathan foram com a Beowolf para Heinessen, lá eles desceram camuflados. Yang Wen-Li fora convocado para um interrogatório imposto pelo governo de Heinessen e breve chegaria ali. A missão de Lena e Dieter era se infiltrarem na Aliança e mais especificamente na frota de Yang. Para isso teriam que conseguir identidades confiáveis. Conseguiram algo provisório utilizando a base de dados do Império, mas para a operação que iriam desempenhar teriam que ter acesso a central de dados da Aliança.

Lena usando o uniforme da Aliança consegue entrar na área militar, ela memorizou mapas e entradas. Discretamente quando precisava de acesso a um local proibido ela tirava um pequeno aparelho que capturava os códigos e senhas. Finalmente após muito cuidado ela conseguiu chegar área de processamento. Sem chamar a atenção ela tirou um crachá de acesso do uniforme, pendurou na jaqueta e se aproximou de dois homens que estavam ali, em seguida prestou continência:

\- Tenente Aleksandra Samusenko, me chamaram para reconfigurar a rede e aplicar os códigos de segurança no sistema.

\- Outra vez? Estas porcarias vivem dando problema - reclamou um dos homens de cabelo grisalhos e olhos escuros.- Sente ali - ele aponta para um terminal vazio.- Faça o seu trabalho.

Lena não poderia ficar mais feliz, ao sentar ela começou a mexer e acessou o banco de dados da Beowolf para transmitir e conectar tudo. A partir dai ela realmente reconfigura a rede.

\- Esta segurança é péssima, até uma criança pode invadir fácil. - Lena falou pra si mesma, enquanto isso ela começou a digitar rapidamente - o homem que falara com ela a olhou espantado e sorriu para o outro comentando: - Acho que desta vez resolve de vez.

Lena concentrada passou fazer todo o seu trabalho, após umas duas horas, finalmente ela se levantou e diz:

\- Feit. - os homens a olharam espantados, ela sorriu. - Até logo senhores, qualquer problema contatem, mas acredito que não terão mais preocupações. Foi um prazer - ela ajeitou o óculos que usava como disfarce e saiu dali. Ao passar pela porta ela avisou a Dieter e Nathan pelos fones.

\- Completei a missão estou retornando.

Ela vai imediatamente ao Hotel combinado. Chegando lá encontrou os rapazes a aguardando.

\- Vou fazer nossas identidades e ficaremos em meio aos esquadrões independentes que serão enviados a Iserlohn. - ela pegou o notebook e começou a trabalhar, estalando os dedos de vez em quando. Ela sentiu falta de usar os cabelos coloridos e as unhas negras, seus piercings e colares. Todavia era necessário deixar tudo para trás.

\- Hélene Viannay esta será a minha nova identidade e esta será a sua Dieter, Dieter Dengler. Agora aguardar a chegada de Yang para solicitarmos a transferência.

Dieter acabou saindo do local, deixando Nathan e Lena a sós. Neste momento Nathan a questionou:

\- Lena você sabe a importância desta missão, você apesar de não ter treinamento militar a preparamos para isso. Você vai encarar seu passado, está preparada para isso?

Ela respira fundo, sabia o que devia fazer e quem iria encontrar, mas ao lembrar o desespero que foi para sair de Odin e olhar para trás e ver o planeta se desintegrando a sua frente. As vozes, ela tinha pesadelos com as vozes de desespero gritando por ajuda e ela apenas estender a mão pelo vidro da nave que fugia rapidamente de Odin.

\- Estou pronta Nathan.

* * *

 **Abril, Ano 798 do Calendário Universal**

Lena e Dieter se infiltraram com sucesso nos alojamentos militares e aguardam lá o desenrolar do interrogatório de Yang, enquanto isso seguiram a rotina do local. Finalmente o dia chegara, Yang fora mandado de volta a Iserlohn em caráter de urgência para reprimir as forças do mpério. Lena deu um jeito de ficarem especificamente na tripulação da nave que levaria Yang a Fortaleza, seria o único lugar seguro.

Numa oportunidade quando estavam sozinhos ela comentou com Dieter

\- Estes políticos são podres, e aquele nojento do Rubinsky querendo plantar a semente da discórdia contra Yang - ela pegou a boina, tirou da cabeça e apertou com a mãos. - Yang só queria sobreviver, não tinha ambição nenhuma como Reinhard.

\- O azar de Yang é ele ser o único capaz de rivalizar Reinhard - disse Dieter- muitos do alto escalão militar da Aliança são incompetentes e invejosos. Os políticos tem medo do herói Yang e ironicamente o querem destruir, mas não podem pois precisam dele. São como você disse, podres Lena.

\- Hélene - ela corrigiu - estamos em operação cuidado Dieter.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Vamos presenciar a guerra das Fortalezas, fico triste por Geiesburg e as pessoas. Se tudo acontecer como previsto, Merkatz vai dar um show a parte com a Hyperion e Muller quase vencerá. Bom vai ser agitado, mas vamos conseguir. Nós não, Yang.

Por fim finalmente chegaram próximos a Iserlohn que resistia bem aos ataques do Império e o que viram na sequencia foi digno de aplausos, Yang mandou disparar nos motores da Fortaleza Geiersburg parando seu movimento, as naves imperiais tentaram fugir, mas explodiram. Por fim veio o tiro fatal da Fortaleza Iserlohn contra a outra fortaleza. E então eles escutaram os gritos dos soldados na nave que estavam.

\- É a mágica do Almirante Yang!

Lena e Dieter sabiam o que viria a seguir e apenas tiraram suas boinas em respeito aos soldados que morreriam, a fortaleza de Geiesburg explodiu na frente deles. Lena fecha os olhos para não ver mais aquela cena, mas logo se recompõe teria que ficar atenta ao que viria. Merkatz chegou a nave deles e Yang iria para a Hyperion, ela pode o ver pela primeira vez e não acreditava que estava diante de uma lenda. Ele era apenas uma pessoa bem comum. Seu avô falava com tanto orgulho de Yang e seus feitos e o quanto ele era uma pessoa integra. No fundo Yang era um pessoa que queria o fim da guerra, mas lutava para manter a bandeira da democracia. Isso causava um paradoxo, pois ele era forçado a lutar para manter seus ideais.

Era o fim da batalha e finalmente retornaram a Iserlohn. Ao passar a camada de metal líquido já era possível ver o quanto diferente era aquele local da época do futuro, havia vida na Fortaleza. Ao desembarcar e adentrar viu tudo funcionando com várias pessoas, aquele burburinho em todos os locais. A visão fazia bem a Lena, por um momento ela abriu um sorriso. Eles ficaram os dias ali se adaptando e tornando parte de tudo aquilo.

Lena e Dieter foram numa manhã tomar café e ali Lena reconheceu aqueles que ela sempre escutara os nomes desde criança, Poplan e Konev conversando alegremente. E então ela o viu chegando junto aos dois pilotos, tinha se preparado, tinha escutado a si mesma várias vezes, mas mesmo assim ver ao vivo seu avô ali jovem e cheio de vida lhe dava um sensação estranha. Agora ela sabia como Elizabeth, Richard e Nathan se sentiam. As imagens dela criança com ele a pegando no colo e brincando a fez ter uma turbulência de emoções.

"Não posso ficar aqui" - Lena pensou, ela pegou a bandeja e subitamente se levantou para sair dali, mas uma pessoa vinha logo atrás e ela derrubou todo o conteúdo nele.

\- Ah como sou desastrada - ao colocar os olhos imediatamente reconheceu Schönkopf, ela arregalou mais os olhos. Imediatamente pegou um guardanapo para ajudar a limpá-lo. - Mil desculpas senhor.

Todos voltaram sua atenção a eles dois, tudo que ela não queria, Schönkopf sorriu e apenas disse:

\- Não se preocupe, vou trocar de uniforme - ele a olhou e falou em seguida - pode me recompensar mais tarde com uma bebida.

Lena pensa sobre as histórias sobre a fama de Schönkopf serem verdadeiras sobre seu relacionamento com as mulheres.

\- Quem sabe? - Lena sorriu e viu Schönkopf saindo do recinto, mas não percebera alguém atrás dela. Quando escutou a voz, sabia que não tinha mais para onde fugir. Era seu querido e amado avô.

\- Cuidado com ele. - ela se vira e o encara, os olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas e segurava para não derramar. Ele percebeu. - O que foi ? Ele fez algo?

\- Não, não senhor, está tudo bem, muito obrigada.

\- Qual seu nome?

\- Tenente Hélene Viannay.

\- Contra Almirante Dusty Attenborough.

Poplan ao longe riu da situação. Dieter apenas permaneceu sentado e não interferiu, se manifestaria apenas se a machucassem.

\- Agradeço novamente - ela estava com as pernas bambas. Dentro da naturalidade ela saiu o mais rápido dali. Em sua cabine ela desabou a chorar. A saudade era grande demais, ela amava demais seu avô, sua mãe e ela o acompanharam durante toda a época no hospital até sua morte. Ela devia ter uns 8 anos, todo o tempo que ficaram juntos ficou marcado. Ela tira do uniforme a chave da sorte herdada por ela pelo avô.

Dusty Attenborough no refeitório tem que aguentar as piadas de Poplan, mas ficou intrigando com aquela garota, não sabia explicar.

"Porque ela ficou naquele estado? Schönkopf será que cortou o coração de mais uma?"

* * *

Lena e Dieter começaram ao acesso a rede da Fortaleza, por ali ela poderia controlar tudo, inclusive as armas. Mas o que queria mesmo era poder ter acesso as mensagens vinda de Heinessen e transmissões de Yang para lá.

Passado uns dias, Lena em certo momento encontrou Frederica, ela estava tentando fazer o chá para o Almirante Yang, mas parecia que tinha acabado o estoque na copa.

\- Precisa de mais chá Tenente? - Lena perguntou.

\- Sim, parece que acabou.

\- Não se preocupe eu vou buscar rápido - Lena foi bem ligeiro conseguir o que precisava, retornando pouco tempo depois. - Aqui Tenente - ela entrega os pacotes.

\- Muito obrigada.

\- Não foi nada, é para o Almirante Yang não?

\- Sim.

\- Tenho uma grande admiração por ele. E não apenas pelos famosos milagres, mas por salvar várias pessoas, entre elas eu em El Facil.

Frederica arregala os olhos.

\- Você estava lá também?

\- Sim

\- Que coincidência, eu estava lá - ela sorriu - eu era uma garotinha.

\- Eu também, só sentia muito medo na época com toda aquela confusão e gritaria das pessoas. O Almirante soube nos conduzir bem para nossa segurança. Eu sou eternamente grata a ele. Por isso faço questão de servi-lo, é o mínimo para retribuir por tudo. Vou retornar aos meus afazeres Tenente.

\- Novamente obrigada - Frederica a vê partir.

"São tantas pessoas que ele salvou, incluindo a mim mesma." - pensou Frederica.

Lena não conseguia deixar de sentir admiração por Frederica, ela foi uma mulher de fibra na história, que seguiu fortemente os ideais de Yang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Olhos Bem Fechados**

 **Maio, Ano 798 do Calendário Universal**

Elizabeth e Siegfried conseguiram após algumas investigações achar um grupo de cultistas atuando em Odin. Eles tiveram que adentrar no grupo. Após algumas conversas aqui e ali com várias pessoas conseguiram ir a um local de reuniões. Siegfried e Elizabeth adentraram no local e receberam vestes longas com túnicas. Escutaram vários trechos da antiga bíblia do catolicismo. As palavras pareciam serem tão profundas, palavras de amor e esperança. As pessoas ao redor eram simples e da baixa nobreza. Após o culto eles ofereceram um pequeno copo com água dizendo ser santificado. Sem escolha eles beberam. Elizabeth fez sinal a Siegfried que a seguiu. Ela tirou um aparelho que analisou a amostra.

\- Tiroxina - ela pegou uma pistola e injetou em Siegfried e depois nela mesma - vai cortar o efeito.

Eles entregaram as vestes e saíram normalmente do local. Elizabeth falou a Siegfried:

\- Malditos, eles fazem lavagem cerebral nas pessoas. As seduzem com palavras de paz, amor e esperança, mas na verdade são uns pecadores. Precisamos chegar aos locais onde os militares e nobreza frequentam.

Eles visitaram por mais alguns dias aquele local, até que Elizabeth obteve informações implantando aparelhos no escritório do bispo responsável pelo templo.

\- Consegui alguns dados sobre outros locais deles em Odin e outros em Phezzan. - Elizabeth disse a Siegfried - Mas o curioso é um local que não aparece nenhuma informação, geralmente os outros tem a lista de nomes de fiéis frequentando, endereço, tudo. Este aqui não tem nada.

\- Então deve ser este o local que a alta cúpula se reúne - disse Siegfried- precisamos entrar lá.

\- O único nome é Blue Star, isso te lembra algo em Odin? Algum local?

\- Não me vem nada a mente.

\- Vou fazer a busca no banco de dados pra ver se encontramos algo. - ela acionou uma tela diante de si e digita dados, mexendo os dedos em busca de informações.- Aqui só aparece que é um bar, que coisa estranha, não deve ser.

\- Deixe-me ver - Siegfried olhou o mapa e a localização do bar, e então tem uma lembrança. Ele estava no gabinete com Reinhard quando um dos nobres veio oferecer seu apoio na última guerra civil. Após o encontro ele disse a Reinhard que havia um local onde os nobres frequentavam para diversões.

"- Vossa Excelência pode encontrar o que quiser lá para seu prazer.- disse o nobre"

"- Meu prazer são as batalhas.- respondeu Reinhard."

"- Mas um homem tem outras necessidades, caso deseje vá neste local - ele disse a localização e o nobre deu um cartão. - Com licença Excelência - ele saiu."

"Reinhard rasgou o cartão, Kircheis conhecia ele bem para saber que não seria daquela forma que ele ficaria com uma mulher."

\- É este o local - afirmou o jovem ruivo a Elizabeth, ela se surpreendeu.

\- Como sabe?

Ele contou a história a ela, dizendo ter visto o nome do local antes de Reinhard picotar o cartão.

\- Vamos investigar melhor então. Você e Zimmermann vão para uma diversão. - por um momento ela viu Siegfried ficar ruborizado. Com certeza ele nunca tinha adentrado num ambiente assim.

"Ele fica tão lindo assim." - Elizabeth pensou.

Ela então contatou Zimmermann para a missão, iriam averiguar o funcionamento do local.

* * *

Zimmermann era um homem alto e magro de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros, estava vestido como um autentico nobre e todo elegante. Mas quando Elizabeth viu Siegfried seu coração acelerou demais, apesar dele estar com os cabelos negros e sem as ondulações, ele colocou um cabelo a mais na parte de trás de forma a prender num elegante laço vermelho, estava muito atraente.

\- Vou acompanhar tudo do carro do lado de fora. Coloquem nossos dispositivos em locais chaves e peguem todos os dados que precisarmos.

Os dois homens concordaram e rumaram para o Blue Star. Elizabeth ficara do lado de fora no carro que tinha vidros escuros. Siegfried e Zimmermann entraram no bar, logo foram recepcionados por uma bela moça que indica uma mesa para eles. Os dois pediram cerveja e começaram a olhar em volta. Haviam muitas garotas lindas, a maioria junto a um nobre. Algumas sentadas no colo de algum deles e rindo outras tomando uma bebida junto, outras sendo acariciadas. Eram claramente prostitutas de luxo. Uma moça loira se aproximou deles e passou a mão pelos ombros de Siegfried.

\- Quer diversão?- ela abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dele - posso fazer muitas coisas com você.

Siegfried ficou envergonhado e totalmente paralisado.

"Não deveria ter vindo nesta missão."

A garota viu que não teria resposta ali, vai para o lado de Zimmermann.

\- Talvez seu amigo - ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dele. Zimmermann tirou uma nota de dinheiro, os olhos da mulher brilharam.

\- Venha cá - Zimmermann ordenou e ela se aproximou e ele a fez e inclinar para falar. - Estamos procurando outro tipo de diversão, há outros locais na casa?

\- Temos uma ala com os rapazes se preferirem.

\- Não, queremos outra coisa.

A mulher os olha tipo sabendo a que se referiam.

\- Não posso ajudar sobre isso - Zimmermann tirou mais duas outras notas e mostrou a ela.

\- Só posso dizer que na parte inferior deste bar tem alguns encontros especiais. Mas restrito a pessoas com acesso especial.

Zimmermann entregou o dinheiro a ela que foi embora, ele virou um gole da cerveja e disse a Siegfried:

\- Desconfio que a entrada para o local que a garota falou não é por aqui, como tem acesso restrito deve ser um local onde as pessoas que frequentam entram de forma discreta.

\- Concordo, acho que precisamos mapear o local.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo, apenas bebendo e logo saíram, olharam para os lado e entraram no carro. Elizabeth já os aguardava, eles conversaram sobre suas suspeitas.

\- Richard faça o mapeamento desta localização e mande os resultados para nós - ela avisou para ele que estava em órbita com a Brunhild camuflada. Em poucos minutos os resultados apareceram na tela.

Elizabeth joga os dados na tela para eles verem.

\- Wow, olhem isso, tem uma área grande no subterrâneo. - ela apontou para uma lateral- isto não conecta a nada na parte de cima do bar, deve ser esta a entrada .Precisamos nos aproximar pelo menos - ela parou e pensou um pouco. - Tive uma idéia, você talvez não goste Siegfried, mas acho que vai funcionar. Zimmermann fique aqui e esteja preparado para qualquer coisa. - ela estava com um vestido típico que as mulheres em Odin usavam, ela abre mais o decote e puxa para mostrar os ombros - Vamos Siegfried, te explico lá fora.

Eles desceram do carro, ela foi para perto dele.

\- Passe a mão pela minha cintura - ele novamente ficou envergonhado - vocês nesta era são devagar, vamos não mordo - ela resolveu desligar os fones e pediu para ele desligar o dele.

\- Porque desligar?

\- Não me sinto a vontade para o que vou fazer com plateia.

Siegfried ficou cada vez mais apreensivo.

"O que ela pretende?"

A entrada estava perto, mas não havia nada demais, ela o guiou para perto do corredor que dava acesso a porta de entrada. Ela encostou na parede e o puxou para si.

\- Fique assim, iremos observar se alguém chega e entra.

Ele ficou completamente sem graça com a proximidade do corpo dela. Elizabeth tentava se distrair olhando os lados se alguém aparecia e finalmente vinha um casal, mas o mais estranho é que usavam máscaras. Elizabeth sussurrou no ouvido de Siegfried.

\- Estão vindo quando eu der sinal os atacamos, agora me beija - ele ficou indeciso - ela o puxou e o beijou, era um beijo tão intenso quanto o que ela sentia, Siegfried precisou se afastar um pouco para tomar folêgo. Ela o beijou novamente, desta vez em menos intensidade, e os olhos dela um fica aberto observando o casal passar por eles. Ela soltou Siegfried e fez sinal para ele pegar o homem e ela cuidaria da mulher. Os dois ao mesmo tempo atacaram o casal e derrubaram ambos. Elizabeth indicou uma entrada escura que havia ali para colocar os corpos desacordados.

\- Você é louca Elizabeth.

\- Sabia que não ia gostar. Mas confesse que foi bom. - estava escuro o suficiente para não ver o rosto dele. - eles pegaram as máscaras e colocam no rosto, ela revistou o casal e achou um cartão, que devia ser o de acesso aquela entrada. Elizabeth aplicou um pequena pistola no pescoço dos dois. - Vão dormir até amanhã. Vamos. - ela se ajeitou para ficar bem apresentável e não mais ter a aparência de uma prostituta. Eles andaram até onde seria a porta de entrada, Elizabeth buscou o local para inserir o cartão e o coloca, logo uma luz verde discreta acendeu e a porta se abriu. Na entrada havia uma escadaria com luzes que se acederam com a presença deles. Eles começaram a descer, ela se segurou no braço do jovem ruivo já que não era tão acostumada aos saltos.

\- Conseguimos entrar - ela falou baixinho.

Ao final da escada havia um enorme tapete vermelho era um imenso corredor dividido em várias salas com um vidro transparente na frente. Do lado de fora várias pessoas olhando para dentro, todas elas com máscaras. Ao começarem a andar pelo corredor, Elizabeth e Siegfried não estavam preparados para o que veriam.

\- Por Odin. - ela balbuciou.

Siegfried arregalou os olhos e ficou completamente constrangido, sem saber para onde olhar.

\- Vamos seguir em frente até o fim do corredor - Elizabeth falou pra ele, puxando-o.

"Nobreza sórdida, até onde vão para terem seus prazeres saciados?" - pensou Kircheis.

Cada sala tinha alguém ou grupo se drogando e muito sexo. Mulheres com homens, mulheres com mulheres, homens com homens, era um vale tudo.

Ao chegarem ao fim do corredor encontraram um enorme salão com várias pessoas de pé escutando uma pessoa com uma túnica falando ao público sobre como a nobreza tinha que retornar com seu poder e que Reinhard fora o grande culpado de todos estarem naquela situação.

\- Criaremos uma nova ordem, onde os senhores estarão no topo comandando. Mas para isso temos que derrubar aquele pivete loiro - ele levanta as mãos e a túnica cai e eles viram seu rosto.

\- Arcebispo De Villier - disse ela sussurrando para o jovem ruivo.

Todos seguravam uma bebida que foi dada a Siegfried e Elizabeth também e brindaram.

\- Prosit!

Elizabeth fez sinal para Kircheis a seguir, indicando um pequeno local longe de outros olhos.

\- Malditos cultistas, eles falam o que eles querem ouvir, depois de fisgá-los usam com drogas para praticarem seu terrorismo e os descartam como papéis. Hipócritas malditos, pregam a moralidade e olha este lugar! - os olhos dela estavam em fúria, era o mesmo temperamento de Reinhard, o corpo dela tremia de ódio. Siegfried percebeu que algumas poucas pessoas começaram a olhar para eles, um homem se dirigia para onde estavam. Sem pensar duas vezes ele pegou Elizabeth e a beijou, apertando-a contra si. Ela aos poucos acabou se acalmando e cedendo nos braços dele. Siegfried vai até o pescoço dela e sobe até o ouvido.

\- Se acalme as pessoas estão nos observando e suspeitando. Precisamos sair daqui.

Elizabeth queimava por dentro de tantas emoções sentidas e contraditórias, era o ódio pelos cultistas de um lado e aquele sentimento por Siegfried de outro.

Eles permaneceram abraçados até todos se desinteressarem, o jovem ruivo a pegou pelo braço e começou a percorrer o caminho para as escadas. Ao terminarem de subir, instalaram vários dispositivos e quando estava tudo pronto, Elizabeth passou o cartão e eles saíram rapidamente em direção ao carro.

\- Pegaremos estes malditos um a um, nenhuma máscara irá esconder a real identidade deles. - disse ela.

\- Precisamos avisar Reinhard para acabar com este local - falou Kircheis.

\- Nós o faremos, mas vamos coletar os dados primeiro.

De volta a sua cabine na Brunhild do futuro, Elizabeth deitada em sua cama ficava pensando sobre tudo que aconteceu. Mas a figura de Kircheis a perseguia.

"Não posso, não posso, não quero. Droga temos um abismo de 50 anos e ele ama outra mulher." Mas era inevitável o que sentia.

"Eu amo ele."

* * *

 **Setembro, Ano 798 do Calendário Universal**

Elizabeth vai até Reinhard bem no final do dia, breve começaria a operação Ragnarok ela sabia que ele deveria estar bem ocupado e foi exatamente o que o oficial que a atendeu disse.

\- Avise por favor que tenho informações urgentes do interesse dele e de todo o império. Diga que Elizabeth von Braun o procura.- ela foi bem enfática a ponto do oficial ficar com um certo receio, imediatamente o oficial fez alguns contatos e finalmente ele recebeu uma resposta.

\- Pode ir Srta. Ele vai recebê-la.

Ela começou a andar em direção ao escritório de Reinhard. No caminho cruzou com Paul Oberstein, ele definitivamente não lhe causava boa impressão. Elizabeth continuou em frente com a cabeça erguida.

"Será que Reinhard já me perdoo?" - ela pensou.

Ele estava em seu escritório sozinho, o guarda a deixou entrar e saiu em seguida.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Excelência.

Os dois se olham. Ela observa que ele usa o cordão, o mesmo cordão que ela herdara e estava em seu cofre na nave.

\- O que veio tirar de mim desta vez?

\- Não faça isso. Pare de agir como uma criança mimada.

Os olhos de Reinhard se enfureceram.

\- Como ousa? Eu...eu... - ele perdeu a fala

\- Preste atenção, eu perdi minha família que é sua também, voltei e fiz tudo para te proteger, eu daria minha vida pela sua de bom grado e você sabe disso. Quando vai perceber que só lhe desejo o melhor? - ela se aproximou aos poucos. - Permita que as pessoas se aproximem - ela tocou a mão dele - Por favor, não se isole dentro de si. Não o abandonamos - ela apertou mão dele.

Reinhard estava tão irado, zangado, mas no fundo era consigo mesmo. Aquela garota conseguia de alguma forma desmoronar a barreira que ele criou em torno de si. Ele sentiu o calor das mãos dela indo para a sua, lembrava tanto Annerose.

De repente a porta se abriu e Elizabeth reconhece de imediato Hilda. Rapidamente ela soltou a mão de Reinhard, mas tarde demais, ela tinha visto.

\- Perdão Excelência. Trouxe alguns documentos.

\- Srta Mariendorf permita apresentar a Srta Elizabeth von Braun. Ela era amiga de Kircheis.

\- Prazer Srta. - disse Hilda a cumprimentando, a seguir ela deixou a papelada sobre a mesa - vou deixá-los retorno quando vossa Excelência terminar. `Prazer Srta. von Braun - Hilda então deixou o recinto.

Reinhard apontou o sofá para Elizabeth e ele sentou a sua frente.

\- O que a trás aqui?

\- Investigamos pontos de ação dos cultistas aqui em Odin e achamos um local frequentado pela alta nobreza e pessoas de alta patente militar. Estamos ainda trabalhando na lista de nomes, é bem complicado - ela relatou a aventura dela e Siegfried. A cada detalhe ele parecia mais enojado. Ela lhe repassou um pequeno dispositivo. - Aqui tem os dados e o local.

\- Passarei para Kessler tomar providências.

\- Assim que eu tiver os nomes dos outros frequentadores também irei lhe repassar.

\- Como está Kircheis?

\- Ele está bem e ajudando bastante. - eles ficaram num silêncio quebrado por ela -preciso ir Excelência, obrigada por me receber, sei que está se preparando para algo grande, a operação Ragnarok.

\- Não há como esconder nada de você.

Ela se levantou e Reinhard também, ambos se despediram, ela estava quase na porta, quando retornou e num impulso o abraçou com força.

\- Lembre-se que ... que eu o amo - ela o soltou o olhando nos olhos e sorrindo em seguida saiu.

"Eu precisava tanto de você agora Reinhard, mas terei de cuidar disso sozinha" - Elizabeth pensou e riu ironicamente- "Em menos de 24 horas admiti que amo dois homens."

Reinhard ficou da mesma forma que estava com os braços no ar, sem saber processar tudo aquilo. Aos poucos ele abaixou os braços.

Hilda aguardava em outra sala e estava intrigada com aquela mulher, nunca a tinha visto e Reinhard nunca falara dela.

"Quem é ela? Algo haver com o Almirante Kircheis? "

Não sabia explicar, mas aquilo a inquietava demais. Hilda soube que ela havia partido, então retornou a sala do Kaiser. Reinhard parecia desconcertado, nunca o vira assim.

\- Algo que possa ajudar Excelência?

\- Não, está tudo bem Srta Mariendorf.

\- A Srta von Braun parece que causou...um certo impacto.

\- Ela sempre causa - Reinhard suspirou e só então se tocou que soltou algo que não deveria - apenas esqueça Srta. Mariendorf, isto não é da sua conta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Ragnarok**

 **Novembro, Ano 798 do Calendário Universal**

A nona Batalha de Iserlohn começou com a frota de Reuenthal atacando a fortaleza. Lena todavia sabia que isso era apenas uma chamariz para Reinhard invadir e tomar Phezzan. Estava chegando o momento em que abandonariam Iserlohn.

Lena mantinha seu trabalho de monitoramento, mas evitava contato com os oficiais da Fortaleza, permanecendo o mais discreta possível, exceto por uma pessoa.

\- Tenente, tenente - Lena escutou a voz familiar e já começou a revirar os olhos.

"De novo ele, que cara insistente. Mas tenho algo preparado" - ela pensou, e então se virou.

\- Senhor Schönkopf.

\- Está me devendo uma bebida Tenente, não quer tomar algo prometo não arrancar pedaço.- ela riu. Lena fica pensando em sua cabeça mil maneiras de dar um bom fora nele.

\- Está bem. Acho que teremos uma trégua das forças imperiais. Nos encontramos no jantar. - Schönkopf deu um enorme sorriso.

Passada as horas, Lena se ajeitou em seu uniforme, passou um batom nos lábios e ajeitou os cabelos. Ela nunca se achou uma beldade, nunca ligara para moda, sempre quis ser única.

Ao chegar no refeitório, Schönkopf a levou para uma área reservada aos altos oficiais e escolhera uma mesa especial para eles. Ela se sentia uma estranha no ninho. Yang e Frederica estavam por lá, ela os cumprimentou.

Lena e Schönkopf conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, mas um que chamou a atenção foi sobre os Rosen Ritters.

\- Gostaria de saber mais Sr. Schönkopf.

\- Me chame apenas de Walter - ele sorriu.

\- Pode me chamar de Hélene.

Ele contou a história dos Rosen Ritters, onde ele era o décimo terceiro comandante, antes dele 2 morreram em batalha contra o Império, 2 foram promovidos e 6 traíram a Aliança e retornaram ao Império. Em termos de combate eram uma das mais temidas infantarias da Aliança. Ela perguntou sobre técnicas de luta e as armas que usavam, cada vez ficava mais empolgada.

Quando terminaram ele a levou na parte externa no centro de operações onde ficava o céu artificial, como o tempo estava ajustado para noite, só haviam estrelas. Ele fora tão gentil com ela que dava pena pelo que ela faria a seguir. Lena começou a se lembrar de todas as lições de Nathan. Walter se aproximou e colocou as mãos no rosto dela, ela pegou e faz exatamente como foi ensinada e derrubou Schönkopf no chão e pulou em cima dele. Em seguida ela puxa a faca escondida na bota e colocou no pescoço dele.

\- Desculpe Walter, mas meu único interesse em você é esse. Me ensine.

Ele ficou surpreso, mas logo começou a gargalhar.

\- Ensinar uma mulher?

\- Pare de ser machista, acabei de provar alguma coisa não?

Walter rapidamente a desarma e a segura no chão, imobilizando suas mãos.

\- Tem muito a aprender Hélene.

\- Vai me ensinar?

\- Você é a primeira mulher que quer me matar num encontro.- ele acabou rindo - amanhã começamos. - ele a ajudou se levantar.

Os dias se passaram com Lena sendo uma aprendiz de Schönkopf, ele realmente via um potencial nela que nunca observara em outra mulher. Ela aprendia rápido, se tivesse um machado mais leve com certeza ela seria capaz de dar dor de cabeça ao inimigo. Os outros Rosen Ritters riram e caçoaram no começo, mas depois começaram a ver que ela era realmente muito boa e se acostumaram. O que ela perdia em força física ganhava em velocidade, os ataques eram rápidos e mortíferos. Se fosse pra valer as lutas alguém já teria morrido.

Enquanto isso Julian se preparava para ir a Phezzan, todos pareciam confiar demais nele e queriam se despedir da melhor maneira. Ela cruzou com ele pelos corredores e disse:

\- Tenente Julian Mintz desejo boa sorte em Phezzan. Vai dar tudo certo confie em você.

\- Obrigado Tenente.

As aulas com Walter lhe fez um bem pois ajudava a abafar as vozes que insistiam em atormentá-la, mas não totalmente. Num determinado treinamento, aconteceu a mesma coisa que já ocorrera quando estava com Nathan, ela sentiu perder o controle. A fúria crescia dentro dela a tal ponto que Schönkopf precisou segurá-la por trás e imobilizá-la.

\- Calma garota.

Aos poucos ela se controlou e voltou a si.

\- Perdão Walter.

\- Guarde esta fúria para o inimigo. Não vou perguntar o porque disto, quando estiver pronta e quiser me conte. Chega por hoje.

"Um dia Walter saberá. Eu prometo."

\- Vamos comer algo, preciso contar como quase acabei com o Almirante Reuenthal.

Ela sorriu, sabia que ia ser divertido escutar a história dele.

* * *

 **30 de dezembro, Ano 798 do Calendário Universal**

 **PHEZZAN**

Elizabeth, Richard e Siegfried estavam disfarçados de guardas imperiais quando viram Brunhild pousando. Eles usavam lentes especiais projetadas para amplificar a distância, de forma a visualizarem claramente as pessoas de longe. A rampa foi aberta e viram dois oficiais bem conhecidos subirem para recepcionar Reinhard, eram Mittermeyer e Muller. Os raios de Sol estavam numa cor dourada anunciado fim da tarde e o inicio da noite. Reinhard estava com os cabelos mais crescidos, suas madeixas loiras dançavam pelo vento. Ele levanta o braço para seus soldados que gritavam: - Mein Kaiser.

A vibração que emanava ali era muito forte, Reinhard atingia seu auge. Os militares o idolatravam. A emoção tomava conta de Elizabeth, Siegfried e Richard.

\- Que lindo! - disse Elizabeth, ela ficou com os olhos marejados - ali atrás de Reinhard ela reconhece duas figuras, uma é Oberstein e a outra Hildegard em uniforme imperial.

\- Richard é ela em uniforme imperial.

\- Está explicado porque ele ficou com vovó, olha como é linda Liz.

\- Esperem - Siegfried questionou - então aquela mulher será a futura Kaiserina?

\- Shhh fala baixo - disse Liz - sim, Hildegard von Mariendorf, filha do conde von Mariendorf que você salvou na rebelião de Kastrop.

Siegfried abriu a boca surpreso e pensou o quanto ela devia ser extraordinária. Reinhard não ficaria com qualquer mulher.

Por um momento Reinhard tem a visão panorâmica do mar de soldados, ele subitamente se recorda das palavras de Richard.

"Será que eles estão aqui?" - pensou Reinhard, ele olhou ao redor, mas era muita gente. "Se tiver aqui Kircheis, verá o que está acontecendo"- ele apertou o medalhão.

Richard decidiu retornar a nave, mas teve que ir usando uma nave de transporte camuflada, todo o espaço estava controlado pelo império. Elizabeth e Siegfried resolveram ficar ainda em Phezzan para investigar um pouco mais sobre os cultistas da Terra e achar Julian Mintz. Eles retiraram os uniformes imperiais e colocaram roupas comuns típicas do local.

As forças militares tinham ocupado Phezzan, tudo pareceu funcionar com uma aparente normalidade, mas havia um certo medo no ar. Siegfried e Elizabeth chegaram ao hotel, iriam começar a rastrear Julian Mintz e com muito trabalho acabaram descobrindo o seu paradeiro. Kircheis se lembrou que o vira apenas uma vez na troca de prisioneiros em Iserlohn. Ele questionou Elizabeth, pois não sabia todos os planos dela.

\- Porque ele? - ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e escuros disfarçado.

\- Precisamos salvar mais outra pessoa, e faremos a mesma coisa que fizemos com você e Reinhard. Para isso precisamos monitorá-lo para que nada aconteça ao entregarmos a carta.

\- Esta pessoa que querem salvar é da Aliança ?

\- Sim.

Siegfried refletiu um pouco e perguntou:

\- É ele não? Yang Wen-Li? Vocês vão impedir Reinhard vencê-lo em batalha.

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça, era hora de fazer algumas revelações

\- Não Siegfried, Reinhard vai perder para Yang - o ruivo se espantou com tal afirmação - mas ele não vai morrer. Quando o lobo rajada de vento sair de Phezzan a batalha final começa, irão lutar com a Aliança em Rantemario, mas a batalha sangrenta e final será em Vermillion. Reinhard vai perder no campo de batalha, mas estrategicamente o Império vence. Reuenthal e Mittermeyer seguem o conselho da minha avó, eles tomam Heinessen que se rende. Reinhard sofrerá a sua primeira e última derrota.

Ela respirou e continuou:

\- Não ele não mata Yang após a batalha, você sabe que no fundo ele o admira e o sentimento é mutuo. Reinhard vai conversar com Yang para chamá-lo para ficar com ele, mas este recusa e vai se aposentar. Ele nunca visou poder ou teve qualquer tipo de ambição, só lutou para sobreviver e principalmente para manter a chama da democracia acesa. O que acontece é que Yang é tão excepcional quanto Reinhard, e isso incomodou muita gente, mais do que o próprio império. - ela se empolgou ao falar - Os ideais de Yang que ele tanto luta são a base política de nosso mundo, eles deverão coexistir com o Império para formar a Monarquia Constitucional, por isso Yang é tão importante, além de ser outra lenda.

Siegfried começou a entender a lógica dos acontecimentos, sabia que Reinhard conquistaria o universo, mas não tinha idéia de como seria. Entendia que a frágil mudança nos acontecimentos poderia mudar o resultado da guerra, o império tinha que vencer, mas Yang tinha que viver. Por isso, Elizabeth e os outros com tanto trabalho e cuidado para manter a linha do tempo.

\- Mas se vocês querem salvar Yang Wen-Li significa que ele morre em algum momento e quem o sucederia?

\- Julian Mintz, ele conseguiu chegar em Reinhard e finalmente tudo se acerta. Julian carrega os fortes ideais de Yang.

\- Entendi.

\- Bom vamos trabalhar , temos um longo percurso até chegar em Yang.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Os dois nunca comentaram sobre o que acontecera em Odin entre os dois. Para Siegfried foi apenas algo necessário e não pensava nada além disso. E para Elizabeth o melhor era enterrar aqueles sentimentos.

Elizabeth encontrou Julian enquanto a comitiva de Reinhard passava, discretamente coloca um mini aparelho na jaqueta dele, tocando- o levemente.

\- Ele é imponente não? - disse ela a Julian quando Reinhard passou por eles.

\- Sim.

Ela não diz mais nada, logo Marinesk se aproximou chamando Julian. Discretamente ela saiu e foi em direção a Siegfried que a espera longe dali.

Eles resolveram decolarem de Phezzan, breve Barbarossa do futuro encontraria com eles, a nave poderia ser necessária na batalha de Vermillion. Após alguns dias eles alcançaram a zona estelar de Rantemario. Neste momento Elizabeth chamou Siegfried enquanto eles ultrapassaram a frota imperial ao longe.

\- Veja Siegfried - ela apontou para os monitores - a cobra bicéfala, Reinhard está na cabeça e Mittermeyer com o corpo. Mesmo com todos os problemas o Almirante Bewcock conseguiu segurá-los até a chegada de Yang. Novamente o mago salva a Aliança, ele é incrível.

\- Tenho de admitir. - afirmou Kircheis.

\- Reinhard não vai gostar desta afirmação - ela riu muito, Richard observou a irmã e era notável a mudança em seu semblante, parecia mais feliz, seus olhos brilhavam.

* * *

 **HEINESSEN**

Como já previsto Yang havia saído de Iserlohn e ido ao encontro da frota de Bewcock na zona estelar de Rantemario e após a batalha contra as frotas imperiais, a Aliança retorna para Heinessen para se organizar.

Lena já havia revirado os sistemas para permanecerem a bordo da Hyperion, ela conseguiu hackear toda a rede de computadores e tinha controle total de toda a nave. Caso fosse necessário poderia reverter uma ordem de Yang. Estava tudo pronto para a grande batalha em Vermillion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - O lapso do tempo**

 **5 de abril, Ano 799 do Calendário Universal**

Brunhild do futuro finalmente chega próximo da frota de Yang. Lena fez uma transmissão de mensagem.

\- Esta tudo certo aqui. Poderemos controlar tudo.

\- Impeça que Yang atire em Brunhild se acontecer alguma coisa..

\- Pode deixar. E não deixem acertar a Hyperion também. Desligando.

Siegfried estava ao lado de Elizabeth e escutou suas ordens. Ele ficou preocupado por Reinhard, Yang pelo jeito vai ficar com Brunhild na mira.

\- Siegfried eu conversei com Zimmermann, quero que assuma o comando da Barbarossa. Ele ficará na Beowolf, Nathan é melhor em solo que comandando uma nave, ele é da guarda imperial.- ela fez uma pausa para continuar - e numa emergência é melhor aparecer a Barbarossa do que Beowolf ou Brunhild.

\- Sim é verdade.- concordou Kircheis. - Cuidarei das coisas por lá.

Zona Estelar de Gandharva

Reinhard em seu quarto já havia mandado Emil dormir e estava olhando pela janela, com as mãos no vidro.

"Onde está Kircheis? Espero que veja minha vitória, eu vou conseguir por você e Annerose."

* * *

 **26 de abril, Ano 799 do Calendário Universal**

 **VERMILLION**

O embate entre Yang e Reinhard começou. A batalha seguiu com Yang tentando furar o esquema de defesa de Reinhard. Ele se aproveitou da geografia espacial forçando asteroides contra as naves imperiais, seria questão de tempo chegar a Reinhard.

* * *

 **2 de maio**

Elizabeth estava com a Brunhild do futuro acompanhando o desenrolar da batalha, mas algo a inquietou.

-Muller, onde está? Já era para estar aqui. Rastreiem Muller é vital que ele chegue logo.

Algum tempo depois chegou a noticia de ele se atrasou.

\- Tem algo errado. Abram canal com Beowolf e Barbarossa - Ela franziu o cenho - O painel abriu com Zimmermann e Siegfried - Não está certo isso, foi mudada alguma coisa, Muller já deveria estar chegando para cobrir Brunhild. Vá Zimmermann incapacite as naves da Aliança. É uma ordem. Droga! Apostos para batalha - ela ordenou. - Siegfried entre no campo de Batalha e proteja Brunhild, iremos dar cobertura. Preparar bombas PEMs (Pulso Eletromagnético) , temos que ganhar tempo até Muller chegar.

\- Eles serão alvejados, a camuflagem pode não aguentar - disse um dos oficiais.

\- Não importa temos que proteger Reinhard a qualquer custo. - ela olhou para Siegfried no painel - Proteja-o.

Elizabeth mandou lançar bombas PEMs, Richard ajudou e várias naves da Aliança simplesmente pararam.

* * *

\- Excelência há relatos de várias bombas de pulso eletromagnéticas que foram lançadas contra a Aliança, não sabemos de onde veio, são extremamente potentes, nunca vimos nada igual.

Reinhard começou a pensar e num estalo entendeu que só poderiam ser eles.

"Eles não queriam alterar a linha temporal de jeito nenhum, só se ...- ele compreendeu - a história está mudando" - ele arregalou os olhos.

* * *

Elizabeth recebeu o aviso de Nathan que Muller estava em vias de chegar, houve algum tipo de atraso na saída dele do ponto de tomada do abastecimento da Aliança.

Barbarossa do futuro estava recebendo vários choques do fogo cruzado, mas permanecia firme.

\- Acionar o canhões de laser, atirem no sistema de armas das naves da Aliança, apenas danifiquem - ordenou Siegfried.

* * *

\- Mas o que está acontecendo de onde vem poder? - questionou Yang - mantenham o avanço, estamos quase lá. Triangular a origem do fogo.

\- Senhor o poder do inimigo, nunca vimos tal tecnologia. Eles não estão destruindo as naves apenas as incapacitando. - comunicou Frederica

Yang coçou a cabeça pensando, mas nada fez sentido pra ele.

Minutos mais tarde vem uma confirmação, a origem era num ponto acima da nave capitânea.

\- Mas não há nada - Yang mexeu nos cabelos e suspirou. - precisamos nos apressar, parece que von Lohengramm ainda tem truques.

* * *

Zimmermann e Elizabeth tentavam desestabilizar a maior quantidade possível de naves da Aliança. E finalmente a frota de Muller estava chegando.

Enquanto isso Yang movimentou as naves de forma a fechar o cerco contra Reinhard.

Reinhard viu aos poucos no monitor a movimentação das naves inimigas.

\- Fui pego.

"Será vitória por cima de vitória apenas para ser derrotado no fim? Kircheis...Só cheguei até aqui?" - ele segurou o medalhão - "A história mudou, posso morrer aqui." - ele ia pegando o aparelho para contatar Elizabeth, tinha que falar com Kircheis antes do fim, quando foi interrompido. Um oficial avisa que uma nave já estava pronta para Reinhard abandonar Brunhild, mas ele se recusou. Um nave da aliança se aproximou da nave perigosamente. Siegfried manda atirar e destruiu a nave no momento exato.

Neste momento finalmente Muller apareceu para reforçar a proteção de Brunhild.

\- Suspender fogo - ordenou Elizabeth para as naves.- Agora é com Muller.

\- Lena responda - ela chamou - Lena...- não conseguiram contato, apenas uma forte interferência, provavelmente por causa da PEMs.

Siegfried via as manobras espetaculares de Muller, mas aos poucos Yang ganhava novamente terreno. A bordo da Barbarossa o fogo estava sendo incessante

\- Camuflagem caindo, estamos em 80% - gritou o oficial- escudos a 70%.

\- 70 % camuflagem - e vinha mais fogo.

\- 60% camuflagem.

\- 40% camuflagem.

\- Vamos aparecer .

Elizabeth ordenou a Siegfried pelo painel

\- Não conseguimos contato com a Hyperion e não sabemos o quanto os fatos foram afetados, precisamos proteger a nave nem que nós tenhamos que nos revelar. Posicione a nave na frente de Brunhild, a Hyperion vai mirar em pouco tempo a nave de Reinhard. Rápido.

Siegfried ordenou rapidamente que se movimentassem para ficarem na frente da Brunhild. O jovem ruivo olhou os monitores a situação era crítica, estava apreensivo vendo a derrota iminente de Reinhard. Aquilo doía, ele imaginou como Reinhard devia estar se sentindo.

O espaço trepidou em torno da Brunhild como se uma enorme massa entrasse em meio ao nada na frente deles.

\- Escudos segurando bem, mas a camuflagem não vai aguentar, estamos em 30% - avisou um dos oficiais a Siegfried.- levamos tiros demais.

\- Permaneçam firmes, preparar mísseis, mirem a Hyperion, vamos incapacitá-la- ordenou Kircheis.

Barbarossa começou a falhar camuflagem de vez e quando finalmente Yang mirou na nave de Reinhard algo bizarro ocorreu, outra nave começou a aparecer na sua frente, era Barbarossa.

* * *

Reinhard ficou abismado, sabendo o que aquilo significava.

\- Kircheis - Reinhard balbuciou bem baixo para si mesmo.

Os oficiais do Império ficaram atônitos.

* * *

Todos a bordo da Hyperion ficaram estupefatos.

\- De onde apareceu esta nave? O Almirante Kircheis voltou dos mortos? - Yang tirou a boina e começou a mexer nervosamente nos cabelos.

\- Atirar - Yang fez o gesto com as mãos.

Lena apertou o botão para parar o ataque, mas algo não funcionou.

Para desespero de Elizabeth ela viu Barbarossa ser atingida.

\- Lena, Dieter - ela chamou sem resposta.

A nave de Siegfried recebe o fogo, e desta vez eles sentiram.

\- Escudos a 50% - afirmou o oficial

Siegfried pensou no poderio daquela nave, se fosse a de Reinhard já teria ido pelos ares.

Elizabeth e Zimmmermann começaram a atirar canhões lasers nas naves da Aliança incapacitando uma a uma. Impedindo que atirassem na nave de Siegfried.

\- Disparar ao meu sinal. - Siegfried ordenou.

Uma mensagem chega a bordo de Hyperion e as naves do futuro também receberam, era a rendição de Heinessen. Elizabeth se sentou na poltrona e respirou profundamente.

\- Cessar fogo. - ordenou Siegfried.

* * *

Yang abaixou os braços ao escutar a rendição em Heinessen ele estava prestes a mandar o segundo tiro. Attenborough reclamou que eles estavam tão perto, Schönkopf também pediu para Yang atirar.

\- Acabe com as duas naves.

Yang recusou argumentando com Schönkopf.

Todavia não houve mais tempo para discutirem todo o sistema da Hyperion caiu. Estava reiniciando. Finalmente Lena conseguiu desativar a Hyperion.

* * *

Siegfried ordenou a bordo da Barbarossa:

\- Enviar toda a energia auxiliar para os escudos. Abrir canal para Brunhild de Reinhard. Nathan é com você.

* * *

\- Mensagem da Barbarossa Excelência - falou Oberstein.

\- Abram o canal - ordenou Reinhard.

Reinhard viu a imagem de Nathan.

Quem estava na ponte da Brunhild ficaram sem entender nada. Questionavam entre si sobre aquele jovem rapaz comandando a nave do falecido Kircheis.

\- Excelência, as coisas saíram fora do esperado. Mittermeyer e Reuenthal tomaram Heinessen e pediram rendição. A vitória é sua. A Aliança irá pedir um cessar fogo Excelência, receio ter urgência de conversamos num canal privado.

\- Irei providenciar já o contato em alguns minutos.

Eles desligaram.

\- Então a vitória que eu consegui foram a que me deram. Que vergonha. Consegui uma vitória que não foi minha, mas dada a mim, assim como uma esmola.- ele começou a rir, ele se virou para Oberstein e ordenou- Abram um canal privado com Barbarossa, vou atender na minha sala.

\- Sim Excelência sobre o comando da Barbarossa...?

\- Irei explicar, mas preciso falar agora com ele a sós.

Reinhard vai até sua sala e abriu o canal particular. Nele estava não apenas Siegfried como Elizabeth. A alegria de rever Siegfried era enorme.

\- Kircheis, eu sabia, me protegeu mais uma vez?

\- Sim Lord Reinhard.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Tivemos um lapso temporal. Muller de alguma maneira teve um atraso não esperado. - respondeu Siegfried. - A história começou a mudar. Elizabeth e Zimmermann nas outras duas naves e eu nesta conseguimos neutralizar a Aliança até Muller chegar. Mesmo assim algo saiu errado dentro da Hyperion, não conseguiram derrubar os sistemas de lá a tempo de atirarem contra Brunhild e o termo de rendição de Heinessen atrasou. Não houve outra alternativa, das três naves a que menos causaria impacto se aparecesse era esta.

\- E o que causou a mudança temporal?

\- Richard está investigando para descobrir, mas deve ser algo relacionado a mudança que fizemos - disse Elizabeth.

\- Mas agora temos que explicar o aparecimento da Barbarossa e o efeito de camuflagem dela - falou Kircheis.

\- Esta história eu já pensei. - disse Reinhard que explica. - Diremos que é um prototipo de uma nova arma e para isso os cientistas trabalharam numa nave encostada, a Barbarossa.

\- Para não gerar suspeitas Barbarossa seguirá para Heinessen, pedirei para Richard e Zimmermann rumarem para Odin o mais rápido que puderem para trazerem a outra Barbarossa e esconderemos em algum asteroide - disse Elizabeth.- Enquanto isso, não permitam que ninguém entre na nave, ninguém deve ter acesso a nossa tecnologia. O único que poderá aparecer é Nathan, que está como soldado imperial Nathan Jaeger.

\- Ele deverá ser promovido para não gerar suspeitas- fala Reinhard.

\- Sim, mas vamos manter a situação o mais discreta possível.

\- Quando terei de vez Kircheis ao meu lado?

\- Quando a unificação acontecer em sua totalidade. As mudanças que causamos já geraram efeitos e quase mudam o que deveria ser. Veja o que aconteceu aqui. Você poderia ter morrido e tudo teria virado caos - disse Elizabeth.

Reinhard concordou apesar de não gostar.

\- Ficarei em órbita de Heinessen enquanto isso - ela abriu um sorriso. - Nos veremos na sua coroação...Mein Kaiser.

HYPERION

\- No fim de tudo von Lohengramm tinha um trunfo. - disse Yang.

\- Mas era questão de tempo ter acabado com as duas naves - disse Schönkopf.

\- Que tecnologia era aquela de aparecer de desaparecer uma nave? - questionou Julian

\- Aparentemente algo que o Império conseguiu desenvolver secretamente. - disse Yang - Mas temos outras preocupações no momento para resolver. O que causou a queda nos sistemas da nave?

\- Ainda não sabemos senhor - Julian começou a pensar a estranheza da queda ocorrer em um momento tão crítico.

\- O que foi Julian? - Yang questionou vendo o garoto reflexivo.

\- Tenho o palpite que foi proposital - todos os que estavam próximos ficaram surpresos com tal afirmação.

\- Acha que temos um espião a bordo?

\- Não sei. Mas devemos ter cuidado.

HEINESSEN

Reinhard chegou em meio a chuva, os soldados gritaram Mein Kaiser, era uma histeria. Ele seguiu até onde estavam Reuenthal e Mittermeyer aguardando. Barbarossa pousou também em Heinessen ao lado da Brunhild. Foram dadas ordens explícitas para ninguém entrar a bordo da Barbarossa ela decolaria em breve. Nathan foi chamado ao local onde Reinhard estava e fizeram todo o teatro necessário para convencer a todos.

Nathan encontrou Mittermeyer e Reuenthal a caminho da sala de Reinhard.

\- Você?- reconheceu Mittermeyer.

\- Almirantes - ele saudou.

-Então era você que estava a bordo da Barbarossa?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Belo trabalho.

\- Obrigado senhor. Peço licença que Vossa Excelência me aguarda.

\- Quando quiser comemorar conosco apareça - disse Reuenthal

\- Com certeza. - ele deixou os dois e rumou para seu destino. Enquanto isso Mittermeyer comentou com Reuenthal

\- Uma nave com tecnologia de invisibilidade. Incrível!

\- Realmente, uma pena ainda estar em fase de testes, teríamos ganho mais facilmente esta guerra.

\- Com certeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Celebrações**

 **9 de junho, Ano 799 do Calendário Universal**

 **HEINESSEN**

Ao término da guerra, muitos solicitaram aposentadoria, mas vários pedidos foram recusados. Lena foi até o quartel general onde estava alocado Cazerne como secretário interino, ela tinha alterado o sistema para colocar seu cargo como auxiliar de Cazerne. Lena chegou a sua porta batendo e entrando.

\- Tenente Hélene Viannay se apresentando senhor - ela prestou continência.

\- Eles também não te liberaram. Vamos ficar presos na parte administrativa pelo jeito.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Pior que hoje teremos de correr, amanhã tenho um casamento para ir.

Lena se aproximou de Cazerne.

\- Senhor gostaria de pedir um favor. Tenho um presente para o casal Almirante Yang e Tenente Greenhill, gostaria que entregasse a eles. Almirante Yang fez muito por mim e minha família no episódio de El Facil.

\- Ora ora, acredito que não será um problema se eu a levar conosco. Os noivos não se importarão.

Lena agradeceu muito e sorriu pois conseguiu seu objetivo.

No dia seguinte ao grande acontecimento, Lena decidiu usar um lindo vestido salmão bem leve e um colar com uma esmeralda combinando com seus olhos. O colar pertencia a sua mãe. Com o uso de pintura ela escondeu as diversas tatuagens que tinha pelo completar ajeitou os cabelos castanhos em ondas. Estava perfeita. Breve Cazerne e sua família a pegariam, mas antes de ir ela avisou a Dieter

Cazerne a apanhou no bairro destinado aos oficiais de mais baixa patente, ela arrumou um local por ali. Lena olhou para as crianças no banco de trás do carro, estavam lindas. Charlotte a mais velha parecia a mais vivaz e alegre, isto a fez lembrar da sua própria infância e sorriu. Ao chegar a igreja ela sentou discretamente em um dos bancos aguardando eles entrarem. O casal estava lindo em branco. Frederica parecia uma deusa e irradiava felicidade. Lena olhou para os lados, tinha que achar Walter, foi então que o viu com Attenborough, ambos estavam com roupas formais e elegantes. Após a cerimonia todos iriam para restaurante que costumavam se reunir, o March Rabbit. Ao entrar ela se aproximou e esbarrou propositalmente em Attenborough, Walter já estava muito na frente, não deu tempo dela chegar até ele.

\- Perdão Senhor...- ele se virou - oh Contra Almirante Attenborough mil desculpas..

\- Tenente Hélene veio a cerimonia?

\- Sim eu não poderia deixar de vir cumprimentar os noivos. O Almirante Yang é uma pessoa que prezo muito.

\- Já conseguiu cumprimentar os noivos?

\- Estava esperando uma oportunidade. Fico sempre envergonhada de me aproximar do Almirante Yang.

\- Venha comigo - ele sorriu e a conduziu para Yang, Lena não acreditou que ia falar pela primeira vez com a lenda viva. Dusty avisou ao noivos sobre a presença dela.

\- Almirante - ela reverenciou - desejo ao senhor e sua esposa muitas felicidade e sucesso. Este é um pequeno presente que gostaria de dar a vocês - ela entregou uma caixa, dentro um vaso antigo. Yang reconheceu na hora que era uma peça rara.

\- Srta Vianay é uma peça bem cara.

\- Não tem preço o que fez por mim e minha família em El Facil. Por favor aceite como um pequeno agradecimento.

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Irei cumprimentar a noiva, novamente felicidades.

Lena vai até Frederica e lhe cumprimenta. Quando ia saindo escuta a voz de Schönkopf.

\- Esqueceu de mim Hélene?

\- Oh Walter, que bom revê-lo. Espero que esteja bem. - ele se aproximou e murmurou no ouvido dela

\- Estaria melhor se passasse esta noite comigo.

Lena riu da situação, ele não tinha jeito. Eles conversaram mais um pouco, mas após um tempo ela foi embora, completou mais uma missão. Dentro do vaso havia um dispositivo que poderia escutar e acessar a rede da casa de Yang.

* * *

 **22 de junho, Ano 799 do Calendário Universal**

 **COROAÇÃO DE REINHARD - ODIN**

Todos os militares estavam enfileirados com os trajes especiais para a noite. Duas mulheres estavam presentes ali, uma era Hilda que também se vestiu no mesmo estilo dos homens, a única diferença era o colar e a leve maquiagem. A outra era Annerose em um vestido elegante vermelho escuro. Um pouco mais distante estava Siegfried com o mesmo uniforme de gala que os militares usavam, mas totalmente disfarçado.

Elizabeth estava com um vestido todo negro tomara que caia e com rendas e usava uma luva que chegava um pouco acima dos cotovelos e um decote discreto. Richard disfarçado com os cabelos escuros, lentes de contato escuras e uma barba postiça, estava dentro de um smoking. Os dois irmãos estavam mais ao fundo do salão destinado aos civis.

Reinhard adentrou o salão em todo seu esplendor, ao chegar junto ao trono lhe deram o manto real vermelho. Ele olhou Annerose, buscou Siegfried e pensou:

"Foi uma longa jornada até aqui, 13 anos. Nós conseguimos Kircheis" - ele sorriu e ambos sabiam que os olhares do jovem loiro eram para eles. Reinhard toma a coroa entre as mãos e coloca em sua cabeça e olha para toda a plateia.

Elizabeth apertou a mão de Richard, os dois estavam tão felizes por testemunharem mais uma etapa importante na vida de seu avô.

Após a cerimônia haveria uma festa, Elizabeth pediu a Reinhard para que deixasse ela e Richard cantarem. Após alguns arranjos com o Conde Mariendorf, o desejo deles fora concedido. Elizabeth e Richard desde crianças se destacavam na área de canto, haviam puxado ao sangue da mãe de Hilda que era musicista. Aquela noite iriam cantar na festa de coroação de Reinhard e era uma forma de homenageá-lo e ao mesmo tempo manter os olhos abertos em relação a sua segurança.

\- Conde Mariendorf, eu sou Elizabeth von Braun e este é meu irmão Richard von Braun - ela fez um reverencia.

Eles conversam animadamente sobre os detalhes da festa e quando o conde se afasta Richard comentou com a irmã.

\- Ele é incrível Liz, não tem como não gostar dele - ela concordou.

\- Vamos nos preparar, há anos que não fazemos isso.

Ele pegou a mão dela e apertou.

\- Iremos arrasar - Richard sorriu.

No palco Richard e Elizabeth pegaram os microfones e a música encheu o ambiente. Vários oficiais e convidados estavam ali presentes olhando para eles. Richard começou o vocal e Elizabeth o acompanhou. A voz dos dois era maravilhosa. Reinhard ficou surpreso em descobrir mais um talento daqueles dois. Ao seu lado estavam Hilda, Annerose e Siegfried. Todavia Hilda nem desconfiava de Kircheis, como ela não o conheceu pessoalmente facilitava. Entretanto o jovem ruivo se mantinha longe dos oficiais que o conheciam.

Os dois acabaram a primeira música e foram ovacionados enquanto agradeciam o público. Cantaram mais alguns duetos e finalmente Elizabeth cantou sozinha. Ela enquanto cantou decidiu interagir com os presentes. A música que escolhera era especial dedicada a Reinhard, mas no fundo seu coração cantava para Siegfried.

So this is who I am,

And this is all I know,

And I must choose to live,

for all that I can give,

the spark that makes the power grow.

But I will stand for my dream if I can

A symbol of my faith in who I am,

But you are my only,

And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,

And I won't let my heart control my head

But you are my only,

We don't say goodbye,

We don't say goodbye,

And I know what I've got to be

Immortality,

I make my journey through eternity

I keep a memory of you and me inside

who feel your destiny

It's there within the child

My storm will never end

My fate is on the wind,

The king of the hearts, the joker's wild.

We Don't say goodbye,

We don't say goodbye,

I make them all remember me

'Cause I have found a dream that must come true,

ever ounce of me must see it through

But you are my only,

Im sorry I don't have a role for love to play

Hand over my heart, I'll find my way

And I will make them give to me

Immortality,

There is a vision and a fire in me,

I'll keep the memory of you and me inside

We don't say goodbye

We don't say goodbye

With all my love for you

And what ever else we may do

We don't say goodbye...

Ela se aproximou de Reinhard sorrindo e entregou uma rosa que trazia consigo. Ele agradeceu pegando a rosa entre as mãos e sorrindo de volta. Elizabeth retornou ao palco e junto com Richard agradeceu a todos, dizendo que eram irmãos e desde criança cantavam. Todos ali aplaudiram de pé, incluindo o imperador. Ela se aproximou de Richard e o beijou no rosto, ele pegou as mãos e retribuiu beijando suas mãos. Reinhard estava realmente feliz, esta era uma face que poucos já viram.

Depois de terminarem no palco, Elizabeth resolveu ir pegar uma bebida, ela observava as pessoas no salão dançando. E então ela viu Siegfried com Annerose em uma dança. O olhar apaixonado deles fez Elizabeth ficar arrasada, relembrando do beijo que deram.

"Não posso, não devo" - então ela pegou mais uma bebida e vira. A música no ambiente vai passando uma atrás da outra e ela vai apenas bebendo mais, queria simplesmente aplacar a dor dilacerante que sentia por dentro.

\- Uma bela voz - ela se virou e dá de cara com aqueles olhos heterocromáticos, Oskar von Reuenthal.

\- Obrigada Excelência.

\- Gostaria de dançar um pouco? - ela aceitou.

Reuenthal a conduz para o salão, passou uma das mãos por sua cintura e segurou suas mãos com a outra, eles começaram a dança. Reuenthal apertou mais sua cintura para aproximá-la mais perto de si. Ele era um homem de um magnetismo enorme, por isso as mulheres eram loucas por ele.

"Eu não presto, quero ficar com o melhor amigo do meu avô e agora estou nos braços do avô de Nathan."

Ela já estava bem alta, cada vez que Reunthal falava em seu ouvido, ela ria alto.

Isso fez Reinhard virar os olhos e observar a cena, Elizabeth rindo e alta, Reunthal passando suavemente seus lábios pelo pescoço dela. Reinhard como num estalo vê as imagens de Annerose num flashback e então ele franziu o cenho.

\- Com licença Srta - falou a Hilda que estava junto dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, algo dentro dele queimou de raiva. Ele se aproximou de Reuenthal que estava de costas e bateu no ombro dele.

\- A Stra está me devendo uma dança, permite?

Reunthal meio a contragosto respondeu:

\- Como recusar um pedido do meu Kaiser – ele ainda beijou as mãos de Elizabeth e a entregou para Reinhard.

O imperador a pegou pela cintura, já sentido o desequilíbrio, estava bêbada, ia ser um problema se ela começasse a falar e então ele começou a dançar com ela.

\- Reuenthal não é um homem adequado Elizabeth. – ele parou e a olhou- O que está acontecendo?

Ela não aguentou mais e encostou a cabeça no peito de Reinhard chorando copiosamente. Ele ficou completamente sem ação, não sabia como agir. Mas sentia que ela sofria muito.

\- Como posso ser Kaiserina de algo? Me diga? – Ela continuou segurando as mãos de Reinhard dançando apenas como uma boneca sem vida.- queria meu pai - ela chorou .

De alguma forma aquilo mexeu no íntimo de Reinhard, seu futuro filho seria o pai dela. Ele se sentia responsável, não podia ignorar isso.

\- Me tire daqui por favor.

Hilda ao longe estava surpresa demais, nunca tinha visto o Kaiser ficar tão próximo de alguém.

"Será que é amante dele?" – algo dentro dela não se sentia confortável com aquela situação.

Reuenthal tem exatamente o mesmo pensamento, mas não se importou uma mulher a mais ou a menos não faria diferença.

Annerose estava de costas em relação aos dois, mas Siegfried viu claramente o que estava acontecendo. Ele viu Reuenthal flertando Elizabeth e deu graças que Reinhard apareceu e tomou conta da situação, ele já estava prestes a intervir, Nathan e Zimmermann não estavam ali e Richard sumira.

Reinhard resistiu, era difícil para ele trabalhar as emoções, podia lutar em diversas batalhas, mas lhe custava saber como agir em situações como aquela. O choro dela era como ver sua irmã sofrendo, exatamente a mesma sensação. Ele a apertou contra si para a proteger e decidiu.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – ele a conduziu com a cabeça dela em seu peito. Todos no salão olharam o Kaiser e começaram os diversos comentários.

"É a amante dele?" " O Almirante Reuenthal estava com ela" " Poderosa com dois mais belos" "Ela deu uma rosa de amor ao Kaiser, com certeza estão juntos" "Teremos uma imperatriz em breve?" "Quem é ela? Não lembro dela na nobreza"

Hilda abaixou os olhos com um certo ar de tristeza. Reinhard se aproximou de Kisling e passou instruções a ele e saiu dali. Logo em seguida um soldado se dirige a Hilda e disse:

\- Vossa majestade pede sua presença, ele está indo até o carro.

Ela imediatamente concordou e já não entendia mais nada.

Reinhard colocou Elizabeth dentro do carro, quando viu Hilda se aproximando.

\- Majestade.

\- Srta Mariendorf gostaria de lhe pedir um enorme favor, se possível cuidar dela. Não posso levá-la para minha casa senão haverá boatos maldosos. Se preferir pode colocá-la no hotel que achar melhor - Ela ficou surpresa.

\- Majestade não se preocupe, eu a levarei para minha casa. Sinto que a estima muito pode ficar despreocupado.

\- Muito obrigado - Reinhard se dirigiu ao carro, inclinou e falou a Elizabeth.

\- A Stra Mariendorf cuidará de você.

\- Obrigada...Majestade...perdão por tudo e por estragar este dia tão importante.

Reinhard fez o mesmo gesto que costuma fazer com Emil, ele passou a mão na cabeça dela como uma criança.

\- Vá agora. Eu mandarei avisar Richard.

Reinhard viu Hilda entrar no carro e partir. Ele se virou perdido em pensamentos e retornou a festa para calar a boca das fofocas.

Siegfried viu o retorno de Reinhard sem Elizabeth, ele devia ter mandado ela embora. O jovem ruivo foi até ele e questionou:

\- Lord Reinhard o que aconteceu com Elizabeth?

\- Não sei. Ela parecia estar sofrendo muito por algo.

Siegfried começou a analisar Elizabeth, ao contrário de Reinhard que fechava suas emoções, Elizabeth era intensa. Todavia ela era centrada demais para perder o controle daquela forma. Ele não conseguiu compreender.

No dia seguinte em seu gabinete Oberstein comunicou a Reinhard:

\- Excelência os boatos de ontem cresceram, estão todos dizendo que tem um caso com aquela moça, sugiro que caso tenha algo com ela tenha mais cuidado.

Reinhard fechou os punhos e bateu na mesa com violência.

\- Ela não é minha amante Oberstein - Hilda que estava por perto tomou um susto. Não entendia a real ligação entre os dois, mas era algo forte, tão forte que só vira esta atitude para com Annerose - Sujos, sórdidos, resolva isso Oberstein.

Oberstein saiu da sala deixando os dois para trás.

\- Como ela está?

\- Ela melhorou depois de uma grande ressaca.

\- Ela disse algo?

\- Não Excelência- havia algo que lhe foi confidenciado, mas Hilda achou melhor não dizer nada a Reinhard, seus instintos a alertavam. Até descobrir tudo era melhor manter-se calada.

Hilda se recordou da noite em que levara Elizabeth para sua casa. A garota mal se cabia de pé e então a ajudou ir para o quarto com a criada. Ela vomitou muito, tiraram a sua roupa e deram um bom banho. Após tudo, Hilda mandou preparar um bom chá quente e trazer. Após fazer ela se sentar diante de si, Hilda questionou

\- Srta Elizabeth...

\- von Braun. Agradeço muito ter me ajudado.

\- Não foi nada. Vossa excelência parecia preocupado - ela percebeu Elizabeth apertando o roupão que lhe foi dado.

\- Causei problemas a ele e não queria.

\- A Srta ficou assim por causa dele?

\- Por Re...Vossa Majestade?... não de maneira nenhuma, ele me salvou.

\- Então foi o Almirante Reuenthal, já escutei várias histórias sobre ele.

\- Não, Srta - ela pausou e resolveu desabafar sem citar nomes - eu...eu...descobri que amo uma pessoa, mas é impossível eu ficar com ele por vários motivos e o principal é porque ele ama outra.

\- Compreendo, mas não vale a pena ficar assim por um homem. A Stra é tão linda, com certeza aparecerão outros jovens.

\- Obrigada - ela sorriu.

\- Agora descanse. Mas antes perdão perguntar qual a sua ligação com Vossa Excelência?

Elizabeth queria tanto dizer, mas não podia ainda, enquanto Reinhard não ficasse com ela.

\- Não posso revelar ainda Srta. Mas afirmo com todas as letras que não sou amante dele.

Hilda suspirou não tinha mais o que fazer, era aguardar o momento de saber de tudo. Mas percebeu que Elizabeth parecia ter o comportamento completamente diferente de uma mulher perto de Reinhard. Quando ela entregou a rosa ao Kaiser era como...como uma filha entregando ao pai um grande presente. Estava realmente intrigada com a relação entre os dois. Todavia o que ela lhe disse a deixou mais chocada.

\- Srta Mariendorf eu tenho um pedido, proteja o Kaiser da influencia de Paul Oberstein, você é a única que pode fazer isso. Vossa Majestade tem um vazio dentro de si, causado pela morte de Kircheis e ele era o único que o impedia de cair na escuridão.

\- Mas...eu... - ela foi pega totalmente de surpresa com aquelas palavras.

\- Fique ao lado dele e o ajude por favor.

\- Como..como você sabe?

\- Novamente não posso lhe revelar. Mas eu peço que o ajude.

\- Farei o possível.

\- Sei que fará.

Hilda agora se lembrou das palavras que dissera a Reinhard sobre Elizabeth causar impacto.

* * *

 **BRUNHILD DO FUTURO**

Elizabeth ouviu um longo sermão de Richard.

\- Está maluca? Poderia ter estragado tudo.

\- Desculpe Richard.

\- O que está acontecendo com você?

Ela não respondeu, não tinha coragem de encarar o irmão. Algum tempo depois Siegfried apareceu e pegou a discussão entre os dois, com certeza era sobre a última noite. Ela saiu direto para sua cabine, deixando Richard falando sozinho, mas na verdade ela estava fugindo de Siegfried.

Nos dias seguintes ela evitou de encontrar Kircheis e as missões para busca de cultistas em Phezzan ficou nas mãos de Richard e Siegfried. Breve teriam mais dados que Julian traria de sua ida a Terra, através de Lena e poderiam montar toda a rede para entregarem a Reinhard. Além disso chegariam a Yang via Julian, este era o plano.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Fuga de Heinessen**

 **22 de julho, Ano 799 do Calendário Universal**

 **HEINESSEN**

Mesmo com o fim da guerra havia uma tensão de várias pessoas anti-império e o ápice ocorreu na zona estelar de Lesavik, região de desmantelamento das naves da Aliança, o resultado foi o Tratado de Baalat quebrado, vários oficiais desertaram e se juntaram aos combatentes da liberdade . Depois de manobras de pessoas públicas de Heinessen para ganhar favores do Império, começaram a espalhar rumores de que o mentor de tudo era Yang. O Consul imperial Lennenkampf influenciado por Oberstein acredita e solicita a Aliança prender Yang.

\- Hora do show - disse Lena, ela estava completamente diferente e do jeito que gostava. Vestia uma calça preta justa com uma camiseta preta, deixando a mostra suas tatuagens. E para completar usava um piercing no nariz. Na cintura e pernas carregava porta armas e carregadores. Bem como no peito, além de uma faca presa na cintura.

Schönkopf e Dusty jantavam no March Rabbit e estavam saindo de carro com Schönkopf dirigindo. Assim que eles estão pra sair, ela rapidamente agiu e entrou pela porta de trás do carro.

\- Eu vou com vocês.

Os dois levaram um susto e Schönkopf já estava preparando para pegar a faca escondida sem entender nada, foi quando a reconheceu.

\- Quero salvar também o Almirante Yang, não sou da Rosen Ritter, mas posso provar que serei útil. Posso entrar em qualquer sistema que precisarem. Além do mais, Walter me ensinou alguma coisa.

\- Hélene é você mesma?- perguntou Dusty - está tão...diferente.

\- Sim da forma como gosto de ser - ela sorriu - E ai posso ir junto senhores?

Os dois olham um para o outro e por fim Schönkopf disse:

\- Por mim tudo bem - Dusty suspirou e acaba concordando.

De repente Schönkopf vê a perseguição da policia atrás deles, ele tirou do automático o veículo e dirigiu manualmente. Lena pegou uma arma e entregou a Dusty. Os dois começaram a atirar contra os carros. Dieter surgiu numa moto dando suporte.

\- Ele está comigo - anunciou Lena aos dois. - Não esqueça de colocar isso na sua autobiografia Vice Almirante Attenbourogh.

\- Como você sabe sobre isso?

\- Eu o vi comentar com outra pessoa sobre isso - ela se tocou que deu um fora. "Droga" pensou.

O batalhão dos Rosen Ritter chegaram e acabaram com os carros, deixando- os livres. Eles chegaram a um local seguro e rapidamente Lena pediu para ter acesso a rede.

\- Walter eu posso dar uma excelente contribuição, eu consigo entrar no sistema de segurança deles e monitorar os passos seja qualquer pessoa do Império ou Aliança. Quero ajudar.

Schönkopf a olhou surpreso e pediu para ela achar Yang, já que o rastreador dele parecia não estar funcionando, provavelmente tiraram numa revista. Lena começou a trabalhar, sabendo que o plano de raptar o premiê João Rebelo estava próximo. Rapidamente ela entrou nos sistemas de segurança, após um tempo de busca ela finalmente encontrou Yang sentado numa cela. Todavia Lena estava apreensiva, o localizar de Yang deveria estar funcionando pela linha do tempo original.

"Outro lapso temporal?" - ela pensou e mais do que nunca ficou atenta e então avisou - Walter achei o Almirante Yang, irei colocar na tela.

\- Você é realmente boa Hélene, podemos ir buscar o Almirante diretamente.

\- Walter permita-me falar - Lena continuou - mantenha o plano de rapto do premiê, ele será o passaporte de saída em segurança de Heinessen. Tenho certeza que o Almirante Yang precisará dele.

Schönkopf a encara novamente, havia lógica no que ela dizia.

\- Então já está na hora. - ele sorriu.

Algum tempo depois Schönkopf e os Rosen Ritters conseguiram raptar com sucesso o premiê. Posteriormente de volta Schönkopf vai até Lena e pediu para ela conectar com o Almirante Rockwell, diretor do quartel general de operações conjuntas. O pedido de troca de reféns foi feito. Apesar das piadas entre Schönkopf e Attenborough, Lena tinha uma pontada de preocupação, ela começou a observar a movimentação de Rockwell em sua sala e o viu abrindo uma gaveta e pegando uma arma, aquilo era um sinal de algo não estava como previsto. Ela sabia, Rockweel estava indo matar Yang e antes da hora. A história novamente estava mudando de novo. Ela se levantou subitamente e disse:

\- Emergência Dieter - sem entender nada Schönkopf e Attenborough a olharam como que pedindo explicação - Não há tempo de explicar, o Almirante Yang será morto. Precisamos impedir e agora. Corra Walter.

Sem pedir licença ou dar maiores explicações, ela correu até uma moto, no caminho olha para Frederica:

\- Se quiser salvar o Almirante Yang venha comigo agora Tenente- ela ficou ali indecisa - agora - Lena foi enfática e desta vez Frederica a acompanhou.

As duas montaram a moto e Lena arrancou com tudo. Dieter estava logo atrás acompanhando, chegaram ao prédio onde estava preso Yang. Lena colocou um dispositivo no peito de Frederica e apertou.

\- Confie em mim Tenente, vamos salvá-lo, este aparelho é um escudo a prova de balas pessoal - ela apertou o dispositivo, um campo azul cobriu o corpo de Frederica e começou a desaparecer. Lena e Dieter fizeram o mesmo - Mas ele é limitado procure levar poucos tiros.

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Somos do futuro e estamos aqui para salvar o Almirante Yang. Depois conversamos corra vá salvá-lo. Não temos tempo - ela passou localização de Yang - deixe que cuidamos dos guardas. Tenente é um caminho sem volta, você irá ter que se voltar contra a Aliança, mas é o único jeito de salvá-lo.

Frederica entendeu, pegou sua arma, era a reposta que estava pronta. Lena e Dieter entraram pela porta da frente e atiraram sem parar abrindo caminho para Frederica passar. A idéia era chamarem atenção para eles e parece que deu certo, cada vez mais militares chegavam onde estavam. Lena e Dieter pegaram as armas dos soldados mortos e ficaram atrás das colunas. Tinham muitos soldados, Lena acionou um botão em seus óculos que ela colocou e começou a ter um panorama da quantidade de inimigos e localização exata. Cada movimentação em falso deles ela atirava ou avisava Dieter que estava em outra coluna oposta a ela.

Lena estava feliz que o escudo estava funcionando, era de grande ajuda. Richard desenvolvera após o incidente com Elizabeth quase morta no atentando contra Reinhard. Frederica correu entre as escadarias acertando qualquer soldado que aparecesse na frente.

Dieter mostrou uma granada para Lena que consentiu com a cabeça. Eles jogaram, imediatamente uma enorme fumaça se fez. Lena com seus óculos especiais enxerga através da fumaça e atira em todos os soldados. A munição acaba e ela pega outra arma que carregava junto a perna. Era uma máquina de matar. O sangue espirrou sobre ela, não havia culpa, não havia nada, só a lembrança da explosão de Odin e sua impotência. Os gritos ecoando em sua mente.

\- Parem - ela falava para as vozes dentro de si e continuava o massacre, a fumaça já estava dispersando. Já era possível ver o cenário da carnificina. Dieter estava atacando alguns poucos soldados que ainda entravam por uma pequena porta lateral próximo a ele.

Lena ficou parada e sentiu a presença de um soldado atrás dela para pegá-la por trás. Ela retira uma faca da sua cintura e se vira acertando-o na jugular. Com os pés ela o acertou no peito para jogá-lo longe. Neste momento exato, Schönkopf chegou com seus homens, ele observou o local e não acreditou no que aquela mulher fez. Mas o sangue sobre ela não mentia.

\- Corram para o Almirante Yang, a tenente já foi na frente. - ela se viroj e avisou Schönkopf para que os homens dele ajudem Dieter, em seguida o Rosen Ritter seguiu para chegar ao Almirante.

Felizmente Frederica chegara a tempo de salvar Yang, como deveria ser. Ao descerem a situação estava sob controle dos Rosen Ritters. Yang e Frederica se aproximaram de Lena e Dieter.

\- Fiquei sabendo que graças a vocês pude ser salvo. Obrigado - disse Yang.

\- Excelência, fico feliz que esteja a salvo. - respondeu Lena. Quando iam saindo ela se aproximou de Frederica e a segurou. Discretamente tirou o dispositivo do corpo dela e disse de modo que só as duas entenderam.

\- Não diga nada para o Almirante e ninguém, tão logo haja um tempo iremos lhe explicar tudo. - Frederica concordou, vira que Lena já tinha dado provas suficientes que estava do lado deles.

Eles assim saíram com os tanques de guerra através das ruas de Heinessenpólis. Já era madrugada do dia 23 de julho. Lena deixaria os Rosen Ritters resolverem a questão do sequestro de Lennenkampf. Apenas acompanhando quando necessário. Felizmente conseguiram o objetivo e colocaram Lennenkampf em cativeiro. Infelizmente ele se mata e acabam decidindo usar o morto mesmo assim.

Yang conseguiu dominar o espaço-porto militar no dia seguinte fingindo que o refém estava apenas incapacitado e utilizam os ônibus espaciais para chegar a nave Leda II com Attenborough já em órbita.

* * *

 **LEDA II**

Depois de um descanso e estando tudo sob controle, Frederica chama Lena para conversar em sua cabine.

\- Desculpe Tenente, queria estar em condições melhores para explicar tudo, o plano original não era este.

\- Você disse que veio do futuro, mas como?

Lena começou a descrever todos os problemas do futuro e o que os trouxeram até ali. Ela omitiu as origens de Elizabeth e Richard e o máximo que podia sobre a dinastia Lohengramm.

\- A Tenente deve ter visto nossos aparelhos não? São do futuro, não existe isso nesta época. - Frederica realmente presenciou tudo, não tinha como negar. Lena respira fundo e continua - o que vou dizer pode parecer que somos inimigos, mas não é verdade. Estamos dispostos a salvar o Almirante Yang não medindo esforços - ela buscou um sinal de confirmação de Frederica - você pode acreditar nisso?

Frederica soube que ela e Dieter haviam abatido aqueles vários soldados sozinhos, colocando suas próprias vidas em risco. Sem eles Yang estaria morto a esta altura.

\- Sim.

\- Aquela nave em Vermillion, a Barbarossa, ela é nossa veio do futuro. A tecnologia de invisibilidade é do futuro - Frederica colocou as mãos no rosto. - Naquele momento houve uma mudança temporal drástica e tínhamos que manter a linha do tempo intacta. Naquela batalha o Almirante Yang miraria Brunhild, mas a rendição de Heinessen chegaria na hora, impedindo o disparo final. Pela história o Império tinha que ganhar aquela batalha.

\- Foi você ...você derrubou os sistemas da Hyperion - Frederica levantou e ameaçou pegar a arma.

\- Pode fazer o que quiser comigo Tenente, não vou resistir, mas permita me apresentar. Meu nome real- ela olhou para Frederica e disse - Lena Attenborough, sou neta de Dusty Attenborough no futuro. Pode confirmar com DNA.

Frederica soltou uma exclamação, era uma situação muito surreal.

\- Porque?

\- Reinhard von Lohengramm é o único que abrirá as portas para o que temos hoje no futuro. Mas não apenas ele, graças ao lendário Yang Wen-Li e seus fortes ideais, passados através de Julian Mintz que temos hoje uma Monarquia Constitucional, os cidadãos tem sua liberdade de expressão e escolhem seus representantes. A Monarquia apenas cuida da área militar servindo o povo. Temos paz e prosperidade, tudo o que o Almirante Yang desejava e no fundo o Imperador também. Se Reinhard morresse em batalha tudo isso não seria possível, estaríamos no abismo.

Era tudo tão difícil de digerir, mas algo dentro de Frederica queria acreditar. Queria crer que no final todo o esforço dos que apoiavam Yang e sua luta valeriam a pena.

\- O Almirante Yang precisa saber disso tudo.

\- Ainda não Tenente, eu disse que retornarmos para mudar algumas coisas na história, mas cuidando de manter a linha temporal principal intacta, haverá um momento em que o Almirante Yang morrerá. - Frederica ficou chocada- Ele é morto não pelo império, mas pelos terroristas. Neste momento Julian assume o posto do Almirante Yang e consegue chegar em Reinhard para construirem a coexistência. Todavia precisamos do Almirante mais do que nunca para nos ajudar a derrotar o real inimigo que está chegando. Se não unirmos império e aliança não teremos um isso salvaremos o Almirante.

\- Mas se salvarem Yang vai mudar o desenrolar da história e pode ser que o Imperador não aceite uma conversação.

\- Engano seu, o Imperador já sabe parte da história, omitimos apenas tudo referente a Aliança e que iríamos salvar Yang. O Imperador Reinhard sabe do perigo que está chegando e vai nos escutar, temos uma pessoa muito importante que irá efetuar a mediação: o almirante Siegfried Kircheis.

\- Almirante Kircheis? Mas ele morreu...

\- Não, nós forjamos sua morte, ele está vivo e conosco desde então, foi o preço pago pelo Imperador e pelo Almirante Siegfried para salvá-lo e manter a linha temporal inalterada.

\- O almirante Yang também deverá fazer algum sacrifício?

\- Não vou mentir. Para a história e todos no universo deverá estar morto, mas para vocês não.

\- Fingiremos que o Almirante morreu para podermos deixar o tempo seguir seu curso. Haverá ainda uma grande batalha dentro do Império e após isso nossos inimigos chegarão. Neste momento, uniremos todas as forças para salvar o passado e o futuro.

\- E agora neste momento?

\- Não posso interferir, exceto se não seguirem o que deve ser, mas digo que o Almirante saberá o que deve ser feito. Por favor Tenente nos ajude. Não fale nada ao Almirante Yang ainda, juro pelo meu sangue que cumprirei minha palavra.- Ela tirou um amuleto do uniforme e mostrou a Frederica, era uma chave bem antiga - Pergunte ao Almirante Attenborough sobre o amuleto dele que ele ganhou do pai.

\- Vou pensar em tudo isso Lena.

\- Hélene... não posso me revelar ainda Tenente.

\- Manteremos contato então.

\- Sim.

Frederica saiu da cabine completamente tonta e meio desnorteada com todas aquelas revelações. Ela chegou a sua cabine dela e de Yang. Ela entrou e ele perguntou:

\- Onde estava?

Frederica apenas o abraçou com todas as forças, não conseguia imaginar ficar sem ele. As lágrimas não pararam de escorrer.

\- Ei ei, o que foi? - Yang perguntou.

\- Não quero te perder - ela o beijou num beijo urgente, Yang correspondeu. Frederica começou a tirar o uniforme dele. Yang nunca a vira naquele estado. Ele a afastou um pouco - Me diga, o que tá acontecendo?

\- Nada, acho que é apenas toda esta situação que enfrentamos até agora. - ela o olhou -apenas..apenas me ame. - ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Lena termina o serviço de juntar todas as pontas soltas, convence Walter e Dusty sobre ter interceptado uma mensagem do Almirante Rockwell sobre a intenção dele de exterminar imediatamente Yang. Além disso. Lena e Dieter entram em contato com Elizabeth para avisar sobre a mudança de planos. Não seria mais necessário a carta a Julian, eles chegariam a Yang via Frederica.

* * *

 **SISTEMA SOLAR**

 **BEOWOLF DO FUTURO**

 **24 de julho, Ano 799 do Calendário Universal**

Zimmermann observou a movimentação em solo, havia acompanhado o dispositivo rastreador que Elizabeth colocara na jaqueta de Julian Mintz, sabiam o local exato dos cultistas da Terra.

\- Chegada da frota imperial de Wahlen - anunciava um dos oficiais.

\- Bem na hora, esperemos tudo terminar e iremos investigar melhor estes cultistas ou o que sobrar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Num passe de Mágica**

 **17 de Maio, Ano 800 do Calendário Universal**

 **BATALHA NO CORREDOR DE ISERLOHN**

Reinhard acabou lançando a operação Ragnarok novamente e desta vez para acabar de vez com a Aliança, após uma última batalha em Marr Adetta com a morte do Almirante Bewcock, a Aliança caiu. Yang e suas forças se concentraram em Iserlohn que é retomada. A última esperança de manter a bandeira da democracia ainda de pé era provocar uma negociação com o Império, mas para isso tiveram de atrair o Imperador para o campo de batalha. Sabiamente Yang usou o próprio orgulho de Reinhard para trazê-lo ao corredor de Iserlohn e a partir daí iniciou-se a batalha. As forças de Yang resistiram e a única coisa que Elizabeth e os outros faziam era monitorar o andamento da batalha para intervirem no momento certo.

Elizabeth tentou contato com Reinhard pelo aparelho dado a ele. Mas não havia resposta. Hilda que estava no quarto de Reinhard viu algo brilhando e curiosamente apertou. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver aquela moça, a mesma da coroação a sua frente. Ela vestia um uniforme prateado diferente de qualquer outro visto.

\- Srta Mariendorf - Elizabeth ficou meio desconcertada - O Imperador ?

\- Ele está doente. Não sei sobre o que se trata, mas no momento ele não pode atender. Mas que aparelho é este?

\- Srta Mariendorf preste atenção, podemos terminar esta batalha sem sentido. Eu sei que foi contra esta expedição.

\- E como pretende Srta. von Braun?

\- Com ele - Elizabeth puxou uma pessoa para o alcance da tela - Hilda ao ver arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que via, o reconhecia de fotos mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto pessoalmente. Era Siegfried.

\- Não é possível, ele está...

\- Não, não está...Por favor precisamos da sua ajuda, temos que chegar ao Imperador. Explicaremos tudo, mas o tempo é curto demais, precisamos agir antes que seja tarde.

\- Por favor Srta. Mariendorf - pediu Siegfreid.

\- Está bem, mas quero entender tudo isso e quem são vocês realmente. O Imperador sabe que está vivo Almirante?

\- Sim apenas ele e a Condessa Grunewald. Mas fiquei longe do império por motivos mais fortes, que será explicado. Estamos com a nave Barbarossa, diremos que o Imperador pediu a presença urgente do Vice Almirante Nathan Jaeger e a Srta apenas confirme para Mittermeyer ou Reunthal.

\- Sim farei isso.

\- Estamos a caminho.

Hilda estava sem entender aquela loucura, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade. E o porque Kircheis ficou este tempo todo longe em situações tão criticas. Mittermeyer recebeu um comunicado de Hilda sobre a chegada da Barbarossa e imediatamente tomou as providências.

Barbarossa descamuflou e ficou ao lado da Brunhild, uma nave de transporte saiu e chegou até a nave capitânea. Hilda os aguardava, viu um oficial que reconheceu ser Nathan e com ele duas pessoas que ela imaginava uma ser Kircheis e a outra não reconhecera e então ela pediu para segui-la. Mittermeyer confiou que ela cuidaria de tudo. Os médicos já tinham saído do quarto de Reinhard e ela entrou com eles.

Siegfried ficou arrasado ao ver Reinhard acamado naquele estado, ele se aproximou da cama e tomou as mãos do jovem loiro.

\- Lord Reinhard aguente firme.

Richard começa a tirar seu disfarce aos poucos. Siegfried se aproxima de Hilda e explicou.

\- Muito prazer Srta Mariendorf, conheci seu pai durante a rebelião de Kastrop. Gostaria muito de agradecê-la por ficar ao lado de Lord Reinhard na minha ausência.

\- Mas porque Almirante Kircheis?

\- Tudo será explicado, mas precisamos levar Lord Reinhard conosco agora.

\- Mas isso é loucura, ele está doente.

\- Nós poderemos cuidar bem dele e logo irá se recuperar e irei intermediar a paz entre ele e Yang Wen-Li. Vamos acabar com esta guerra de vez.

Reinhard abriu os olhos.

\- Kircheis.

\- Lord Reinhard - ele falou se aproximando e tocando-lhe o ombro - precisamos tirá-lo daqui, Richard ficará em seu lugar. Chega desta guerra, por favor ouça o que tenho a dizer.

Reinhard olhou meio sonolento por causa das medicações.

\- Srta Mariendorf faça o que Kircheis pedir - ele falou antes de apagar completamente.

Hilda olhou nos olhos do jovem ruivo, sabia que Siegfried sempre fora o equilíbrio de Reinhard, e ele confiava totalmente em Kircheis.

\- Mas como levar ele? Vão perceber e...- Hilda então se dá conta do rapaz loiro com a mesma aparência de Reinhard, até mesmo os cabelos compridos.

\- Ele cuidará de tudo na ausência de Reinhard.

\- Quem..?- questionou ela surpresa.

\- Ele é Richard von Lohengramm, neto de Reinhard no futuro - Hilda ficou em choque - não temos muito tempo, precisamos salvar o Almirante Yang, Richard vai lhe explicar tudo. Apenas peço que confie em nós.

Hilda começou a pensar mil possibilidades, mas confiava também em Kircheis.

\- Vão.

Siegfried e Richard começaram a tirar a roupa de Reinhard e aparelhos, Hilda se virou de costas um tanto constrangida. Nathan estava na porta vigiando pelo lado de dentro, havia um guarda do lado de fora. Richard se vestiu com as roupas de Reinhard. Siegfried começou a disfarçar os cabelos de Reinhard. Eles trouxeram um spray, jogaram e imediatamente as madeixas loiras ficaram negras. Pregaram um silicone e barba negra para alterar a forma do rosto e ficar com a mesma aparência de Richard quando chegara.

\- Acho que está pronto. - disse Siegfried, Hilda se vira e não reconheceu Reinhard que estava desacordado. - Richard tudo certo?

\- Sim pode deixar comigo - ele entrou debaixo das cobertas.

\- Vamos Nathan - Siegfried pegou Reinhard nos braços - vamos voltar a Barbarossa. Venha conosco Srta Mariendorf por favor até alcançarmos a nave de transporte, queremos evitar problemas.

Como esperado alguns soldados questionaram o que havia acontecido ao soldado que estava nos braços de Siegfried. Nathan logo se interpôs e diz que foi um desmaio e preferiam voltar a nave para cuidar dele, pois receberam ordens expressas do imperador para partirem imediatamente. Hilda confirmou e ninguém mais questionou. Mas não estavam com muita sorte, a sua frente surgiu Mittermeyer.

Nathan e Hilda explicaram a situação. Siegfried procurou não olhar para Mittermeyer.

\- O que Vossa Majestade pediu a vocês?

\- Não posso revelar senhor, ordens expressas de Vossa Majestade.

Mittermeyer concordou, mas ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ele se dirigiu imediatamente aos aposentos de Reinhard.

\- Com licença Vossa Majestade - com surpresa encontrou Richard deitado.

\- Sim Mittermeyer aconteceu algo?

\- Não vossa Majestade, mas sobre a missão da Barbarossa...

\- Não falarei disso agora Mittermeyer, não me sinto muito bem - ele falou firme para cortar qualquer conversa. - amanhã conversaremos - e para amenizar completou - eu prometo.

\- Desculpe majestade, descanse. - Mittermeyer saiu do quarto sem entender nada.

Finalmente Siegfried, Reinhard e Nathan chegaram a Barbarossa que camulfa e parte a rumo ao desconhecido.

Mittermeyer observou pela janela a partida da nave.

"O que realmente está acontecendo? Será que a nave vai entrar invisível no corredor e destruir Yang? Não..isso não é o feitio do Imperador".

Hilda retornou ao quarto de Reinhard e se sentou. Richard estava encostado na cabeceira da cama junto ao travesseiro.

\- Srta. Mariendorf - como era difícil para Richard chamá-la assim - vamos as explicações.

Hilda se surpreendeu o quão parecidos eles eram, até mesmo os gestos. A voz era bastante similar, mas percebia que ele mudava a entonação para parecer idêntica a de Reinhard na presença de outras pessoas. Todavia, ela ficou mais espantada ao saber a história toda. E tudo parecia se encaixar, principalmente o comportamento de Elizabeth para com Reinhard. Richard obviamente escondeu que ela seria a futura Kaiserina.

"Se ele e Kircheis aceitaram isso, deve ser tudo verdade, além disso, tem Richard." - ela se perdeu em pensamentos - "A futura Kaiserina terá um papel importante" - não se cabendo de curiosidade ela perguntou:

\- Quem será a futura Kaiserina, pelo que me conta ela terá um papel importante.

Richard sentiu um frio na barriga, mas teria que enrolar ela.

\- Não posso dizer, mas ela é a mulher mais bela, mais inteligente e mais carinhosa de toda a galáxia.

\- Você gosta muito dela pelo jeito.

\- Eu a amo demais. Tanto eu como minha irmã. - ele sorriu e ficou imaginando qual seria a cara dela se dissesse que era ela a Kaiserina, mas não podia - Breve vai descobrir.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta e continuaram as várias explicações.

No dia seguinte as frotas imperais receberam uma ordem de cessar fogo e o pedido foi enviado a frota de Yang. Richard diz a Hilda para avisar Mittermeyer que a missão dada a Barbarossa tinha haver com as futuras negociações.

Reinhard acordou em um local desconhecido pra ele, mas um rosto lhe era bem familiar

\- Kircheis, pensei ser um sonho.

\- Está tudo bem, estamos a bordo da Barbarossa do futuro. Estão cuidando de você.

\- A batalha...

\- Está tudo bem. Descanse por hora, iremos conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

* * *

 **ISERLOHN**

Todos estavam exaustos com a batalha e os soldados não faziam cerimonia em dormirem em qualquer lugar. Lena e Dieter estavam bem cansados, mas tinham tomado cápsulas especiais para aguentar bem. Precisavam monitorar não apenas a batalha como manter Yang vivo. Beowolf, Brunhild e Barbarossa do futuro estavam em meio ao campo de batalha observando, mas devido ao estreitamento do corredor nas batalhas, desta vez tiveram de ficar como espectadores do lado de fora, movimentando apenas quando ambas as forças paravam ou quando necessário.

Lena contatou Elizabeth confirmando que tudo estava em ordem e que os preparativos para a próxima etapa estavam prontos. Breve enfrentariam uma situação tão delicada quanto foi na fortaleza Geirsburg anos atrás.

Passado uns dois dias Lena vai até onde estava Frederica visitá-la. Ela caíra doente na última batalha.

\- Está melhor Tenente?

\- Sim. Foi uma batalha muito intensa. Mas acredito que tenha vindo aqui para me dizer outras coisa não? Chegou a hora né?

\- Sim, durante a ida do Almirante Yang para a mesa de negociações haverá um ataque e ele perderá sua vida. Iremos salvá-lo. Mas...

\- Mas..?

\- O Almirante não retornará para Iserlohn, ele ficará conosco. O contato com vocês será apenas via canal privado.

\- Vocês tem certeza de que o salvarão?

\- Sim, conseguimos salvar o Almirante Kircheis, conseguiremos salvar Yang, precisamos deles dois.

\- Quando ele retornará?

\- Se tudo der certo, em cerca de um ano. Aguente firme até lá. Iremos precisar de vocês para auxiliar Yang. Julian deverá assumir o lugar de Yang e a tenente cuidará da parte política.

\- Mas como ? Eu não tenho a menor condição...

\- Tem sim. E acredite dará tudo certo.

\- Você irá também Lena?

\- Sim. Vou indo Tenente, há muitos preparativos para fazer e não pode haver erros. Iremos atrasar a ida da Ulysses, mas será por um bom motivo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Elas se despediram e Lena saiu dos aposentos. Queria poder se aproximar mais de seu avô, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Sentia uma certa inveja de Elizabeth conseguir se aproximar de Reinhard. Mas Lena simplesmente estava bloqueada, tudo remetia a dor da perda de seu avô naquele hospital.

"Preciso me concentrar para a fase final."

* * *

 **BRUNHILD**

Hilda se aproximou de Richard e disse:

\- Oberstein mandou mais um dos seus planos.

Richard leu e riu ironicamente, da mesma forma como Reinhard, era até meio assustador. Mesmo assim era apenas aparência, Hilda percebeu que o rapaz tinha uma leveza maior dentro de si.

\- Apenas ignore, Reinhard nunca seguiria isso - Hilda percebia que ele o conhecia bem.- diga que o Kaiser rejeitou, concorda comigo?

\- Sim, com certeza.

* * *

 **BARBAROSSA DO FUTURO**

Elizabeth veio a bordo da Barbarossa para ver Reinhard, mas tinha outra questão que a atormentava desde que partiu da Iserlohn no futuro. Por incrível que pareça ela gostaria de poder falar com Yang, ele tinha uma visão da história, mas mesmo ele, ela acredita que não tomaria uma decisão imparcial.

Ela chegou até Siegfried e perguntou de Reinhard:

\- Como ele está?

\- Melhor, já conversamos e ele concordou em conversar com Yang. Quando contei o que acontecerá a Yang ele ficou muito irritado - Siegfried sorriu - ele não aceita que nenhum outro no universo mate Yang além dele.

\- Como esperado. Acho que até Yang pensa assim. - ela riu de volta.- Preciso vê-lo antes de retornar a Brunhild.

Ela entrou no quarto preparado para Reinhard, ele parecia muito pálido. Ela fez questão de levar uma bandeja com comida para ele.

\- Bom dia meu Kaiser, como está se sentido? - ela sorriu pra ele.

\- Estou melhor Elizabeth, quanto tempo.

\- Temos trabalhado bastante contra estes terroristas malditos.

\- Uma pena que não os detiveram em Phezzan.

\- Você sabe o porque. Se pudesse teria salvo Silverberche e teria deixado Oberstein ir para Valhala.

\- Até você odeia Oberstein?

\- Muita coisa poderia ter sido evitada se não fosse a interferência dele. E me irrita o quanto ele tenta manipula-lo

Reinhard reflete sobre aquilo, havia uma certa verdade.

\- E você está fazendo isso Elizabeth?

\- Muito diferente, eu sei o que vai acontecer e evito que a cena saia fora do roteiro. Além disso, fui criada numa base sólida de valores.

Reinhard por um momento se lembrou de Hilda e Conde Mariendorf. Os dois sempre foram muito convictos em seus valores e julgamentos. Cada vez mais ele se convencia que Hilda seria sua Kaiserina, era a única com peito para enfrentá-lo. Ele deu um leve sorriso. Mas a unificação mal o fazia pensar nisso. Elizabeth lembrava muito Hilda quando o enfrentava.

\- Eu penso muito além, e falo isso não por mim, mas em nome de mais de 60 bilhões de pessoas, sou responsável pelas vidas delas no futuro.

Reinhard pensou com uma pontada de orgulho que ela seria melhor do que ele próprio neste aspecto.

\- Vocês vão salvar Yang? Kircheis me contou a situação.

\- Sim. Estamos nos últimos preparativos.

Ela novamente parou e encarou ele.

\- O que foi Elizabeth? O que lhe incomoda?

\- Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. Quais seus planos se tivermos paz completa?

\- Ainda há muitas coisas a serem construídas para melhoria da humanidade. Quero que as pessoas possam ter condições para conquistarem o que quiserem, assim como eu pude conquistar, mas pelo próprio esforço delas.

\- Você está realmente aberto para escutar Yang?

\- Acho que não estaria aqui se não tivesse, Elizabeth?

\- Eu queria dizer as motivações reais de Yang. Ele não luta por poder, como deve ter percebido, ele luta por um ideal, visando o bem de várias pessoas. Não quero dizer que não esteja fazendo isso também, mas o caminho para a real prosperidade se encontra na coesão. Tomar o melhor de ambas as partes para construir o futuro. No fundo de tudo Yang lutou para sobreviver e de alguma forma sempre buscou ficar em igualdade com você para ter oportunidade de provar seu valor para que o escutasse. Infelizmente em Vermillion o que estragou tudo foi a própria Aliança. Se fosse na situação em que está agora, certamente o encontro de vocês teria sido diferente. Yang nunca foi valorizado pela Aliança e nem ele mesmo se valoriza como deveria - ela fez uma pausa e continuou. - Mal sabe ele, que vocês dois são os maiores estrategistas de todas as eras. Para as gerações futuras vocês serão lendas.

Reinhard escutou aquelas palavras e dentro de si entendeu a importância do seu rival.

\- Eu tenho certeza que Yang quer achar um caminho para a paz, mas você está disposto a isso? Seria capaz de parar esta sede por batalhas? Não posso salvar Yang se o quiser apenas para satisfazer seu ego por batalhas.

Reinhard era inteligente demais para compreender que se ela perguntava aquilo é por que ela não tinha resposta. Ou seja, ele compreendeu porque não estava no álbum de família, de alguma forma ele morrerá também.

\- Quando vou morrer?

\- Não posso dizer.

\- Será em batalha?

\- Não. - ele entendeu então que seria algo haver com a doença que sentia.

Como Siegfried conversou com ele antes, talvez fosse hora de realmente parar e canalizar este desejo por batalhas em prol da construção de um futuro melhor. Ficar com sua família Annerose, Siegfried e construir a sua própria enquanto ainda estava vivo. Provavelmente teria pouco tempo.

\- Não vou mentir a você em dizer que este desejo dentro de mim cesse, só posso prometer tentar de verdade. Fui criado com o único objetivo de batalhar e obter poder para conseguir o que eu queria. Sinto um vazio em vários momentos.

\- Você não está só, Siegfried vai retornar, Annerose também e breve poderá ter uma família. Há um novo mundo para ser construído para o bem de todos.

Elizabeth respira fundo se aproxima dele, passa mão pelos cabelos loiros compridos dele e pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu aprendi a amá-lo ainda mais durante todo este tempo que estou aqui. Quero acreditar de verdade que você pode controlar esta sede de poder. Não nos decepcione - ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e segurou as mãos dele - me prometa- ela olhou para ele.

Reinhard estava certo que agora tinha outra promessa para cumprir.

\- Eu prometo.

\- Vou buscar o remédio que o médico pediu para lhe administrar - ela retornou com uma pistola que ela retirou de dentro do uniforme e então pegou o braço dele e aplicou. - Vai se sentir melhor e estará pronto para pegar minha avó - ela riu.

Reinhard ficou vermelho.

\- É ela não? Srta Mariendorf.

\- Você viu a foto na minha cabine, foi um erro, mas felizmente parece não ter interferido. Sim é ela, nenhuma mulher em toda a galáxia seria mais perfeita pra você. Mas deixe as coisas seguirem o seu rumo naturalmente. Haverá um momento em que você precisará muito dela e neste momento deixe apenas as coisas acontecerem. Não ponha amarras, apenas viva. A partir de hoje viva. Preciso ir tenho que trazer Yang.

Ela o beijou na fronte e saiu do quarto.

"Espero ter tomado a melhor decisão. Por mais que eu o ame se ele se mostrar indo para um caminho sem volta eu mesma terei de reverter o curso da história com minhas próprias mãos."

* * *

 **ISERLOHN**

Após uma reunião interna na Fortaleza foi decido que três pessoas iriam acompanhar Yang, Patorichev, o major Blumhardt dos Rosen Ritters e o tenente comandante Soul que era da frota de Bewcock.

Lena conseguiu com muito custo se infiltrar e colocar Dieter como auxiliar na pequena tripulação que estava a bordo da Leda II.

 **25 de maio**

Leda II finalmente partiu de Iserlohn rumo ao verdadeiro Reinhard.

 **28 de maio**

Schönkopf, Julian e todos em Iserlohn receberam com alarme a notícia que Folk fugira do manicômio e rumava para matar Yang. Imediatamente Julian, Schönkopf e Mashungo a bordo da Ulysses e mais 5 encouraçados tentavam ir ao encontro de Leda II o mais rápido possível. Lena conseguiu criar diversas panes nos sistemas e a saída das naves demorou mais do que eles esperavam.

 **31 de maio**

 **BARBAROSSA DO FUTURO**

Reinhard já se sentia bem melhor, ele colocara seu uniforme do Império que trouxeram. Não era o de Imperador, mas de Almirante, mas serviria. Ele foi até a ponte de comando da nave, onde Kircheis também com uniforme do Império já estava dando instruções. O painel da nave conectou com Brunhild e Beowolf do futuro, na tela Elizabeth e Zimermann.

\- Senhores, hoje é um dia crítico, iremos realizar uma mudança brusca e para que tudo ocorra como devido iremos dar nosso melhor. Caso algo saia fora do previsto retornem a linha do tempo original - ela foi bem enérgica. - Lena e Dieter estão prontos lá. Boa sorte senhores.

Siegfried pediu aos oficiais da Barbarossa do futuro para chegarem perto da Leda II.

\- Irei entrar em luta Lord Reinhard.

\- Eu me pergunto porque Kircheis?

\- Quero ajudar a construir um mundo melhor, é nisso que eu acredito - Reinhard o encarou. - Voltaremos em breve.

Reinhard assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Vamos Nathan - disse Siegfried.

Os dois colocam os uniformes de Rosen Ritters que conseguiram de Lena e se dirigiram a nave de transporte. A nave decolou e eles se aproximaram discretamente de Leda II em modo camuflado. O mesmo aconteceu com Elizabeth que veio em outra nave da Brunhild do futuro, esta acoplou na frente da nave de transporte de Siegfried junto a Leda II. Eles forçaram o acesso e invadiram. A nave imperial dos cultistas já tinha acoplado era questão de tempo começar a invasão. Dieter já havia instruído o local mais próximo de onde estavam Yang e os outros no refeitório. Além disso, Lena trocou discretamente os comprimidos de Yang que era sonífero por placebo.

Começaram os tiros dentro de Leda II.

\- Rápido - gritou Siegfried que chegou ao refeitório com Nathan.

Blumhardt pensando serem companheiros da Rosen Ritter indicou o caminho para eles atacarem os inimigos. Lena se aproximou dos três Yang, Patorichev, Soul e Blumhardt, os outros que estavam ali já haviam sido alvejados, e diz:

\- Almirante. Não são do império são cultistas - ela pegou as faixas e mostrou a Yang que compreendeu. - ela tomou o dispositivo anti-tiros e colocou no peito de Yang apertando. Este ficou meio surpreso - Calma isso protege dos tiros, é um escudo protetor. Usem - ela entregou aos outros três e indicou para eles apertarem. Todavia um tiro acertou Patorichev que acabou caído e morto, antes de dar tempo de acionar aquele dispositivo. Lena revidou de volta o cultista que atirou.

\- O que...? - perguntou Yang.

Neste momento Elizabeth apareceu e todos se voltaram contra ela que se protegeu. Lena gritou:

\- Parem... ela está conosco.

\- Quem são vocês? - questionou Blumhardt.

\- Vamos explicar tudo, mas precisamos tirar vocês daqui para um lugar seguro. Aqueles dois - Elizabeth apontou para Siegfried e Nathan - eles não vão aguentar muito tempo. Por favor venham, precisamos salvar todos desta nave.

Eles ficaram parados atrás das mesas viradas para se protegerem.

\- Almirante Yang por favor venha, o futuro e a vida de 40 bilhões de pessoas depende da sua e...e ...nos prometemos a Frederica que íamos salvá-lo. - gritou Lena.

Yang parou e pensou um pouco, ela já tinha se arriscado antes para salvá-lo, isso tinha que ser levado em conta. Ele fez sinal aos outros dois para aceitar. Lena olhou o corredor, Dieter e ela atiraram e derrubaram vários cultistas - Vamos agora - gritou Elizabeth chamando-os para a seguir atrás dela com Dieter e Lena dando cobertura.

\- Corram, corram - Elizabeth conseguiu chegar a nave de transporte de Siegfried e colocou os três lá dentro. - Almirante nós vamos agora pegar o resto da tripulação e acabar com os cultistas, fique aqui se algo acontecer aperte este botão, a uma nave seguirá em modo automático em segurança.

Yang olhou abismado, assim como os outros dois toda aquela tecnologia diferente e então ele lembrou da nave camuflada.

"Seria um resgate do império? Mas e aqueles dois Rosen Ritters?" - pensou Yang - "e este escudo em nós?"

Elizabeth e Dieter começaram a vasculhar toda a nave e conseguiram pegar umas 30 pessoas e as colocaram na nave de transporte deles. Lena ficou para dar suporte a Siegfried e Nathan e acabar com todos os cultistas.

\- Pegamos todo mundo, vamos embora - Lena ordenou a Nathan e Siegfried que já haviam derrubado vários cultistas com várias machadadas. Eles começam a voltar. Elizabeth decolou primeiro com Dieter - Saindo, nos vemos lá em cima.

Siegfried, Nathan e Lena finalmente chegaram na nave de transporte, todos ensaguentados.

\- Ainda bem que vocês vieram...- disse Blumhardt se aproximando deles. Nathan começou a tirar o capacete e acionou a partida da nave- mas você não é um Rosen Ritter!

\- Não somos, mas achamos melhor virmos assim para ajudá-los. Se tivéssemos escolhido a armadura do império você iam atirar em nós.

\- Afinal quem são vocês ? -perguntou Soul.

Neste momento Siegfried tirou o capacete e então Yang arregalou os olhos como vendo um fantasma.

\- Almirante Kircheis.

\- Almirante Yang, gostaria de recebê-lo em melhores condições, mas diante das circunstancias infelizmente não foi possível. Tudo será explicado, mas precisamos levá-lo a salvo.

\- Vocês são do Império? - questionou Soul.

\- Apenas eu e ...mais uma pessoa. Os outros não pertencem ao mundo que vocês conhecem.

Yang sabia que se o quisessem mortos já o teriam feito e não se preocupariam em resgatar os outros tripulantes. Além disso, Kircheis, pelo que ele conhecia era uma pessoa de caráter, não iam armar algo. Eles os salvaram era fato, mas para que? Yang ficou muito confuso. Eles finalmente partiram e após um tempo sentiram se conectarem a uma outra nave.

Enquanto isso, Elizabeth recebeu o aviso que Ulysses estava já visível.

\- Zimmermann disparar contra Leda II, agora - ele o fez e a nave explodiu, a outra nave imperial com os cultistas ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, não viram nenhuma outra nave nos arredores e decidiram fugir. Todavia Elizabeth sabia que ela seria interceptada pelo Império.

* * *

Schönkopf, Julian e Mashungo olham com horror a explosão de Leda II.

\- Nãooooooooooooooo - gritou Julian batendo nos painéis com força. Mashungo tentou segurá-lo. Schönkopf chegou a tremer as mãos.

Reinhard a bordo da Barbarossa observou da ponte de comando. a destruição de Leda II.

\- Eles conseguiram - ele deu um leve sorriso no canto da boca.- Ninguém pode matá-lo além de mim Yang Wen-Li.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - As Estrelas Binárias**

Siegfried e Nathan sairam da nave de transporte e adentraram a nave com Yang, Blumhardt e Soul, por dentro ela era uma nave do império, mas com uma tecnologia nunca vista. Um oficial com uniforme prata chegou para conduzir os três visitantes para uma sala. E pediu para que aguardassem ali. Ele pediu licença e retirou os escudos deles. Quando sozinhos começaram a questionar

\- São do império só podem - falou Blumhardt.

\- O império não tem esta tecnologia, ou pelo menos acho que não - disse Yang - mas algo me diz que estamos naquela nave invisível que surgiu em Vermillion.

\- Seremos reféns?

\- Pode ser, mas não acredito nisso. - respondeu Yang. - O que mais me surpreende é o Almirante Kircheis vivo. Isso reforça minha teoria de que ele estava naquela nave. Além do mais, eles não se dariam a todo o trabalho de nos salvarem a nós e os outros tripulantes se não fosse por nada.

Eles concordaram. Pouco tempo Nathan apareceu usando o uniforme prateado.

\- Bem vindo a bordo da Barbarossa Almirante e senhores- falou Nathan.

\- Eu imaginava que fosse esta nave. Então realmente é o império - disse Yang.

\- Não Almirante esta nave não é a atual usada pela Império - explicou Nathan- Pertencemos a outro local, a única pessoa aqui que pertence ao Império é o Almirante Kircheis e mais uma pessoa que está a bordo. Peço por favor Excelência que se comunique com a Ulysses para avisar que estão bem. Mas solicito que mantenha tudo isso em sigilo absoluto, apenas o mais alto escalão de Iserlohn deve saber, sua morte deverá ser anunciada, só assim poderemos segurar os cultistas por um tempo. - Nathan o olhou e continuou:- Há cultistas infiltrados em todos os cantos, incluindo Iserlohn, como eles sabiam em qual nave viria e o momento de saída da Fortaleza? Explodimos Leda II para pensarem que conseguiram o objeto deles. Por favor almirante depois que explicarmos tudo ficará bem mais claro, mas por agora faça isso.

Yang raciocinou e aquilo lhe fazia absolutamente sentido. Lena que chegpu ao local se aproximou de Nathan e disse:

\- Consegui deixar um canal seguro para a Ulysses.

\- Por favor Almirante - repetiu Nathan.

Yang concordou e ele foi conduzido para um painel.

* * *

 **ULYSSES**

Um oficial avisou a Schönkopf:

\- Chamada de uma nave desconhecida, mas com códigos da nossa frota.

\- Abram o canal.

Lena apareceu e informou imediatamente:

\- Walter informo que salvamos o Almirante Yang - aquelas palavras encheram o coração de Schönkopf de alivio e Julian começou a chorar, mas de alegria e abraçando Mashungo. - Vou passar para ele - Yang aparece na frente deles.

\- Almirante - diz Julian alegre.

\- Não foi desta vez, mas foi bem próximo. Eu e alguns conseguimos, mas infelizmente outros não.

\- Mas onde estão? Não vemos nenhuma nave.

Yang coçou a cabeça.

\- Algo complicado que não sei explicar ainda, fomos atacados por cultistas.

Julian perdeu o equilíbrio.

\- Foi por minha causa, por investigar na Terra?

\- Creio que não Julian. Mas por enquanto é melhor dizerem que morri, eles devem pensar que foram bem sucedidos. Apenas aqueles que temos absoluta confiança em Iserlohn devem saber que permaneço vivo. É uma ordem.

Eles estranharam, mas aceitaram. Julian questiona:

\- E o Almirante ficará aonde enquanto isso e os outros? Em que nave está?

\- Acho que ficaremos bem. Estamos a bordo daquela nave invisível.

\- Então é o império - falou Schönkopf. - Isso é um truque para aprisioná-lo.

\- Acredito que não. Há muita coisa que irei tomar conhecimento e então poderei me posicionar melhor. Por enquanto é apenas isso. Entrarei em contato assim que possível.

\- Aguardaremos senhor - disse Julian.

Lena reapareceu e falou:

\- Walter estaremos aqui qualquer coisa, ficaremos invisíveis para que os cultistas não suspeitem de nada. Não confiem em ninguém além de vocês mesmos, estes cultistas estão infiltrados em vários locais e o objetivo deles é matar o Almirante Yang e o Imperador, querem evitar a qualquer custo que se entendam e façam um tratado de paz, criando apenas o caos para poderem tomarem conta.

Eles ficaram surpresos com aquela fala, bem como Yang e os outros. Agora compreenderam parte daquele quebra cabeças. Por outro ficaram intrigados por Lena não aparentar o que era.

\- Não se preocupem fiz uma promessa a Frederica de que manteria a salvo o Almirante e vou cumprir isso.

Schönkopf viu algo nela que lembrava alguém, bem como sua convicção. Ele testemunhou ela lutar bravamente, mais que qualquer um de seus soldados pela vida de Yang. Ele suspirou e apenas respondeu:

\- Vou deixar o Almirante aos seus cuidados. Mesmo sem saber quem você realmente é. Mas acredito em você.

\- Obrigada Walter tão logo o Almirante se inteire de tudo ele falará com vocês. Dieter e eu levaremos a tripulação remanescente para a Ulysses, Blumhardt e Soul ficarão por aqui com vossa Excelência. Dissemos a tripulação de Leda II que estávamos aguardando a chegada da Ulysses, que houve um ataque dos cultistas e tínhamos que abandonar a nave o mais rápido possível antes da destruição. Por favor, mantenha esta versão até conversarem com o Almirante Yang. - Lena respirou e apenas complementou - sobre quem sou, eu apenas posso dizer que sou uma Attenborough. Lena Attenborough.

Ela desliga a comunicação, não se sabia qual dos dois lados ficou mais estupefato. Nathan disse:

\- Muitas outras revelações o aguardam Almirante. Uma longa história.

\- Uma Attenborough? - questionou Yang - como?

\- Tudo será explicado - falou Nathan - Por favor Almirante nos acompanhe até a ponte de comando. Tem uma pessoa querendo vê-lo.

Aquilo estava muito pior do que as batalhas que enfrentara, ele sempre tinha o controle de conjecturar o que aconteceria e ali ele estava completamente às cegas. Cada momento era uma revelação bombástica.

Lena, Yang e os dois oficiais se dirigiram atrás de Nathan. Ao adentrarem na ponte estava Kircheis já com o uniforme do Império. Mas os olhos de todos ficaram cravados para uma única figura que estava ao centro brilhando, era o Imperador.

Yang, Soul e Blumhardt prestaram continência e Reinhard respondeu.

\- Uma longa jornada para nos reencontramos novamente - disse o jovem loiro - parece que querem nos tirar de cena.

Neste momento Elizabeth aparece com seu uniforme prata e disse:

\- Bem vindos a bordo Almirante. Fico feliz que estejam todos bem e pedimos desculpas, pois não conseguirmos salvar os outros - ela se refere a comitiva que foi receber os passageiros da nave imperial e outros mortos. - A situação é realmente crítica, estes cultistas tem como objetivo assassinar vossas Excelência e Majestade, não importando quantos inocentes matem - os olhos dela ficam irados e Siegfried via o mesmo jeito de Reinhard. Ela olhou para Yang e disse - desculpe minha falta de educação e de todos. Revelar nossos nomes implica em várias coisas a serem explicadas. Bom, antes gostaria de pedir a Vossa Majestade que vá descansar - ela olhou para Reinhard e disse em voz doce- por favor, já excedeu o que podia fazer por hoje.

\- Irei Elizabeth, a conversa será bem longa Almirante Yang - ele olhou para seu rival - sugiro que ouça tudo de cabeça aberta e tenha certeza de que tudo é verdade, eu já comprovei com meus olhos, por mais que eu não acreditasse - ele retornou para Elizabeth - pena Richard não estar aqui, o convenceria mais rápido.

\- Alguém precisa ser o Imperador - ela sorriu.

Reinhard fez uma leve referência com a mão e saiu do local para seus aposentos. Elizabeth se virou para Yang.

\- Não se preocupe, vocês ainda terão muito a conversar e se acertarem, nem que eu tenha de trancá-los num quarto e jogar as chaves fora - ela sorriu.

Yang retribuiu o sorriso. Ele sentiu que queriam mesmo que as coisas se resolvessem, mas agora queria respostas.

\- Srta... - Yang começou a falar, mas é interrompido.

\- Vou me apresentar melhor, meu nome é Elizabeth von Lohengramm, neta de Reinhard e venho do futuro, assim como todos, exceto o Almirante Kircheis e o Imperador- Yang arregalou os olhos, assim como os outros oficiais, o Almirante coçou os cabelos com seu tique.

\- Realmente acho que o Imperador estava correto - Elizabeth o leva para a sala de reuniões da Barbarossa e lá explicam todos os detalhes, mostram vídeos, tudo que podiam. Siegfried não participou da reunião apenas Nathan e Elizabeth. Sabiamente Lena trouxe chá e café para todos, mas saiu logo em seguida.

Yang estava experimentando o fantástico, e tudo que ela dizia por mais absurdo que fosse lhe soava totalmente coerente. Elizabeth pediu numa determinada altura da conversa para que aos oficiais aguardassem em outra sala, ela tinha algo confidencial a conversar com Yang. Eles obedeceram, mas apenas após Yang consentir. Após ficarem apenas os três, Yang, Nathan e Elizabeth, ela começou a falar.

\- Salvamos Reinhard em Vermillion porque não era hora dele morrer, ele precisava unificar o universo. Mas ele necessita de você também, mesmo que ele não admita. Seus ideais políticos prosseguem pela nossa era. Ainda não somos perfeitos, mas estamos caminhando. - Ela contou o que acontece na história com a morte real dele e como Julian chegou em Reinhard e por fim o desenrolar dos acontecimentos até a morte de Reinhard. Sobre isso ela pediu sigilo, pois Reinhard ainda não sabia os detalhes. - Nós temos uma Monarquia constitucional, o poder político fica nas mãos do primeiro ministro e seu poder é controlado pelo parlamento. O poderio militar fica nas mãos do imperador que tem como dever proteger os cidadãos. É claro que como disse ainda estamos caminhando e ainda temos problemas de não deixar a política cair na corrupção. Mas como disse estamos tentando- ela baixou os olhos- esta é minha missão como Kaiserina. Mas acima de tudo preciso salvar a humanidade, isso é a prioridade máxima.

Yang sentiu uma satisfação tão grande de ouvir estas palavras. Ele compreendeu porque Reinhard apesar das ambições aceitou muitas das ações dela.

"Os herdeiros Lohengramms parecem promissores" - pensou Yang.

\- Não disse ainda tudo isso a Reinhard, apesar dele ser o mais aberto entre os ditadores, ainda é um ditador e não será fácil haver uma modificação imediata, mas é necessário plantar uma semente para florescer lá na frente. Os republicanos foram os que deram apoio a Reinhard na guerra civil e estão em cargos dentro do império e minha avó e futura Kaiserina é ligada a eles. Inclusive a parte política tenho quase certeza que ele deixará nas mãos dela e tenha certeza que será o melhor caminho. Siegfried fará um esforço para convencê-lo também.

Elizabeth explicou sobre os cultistas e suas reais intenções.

\- Acho que entende Almirante como historiador o porque estamos o mais próximo da linha temporal possível e porque as mortes devem manter suas aparências. Além disso, precisamos de sua ajuda para quando vier o verdadeiro inimigo.

\- Eles já chegaram?

\- Não. Eles vão vir após uma rebelião que ocorrerá no império e o nascimento do herdeiro, Reinhard não deve saber disso também.

Yang compreendeu e já tinha previsto que algo assim aconteceria, estava certo.

\- Os cultistas acharão que com as várias mortes, principalmente a sua e o enfraquecimento do Império poderão chegar a Reinhard debilitado e acabar com ele. Por isso temos trabalhado duro para seguir tudo como deve ser, senão eles podem chegar antes do previsto. Eles não vão contar que o Almirante e Siegfried estejam vivos. Com vocês em ação, os maiores estrategistas desta era, não há como perdemos, o seu presente e nosso futuro dependem disso. - ela fez uma pausa e continuou: - Almirante é importante que fique conosco até tudo terminar, teremos que forjar sua morte, é a única forma de preservar a linha do tempo. É para sua segurança também. Temos pouco efetivo, viemos em três naves apenas para varrer de Odin a Heinessen. Não temos como assegurar uma segurança efetiva.

Yang a olhou bastante reflexivo, absorvendo e analisando.

\- Não sei Almirante como tratará com seu pessoal, mas sugiro que só os de confiança saibam que está vivo e sobre o que conversamos. Não preciso dizer a importância disso tudo. Deixe a linha do tempo seguir como deve ser. Julian deve assumir seu posto e Frederica seguir a área política, inclusive ela deve tratar com Reinhard. Lena de certa forma já a preparou para este momento.

\- Como assim? - perguntou Yang - ela sabia de tudo?

\- Sim, foi necessário para salvá-lo em Heinessen.

Novamente ele coçou a cabeça.

\- Sei que lhe desagrada isso, mas se tivesse morrido neste momento, seria este o rumo que as coisas seguiriam e naquele momento deu tudo certo. Confie neles e seja mais flexível.

Yang sempre quis proteger Julian, mas talvez fosse hora dele criar asas e crescer, era isso que um pai deveria fazer aos seus filhos. E Frederica era uma mulher que sempre ficou ao seu lado, mas nas sombras, talvez fosse hora dela mostrar seu verdadeiro brilho.

\- E a Tenente Hélene..ou melhor Lena Attenborough? É parente de Dusty Attenborough?

\- Sim, ela é neta dele.

De novo mais uma surpresa.

\- A conversa foi longa e vocês devem estar cansados, vamos levá-los aos seus alojamentos.

Yang estava mesmo cansado e foram muitas informações. Ele precisava refletir e descansar.

* * *

No dia seguinte depois de ficar horas na cama olhando e pensando, ele concluiu que não havia outro caminho.

"Acho que ele também chegou a mesma conclusão" - Yang pensava se referindo a Reinhard

"Eu cheguei muito perto da morte e acabaria virando o que eu não queria, um mártir." - Yang refletiu sobre si mesmo, sua importância naquele contexto todo e por um momento ele relembrou as palavras de Walter sobre ele não ter confiança em si mesmo. Para ele apenas parecia ter sorte e aproveitar as oportunidades. Então se recordou sobre o que Elizabeth dissera sobre seu futuro e nele havia um Yang que ele ainda não acreditava.

Ele se levantou um tanto perdido, haviam deixado uniformes da Aliança em sua cabine então aproveitou para tomar um banho e tentar ficar um pouco apresentável. Timidamente ele saiu pela porta a procura da direção a seguir. Mas uma moça apareceu e lhe auxiliou. Após um bom desjejum Yang pediu para ir até a ponte de comando e lá encontrou Nathan.

\- Descansou bem Excelência?

\- Sim, gostaria de pedir permissão para contatar Ulysses.

\- Com certeza. Lena o levará.

Lena ali próximo se aproximou, levou Yang para o painel para contatar Ulysses em canal privado.

\- Excelência por aqui, por favor.

\- Que surpresa esta de ser neta de Attenborough. Pensávamos nele como um solteirão convicto.- ele sorriu.

\- Minha avó digamos foi bem persuasiva.

Ela tinha levado a tripulação de Leda II para Ulysses, mas nem desceu da nave, deixou Dieter resolver as coisas por lá, ainda não queria encarar Julian e Walter.

Yang parou na frente da tela e Lena saiu deixando-o a vontade. Foi uma longa conversa e instruções de Yang para Schönkopf e Julian.

\- O imperador está ai?

\- Sim, e será a chance de resolvermos as coisas como queríamos. Vou passar todas as instruções, vocês levarão Brumhardt, Soul e Lena para ela barrar os cultistas infiltrados e bom meu funeral deve ser feito. Irei ter uma conversa inicial com o imperador, mas detalhes políticos acredito que serão feitos posteriormente. Ficarei aqui com eles até a chegada dos inimigos e depois decido o que farei. Nosso inimigo agora está além do império.

Yang se sentia estranho, com Reinhard ele sabia o que realmente esperar, mas naquela situação, este inimigo era imprevisível. Yang olha para Julian e afirma que ele deveria assumir seu posto.

\- Assumir seu lugar ? - questionou Julian Mintz

\- Sim e só você será capaz disso.

Schönkopf concordou e disse que faria a sugestão aos outros e sabia que iriam concordar. Yang explicou que na história seria isso que ocorreria e eles deveriam se manter o mais próximo disso.

\- E Iserlohn?

\- Acho que ficaremos mais um tempo até tudo terminar. Depois trataremos com o Império. O imperador Reinhard entendeu a situação e duvido que ele queira mexer nisso agora.- Eles acabaram mudando de assunto para outro bastante surpreendente.

\- Lena Attenborough - Julian mencionou - quero ver a cara do Dusty.

\- Ela daria uma excelente Rosen Ritter - disse Schönkopf.

\- Parece que o solteiro convicto não ficará neste papel por muito tempo - disse Yang- uma pena que eu não estarei lá para ver a reação dele.

Eles riem e encerram as conversações.

A Ulysses algumas horas depois partiu rumo a Iserlohn com Lena a bordo.

* * *

Yang chegou timidamente ao refeitório que indicaram e em uma grande mesa estava sentado Kircheis e Reinhard. Sem cerimonia Siegfried chamou Yang para se sentar com eles.

\- Conseguiu resolver tudo Almirante? - indagou Siegfried.

\- Acredito que sim, até mesmo meu funeral, nunca pensei em fazer isso vivo.

\- Kircheis falando nisso, preciso pedir para alguém do império ir. O que acha do Almirante Muller, Almirante Yang ?- Reinhard pergunta.

\- Excelente ele é um dos Almirantes seus que mais admiro, ele me recebeu a borda da Brunhild em Vermillion.

Reinhard acenou com cabeça concordando. Muller era um jovem que chegaria logo ao nível de Mittermeyer e Reuenthal.

\- Precisamos combinar uma conversa. Kircheis me explicou que a representação política você prefere que seja tratada com sua esposa.

\- Sim Majestade.

\- Eu entendo, acho que iremos discutir várias coisas teremos tempo até chegar a Phezzan.

* * *

 **ISERLOHN**

Lena teve várias conversas com Julian, Machungo e Schenkoft. Ela explicou o que aconteceu e sua relação com Dusty.

\- Uma Attenborough? - disse Schönkopf a Lena. Julian estava ao lado acompanhando a conversa com Mashungo.

\- Sim Walter, sou neta dele - ela relatou sua vida e infância ao lado do avô - eu não consegui me aproximar de Dusty como me aproximei de vocês. É muito difícil pra mim, mas acho que agora não terei escolha.

\- Somos uma família Lena, vamos ajudar, mesmo tudo isso sendo surreal demais - disse Julian. - O maior entrave será convencer os outros, já que nós mesmos não absorvemos tudo isso.

Eles ficaram preocupados com o que estava por vir. Teriam de seguir as ordens de Yang e chegar em Iserlohn. Após alguns dias chegam finalmente a Fortaleza. A sala de reuniões já estava preparada não podiam perder tempo. Mashungo, Julian, Schönkopf e Lena se dirigiram para lá, ao entrar ela viu Frederica e acenou com a cabeça, como dizendo que tudo estava bem.

Lena respirou fundo, era hora de se revelar. Ela conferiu toda a segurança da sala e conseguiu bloquear alguns pontos.

\- Está tudo seguro Julian - Lena avisou.

Muitos estavam impacientes como Poplan e Attenborough.

\- Onde está Yang? O que aconteceu? Porque este mistério todo?

\- Antes de dar estas respostas quero mostrar algo a vocês importante - fala Julian, ele se aproxima de Dusty e com um aparelho ele pediu a ele - preciso da gota de seu sangue.

\- Para que isso Julian?

\- Você e todos entenderão, está tudo bem. Vamos - Dusty meio receoso colocou o dedo naquela máquina. Julian se aproximou de Lena e ela colocou o dedo ali também, sente uma leve picada. - Senhores este é nosso aparelho de DNA, quero que vocês observem o resultado de compatibilidade. Ele projetou para todos o resultado, 100% de combinação. Era a prova de que ela tinha conexão com Attenborough.

\- Quem é você ? - perguntou Dusty- alguma parente minha e o que isso tem haver?

\- Tudo - diz Julian, ele retirou do bolso a chave da sorte que Dusty lhe dera. - Devo devolver isso a você. Uma pessoa importante deverá receber isso.

\- Não estou entendendo mais nada.

Lena se levantou e vai até a ponta da mesa e olhou para Dusty.

\- Meu nome real não é Hélene. - ela retirou de seu uniforme a mesma chave que Julian entregara a ele, mas estava bem mais velha a que ela segurava. - Meu nome real é...Lena - ela tinha dificuldades de falar, mas mesmo assim se vira para todos ali e diz firmemente. - Lena Attenborough, neta de Dusty Attenborough, vim do futuro para evitar uma catástrofe. Nós salvamos o Almirante Yang das mãos dos cultistas.

Dusty abriu a boca perplexo e ficou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira né? - falou Poplan. - viagem temporais não existem.- O Almirante Yang deve estar querendo pregar uma peça em nós. E Attenborough fazer um filho? Sem chance.

\- O Almirante Yang confirmou a história também e está a bordo da nave deles - disse Julian.

\- Ele deve estar sendo coagido por alguém do império, deve ter sido feito refém - afirma Poplan.

Frederica se levantou e falou:

\- Parem, É tudo verdade, confirmei com meus olhos. Eles usaram a tecnologia avançada deles para salvar a mim e o Almirante Yang em Heinessen. E Yang ia morrer agora nas mãos dos cultistas.

Mesmo assim todos ali presentes tinham dúvidas, era algo inverossímil. Dusty estava com os braços cruzados, era claro que ele duvidava. O silêncio em toda a sala foi apenas quebrado por Lena.

\- Dusty Attenborough - ela o encarou de novo - Seu pai queria que você honrasse o último desejo de seu avô que era se tornar um militar, mesmo você querendo ser pai acreditava que você era a reencarnação de seu avô.

Ela continuou sem parar ou respirar.

\- Este amuleto era chamado de virtude miraculosa, e por causa disso este objeto salvou a vida de seu avô muitas vezes. Uma vez ele colocou esta chave no bolso junto ao peito e isto o salvou de uma bala. Porém a chave não tinha traço de bala, seu pai ficou irado quando você questionou isso. Ele desejou que não tivesse êxito nos exames da universidade e isso aconteceu. Você ficou furioso com ele, Esta história foi contada ao Almirante Yang quando iam jantar na casa de Alex Calzene e sua noiva na época. Militarmente você sempre se achou sem talento, mas Yang sempre viu algo e ele estava certo, você é um dos melhores dentro da Aliança. E o que você sempre mais sentiu falta foi de sua família, esta aqui. Droga...- ela bateu na mesa e sua frente e direcionou o olhar para Dusty, ele descruzou o braço estupefato- olhe nos meus olhos, eu sou sua neta, acredite em mim. Você me contou estas histórias várias vezes quando eu era pequena - ela respirou, havia perdido o fôlego ao explicar tudo.

Dusty estava perplexo, haviam coisas que ela disse que nem mesmo a Yang ele tinha contado tudo. O teste de DNA, tudo era tão evidente, mas ao mesmo tão impossível. Ele se levantou e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Ela começou a se virar e dizer a todos.

\- Eu viajei junto dos meus companheiros, ariscando minha vida para salvar a vida de 40 bilhões de pessoas. Odin e Phezzan explodirão daqui 50 anos e a causa está aqui no passado. Temos tecnologia no futuro para viagem temporal. O próprio Almirante Yang comprovou com seus olhos, ele não é refém, ele apenas não pode aparecer para sua própria segurança.

Ela tirou do bolso um dispositivo que projetou imagens acima das cabeças deles, ninguém nunca tinha visto tal coisa. As imagens foram aparecendo. Nele uma garotinha pequena junto a um velho, era irrefutável que era Dusty mais velho e ela menor.

\- Eu viajei de volta no tempo principalmente para ter mais uma chance de revê-lo e dizer o quanto foi importante pra mim na minha vida e que eu ...eu ...o amo, mesmo que não entendesse nada.

Dusty olhou com os olhos arregalados, o olhar dela era o mesmo do seu pai, abaixou a cabeça e deu a volta na mesa e se aproximou dela.

\- Estou confuso, mas eu quero acreditar - ela sem se conter o abraçou, ele timidamente retornou abraço.

Frederica e Julian se olharam e sorriram. As pessoas tenderam a acreditar e a escutar Lena, se Dusty era capaz de aceitar, eles poderiam também.

\- Então vamos lá depois desta melação toda, eu ainda não acredito que o Attenborough vai pegar alguém e ter filhos - disse Poplan - Mas vamos explicar esta história de Odin e Phezzan indo pelos ares.

Lena se afastou de Dusty um pouco e voltou sua posição mais séria e começou a explicar absolutamente tudo desde o inicio. Na parte em Vermillion, Dusty ficou realmente frustrado.

\- Não acredito, íamos vencer.

\- Pela história o Império ganhava e Reinhard não podia morrer, vocês precisam entender que a única chance da democracia viver é com ele, por mais paradoxal que seja. Até mesmo o Almirante Yang sabe disso. Tanto que ele está com o imperador neste momento traçando o tratado de paz.

Eles todos ficaram surpresos.

\- Como?

\- Sim nos levamos o imperador Reinhard a bordo da nossa nave e o Almirante Yang está lá também, o local mais seguro do universo. Nenhum cultista poderá atrapalhar - ela contou o desenrolar de tudo e a lógica por trás de manter a linha temporal intacta e suas consequenciais. Mas o que mais assustou era o que estava por vir. Tudo parecia mais sombrio depois das revelações.

\- E agora? - indaga Calzene.

\- Vamos seguir o que o Almirante Yang determinou, primeiro resolver a questão do tratado de paz, mas ao mesmo tempo a morte do Almirante Yang deve ser confirmada para que os cultistas ataquem seu último alvo, o Imperador. Lá poderemos dizimar eles. Enquanto isso Julian assumirá o lugar do Almirante, era isso que acontecia na história e a Tenente Frederica representará a parte política. Tanto que será ela e o Almirante que sentarão junto ao Imperador para resolverem o tratado final, por princípios os senhores sabem que Yang não decidirá nada relacionado a parte política. - Lena continuou - Heinessen deverá ter liberdade política, isso acalmará o povo e trará paz. O restante caberá ao próprio Almirante Yang decidir. Sei que é muita coisa, mas peço que mantenham sigilo absoluto sobre todas as informações aqui colocadas. Mesmo que acarrete consequências isso tudo.

\- O Almirante Yang deu ordem explicitas para fazermos desta forma - disse Julian

\- Acho que temos um funeral pra realizar - fala Frederica.

* * *

 **BARBAROSSA DO FUTURO**

A viagem para Phezzan se dividia entre Yang, Reinhard e Siegfried discutirem o futuro e contarem várias histórias. Yang começou a conversar contado situações que fizeram Siegfried e Reinhard rirem. Nunca imaginariam que uma pessoa como Yang fosse tão desastrado.

Elizabeth num dos dias veio até Barbarossa com algo inusitado para o café da tarde. Num sofá confortável Yang estava sentado de um lado e Reinhard do outro e entre eles uma mesa. Elizabeth coloca o tabuleiro na mesa entre os dois. Era um xadrez tri-dimensional. Siegfried olhou surpreso e sorriu.

\- Queria muito ver isso - disse Elizabeth.

\- Eu aceito o desafio - falou Reinhard com um leve sorriso.

\- Acho que vou perder de lavada - disse Yang coçando a cabeça - mas vamos lá.

\- Você se subestima Almirante, mas gostaria de derrotá-lo - afirma Reinhard.

\- Vamos ver Excelência.

\- Aposto 100 marcos em Yang - disse ela rindo.

\- Elizabeth! - exclamou Reinhard. E todos riem.

A partida seguiu, mas terminou empatado após um longo tempo.

Tinha dias que Reinhard ainda caia devido a doença, nestes dias Yang passava para simplesmente conversar não apenas sobre o tratado de paz, mas outros assuntos e aos poucos eles iam se conhecendo melhor e os percalços que traçaram até chegarem ali.

\- A Aliança não lhe tratou como deveria Almirante Yang e mesmo assim defende o sistema da democracia?

\- Eu entendo sua visão, mas nem sempre todo sistema democrático será corrupto. É necessário criar gatilhos para minimizar isso. - Yang entendendo melhor o perfil de Reinhard explicou. - Como Vossa majestade mesmo diz pessoas com mérito e capacidade devem assumir as lideranças, o que deve ocorrer é isso, mas dentro da democracia.

\- E como sugere que isso deva ser feito?

\- A escolha é do povo, então cabe conscientizá-los, através da educação. Só então terão discernimento para escolherem corretamente.

Eles conversam prós e contras de ambos sistemas e como seria um caminho do meio, Siegfried estava ali sempre como mediador, mas na maioria das vezes isso nem era necessário. Os dois apesar de antagônicos se respeitavam e ouviam um ao outro. Sabiam que o rumo da humanidade no futuro dependia deles tentarem se compreender e chegarem a um consenso. Ambos os lados teriam que ceder, mesmo que isso fosse mais difícil para Reinhard. O imperador sabia que a parte política ele não deveria definir sozinho, caberia a sua futura Kaserina, ela teria o papel determinante. E mais uma vez Reinhard tinha a convicção que seria Hilda. O imperador nestas horas não sabia definir o que realmente sentia por ela. Todavia era fato que quando ela estava longe tudo parecia chato.

Finalmente chegaram a Phezzan, eles se separaram. Reinhard teria outras situações a enfrentar. Elizabeth confidenciou apenas a Yang que a revolta seria causada por Reuenthal. Ao saber os detalhes, este lamentou.

\- Não podemos salvá-lo Almirante, sua própria ambição vai destruí-lo. Nathan e Zimmermann irão seguir para Heinessen.

Yang já sentia saudades de Frederica e Julian. Sempre quando podia entrava em contato para saber como estavam. De resto as negociações caminhavam bem.

"Eu poderia estar morto de verdade agora e parece que virei lenda" - ele se olha no espelho. - "Não, não combina comigo isso."

Pelo lado do Império, Richard conseguiu trocar de lugar com Reinhard novamente e voltou para Brunhild do futuro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - Redenção**

 **29 de agosto, Ano 800 do Calendário Universal**

 **PHEZZAN**

Reinhard foi a cerimônia no Cemitério para Mortos em Guerra e inesperadamente houve uma tentativa de assassinato feita por um soldado do império, cuja família foi morta em Westerland. O fantasma da tragédia voltava com toda força sobre ele.

"Eu só tenho sangue em minhas mãos, não mereço nada... "- Reinhard pensou. Em seu quarto, sentado numa cadeira e no escuro só com a luz do abajur acesa e uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça, ele se lembrou das duras e verdadeiras palavras de Siegfried:

"O nobres fizeram algo que nunca deveria ter sido feito, mas você não fez o que deveria fazer. Porque fez algo para se rebaixar?"

Ele pegou a garrafa e entornou no copo deixando escorrer, suas mãos só lembravam o sangue, o sangue derramado. Hilda entrou no quarto se ajoelhou e secou mãos dele e o vinho derramado na mesa. Então ela se levantou e lhe disse palavras para tentar confortar seu coração. Mas a dor era grande, por culpa dele Siegfried estava longe e pior poderia estar morto. Por um segundo ele lembrou as palavras de Elizabeth:

"Haverá um momento que precisará muito dela".

Ele se levantou da cadeira quando ela estava prestes a sair.

\- Srta.

\- Majestade.

\- Não quero que vá embora. Por favor fique. Acho que não poderei passar esta noite sozinho.

Hilda se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas permaneceu com ele.

Ela ficou ajoelhada ao seu lado, num gesto de carinho ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos dela.

"Ela é tão boa comigo".

Ele levanta e a pega pelas mãos, em seguida segurou o rosto dela e a beijou, queria apenas esquecer tudo e afundar naquele calor que ela irradiava.

Hilda tinha todos os sentimentos confusos, mas ela queria trazê-lo pra si e protegê-lo. Naquele momento não importava, apenas o queria, assim como ele a queria. E se entregaram a isso.

No dia seguinte Reinhard acordou e não encontrou Hilda na cama. Ela já devia ter ido. Ficou apenas o perfume dela.

"Ela será minha Kaiserina" - ele sorriu como um garoto, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

E foi assim que Reinhard foi parar na casa dos Mariendorf com um buquê gigantesco de flores. Mas as coisas não saíram como ele imaginava.

"Me precipitei. Acho que era sobre isso que Elizabeth disse sobre deixar as coisas acontecerem. Deixarei ela ter o tempo dela, mas ela será minha."

* * *

 **BEOWOLF**

 **URUVASI**

 **Setembro**

Reinhard com a Brunhild rumou para Heinessen a convite de Reuenthal, no caminho ele parou na base do Império montada na operação Ragnarok. Nathan decidira que acompanharia tudo até o fim em relação a rebelião de Reuenthal prestes a estourar. Ele ficou em solo observando todo o desenrolar da fuga de Reinhard em Uruvasi. Os soldados imperiais se voltaram contra o imperador para matá-lo em troca de dinheiro e quem armou tudo isso foram os cultistas aliados a Adrian Rubinsky, mas a culpa recairia em Reuenthal e este aceitaria o papel de traidor. Tudo ocorreu dentro do previsto, até mesmo a morte de Lutz.

"O destino dele está selado " - pensou Nathan sobre Reuenthal.

Nathan comunicou Elizabeth os acontecimentos e que iriam para Heinessen. Ele decidira se infiltrar na frota de Reuenthal, queria estar ao seu lado até o último suspiro. Conhecer o mais orgulhoso de todos os Almirantes de Reinhard.

* * *

 **BRUNHILD**

Reinhard ficou muito chateado com a morte de Lutz.

"Está se desenhando a batalha que Elizabeth havia previsto que aconteceria? " - Dentro dele apenas queria que Reuenthal aparecesse e se explicasse e tudo voltasse a ser como era. Mas o tempo passava e nada parecia acontecer.

"Todavia não iremos intervir em nenhuma situação que tenha realmente de passar. Se tiver em uma situação de risco causada por fatos desta própria era não iremos ajudar." - ele lembrava das palavras de Richard.

* * *

 **ISERLOHN**

Julian recebeu uma chamada privada via Lena, era Yang.

\- Julian, como deve saber Reuenthal se rebelou em Heinessen. Vão pedir ou para selarmos a passagem das frotas imperiais ou deixarmos seguir. Já conversei com o imperador e para manter as negociações do tratado de paz, iremos deixar as frotas imperiais passar. Após a rebelião iremos nos ver em Phezzan, será necessário uma comitiva.

\- Reuenthal vai perder, não?

\- Sim.

\- Eu estava escrevendo sobre isso, Reuenthal nasceu na época errada, ele seria excelente se fosse em qualquer dinastia dos Goldenbaum, mas sob a dinastia Lohengramm com Reinhard o universo se torna pequeno demais para os dois.

Yang concordou com Julian.

\- Reuenthal não causaria o vendaval de mudanças que Reinhard está fazendo, as raízes de Reuenthal estaria sempre em Odin, seria apenas mais um governo dos Goldenbaums melhorada, mas não destruída, dando algo ao novo.

Eles ainda debateram, mas tinham o consenso que o melhor naquele momento era Reinhard vencer.

* * *

 **HEINESSEN**

 **14 de novembro**

Nathan se apresentou ao Almirante Bergengrun para servir Reuenthal. Ele conseguiu ficar a bordo da Tristan, após algumas mudanças nos sistemas do império. Era nostálgico poder estar ali e ao mesmo tempo observar toda a movimentação daquele homem cujo sangue estava em suas veias.

"Meu único desejo é que vocês possam se despedir no fim, era algo que meu avô Mittermeyer sempre lamentou, não ter chegado a tempo."

Mittermeyer com Bittenfeld e Wahlen chegaram a zona estelar de Rantemario, onde encontraram as forças de Reuenthal e iniciam a batalha. Após o embate, a frota de Reuenthal recuou para Heinessen, mas a frota de Mittermeyer alcançou e logo Grillparzer cometeu seu ato de traição atirando contra a frota aliada. A artilharia chegou e pesada e atingiu Tristan em cheio. Reuenthal é arremessado contra o chão e um pedaço de metal o atinge no peito. Doeu demais em Nathan ver tudo aquilo, mas tinha que aguentar firme. Ele imediatamente se aproximou de Reuenthal que já havia tirado o metal.

\- Excelência eu tenho conhecimentos médicos por favor deixe-me prestar os primeiros socorros.- Reuenthal o olhou e o reconheceu. Enquanto Nathan tirava o uniforme dele na parte de cima para tratar, este o questionou:

\- Você está aqui e aquela nave que você comandava?

\- Fui remanejado excelência e vim parar na sua frota.

\- Compreendo- Nathan olhou para o ferimento, sabia que era grave, ele pegou um dispositivo e passou pela ferida, era tentador demais salvar a vida dele, mas daria tempo para Reuenthal aguentar. Disfarçando com um spray médico Nathan realiza os procedimentos. - Se houver tempo iremos conversar sobre aquela nave. - os médicos chegaram e começaram a cuidar dele.

* * *

 **16 de dezembro**

Reuenthal voltou com cerca de 10% de sua frota original para Heinessen, ele tinha várias coisas para fazer antes de morrer, para isso se dirigiu ao prédio do governo central. Ele repassou o comando do governo geral de Heinessen, tanto administrativo como executivo para o cunhado de Lutz, Elsheimer e depois foi a vez de Reuenthal receber Trunicht e acabar com a vida dele.

Nathan aproveitou depois que tiraram o corpo de Trunicht e apareceu junto a Reuenthal, tratou das feridas mais um pouco.

\- Agora me conte estou curioso o que é aquela nave?

Nathan parou a frente dele e retirou uma pequena caixa do uniforme e vai até os olhos retirando um lente. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos heterocromáticos herdados do avô, ninguém sabia disso, apenas Richard e Elizabeth que cresceram juntos. Nathan se aproximou de Reuenthal e o encarou.

\- Aquela nave é do futuro, permita-me dizer meu nome real, Nathan Mittermeyer- Reuenthal olhou surpreso - mas meu nome deveria ser Nathan ...von Reuenthal. Breve Elfriede aparecerá aqui com seu filho, você deixará com Mittermeyer para criá-lo. Felix Mittermeyer crescerá e será um grande homem e o braço direito do imperador Alexander von Lohengramm. Eu sou o filho de Felix Mittermeyer.

Nathan contou toda a história sobre o porque deles estarem ali.

\- Uma história surpreendente antes de eu morrer - Reuenthal sorriu - parece que minha descendência seguirá um caminho mais honroso - ele nunca imaginaria isso.

"Mas boa parte disso graças aos Mittermeyers" - Reuenthal pensou.

Nathan lhe faz companhia contando sobre a vida de seu filho e a dele próprio. Finalmente Elfriede chegou com um bebê no colo. Nathan resolveu sair e deixá-los a sós, ver o bebê mexeu com ele, afinal era seu pai. Nathan aproveitou e foi até o Almirante Bergengrun.

\- Almirante eu tenho uma notícia confidencial, do império - ele logo se alarmou - O Almirante Kircheis disse para não fazer nenhuma besteira, ele está retornando.

\- Mas...como? Ele está morto...

\- Não, ele está numa missão secreta pelo Império, em breve ele estará retornando. Barbarossa não apareceu a toa.

Aquilo encheu de esperança o coração do Almirante Bergengrun, ele estava desesperado com a possibilidade de perder um segundo Almirante.

\- Mas mantenha segredo até o Almirante reaparecer, é uma ordem imperial.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, nisso algo vibrou por dentro do uniforme de Nathan. Ele recebeu uma chamada urgente e viu Elfriede sair da sala e deixar o bebê com Henrich.

\- Eles chegaram a Heinessen - disse Zimmermann

\- Mas como? Vieram antes do tempo?- indaga Nathan

\- Eles vão implantar a bomba em Heinessen, estão procurando uma área de pouso para começar o serviço, estamos a caminho para impedir . Iremos atacar assim que possível.

Nathan estava dividido, Mittermeyer chegaria em breve Reuenthal só tinha algumas horas de vida. Nathan entrou na sala do governador e conversou com Reuenthal pedindo a Henrich aguardar um pouco lá fora. O coração apertou ao ver o bebê tão lindo que seria seu futuro pai estendendo as mãos em sua direção.

\- Gostaria de ficar até o final era meu objetivo, mas eles chegaram e vão implantar uma bomba em Heinessen, tenho que impedir a qualquer custo.

Neste momento Mittermeyer chegou, Nathan ficou aflito, pois agora tinha que sair dali a qualquer custo.

\- Demorou a chegar Mittermeyer, já não anda fazendo juz ao seu apelido. Há um assunto sério aqui peça para os outros aguardarem lá fora. Minha arma caiu por ai e Nathan não vai fazer nada - Mittermeyer concordou e mesmo sob protestos manda todo mundo esperar lá fora.

\- Não há tempo de explicar, mas duas coisas, a primeira lhe confio meu filho para você criar e fazê-lo ter menos infortúnios que o pai. A segunda Heinessen está em perigo, os cultistas...

Nathan neste momento recebeu um comunicado alarmante e solicitou usar o painel. Mittermeyer e Reuenthal escutam estarrecidos. Uma figura de um homem lhe apareceu na tela, era Zimmermann.

\- A situação é emergencial, conseguimos chegar no local antes da implantação da bomba, mas eles a ativaram, Heinessen vai explodir em cerca de 4 horas. Temos que levar o mais urgente possível esta bomba para longe do planeta. Elizabeth está atrás da nave fugitiva.

\- Não há como desarmar?

\- Richard está aqui, não tem como uma vez iniciado o processo, se ele abrir para desativar ela explode. Os filhos da mãe pensaram em tudo. Por isso no futuro não conseguimos também desarmar.

\- Droga - gritou Nathan.

\- Estou descendo toda a tripulação da Beowolf - Mittermeyer escutou o nome da nave sem entender nada - e irei levar até a região de Marr Adetta. Mas preciso de mais um voluntário, precisamos de duas pessoas no mínimo para operar a nave em alta velocidade.

\- Eu estou indo, prepare a nave.

\- Você sabe o que estou pedindo não Nathan?

\- Sim não teremos como retornar, a nave não sairá a tempo da frente de onda da explosão. Sabíamos os riscos quando viemos.

Reuenthal franziu o cenho entendia que iam se sacrificar. "Parece que hoje não é dia dos Reuenthals" - ele pensou.

Eles por fim desligaram.

* * *

 **BRUNHILD DO FUTURO**

Zimmermann e Richard tiveram uma luta em solo em Hainessen, os cultistas que manejavam a bomba não passavam de umas dez pessoas. Mas na confusão de troca de tiros eles acabaram ativando a bomba, mesmo sem terem ligado o mecanismo de perfuração de solo que faria a bomba ser implantada próximo ao núcleo do planeta.

\- Richard eles ativaram a bomba, precisamos desarmar!- falou alarmada Elizabeth a bordo da Brunhild do futuro.

\- Estou tentando ver como fazer isso Liz. Maldição - gritou Richard - não temos como desarmar, se abrirmos ela explode, teremos que mover para fora do planeta imediatamente.

Dois dos fugitivos retornaram a nave inimiga que decolou, Elizabeth saiu em seu percalço, ordenando aos oficiais a bordo da nave:

\- Ativar canhões! - começou a perseguição pelo espaço, e finalmente quando enquadrou - Fogo!

Acertaram em uma parte da nave. Ela ordenou de novo.

\- Fogo!

Mais um tiro e a nave explodiu no espaço. Tinham conseguido uma vitória parcial o problema estava agora em desarmar a bomba.

* * *

 **EM ALGUM PONTO PRÓXIMO A HEINESSENPÓLIS**

Zimmermann decidiu que Beowolf iria levar a bomba para a zona estelar de Marr Adetta.

\- Mesmo em velocidade máxima não terá como fazer a viagem de ida e volta Zimmermann - disse Richard.

\- É o que deve ser feito. - ele abriu o canal de comunicação para Beowolf - Tripulação deixar imediatamente a nave e vão para Brunhild.

\- Você precisará de duas pessoas para pilotar - falou Richard - eu irei com você.

\- Não, você é o príncipe herdeiro da dinastia Lohengramm não pode se sacrificar. Nathan assumirá a missão.

\- Não, devemos ter alguém entre a tripulação.

\- Não posso exigir isso deles e nem Nathan ia querer algo assim. Já tínhamos previsto que se tal situação acontecesse seriamos os primeiros voluntários. Além disso, os comandantes da Beowolf são Nathan e eu, então é nossa responsabilidade.

Richard colocou as mãos na cabeça.

\- Vá Richard é uma ordem, eu tenho a patente superior aqui. - ele sorriu.

Eles se abraçaram e Richard foi de encontro a Brunhild numa nave de transporte da Beowolf.

* * *

 **HEINESSEN**

 **Prédio do Governo Central**

\- A situação está feia - disse Reuenthal com calma.

\- Beowolf? Como assim?

\- Mittermeyer calma eles tem outra Beowolf com aquela tecnologia daquela nave.

O lobo rajada de vento compreendeu que Nathan estava comandando a Barbarossa, então fazia sentido.

\- Eu preciso ir Almirante Mittermeyer, o futuro de bilhões aqui depende de mim. Me deixe ir por favor.

\- Nós podemos resolver isso.

\- Não podem isso é tecnologia do futuro, não há tempo de explicar.

\- Mas..- retrucou Mittermeyer

\- Mittermeyer ele é do futuro, Nathan Mittermeyer, seu futuro neto, ou meu, já não sei como dizer - disse Reuenthal, aquilo chocou o lobo rajada de vento e só então percebeu os olhos heterocromáticos de Nathan iguais ao de Reuenthal.

\- Por favor acredite, tudo será explicado. Leve duas pessoas de extrema confiança sua conosco. Mas precisamos salvar o planeta agora! - Nathan implorou.

\- Eu quero acompanhar também - disse Reuenthal - testemunhar o feito de um descendente meu a beira da minha morte não é sempre que acontece. É meu último pedido Mittermeyer se for possível.

Mittermeyer passou as mãos pelo cabelo, e acabou decidindo ir. Chamou dois de seus almirantes. Reuenthal pediu para Nathan avisar Henrich para esperar a volta deles e cuidar do bebê. Quando saiu da sala Reunthal trocou rápidas palavras com Mittermeyer e logo estavam todos indo em direção a um carro.

Chegando ao local Nathan avisou para Zimmermann descamuflar. Mittermeyer não acreditou no que seus olhos viram, era Beowolf com aparência modificada, mas ainda ela. Quem acompanhava o lobo rajada de vento também ficaram surpresos, mas eles foram instruídos a não dizerem absolutamente sob pena de alta punição.

\- A bomba está na nave já. Vamos Nathan- chamou Zimmermann pelos fones.

\- Senhores - ele se virou para Mittermeyer e Reuenthal. Ele prestou continência. - Foi um prazer poder estar com vocês. Apesar de não entender, saiba que o amo muito senhor- ele olha para Mittermeyer. - E tenho orgulho de ser um Reuenthal, uma pena que a linhagem deva acabar em mim.

Neste momento Mittermeyer se aproximou rápido de Nathan e lhe deu uma gravata para que ele desmaiasse. Foi tão inesperado que Nathan não teve tempo de revidar. Reuenthal havia pedido para ao amigo fazer aquilo para salvá-lo.

\- Obrigado - dizia Reuenthal. - cuide do garoto. Acho que consigo manejar uma nave destas mesmo sendo do futuro - ele riu. - pena que não tomamos um último uísque juntos.

\- Reuenthal - eles apertaram as mãos se despedindo - adeus meu amigo.

\- Cuide de tudo e do imperador. Vem coisas pesadas por aí segundo o garoto.

Ele vai devagar entrando na nave. Zimmermann ao longe reconheceu Reuenthal e entende o que aconteceu. Nathan já tinha se revelado quem era.

\- Bem vindo a bordo Almirante, sou o Almirante Zimmermann do futuro. - ele fez saudação.

Reuenthal prestou a continência de volta. E eles entraram na nave.

\- Wow que nave é essa? - Reuenthal ficou surpreso com a tecnologia - Me diga o que fazer eu acho que dou conta.

\- Não é muito diferente das naves desta era Almirante.

Em poucos minutos a nave começou a levantar vôo. Mittermeyer sabia que aquela era a única oportunidade de Reuenthal morrer com honra. Nathan começou a acordar e olhou para o céu.

\- Nãoooooo.

\- Deixe-o ir, será a redenção dele - disse Mittermeyer.

Nathan entende o que o avô lhe falou. Talvez de alguma forma no final ele tenha salvo Reuenthal.

\- Vai dar tempo deles chegarem a Marr Adetta,? Uma nave nossa não iria conseguir - Mittermeyer indagou.

\- Senhor, Beowolf é digna do seu dono, é a nave mais rápida do futuro.

Mittermeyer sorriu e eles olharam a nave sumir no céu camuflada. A seguir retornaram ao centro de operações, numa sala os dois se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

\- Bem que achei estranho aquela nave invisível. E no fim qual era a missão naquele momento no corredor de Iserlohn, Nathan?

\- Estávamos levando o Imperador Reinhard para um encontro com Yang Wen- Li. - Mittermeyer se surpreendeu.

\- Mas o imperador estava na nave. Eu vi.

\- O senhor viu Richard von Lohengramm, neto do imperador, ele veio conosco, aliás graças a ele pudemos fazer a viagem temporal.

Mittermeyer desistiu de entender.

\- Melhor começar do começo, temos umas três horas até eles alcançarem Marr Adetta.

Elizabeth acionou a chamada para Reinhard. O imperador em Phezzan vê seu aparelho vibrando e logo vai até um painel para conectar, Hilda estava com ele. A imagem de Elizabeth surgiu e ela logo disse:

\- Majestade achamos uma das bombas, ela chegou mais cedo em Heinessen. Conseguimos neutralizar a nave, mas infelizmente a bomba foi ativada.

\- Ativada? - Reinhard falou alarmado, pois sabe o que isso significava, seria o fim de Heinessen.

\- Não podemos desativá-la, não conseguimos nem no futuro. Mas felizmente ela não foi implantada no solo, colocamos ela a bordo da Beowolf para ela explodir em Marr Adetta. - ela baixou a cabeça triste - mas teremos de sacrificar a nave e duas pessoas. Não haverá tempo de escapar da onda de choque.

\- Quem está na nave?

\- Zimmermann e...- ela olhou para Reinhard - Reuenthal.

\- Reuenthal? - ele ficou surpreso. - como assim?

\- Nathan ia ficar ao lado de Reuenthal até seu último suspiro. - ela explicou o parentesco real de Nathan - Reuenthal foi gravemente ferido e morrerá devido aos ferimentos. A última vontade dele era tomar uma dose de uísque e se despedir de Mittermeyer - Reinhard sentiu uma pontada de tristeza naquilo tudo. - Na história original não deu tempo. Desta vez, eles se encontraram, mas Nathan recebeu a chamada de emergência e tudo precisou ser revelado aos dois. Então Reuenthal pediu para Mittermeyer intervir e impedir Nathan de morrer. No fim Reuenthal está se sacrificando para salvar Nathan e as bilhões de vida de Heinessen.

O único pensamento que Reinhard teve sobre tudo foi de tristeza.

"Porque tudo tinha que chegar neste ponto Reuenthal?"

\- Por este sacrifício eu tenho um pedido a fazer a vossa Majestade.

* * *

 **BEOWOLF DO FUTURO**

Estavam quase nas proximidades de Marr Adetta, faltavam 10 minutos para a detonação final. Zimmermann abriu canal com Brunhild do futuro. A imagem de Elizabeth apareceu, Reuenthal se lembrava dela.

\- Obrigada por nos ajudar Almirante Reuenthal, sou Elizabeth von Lohengramm, neta de Reinhard e Kaiserina no ano 53 neo imperial- foi então que ele entendeu a real relação dos dois no dia da coroação.

\- Se soubesse a teria pedido em casamento, teria chegado ao posto de imperador mais rápido Majestade - ele riu.

Ela não deixou de rir também, Reuenthal era assim. Zimmermann se aproximou da tela para falar com ela.

\- Elizabeth, tenho certeza que vai conseguir completar a nossa missão. Una todos para vencermos aqui e no futuro. Me perdoe não estar ao seu lado até o fim. Seu pai teria muito orgulho seu, assim como eu tenho. Você será uma magnífica imperatriz. Meine Kaiserin.

\- Eu o farei Zimmermann, eu juro.

\- Cuide da sua irmã Richard - foi a vez de Richard aparecer na tela e Reunthal de novo ficou surpreso com a aparência dele.

\- Obrigado Zimmermann por tudo e obrigado Almirante Reuenthal, aquela noite no clube dos oficiais foi bem divertida.

\- Era você! Estava estranhando o Imperador Reinhard aceitar aquilo - ele sorriu- você é idêntico a ele.

\- Todos dizem .

Outra tela se abriu e desta vez era Siegfried.

\- Pensei em encontrá-lo no Valhala Kircheis - disse Reuenthal

\- Ainda não Reuenthal - ele deu um leve sorriso.

Imediatamente outra tela se abriu eram Nathan e Mittermeyer

\- Parece que todo mundo veio se despedir de um traidor. - o sorriso de Reunthal era sarcástico.

Nathan se despediu de Zimmermann e então Elizabeth falou a Reuenthal

\- Existe uma última pessoa que quer se despedir de você. Você arrumou o que pedi Zimmermann?

Imediatamente ele chegou com uma garrafa de uísque e um copo e encheu para Reuenthal. Mittermeyer e Siegfried fazeram o mesmo. Outra tela se abriu e a imagem de Reinhard.

\- Mein Kaiser - falou Reuenthal surpreso.

Reinhard segurou também um copo com uísque. Faltavam 15 segundos para a explosão, o contador estava na tela de todos.

\- Mein Kaiser, Kircheis, Mittermeyer, Glória a morte. - ele levantou o copo e virou assim como todos os outros.

A nave sofreu uma explosão violenta, destruindo os planetoides ali da região, tudo foi drasticamente alterado.

Os três se lembraram imediatamente do dia em que estavam juntos. Todos prestaram continência e no fim das contas eles seguravam as lágrimas. Poucos saberiam que Reuenthal no final teve sua redenção ao salvar bilhões de pessoas da morte certa. Nathan não conseguiu se segurar e derrubou lágrimas e abraçou Mittermeyer, uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos dele também. Hilda atrás de Reinhard acompanhou tudo e também lamentou tudo aquilo.

Yang um pouco distante dentro da Barbarossa e acompanhando a situação tirou a boina em respeito ao último ato de Reuenthal.

Nos livros de história constaria que Reuenthal morreu na segunda batalha de Rantemario.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Mulheres de Esparta**

 **PHEZZAN**

Mittermeyer retornou a Phezzan e encontrou Muller que lhe deu as boas vindas. Ele e Bittenfeld foram imediatamente fazer o relato de toda supressão da rebelião. Mittermeyer pediu para falar em particular com o Reinhard.

\- Estou sabendo de tudo Majestade. Precisamos contar isso pelo menos aos seis Almirantes, Muller, Mecklinger, Bittenfeld, Eisenach, Wahlen, Kessler. Eles precisam saber sobre Kircheis e Yang Wen-Li.

\- Isso será feito Mittermeyer, infelizmente tudo foi feito de forma que os cultistas e Adrian Rubinsky não soubessem. Qualquer mudança na linha temporal poderia acarretar em desastre total. Nathan deve ter ter lhe explicado isso com detalhes.

\- Sim eu compreendi. Até mesmo Reuenthal.

\- Muita coisa eu não quis aceitar, mas precisei em prol do que temos agora e de bilhões de pessoas no futuro, acabou virando nossa responsabilidade também. Do que adianta unir o universo para deixar cair no caos. Não podemos. É nossa obrigação preparar as gerações que virão, nossos filhos e netos. Só restou você e Kircheis com o legado militar. Não morra Mittermeyer é uma ordem, já perdi um não quero perder mais um amigo.

\- Sim Majestade.

\- Estou aguardando a chegada de Elizabeth e Kircheis em Phezzan para fazermos uma reunião com todos. A força revolucionária de Iserlohn virá também para acertamos de vez um tratado de paz.

Naquela mesma tarde Reinhard estava em sua mesa tomando seu café e Hilda chegou para acompanhá-lo.

\- Hoje está frio não?- ele olhou pela janela - será que a senhorita está resfriada?

\- Seria um problema eu ficar doente, Majestade. Não seria bom para o bebê dentro de mim.

Reinhard se virou espantado e compreendeu, ela estava grávida, esperando um filho dele. O herdeiro esperado. Agora mais do que nunca queria torná-la sua esposa.

\- Gostaria de perguntar novamente. Gostaria de casar comigo, senhorita Mariendorf? Finalmente eu entendo como você me é importante. Nos últimos meses fui forçado a notar. Você nunca me deu um conselho errado, e acho que você é uma mulher boa demais para mim. Eu..eu...- ele queria dizer que sentia algo diferente, mas as palavras não saiam. Mas ela o conhecia e entendia.

\- Sim majestade, eu aceito, se me aceitar.

Reinhard sorriu alegre, finalmente ela seria sua Kaiserina.

\- Quando eles chegarão ? - perguntou Hilda se referindo a Elizabeth e Richard.

\- Me disseram que viriam antes de um casamento. Agora sei a qual se referiam.

* * *

 **ISERLOHN/BARBAROSSA**

A nave Barbarossa do futuro descamufla e pede solicitação de entrada em Iserlohn, eles pegariam a comitiva para ir até Phezzan. Muitos em Iserlohn não entenderam nada do que estava acontecendo de verdade, apenas o alto escalão sabia.

Yang permaneceu na nave, bem como Siegfried. Julian e Frederica ao entrarem não aguentaram a emoção e correram para abraçar Yang. Attenborough, Poplan e Katerose vinham logo atrás. Blumhardt e Soul também foram com eles. Schönkopf ficaria em Iserlohn. Todos cumprimentaram Siegfried e estavam prontos para rumarem para Phezzan. Chegariam logo após o anuncio do casamento de Reinhard. Era urgente que certos fatos fossem discutidos para evitar confusões em Heinessen.

Lena os guiava pela nave e cada vez mais se surpreenderam com a tecnologia e se convenceram de toda a verdade.

No caminho para Phezzan, Katerose, Frederica e Lena organizaram uma pequena festa de passagem de ano. Siegfried e Yang brindaram e conversaram alegremente.

\- Nem parece que ontem estávamos nos matando - disse Dusty ao se aproximar de Lena que estava sozinha.

Ela pegou a taça e virou.

\- Feliz Ano Novo - ele levantou a taça.

\- Feliz Ano Novo Lena- eles beberam um gole da bebida e ele logo indagou - Como entrou nisso tudo?

\- Eu conheci Richard na universidade em Phezzan, somos amigos. Richard apesar do sobrenome nunca o usou para obter vantagens. Eu o admirei sempre por isso, muitos o invejavam por ele ser um gênio e com pouca idade ter chegado onde chegou. Ele sofreu muito bullying por vários alunos, fiquei com muita raiva deles. Acabei hackeando o sistema da universidade e coloquei todos em grandes apuros. Richard soube e não gostou do que eu fiz, mas eu adorei - ela riu. - Os valores dos herdeiros Lohengramm são fortes, Richard acabou me convencendo a contar tudo ao diretor. Sabe o que aconteceu? Fui expulsa. Acabei indo para Odin terminar lá meus estudos. Richard ficou inconsolável, argumentou com todos, mas sem sucesso. Mas antes de sair deixei um presentinho para eles, sabe o que fiz?

\- Não imagino.

\- Apaguei todo o banco de dados da universidade. Já estava dentro na nave em direção a Odin, quando vieram me procurar em desespero para restabelecer o sistema deles. Mas era tarde demais. Me lembro de subir para a nave e olhar para eles e apenas mostrar o dedo médio.

Dusty começou a rir sem parar.

\- Acabei a universidade e fui trabalhar no centro de sistemas do espaço porto em Odin. Naquele dia da bomba, eu estava arrumando o sistema de uma nave, mas deixei cair o amuleto da sorte dentro e voltei para pegar. Foi então que recebemos o alerta. Foi tudo tão rápido em questão de minutos a nave encheu de gente e fugimos. Do espaço era possível ouvir os gritos - as mãos dela começaram a tremer - num instante tudo acabou e ficou apenas o silêncio. O amuleto da sorte me salvou - ela não parava de tremer. Dusty segurou suas mãos.

\- As naves refugiadas rumaram para Phezzan, mas descobrimos que o planeta fora destruído também, nossa última esperança foi Heinessen. Tentei contato com Richard e após entrar em vários sistemas consegui, ele estava a salvo e o contatei. Foi ai que ele me chamou para fazer parte da equipe em Iserlohn.

\- Iserlohn?

\- Sim foi lá onde ficamos em treinamento por cerca de sete meses antes da volta no tempo. Richard estava desenvolvendo o portal - ela contou toda a história em Iserlohn.- Quando estudamos a história em detalhes, Richard e eu ríamos de como você queria a cabeça do avô dele.

\- Ainda quero - Lena ria.

Eles conversaram ainda por um longo tempo até ouvirem alguém.

\- Estão nos chamando, vamos lá - Lena dizia apontando para Frederica.

Apesar da estranheza Lena e Dusty se aproximavam aos poucos e seria assim por toda a viagem, com Dusty falando de seus sonhos e projetos e cada vez mais ele percebia que ninguém mais compreendia o que ele queria do que ela.

* * *

 **Ano 801 do Calendário Universal**

 **BRUNHILD DO FUTURO**

Elizabeth e Richard chegaram a Phezzan após sete dias da chegada das naves de Mittermeyer, no caminho ainda aguardaram Barbarossa do futuro para virem juntos. Nathan foi com Mittermeyer em sua nave para conversarem melhor, ele foi reincorporado a frota imperial.

Em 6 de janeiro eles finalmente alcançam Phezzan.

Elizabeth sabia que agora iriam navegar em águas escuras, fizeram modificações temporais que culminariam em mudanças a partir daquele momento. Faltava muito pouco para tudo se concretizar. Ela conversou com Reinhard via comunicador para acertar detalhes de uma reunião apenas com os almirantes mais importantes.

\- Parabéns pelo casamento Excelência - ela sorriu. - Finalmente vocês dois se acertaram.

Reinhard puxou um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Mas temos assuntos mais urgentes, Heinessen vai ser assolada por problemas, agravados pelos cultistas. Wahlen não dará conta de tudo. E aviso que será desastroso enviar Oberstein para lá resolver a situação. Todavia os cultistas vão partir para o último alvo que serão vossa Majestade e a Kaiserina. É a chance de acabar com eles no passado. Ao mesmo tempo teremos de nos preparar para os do futuro. Richard conseguiu descobrir pela nave de Heinessen o local mais provável de chegada deles.

\- Eles vão aparecer em qual lugar?

\- Pelo corredor de Iserlohn.

\- De novo teremos uma batalha pelos corredores.

\- Mas tenho um plano. Já adiantei com Yang.

\- E..?

\- Ele disse que eu realmente era uma Lohengramm. - Reinhard riu. - Precisamos manter sigilo total, Lena vai rastrear e bloquear qualquer sistema que haja espionagem. Manteremos as naves próximas. Richard andou fazendo uns brinquedos novos também que podem ajudar.

\- Irei convocar a reunião para depois de amanhã.

No dia seguinte Lena já acessou todos os sistemas devidos e conseguiu bloquear e inutilizar diversos pontos de espionagem.

\- Amadores.

* * *

 **8 de janeiro**

 **QG em PHEZZAN**

A bordo da Brunhild do futuro, Elizabeth vai até o cofre e pega um objeto nas mãos, era algo importante que ela herdara.

"Hoje é um dia apropriado para usá-lo".- ela o colocou no pescoço e se olhou no espelho.- "Estou pronta." - Elizabeth respirou fundo e partiu para o QG em Phezzan.

Reinhard convocou Mittermeyer, Oberstein, Muller, Mecklinger, Bittenfeld, Eisenach e Kessler. Lena conseguiu uma vídeo conferência segura com Wahlen em Heinessen. Nem Wahlen acreditava que era possível uma comunicação a tantos anos luz. Reinhard apareceu na sala onde estavam sentados os Almirantes, estes se levantaram e prestaram saudação. Reinhard pediu para eles sentarem e começou a falar.

\- Há revelações que serão feitas aqui hoje de alta gravidade. Os fatos aqui a serem descritos afetarão esta época e principalmente o futuro - exceto por Mittermeyer, os outros pareciam bem curiosos.- Muitos fatos ocorreram fora do conhecimento de vocês para evitar problemas mais graves que poderiam ter sido criados. Mantenham a mente aberta, mesmo pra mim foi bastante difícil acreditar e aceitar. Vou lhes apresentar algumas pessoas importantes que explicarão tudo o que está acontecendo.

A porta se abre e uma figura altiva e imponente feminina aparece vestida em um uniforme totalmente prata. Alguns a reconheceram da época da festa da coroação, era a mulher alvo acusada de ser amante do Kaiser. Mas o mais surpreendente ela usava o medalhão igual ao de Reinhard. Ela se postou ao lado do Imperador.

\- Senhores Almirantes, alguns me conheceram como Elizabeth von Braun, mas meu nome verdadeiro não é este. - ela fez uma pausa, estava um pouco nervosa. Reinhard a olhou e acenou com a cabeça dizendo estar tudo bem. Ela se voltou aos Almirantes e com uma voz imperial diz - Sou Elizabeth von Lohengramm, Kaiserina no ano 53 neo imperial, sou neta do imperador Reinhard e viemos numa viagem temporal para salvar o passado e o futuro.

Todos os seis Almirantes exceto Mittermeyer e Eisenach permancem sentados. Wahlen do outro lado se curva na cadeira. Oberstein permance inalterado como sempre.

\- Impossível - disse Bittenfeld - devem estar lubridiando Vossa Majestade.

\- Almirante Bittenfeld vou começar a provar tudo que estou dizendo. Vou trazer aquele que construiu a máquina temporal e nos trouxe até aqui. Meu irmão Richard von Lohengramm.

Richard entrou no salão, com os cabelos desta vez curtos e o uniforme prata. Os Almirantes ficaram surpresos e seus olhos ficaram vidrados. Pareciam estar vendo Reinhard da época da guerra civil imperial. Richard se aproximou e ficou do outro lado de Reinhard. Bitterfeld se deixou cair na cadeira e aos poucos os outros também boquiabertos.

Usando tecnologias que eles desconheciam eles projetaram uma tela mostrando um planeta completamente destruído. Elizabeth iniciou a explicação:

\- Daqui exatos 50 anos, sobreviventes do grupo cultista de hoje se reorganizam e com a tecnologia de nossa época desenvolvem bombas antimatéria planetárias. Este planeta que vocês vêem aqui é Phezzan, foi totalmente destruído - o choque se instaura na plateia - e este aqui - ela muda a tela - é Odin.

\- Não...pode ser... - disse Muller.

\- Infelizmente é o que acontece Almirante Muller. Minha avó Hildegard e meu pai conseguiram evacuar poucos do planeta. Odin não teve tanta sorte, pois foi o primeiro planeta a ser destruído. Morreram 40 bilhões de pessoas. Heinessen foi o único que escapou da explosão, não sabíamos o porque - ela baixou a cabeça de forma triste - hoje sabemos. Mas senhores o mais contundente foi o fato de descobrirmos que as bombas foram implantadas 50 anos antes.

\- Você quer dizer que... - falou Kessler.

\- Sim Almirante Kessler, eles voltaram no passado para implantá-las nesta era.

\- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos - disse Mittermeyer que estava calado até o momento. - Reuenthal e o Almirante deles impediram que Heinessen explodisse. Só verem como ficou a região de Marr Adetta.

Mittermeyer explica o que aconteceu e como no final Reuenthal acabou se redimindo. Isso foi um bálsamo para os Almirantes, exceto Oberstein.

\- Tudo o que sabemos que o período mais provável para a implantação das bombas seria após o nascimento do príncipe.

\- Mas porque tudo isso? - questionou Muller.

\- Eles desejam acabar com a humanidade por considerá-la totalmente podre, sem valores, perdida. O sonhos deles é recomeçar com a humanidade na Terra segundo seus os dogmas. Pela crença deles seria o Apocalipse da humanidade, onde apenas os escolhidos teriam a terra prometida. Os outros seriam pecadores que iriam queimar por toda eternidade no inferno deles.

\- E como eles conseguiram voltar no tempo?

\- Eles usaram as teorias propostas por Richard, restritas apenas aos mais altos meios académicos científicos devido ao que podia implicar. Um cientista da nossa era, um cultista infiltrado teve acesso e levou-as a cabo, obtendo sucesso.

\- Mas ele não parece ser tão velho para ser um cientista - comentou Bittenfeld se referindo a Richard.

\- Ele é um gênio na área científica, pulou várias etapas. Está em nosso sangue Almirante Bittenfeld- ela respondeu sorrindo e continuou a explicação: - O objetivo dos cultistas ao voltar no tempo é terminar o serviço que o grupo do passado não conseguiu e em caso de insucesso teriam as bombas para gerar o caos no futuro. Estamos em vários loopings temporais e fracassamos em todos. Desta vez, resolvemos vir bem antes e nos revelar, todavia nossa prioridade era manter a linha temporal intacta a qualquer custo, senão os fatos poderiam não acontecer como deveriam e teríamos um problema muito maior. Um exemplo, era o Imperador Reinhard não conseguir unificar o universo. Isso é de suma importância para o futuro. Até acontecer estes cataclismas a humanidade prosperou e floresceu em meio a paz criada nesta era. Enfim, tivemos que desfazer as ações dos cultistas desta era para começar a alterar a história sem grandes problemas para a linha do tempo original.

\- O que significa desfazer ações dos cultistas? - perguntou Mecklinger.

\- Senhores antes de explicar, quero que entendam, vidas tinham que ser infelizmente perdidas de ambos os lados desta guerra, pois fazia parte da história e tinham um significado. Gostaríamos de ter salvo as vidas das pessoas em Westerland, ter salvo a vida de Kempf, Lutz, Fahrenheit e tantos outros, mas Richard fez várias simulações e isso implicaria em uma mudança drástica na linha temporal que precisávamos manter a qualquer custo inalterada. Se salvássemos apenas uma ou duas pessoas das mais relevantes poderíamos ter mais controle da linha temporal. Sendo assim decidimos salvar duas pessoas com base na sua importância para a construção do futuro e que nos ajudasse a lutar contra os cultistas.

\- Vocês estão dizendo que duas pessoas que pensávamos estarem mortas na verdade estão vivas? - indaga Kessler.

\- Exatamente - Eles se olharam entre si.

\- E quem são estas pessoas? - questionou Muller.

\- Deixarei que vejam com seus próprios olhos. Mas por enquanto uma delas. Vocês vão gostar de revê-lo.

Mittermeyer deu um sorriso e pensou "Ela falou algo verdadeiro. Se ele estivesse conosco..."

A porta se abriu e um jovem ruivo adentrou no salão. Todos pareciam que viram um fantasma.

\- Como?! - exclamou Bitterfeld. - eu o vi morto.

\- Vocês viram um clone dele que nós fabricamos- diz Elizabeth.

Siegfried caminhou e se colocou a frente de Reinhard prestando continência.

\- Bem vindo de volta Kircheis.

\- Excelência.

Ele se virou e prestou continência aos companheiros. Passado o choque inicial todos deram um enorme sorriso.

\- Fiz vocês lutarem sozinhos, me desculpem. Historicamente eu morri naquele momento, se eu ficasse poderia haver uma mudança na linha do tempo e Vossa Majestade poderia não conquistar o universo, para não correr riscos foi melhor eu ficar longe até a unificação completa. Enquanto isso pude me infiltrar e investigar os cultistas, passarei todas as informação a Kesler.- Kesler concordou com a cabeça - Mesmo distante protegi Vossa Majestade.

\- Aquela nave, a Barbarossa em Vermillion, era você quem comandava não ?- perguntou Mittermeyer

\- Sim. Houve uma alteração na linha do tempo, a rendição de Heinessen atrasou e Muller também, fui para o front proteger Vossa Majestade. Por causa destas anomalias temporais só pude voltar agora, a última grande batalha foi travada, não há mais perigo para Vossa Majestade. O universo está unificado.

\- Estou realmente feliz por tê-lo de volta - falou Mittermeyer, e os outros consentiram.

Oberstein estava com uma cara impassível, mas sabiam que ele não estava satisfeito.

\- Não irei desperdiçar a segunda chance que me foi dada Excelência.- Siegfried se curvou perante a Reinhard.

\- O Almirante Kircheis deve assumir qual posição? A mesma do almirante Reuenthal? Não acho aconselhável - pergunta Oberstein que estava até então calado.

Aquilo ferveu o sangue de Elizabeth.

\- Almirante Oberstein, Siegfreid quase foi morto de verdade por sua recomendação descabida e Westerland aconteceu por sua causa - ela cerrou o punho furiosa. - Reuenthal era ambicioso sim, mas você sabia tudo sobre Lang e fez vista grossa. Pode enganar o Imperador, mas não a mim. Sua falta de escrúpulos me enerva. Cabe unicamente a Reinhard definir para onde Siegfried vai. - Reinhard a segura pelo ombro e balança a cabeça em negativa para não continuar. Ela estava tão nervosa que acabou não usando o formalismo nos nomes de Siegfried e Reinhard.

Os olhos furiosos dela eram os mesmo de Reinhard, isto gerou por um momento temor nos Almirantes, se tinham dúvidas sobre a hereditariedade dela, não tinham mais naquele momento.

Bittenfeld sorriu.

\- Gostei dela.

\- Desculpe Majestade - ela se escusa. - Desculpe Almirante Oberstein, apenas mantenho a observação que a posição do Almirante Kircheis já foi discutida com Vossa Majestade.

\- Sobre a unificação, ainda temos Iserlohn...- disse Bittenfeld.

\- Isso já está em andamento, houve negociações entre Vossa Majestade e ...Yang Wen-Li, a segunda pessoa que salvamos. As negociações foram e estão sendo mediadas pelo Almirante Kircheis.

\- Yang Wen-Li? - gritou Bittenfeld batendo na mesa.

\- Todos os lados tiveram perdas Almirante Bittenfeld, seja Aliança ou o governo revolucionário de Iserlohn, assim como o Império. E muitas destas lutas foram provocadas pelos cultistas unidos com Adrian Rubinsky.

\- Em que momento Vossa Majestade negociou com Yang Wen-li? - perguntou Muller.

\- Eles me enganaram Muller,- respondeu Mittermeyer- na batalha no corredor de Iserlohn, Richard ficou no lugar de vossa Majestade e ele saiu com Kircheis que me enganou também e ficaram a bordo da Barbarossa. Ficando invisíveis, ninguém nunca suspeitaria que o tratado de paz estava em andamento.

\- O objetivo dos cultistas é impedir qualquer tratado de paz a qualquer preço, eles tentaram matar Yang, criaram a armadilha para Reuenthal, Mecklinger pode confirmar isso, não?

Mecklinger surpreso explicou o que ele achou das investigações. Aquilo gerou mais raiva entre os almirantes.

\- Existe uma série de outras coisas - ela relatou tudo e os almirantes ficaram cada vez mais enojados com tudo aquilo. - Eles são perigosos demais, precisamos detê-los, mas ao mesmo tempo precisamos agir com cautela. A partir de agora a história irá mudar e os cultistas podem mudar seu modus operanti. A única vantagem que temos é sabermos onde e quando eles possivelmente atacarão. Mas a partir de determinado ponto isso não será mais possível. Assim sugiro mantermos a morte de Yang Wen-Li em segredo. - Elizabeth relatou o que aconteceria na história em Heinessen e a batalha final. Novamente os Almirantes ficam revoltados pelas ações que poderiam acontecer. Wahlen era um dos mais irritados. Oberstein de novo é alvo de críticas.

\- O representante de Yang Wen-Li, Julian Mintz, seu filho adotivo pode assumir frente as pessoas o tratado, acalmando Heinessen, até a formação do governo provisório. Os cultistas vão se voltar com tudo para o Imperador e a Imperatriz e seu herdeiro, neste momento iremos acabar com todos.

Eles ainda discutem vários detalhes e tiram dúvidas.

\- Senhores, após resolvermos a questão dos cultistas desta época temos a questão dos cultistas do futuro. Conseguimos a partir da nave que apareceu em Heinessen descobrir a origem de onde ela saiu. - Ela mostrou o rastreamento da nave e a origem era no corredor de Iserlohn- elas sairão pelo corredor, provavelmente em Amritsar. Serão cerca de 15.000 naves e estarão carregando as bombas planetárias. Temos que impedir que cheguem a Phezzan e Odin. Mesmo sendo poucas naves o poderio de cada nave é 5 vezes superior as naves de vocês, ou seja, estarão enfrentando uma frota de 75.000 naves.

As informações são impactantes e os Almirantes entenderam a gravidade da situação.

\- Mas nós temos um plano senhores - neste ponto até Reinhard estava curioso, ele não fazia ideia do que seria. - Nós iremos usar o corredor a nosso favor.

\- Como? - perguntou Mittermeyer.

Ela apontou para o painel. Usaremos duas frentes de batalhas para encurralar as naves e não dar espaço pra elas dentro do corredor, isso é uma coisa. A outra ficará por conta de Richard - ela explicou em detalhes o que pretendem. Todos ficam estupefatos. Reinhard escuta a ousadia e loucura do plano deles, sentiu uma ponta de orgulho.

\- Eu pedi para Vossa Majestade algumas naves imperiais, o Almirante Kircheis irá liderá-las e o Almirante Yang Wen-Li também quer lutar, ele tomará tudo o que ainda houver da frota da antiga Aliança e ainda o que eles tem, além de construir mais. Temos duas naves ainda operacionais do futuro, Brunhild e Barbarossa. Beowolf foi destruída como sabem. Vossa Majestade me deu autorização para deixar livre a escolha de vocês para ajudar nesta empreitada. Desta vez senhores, vocês não lutarão por uma pessoa, por glória, mas pela vida de bilhões de pessoas. Pelo presente e pelo futuro. Nada disso poderá ser registrado na história.

Os Almirantes novamente se surpreenderam, eles lutavam pelo imperador sempre. Mas a força que aquela mulher imprimia e sua força de vontade eram enormes. Digna de uma líder.

Mittermeyer se levantou e se curvou perante Elizabeth e Reinhard.

\- Minha fidelidade está com a dinastia Lohengramm, eu irei aonde eles forem. E não quero um mundo destruído para meus filho e neto.

Siegfried se aproximou e fez o mesmo. E um a um fizeram o mesmo, exceto Oberstein, mas Elizabeth não se importava. Wahlen se curvou em sinal de referência também, mesmo estando a anos luz.

\- Eu irei também - disse Reinhard.

\- Excelência - falou Mittermeyer - breve terá um herdeiro vindo e sua esposa.

\- Wow e você também não tem filho e esposa? - Mittermeyer se calou.- Além do mais, venho me preparando para esta luta há mais de três anos. Não deixarei estes miseráveis cultistas destruírem o que construi. Ademais, Yang Wen- Li estará lá não vou deixar os louros da batalha com ele.

\- Os cultistas não contam que os melhores estrategistas desta era vão estar juntos lutando- disse Elizabeth - este é nosso trunfo. Existe outro fator importante que farão vocês lutarem até o fim, não disse nada até o momento, nem vossa Majestade sabe. Mas no futuro os cultistas se uniram a Erwin Josef von Goldenbaum II. Ele está vivo e bem escondido nesta era. Ele vai causar problemas, meu pai e o Almirante Felix Mittermeyer travaram grandes batalhas para não permitir o retorno dos Goldenbaums.

Reinhard ficou irado ao saber de tal notícia, bem como os Almirantes. Mittermeyer escutou o nome do filho e se sentiu feliz que ele estará ao lado do futuro Kaiser.

\- Porque não matar ele agora? - questionou Bittenfeld

\- Porque eu sei da sua natureza de Vossa Majestade e ele não mataria uma criança, além dele estar bem escondido, nem nós o encontramos. Meu pai dará um jeito no futuro e eu mesma farei isso.

Reinhard avisou que o assunto falado ali era altamente sigiloso, não poderia ser discutido livremente, haveria punições se acaso algo vazasse. Mas os Almirantes estavam totalmente cientes. Eles saíram da sala um a um. Do lado de fora Bittenfeld comentou:

\- Se ela me quiser levar para o futuro eu iria. Que mulher!

Muller deu uma risada. Até mesmo Mittermeyer não conseguiu se segurar rindo.

\- Como estou exausta, como consegue? - Elizabeth pergunta a Reinhard.

\- Acostumamos. - ele sorriu.

Ela encostou em Richard o abraçando e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Amanhã fecharemos o tratado de paz com Yang, precisamos resolver isso logo. - disse Reinhard.- Temos que apaziguar a Terra Nova.

\- Terá de enviar Oberstein não tem alternativa, ele vai poder pegar Rubinsky em Heinessen, só soltar um rumor de que o Imperador estará lá. - Elizabeth contou o que acontecerá. Reinhard disse que iria repassar a Oberstein para tomar providências.

\- Acho que está tudo em ordem, vou me retirar agora Majestade.

Eles saíram abraçados, dava para perceber o quanto eles se amavam. Reinhard lembrou de Annerose, sentia tanta falta dela. Kircheis estava ali ainda.

\- Está na hora de trazermos Annerose, Kircheis. Ela deve vir para o casamento.

\- Sim Lord Reinhard.

Reinhard levantou-se da poltrona, aproximou de Siegfried e pegou os cabelos dele encaracolados e os correu entre os dedos, da mesma forma de quando faziam desde criança.

\- Foi uma longa jornada até aqui, mas conseguimos. Venha vamos tomar um vinho tenho uma safra boa na minha adega. Comemorar seu retorno.

No dia seguinte Elizabeth foi até Barbarossa para receber a comitiva e conhecer os integrantes da Aliança que apoiaram Yang e foram fundamentais na história. Ela novamente conversa com Yang e Frederica sobre os rumos da política.

\- Eu não podia falar antes, até os dois se resolverem de vez, até que enfim decidiram casar. Mas a imperatriz é quem deverá ser parte ativa desta negociação. O Almirante Kircheis e ela certamente poderão convencer Reinhard, mas o processo será lento. Uma luta contínua. Mas hoje começa a semente de tudo. Estão prontos? - eles assentiram com a cabeça - O Almirante Kircheis irá com vocês.

Elizabeth falou susurrando a Siegfried.

\- Cuide de Oberstein.

Para o tratado de paz, Oberstein fez uma série de recomendações que Hilda simplesmente olhou e balançou cabeça entregando a Reinhard, ele passou os olhos e simplesmente ignorou. Estaria com Siegfried, Hilda, Mittermeyer, Oberstein e os outros cinco Almirantes para selar o tratado. Oberstein ainda foi contra a presença de Hilda, mas Reinhard foi firme em mantê-la.

\- Ela é a futura Kaiserina, ficará ao meu lado - disse Reinhard. Mesmo que Hilda não emitisse opinião, apenas o olhar dela já seria suficiente pra ele.

Yang chegou com Frederica e toda a comitiva por fim. Hilda já conhecia o perfil de Yang. E de certa forma, ela sorriu por suas suposições sobre ele serem verdadeiras.

Frederica não podia deixar de se impressionar com o imperador e a futura imperatriz, por um momento as duas mulheres se olharam e sorriram uma para a outra. Cada uma sabia em seu íntimo que elas compartilharam o mesmo destino: serem os alicerces dos dois homens mais importantes da galáxia.

Vários pontos foram debatidos, outros Reinhard e Yang já haviam meio acertado. Mas ficou definido a autonomia política na zona estelar de Baalat. Sobre uma Constituição, o imperador preferia que houvessem outras conversas para definir melhor, na verdade Reinhard queria Hilda mais participativa neste processo e só após o casamento isso seria viável. Mas o começo de tudo estava feito. Reinhard e Yang se aproximaram e deram as mãos. Ao final Yang se aproximou de Muller

\- Acho que o enganamos o Almirante peço perdão.

\- Eu entendi as circunstâncias, e sinceramente achei melhor assim - ele sorriu. Yang retornou o sorriso.

Julian, Frederica e os outros partiriam no dia seguinte para Heinessen para a transição para o novo governo. Oberstein iria para auxiliar a transição e tinha a missão de pegar Rubinsky e impedir que ele destruísse Heissenopolis. Wahlen foi instruído para avisar ao povo de Heinessen sobre o tratado e que breve haveria um novo governo. O povo de Heinessen recebeu o aviso com enorme alegria, mesmo assim Wahlen ficou em alerta contra ataque dos cultistas, principalmente no centro de distribuição de comida, onde foi assinalado que haveriam problemas.

* * *

 **25 de janeiro**

Annerose chegou a Phezzan e uma pessoa fez questão de recebê-la, era Siegfried. Ao abrir a nave os olhos deles se encontraram e ambos tinham os olhos brilhantes. Ela sorriu.

\- Sieg, finalmente voltou. Que bom! Meu irmão deve estar feliz.

\- Sim Lady Annerose. Eu também estou. - Siegfried deixou todos que a acompanhavam na mansão que Annerose escolhera e de lá apenas os dois seguiram para a futura casa de Reinhard, Hilda os chamou para conhecer. Ao chegarem são recebidos por Hilda. Eles conversaram até a chegada de Reinhard. O rosto dele se iluminou com a vinda de Annerose.

\- Irmã.

\- Reinhard.

Os dois se olharam, Hilda se sentindo demais ali preferiu deixar os três sozinhos para conversarem em particular. Tinham muitas coisas para colocarem em ordem. Hilda refletiu tudo o que Annerose passou e o que teria sido de Reinhard se ela tivesse recusado a seguir o antigo imperador, provavelmente não existiria família Musel.

Logo a porta se abriu e Reinhard apareceu, ele disse que como vão se casar ela deveria chamá-lo de Reinhard e ele a chamaria de Hilda. Na cabeça de Hilda isso era idéia de Annerose. Em meio a conversa, Hilda queria mostrar a ele como seria o novo quarto. Eles subiram, estava do jeito que Reinhard gostava bem simples, sem muita sofisticação.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado Majes...Reinhard.

\- Está perfeito. - Reinhard se dirigiu para a janela e viu no jardim Siegfried e Annerose conversando. Hilda se aproximou e visualizou a mesma cena. E então eles viram Siegfried pegando o rosto de Annerose entre as mãos, eles se aproximaram e se beijaram. Hilda suspeitava que havia algo no ar entre os dois, mas nunca tivera certeza. Já Reinhard confirmou o que já sabia há anos.

\- Vamos sair daqui estamos sendo indiscretos- disse Hilda.

Reinhard se virou, sorriu e abraçou Hilda.

\- Fiquei com Kircheis por tempo demais - Reinhard confessou, e só de imaginar o quanto sua irmã sofreria se ele tivesse morrido já lhe causava uma dor enorme.

\- Acho que teremos outro casamento em breve. - Hilda falou.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Casamento Vermelho**

 **29 de janeiro, Ano 801 do Calendário Universal**

 **PHEZAN - CASAMENTO IMPERIAL**

Elizabeth, Richard e Nathan foram para o casamento. Lena e Yang permaneceram a bordo da Barbarossa. Richard era sempre o mais prejudicado, precisava estar disfarçado. Siegfried já tinha retornado oficialmente e para não causar problemas Reinhard e os Almirantes disseram que ele estava em missão secreta pelo império, sendo que com o fim da guerra não seria mais necessário se dedicar a tal missão.

Hilda e Reinhard pareciam deuses de tão lindos. Apesar do frio intenso tudo ocorreu sem maiores problemas e a festa de casamento a seguir estava ao gosto do imperador, simples e de bom gosto. O local tinha uma estrutura com vários metros de altura e no alto vidros transparentes.

Elizabeth usava um vestido longo cobre e preto de rendas tomara que caia e o mesmo medalhão de Reinhard, poucos entendiam o significado. Os Almirantes, exceto Mittermeyer estavam em uma roda conversando quando ela chegou.

\- Senhores.

\- Srta...- disse Muller.

\- Elizabeth von Braun ela completou em voz baixa e sorrindo - estamos em público.

A conversa seguiu com todos eles divertindo-se. Ela pegou uma taça de vinho, mas desta vez ela se manteria sóbria. Estava mais equilibrada sobre Siegfried, seu sentimento não mudou, mas ela aceitava.

\- Vai cantar esta noite Srta? Tem uma linda voz - perguntou Mecklinger.

\- Acredito que daqui a pouco, estão arrumando o palco - ela conversa sobre outros assuntos, contando um pouco sua vida na academia militar. Bittenfeld sem se conter pediu uma dança com ela, Elizabeth riu, mas atendeu. Reinhard ao longe comentou com Hilda sorrindo:

\- Ela está seduzindo meus Almirantes? Daqui a pouco eles vão querer ir com ela para o futuro e me deixarem - Hilda começou a gargalhar.

\- Ela é carismática, acho que puxou ao avô. Veja Bittenfield se encantou com ela, mas não terá muito sucesso - ela lembrou daquela noite da coroação, ela compreendeu que Elizabeth só tinha coração para uma pessoa e desconfiava quem poderia ser, mas não tinha certeza.

Elizabeth após a dança sentiu Richard lhe puxando para um canto.

\- Liz deixamos vários sensores pelo corredor de Iserlohn para detectar qualquer anomalia no espaço tempo, mas recebemos leituras estranhas em outros dois sensores deixados em Odin.

\- Você acha que apareceu outra nave?

\- Não há como saber, mas precisamos ficar alertas, a história está mudando.

Mal falaram e receberam um alerta vindo da Barbarossa do futuro.

* * *

 **BARBAROSSA DO FUTURO**

Lena estava na ponte de comando com Yang, ele estava em contato com Julian e Frederica em Heinessen e tratando sobre o período de transição. Ao lado estava sua inseparável xícara de chá.

O painel subitamente começou a piscar vários alertas. Um dos oficiais gritou:

\- Nave do futuro detectada, chegando em minutos em Phezzan. A nave está em alta velocidade, as naves imperiais não conseguiram acompanhar.

Yang imediatamente se levantou e disse a Lena

\- Eles vão atacar a festa de casamento do Imperador. Vão querer matar todos.

Lena contatou imediatamente em solo os outros para avisá-los do perigo.

* * *

 **PHEZZAN**

\- Lena quanto tempo até chegarem? - perguntou Liz

\- Estimo que em cerca de 10 minutos.

\- Passe para o Almirante Yang. - Lena obedeceu.

\- Estou na escuta - Yang respondeu.

\- Almirante Yang, preciso de um favor - ela explicou e Yang ouviu concordando.

Elizabeth correu para aos Almirantes, que surpresos a olharam.

\- Inimigos chegando, precisamos evacuar agora. Tirem todo mundo. Nós cuidamos do Kaiser e da Kaiserina.

Alarmados eles imediatamente instruíram os soldados para retirar todos dali. Richard e Elizabeth correram para onde estava Reinhard e Hilda. Reinhard observou o súbito tumulto e escutou gritarem evacuar. Ele se virou e viu os irmãos correndo em sua direção. Alguns guardas tentaram impedir. Ela gritou:

\- Majestade. Majestade - o imperador fez sinal para deixar passarem. - finalmente ela chega até eles.

\- Estão chegando senhor, precisam sair daqui rápido, minha nave está vindo resgatá-los. Vamos - ela subiu a saia do vestido e retirou a arma que carregava. Richard já estava em mãos com outra. Ela acionou o dispositivo protetor no peito em Reinhard e Hilda - para a proteção de vocês - eles começaram a correr, mas imediatamente o vidro da cúpula se quebra e por ele passam vários drones que começam a atirar por todos os lados. Todavia eles se concentravam na busca de duas pessoas: os noivos. Eles correram por uma porta lateral para a saída.

\- São muitos - disse Richard, atirando sem parar. Eles saíram para o frio cortante. Reinhard tirou sua capa e cobriu Hilda e a segurou firmemente pela cintura. Elizabeth apontou para os guardas a direção de onde a nave pousaria. No céu eles avistam uma nave que parecia ser imperial, mas com o símbolo inconfundível dos Goldenbaums. Logo um tiro acerta Elizabeth, obrigando-a se movimentar.

"Yang "- pensou Elizabeth.

A chuva de tiros era enorme, muita gritaria ainda dentro do salão. Siegfried correu para se abrigar com Annerose, mas acertaram ela na perna, preocupado ele a pegou no colo e tentou alcançar um lugar seguro, mas surgiu um drone. Nathan chegou e atirou no drone, salvando -os.

\- Obrigado Nathan.

\- Se escondam - ele disse - eles estão atrás do Imperador, logo sairão daqui.

Ele viu a cara de aflição dos dois.

\- Não se preocupem, Liz e Richard estão levando eles para nossa nave. Vão ficar a salvo lá. Se cuidem - Nathan saiu correndo.

Enquanto isso Elizabeth e os outros correram e correram, vários guardas são mortos pelo caminho. Hilda segurou a barriga cansada, Reinhard a pegou no colo, finalmente chegaram a um campo aberto e viram Brunhild descamuflando e pousando. A porta foi aberta e eles correram para dentro com Richard e Elizabeth dando cobertura.

\- Fechem, fechem- ela gritou. Eles continuaram atirando, mesmo assim um dos drones entrou e acertou o braço de Kisling, Richard atirou e derrubou o drone.

Finalmente eles ficaram a salvo.

\- Nós tirem daqui - ela gritou para a ponte - estamos todos dentro.

Oficiais da nave apareceram e ela ordenou que levassem Hilda e Kisling para a enfermaria imediatamente.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - ela apertou a mão de Hilda e para evitar problemas ela pediu para levar os guardas imperiais para um local mais isolado para que não vissem muito da nave.

\- Vamos para a ponte - ela falou para Reinhard e Richard.

A nave sabiam já tinha levantado vôo acima do planeta. Mas sentiram a nave sacolejar, estava tomando tiros. Elizabeth conhecia os sistemas da nave para saber que as armas foram ativadas. Chegaram no momento em que Yang estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sob a bancada de comando, levantava a mão e gritava:

\- Fogo.

Reinhard não podia deixar de ficar surpreso. Mas naquele momento Yang salvara a vida de todos e estava lutando para manter todos seguros. A nave inimiga retornou pronta para contra atacar. Yang estava tão concentrado em sair daquela situação que não reparou direito que havia mais gente na ponte, ele olhava para frente e mexia rapidamente na tela a sua frente. Reinhard olhava com certa admiração o rival ali comandando aquela luta.

O painel foi ligado e Yang conversou com Lena.

\- Preparada? - ele perguntou.

\- Sim - Lena respondeu.

\- Então ao meu sinal. Levantar todos os canhões e manter escudos - ele ordenou para os os oficiais da nave.

\- Senhor escudos a 70% e aguentando - disse o oficial, ele chegou a olhar Elizabeth, mas ela fez sinal para continuar fazendo o que precisava.

Outra rajada de tiros vieram.

\- Escudo caindo para 50%. Nave inimiga se preparando para nova investida.

\- Agora Lena.- Barbarossa apareceu descamuflada e atirou com tudo na nave inimiga.

Yang levantou a mão e gritou:

\- Fogo.

A nave desta vez sofreu uma grande avaria, e foi questão de minutos até sua explosão completa. Yang tirou a boina, passou a mão pelos cabelos e recolocou a boina na cabeça.

\- Acho que conseguimos - ele respirou e só então percebeu a companhia na ponte, imediatamente sem graça ele saiu de cima dos painéis e prestou continência a Reinhard.

\- Belo trabalho - elogiou Elizabeth.

\- Obrigado, apenas tentei ajudar. O comando da nave é seu.

\- Agradeço Almirante salvou nossas vidas - disse Richard.

\- Estão todos bem? - perguntou Yang e ele olhou para Reinhard - Soube que a Kaiserina está grávida. Ela está bem?

\- Espero que sim - Reinhard baixou um pouco a cabeça preocupado - ela está na enfermaria da nave.

Algum tempo depois eles receberam a notícia que Hilda e o bebê estavam bem. Reinhard ficou aliviado. Elizabeth e Richard estavam do outro lado buscando informações. Enquanto isso, Yang pegou a garrafa de Brandy e encheu dois copos um pra ele e ofereceu outro a Reinhard. Yang se encostou no painel.

\- Tome.

Reinhard pegou o copo e se encostou junto a Yang no painel, ambos olhando pela janela da nave o mar de estrelas.

\- Era mais fácil quando lutávamos um contra o outro - disse Reinhard.

Yang deu um sorriso concordando, após um breve silêncio:

\- Ah sim parabéns pelo casamento Majestade.

\- Obrigado. Espero que a vida de casado não seja complicado.

\- Posso dizer que algumas vezes é melhor estar no campo de batalha.

Eles riram e tomaram mais uma dose de brandy.

Elizabeth pediu para arrumarem a cabine dela o melhor que podiam, iam colocar Reinhard e Hilda ali até levá-los a algum lugar seguro.

\- Apenas provisório até irem para um local desconhecido passarem a lua de mel - disse Liz.

\- Não tem como nesta situação, vamos cancelar tudo - falou Reinhard.

\- De jeito nenhum, podemos dar conta. Siegfried assume com Mittermeyer as coisas lá por baixo. E aqui em cima temos Yang. E bom Richard assume seu lugar. Se acontecer algo te avisamos e vamos buscá-lo- ela baixou a cabeça triste.- Minha avó dizia que o maior arrependimento foi terem demorado muito para se entenderem e no fim não terem tempo de viverem um para o outro. Faça isso por ela e por você. Aproveite e viva a vida cada minuto.

Reinhard pensou que com a doença ele provavelmente estaria morto em poucos meses. Seria mesmo tudo tão rápido.

\- Está bem, acho que tem razão.

\- Excelente, tenho uma idéia para onde irem, e irão como pessoas comuns com outras identidades para ninguém achá-los. Arrumaremos uma bela casa de campo bem reservada e discreta. Poucos soldados da guarda imperial estarão com vocês. Mas por agora descansem, Hilda será trazida em breve. Já contatei Siegfried em solo deram conta dos drones, todos os almirantes saíram ilesos, mas infelizmente várias pessoas morreram.

Nisto Hilda apareceu, ainda vestida de noiva e segurando o véu nas mãos.

\- Deixarei vocês agora - ela beijou Hilda no rosto e segurou suas mãos - está tudo bem agora, fique tranquila pelo bebê - em seguida saiu.

\- Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com você - ele se aproximou de Hilda e segurou o rosto dela - e nem ao bebê - ele passou a mão pela barriga dela.- Venha vou cuidar de você minha Kaiserina - ele a puxou e a beijou, ela estava tão linda de noiva, mas com o rosto ainda bastante assustada.

* * *

 **QG PHEZZAN**

Durante o período de sua morte, foi dado a Siegfried a posição de Almirante de Frota, mesmo status de Mittermeyer. Todavia ele assumiu o Ministério de assuntos internos, posição deixada pelo Conde Mariendorf. Richard apareceu para tomar a posição de Reinhard, apenas os almirantes principais sabiam. Coube aos dois, Mittermeyer e Kircheis cuidarem da confusão instaurada durante o casamento do imperador.

Em sua vestimenta para almirante de frota Reuenthal usava uma capa azul, Mittermeyer vermelha, Oberstein cinza e Reinhard branca. Siegfried decidiu usar uma dourada fosca.

Siegfried chamou Kessler e repassou a sede dos cultistas em Phezzan, ele tinha investigado com Elizabeth e achado todos os focos. Teria de ser feito um ataque conjunto para desmantelar todo o culto. Um arquivo com os nomes dos infiltrados no Império também foi passado.

Um enorme contingente da policia imperial foi levantado para atacar e destruir de vez os cultistas, A sede se encontrava na Rua Efraim 40, onde estava localizado um enorme prédio. A operação foi longa e mais de 200 cultistas ou se mataram ou foram mortos no processo. Durou cerca de uma semana. Descobriram um esquema deles de atentando contra a nova casa imperial para matar a Kaiserina. Mas o que preocupou Kesler foi outro esquema mais recente que ele achou de atentando contra a princesa imperial, a condensa Grunewald, e estava em vias de acontecer. Alarmado, ele tentou entrar o mais rápido possível em contato com Kircheis.

Siegfried recebeu a noticia preocupado, sem pensar duas vezes correu para a mansão, onde Annerose estava. Elizabeth havia instruído para Reinhard pedir alguém para ensinar Annerose e Hilda a usarem uma arma, os atentados poderiam ficar fora do controle e elas tinham que saber se defender em último caso. Reinhard protestou

\- Nós temos obrigação de protegê-las.

\- Não é este o ponto e sim que eles podem chegar nas duas numa falha qualquer, apesar de mulheres não serem preparadas para a área militar, elas tem plenas condições e capacidade. Além disso, as mulheres desta famílias são bastante capazes. É para o bem delas.

Reinhard após várias argumentações dela concordou e a tarefa coube a Kesler.

Annerose estava na mansão, ela decidira ficar em Phezzan até o bebê de Hilda e Reinhard nascerem, mas outro motivo mais forte a fez pernanecer ali: Siegfried. Ela se lembrou do dia em que decidiram conversar com Reinhard sobre eles, nunca viu Siegfried tão nervoso. Ele sinceramente não sabia a reação que Reinhard teria já que ele sempre foi muito possessivo em relação a irmã. Annerose estava mais tranquila, pois aquele clima entre os dois existia desde sempre e de certa forma Reinhard era inteligente demais para nunca ter percebido.

"Lord Reinhard - começou Siegfried- precisamos...conversar".

"Kircheis você parece nervoso"

Annerose sutilmente pegou a mão de Siegfried e apertou.

"Reinhard nós decidimos algo e queremos compartilhar" - ela falou.

Reinhard começou a rir e depois falou com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

"Eu já tomei Kircheis de você irmã por muito tempo, é hora de devolvê-lo".

Annerose correu e abraçou Reinhard lhe beijando o rosto. Siegfried se aproximou e eles dão um forte aperto de mão e Reinhard bateu nos ombros dele com a outra mão.

Reinhard pensou que eles confirmaram o que sempre foram: irmãos. Ver sua irmã feliz não havia preço, depois de anos sofrendo nas mãos do antigo imperador, agora ela tinha o rosto iluminado e alegre.

Annerose perdida nestas lembranças escuta um barulho como pessoas caindo do lado de fora e muita gritaria. Ela franziu o cenho e correu para pegar a arma que guardara. Ela se escondeu atrás das pesadas cortinas e observou um homem franzino entrando com uniforme do império e portando uma arma. A condessa repassou as lições de Kesler na cabeça. Ela se afastou um pouco para esticar o braço e mirar.

"Sieg" - ela pensou.

E foi tudo tão rápido quando o homem se aproximou ela atirou sem exitar. O tiro atingiu o peito do homem que caiu morto. Outro vinha atrás, atirou nela, ela se abaixou rapidamente se protegendo. Então ela escuta tiros e a voz de Siegfried.

-Lady Annerose.

Ele entrou desesperado e a viu agachada com a arma, ele a puxou e a abraçou fortemente.

\- Sieg.

\- Ainda bem que está bem - a ideia da arma viu agora que foi importante.

Desde este dia ele não se importou mais, Annerose ficaria com ele até o casamento, ele a protegeria, não importa o que dissessem.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - Quando a Águia fere o Leão**

 **2 de fevereiro, Ano 801 do Calendário Universal**

Elizabeth chamou Yang até a bordo da Brunhild para conversarem sobre um assunto bem delicado.

\- Bem vindo a bordo Almirante. Por favor venha até minha sala. - ela o levou até um sofá onde ficaram frente a frente. Ela pediu para trazerem café e chá.

\- Temo que temos um problema e gostaria de discutir Almirante Yang.

\- Desde a aparição daquela última nave inimiga eu imagino o que seja.

\- Sim. Merkatz. A fidelidade dele é para com os Goldenbaums. Se ele serviu Erwin Josef II neste tempo, nada o impediria de servi-lo em outro tempo. Já conversamos sobre as escolhas que todos em Iserlohn farão. Assim como pedi a Reinhard para que deixasse os almirantes deles optarem, lutarem ou não conosco, eu pedi a você fazer o mesmo com os que estão em Iserlohn. Todavia no caso de Merkatz será complicado.

\- Ele sabe o que está acontecendo, só não sabe que os cultistas estão com um Goldenbaums. - Yang suspirou, pois sabe que não será fácil resolver isso. - terei que conversar com ele. Melhor ele saber a verdade completa.

\- Deixarei em suas mãos Almirante. Breve Reinhard deve nos chamar para traçar o plano de ataque no corredor de Iserlohn. Mas antes iremos pegar os últimos cultistas, o chefe deles, o arcebispo De Villier. Gostaria de pedir sua ajuda Almirante, estou sem Siegfried agora.

* * *

 **25 de fevereiro**

Após o retorno de Reinhard e Hilda, era hora de fazer planos para cercar os cultistas. Notícias de Heinessen diziam que Adrian Rubinsky fora pego, mas algo aconteceu que criou uma falha temporal e isto acabou gerando a catástrofe em Heinessenpólis. Não houve como conter. Adrian Rubinsky pensou que poderia matar o Imperador, mas o alvo acabou sendo Oberstein , que acabou morrendo no processo.

 **28 de fevereiro**

Elizabeth sabia que as naves inimigas chegariam por volta do nascimento do príncipe Alec, seu pai. Seria a situação perfeita matar a Imperatriz, o sucessor Lohengramm e esperar Reinhard morrer logo em seguida. Como Kessler antecipou a caça aos cultistas, certamente o último grupo, com o arcebispo De Villier, tentariam algo. Teriam que fazer uma armadilha para pegá-lo antes das naves do futuro chegarem. A data escolhida seria no aniversário do Kaiser.

 **14 de março**

Reinhard simula uma viagem, mas secretamente Hilda e ele ficariam na Brunhild do futuro em segurança. A viagem do Imperador foi amplamente divulgada, bem como a Imperatriz ficaria aos cuidados da Princesa imperial Annerose.

Na mansão de Reinhard em um dos cômodos, estava Elizabeth disfarçada com uma barriga e uma peruca da mesma cor dos cabelos de Hilda. Lena estava vestida como Annerose. Nathan, Yang e Dieter estavam disfarçados de criados da casa. Richard fazia o monitoramento eletrônico, analisando quem entrava ou saia. O número de guardas foi diminuído de propósito para atrair ainda mais os cultistas. Como previsto a casa começou a ser invadida por cerca de 20 pessoas, usando uniformes imperiais ou túnicas com capuz. Os guardas foram imobilizados ou mortos rapidamente e eles adentram ao perímetro da casa. Nathan começou a atirar de uma das janelas do alto. Lena e Elizabeth se posicionam para atirar também. Três cultistas apareceram na direção da janela onde estavam Elizabeth e Lena na parte inferior e carregavam nas mãos bombas para jogarem. Estavam prontos para arremessá-las quando dois deles receberam tiros certeiros, era Yang quem os acertou. O terceiro tentou fugir, mas ao ver a imagem de Yang ficou petrificado, tanto que seu capuz caiu.

\- Você?

\- Pensou que tinha me matado Arcebispo De Villier? Sinto lhe decepcionar.

\- Como escapou?

\- Tive ajuda.

\- Os viajantes do futuro.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Não é apenas privilégio de vocês receberem ajuda do futuro. Mas não importa mesmo que percamos aqui, o futuro estará garantido - ele começou a rir - Vocês perderam - ele tirou uma arma do bolso, mas Yang foi mais rápido e atirou. Ao mesmo tempo ocorreu uma explosão onde estavam Elizabeth e Lena. Yang correu até o local, conseguiu achar Lena ferida e desacordada, mas nenhum sinal de Elizabeth. Nathan chegou em seguida e aplicou os primeiros socorros em Lena que acordou meio sonolenta ainda.

\- Onde está Elizabeth? - perguntou Nathan

\- Ele a levou.

\- Quem?

\- Sebastian von Goldenbaum - ela voltou a desmaiar.

Nathan olhou para Yang, sabiam que tinham de correr atrás de Elizabeth antes que fosse tarde demais.

\- Richard pegaram Liz ache a localização dela agora - disse Nathan pelos fones

Richard sem pensar duas vezes começou a monitorar todas as câmeras, mas uma bomba PEM é lançada na direção onde ele estava e desabilita tudo. Irritado ele socou os sistemas e saiu com uma arma na mão para procurar a irmã. Eles procuraram por todas as partes, mas não havia sinal de ninguém.

\- Droga! - gritou Richard.

Nathan e Yang se encontraram com ele.

\- O que faremos? - perguntou Richard.

\- Voltaremos para a nave, tentaremos rastrear ela de alguma forma- respondeu Nathan.

\- Eles vão matá-la. Malditos! - gritou Richard.

\- Eles a pegaram porque querem algo, se a quisessem morta já o teriam feito. - diz Yang.

\- O Almirante tem razão Richard, vamos pegar Lena e retornar. Kesler pode cuidar das coisas por aqui -falou Nathan.

O clima era de velório quando chegaram a Brunhild do futuro. Reinhard estava acompanhando tudo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O filho de Erwin Josef II apareceu e levou Liz - disse Richard. - ele enganou nossos sistemas.

Reinhard arregalou os olhos. Mas ninguém estava preparado para o que se seguiu. Um dos oficiais anunciou.

\- Chamada de Sebastian von Goldenbaum- todos ficaram atônitos - Na tela - ordena Nathan.

As imagens eram de um local escuro. Havia uma tubulação no teto e presa pendurada por correntes estava Elizabeth. Ela estava com os pés amarrados e a boca amordaçada. Na frente a figura esguia e elegante, um homem com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes estava bem a frente deles. Vestia como um nobre e tinha uma beleza marcante.

A tela do inimigo conseguia captar a imagem de Nathan, Richard, Reinhard e Yang.

\- Mas que prazer ver as duas lendas vivas juntas, Reinhard von Lohengramm e Yang Wen-Li, queria tanto vê-los se matarem entre si, mas Reinhard é um incompetente nunca ganhou de Yang - ele riu- E Yang foi sempre um frouxo para matar Reinhard de vez.

Reinhard se enfureceu, segurando os punhos.

\- O que você quer? - Reinhard perguntou.

\- Calma vossa Majestade, você pelo menos deixou descendentes bem interessantes, como Richard, o cientista gênio e esta beleza -ele apontou para Elizabeth, ela se debateu furiosa - ela é uma leoa, mas gosto assim. Sabe o que vou fazer quando voltarmos? Vou fazê-la meu brinquedinho, se ela ainda existir na linha do tempo. - Yang e Nathan estavam claramente com os rostos desaprovando tudo aquilo.

\- Maldito solte minha irmã- falou Richard.

\- Agora tocamos no ponto. É claro que vou libertá-la, mas só você pode fazer isso Richard. Queremos o projeto completo do portal. Nossa versão apesar de operacional não é tão estável. Sabíamos que tentariam algo, Alana conseguiu reportar algo antes de se isolarem completamente em Iserlohn.

Elizabeth se debateu.

\- Quer falar alguma coisa meu bem? - ele puxou a mordaça dela da boca para o pescoço.

\- Seu porco imundo, eu vou acabar com você. Não dê nada a ele Richard.

\- Nossa que boca suja para uma Kaiserina. Mas não se preocupe que você será minha.

\- Nunca, jurei pertencer a Sieg sob a estrela azul. - ela olhou para eles na esperança que entendessem a mensagem.

Ele dá um tapa no rosto dela. Reinhard ficou lívido de raiva, assim como Richard e o outros. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca dela.

\- Você é uma vagabunda mesmo, mas a farei esquecer aquele ruivo. Quanto a vocês tem até meia noite hora local de Phezzan para decidirem. Enquanto isso - ele voltou a amordaçar ela e com uma faca abre a lateral do vestido dela, passando a mão pelas pernas dela, ela se mexeu contra aquele contato - vou aproveitar um pouco esta delícia - ele riu.

Reinhard recordou sua irmã nas mãos do imperador, o quanto de abuso ela sofreu, ver Elizabeth naquela mesma situação fez seu sangue ferver.

\- Seu maldito Goldenbaum eu juro que vou caçá-lo no inferno e acabar com você - disse Reinhard.

\- Creio que não Vossa Majestade, já está com o pé na cova. Aguardo retorno. - ele desligou.

Reinhard tremeu de raiva, Richard passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Yang começou a pensar e disse:

\- Elizabeth mandou uma pista. Antes quem andava com ela para investigar os cultistas era o Almirante Kircheis, certo? E já que há ligação entre os cultistas e os Goldenbaum, quem sabe ela reconheceu onde estava. Pode ser que o Almirante saiba o local, ela disse estrela azul - respondeu Yang.

\- Conectem imediatamente com Kircheis - ordenou Reinhard entendendo a lógica.

A conexão é feita e Siegfried apareceu na frente de Reinhard que o colocou a par da situação.

\- Em suas investigações com Elizabeth algo como Estrela Azul lhe faz sentido?

Siegfried como num raio se recordou.

\- Sim, o local se chama Blue Star, um bar luxuoso em Phezzan, geralmente os cultistas se reuniam em um local privado para jogos, sexo e drogas similar aquele em Odin que encontramos, tinha o mesmo nome - como uma lembrança antiga, Reinhard se recordou da vinda de Elizabeth ao seu escritório para falar sobre estes locais.

\- Agora me recordo - falou Reinhard.- Mandei Kesler cuidar disso e desativar o local. Irei pedir para ele ver isso.

\- Espere senhor, se ele foi capaz de nos enganar, vai facilmente perceber a chegada de vocês. Deixe Lena tentar hackear, precisamos ir em poucas pessoas para resguardar a vida de Liz. - disse Richard.

\- Majestade eu irei ajudar no resgate, conheço o local - disse Siegfried.

\- Eu quero que peguem este verme Kircheis - disse Reinhard fora de si.

\- Pegaremos - Siegfried se dirigiu a Nathan para combinar o local de encontro.

Lena se aproximou deles com o braço enfaixado. Mesmo sentido dor ela não se importava, precisavam resgatar Elizabeth. Hilda que estava acompanhando Reinhard ficou horrorizada em saber os acontecimentos. Hilda e Reinhard ficaram num canto conversando apenas entre eles enquanto os outros se apressaram para rastrear Elizabeth e preparar o resgate.

\- Você quer ir não? - questionou Hilda.

\- Não consigo esconder nada da minha Kaiserina. Quero acabar com aquele maldito- disse Reinhard.

\- Por favor deixe eles cuidarem disso, tem sua saúde.

\- Estou sentindo minhas forças tão fortes como era quando eu tinha 18 anos. Eu preciso ir - ele fechou os punhos.

\- Então vá. Mas me prometa que tomará cuidado e retornará logo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Traga nossa garota de volta - Hilda se afeiçoou com ela desde a época da coroação isso estreitou quando ela soube de tudo e passou a conviver com sua presença. Eram longas conversas com Elizabeth sobre como preparar o futuro e o quanto ela seria fundamental.

Novamente Reinhard ficou com aquela sensação estranha sobre o que era família. Era estranho saber que seria pai em breve e ele nem se sentia um marido ainda. Mas os laços criados com Elizabeth e Richard a longo dos anos foram aumentando e a vontade dele era protegê-los.

"Será que isso é ser um pai?".

Ele não sabia responder, mas queria salvá-la. Reinhard se aproximou e beijou a fronte de Hilda.

\- Fique aqui que é o local mais seguro. Vou pedir para Annerose ficar com você. Kircheis não a quer sozinha também.

Reinhard após grandes protestos avisou que ia acompanhá-los. Yang ficaria a bordo da nave, era estranho, mas Reinhard confiava mais nas habilidades do rival que qualquer outro naquele momento.

\- Richard vamos, precisamos ficar exatamente iguais, eu tenho um plano - Reinhard sorriu.

Elizabeth perdera a noção de tempo, após o contato com a Brunhild feita por Sebastian, ela sofreu de todas as formas nas mãos dele

\- Não imaginava que a Kaiserina era tão bonita. É uma marca da dinastia Lohengramm. - ele se aproximou com a faca rasgando suas roupas, deixando apenas com as roupas debaixo - eu disse que a entregaria viva, mas não disse em qual estado - ele passou a faca fazendo um corte nas costas dela. E outro na barriga, pernas, ele riu a cada corte, ela sangrava. Ele lhe dava tapas no rosto a cada olhar furioso dela. - Vadia não me olhe assim. Vocês usurparam o trono, mas vamos reconquistar criando uma nova era - e outro tapa, então ele pegou o rosto dela com uma das mãos forçando-a olhar pra ele. - Quando tudo acabar será minha e irei te violar de todas as formas possíveis. Sua vida será um inferno.

Lena a bordo da Brunhild usou todos os sistemas para atravessar os firewalls dos sistemas de segurança encontrados nos arredores do Bar Blue Star, ou melhor da construção já que o local deveria estar fechado.

\- Estes aqui são um pouco mais desafiadores, mas nada que eu não resolva - Lena disse, após cerca de duas horas brigando ela finalmente acessou as câmeras do bar e o local onde Elizabeth estava. Ao ver as imagens Lena sentiu uma forte revolta.

"Este monstro o que fez a você Elizabeth?"

Lena decidiu avisar por enquanto apenas Nathan que estava na ponte. Nathan cerrou os punhos.

"Aguente firme Liz, vamos salvá-la".

Richard e Reinhard apareceram na ponte, os dois vestidos iguais e de cabelos curtos, Reinhard cortou os longos cabelos loiros. Se não fosse pela pequena diferença de altura não teria como distingui-los. Yang coçou a cabeça.

\- Agora não sei mais quem quer me matar - ele deu um leve sorriso.

O mais baixo entre os dois começou a rir ironicamente, Yang sabia que era Reinhard.

Mas aquele breve momento de descontração foi cortado quando viram as câmeras com o estado de Elizabeth, não tinham como esconder.

\- Vamos buscá-la - falou Reinhard - está na hora. Conecte com o Sebastian von Goldenbaum - Reinhard saiu da ponte e deixou Richard negociar o encontro.

O local escolhido foi uma área de construção nos subúrbios de Phezzan, mas eles iriam atacar antes.

Nathan, Reinhard, Richard e Siegfried vestiram roupas pretas com blusas coladas de manga longa, estavam com armas e portas armas no peito e coxas, bem como munição. Carregaram ainda outros equipamentos na cintura.

\- Todos prontos? - perguntou Nathan.

Eles se olharam e disseram estar prontos.

Lena daria a cobertura e orientação pelos sistemas. Eles mandaram os dois drones invisíveis para monitorar e atacar o local se necessário.

Reinhard e Richard chegaram ao local e eles atacariam pela frente como distração. Sebastian precisava de Richard vivo e ele não saberia distinguir quais dos dois era quem. Os drones deram informações de que havia cerca de 50 pessoas lá dentro.

\- Lena desabilite as câmeras momentaneamente da entrada, vamos invadir - disse Richard, ele fez sinal para Reinhard que segurou nas mãos a arma e colocou o mini óculos na vista direita para enxergar no infravermelho. Os dois acionam o escudo protetor e Richard pegou um pequeno dispositivo e grudou na porta de entrada. Minutos depois explodiu e Richard jogou uma bomba lá dentro. Os dois entraram e atiraram, vários homens contra atacaram e eles se protegeram, mas fizeram questão de mostrar para as câmeras internas seus rostos.

Novamente Richard viveu o embate interno em ser um soldado, mas era lutar ou deixar sua irmã morrer, neste momento ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa por Elizabeth e agora tinha convicção também que faria o mesmo por Reinhard ou Hilda. Olhando seu avô só sentia força e inspiração para prosseguir.

Sebastian olhou para as câmeras e abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Vieram em dose dupla - Sebastian ordenou que não os matassem, mas poderiam ferir como quisessem.

Os drones invisíveis entraram, eles só tinham mais dois operacionais. Os drones cuidaram de abrir passagem e fazer um bom estrago. Enquanto isso Siegfried e Nathan foram pelo subterrâneo usando os mapas da construção e os sensores de orientação. Eles escutam a explosão acima e sabiam que os dois estavam agindo na superfície, os passos deles aumentaram o ritmo. Siegfried olhou o tablet e viu que chegaram no ponto. Era a sala onde estava Elizabeth, na porta haviam dois homens, indicava os sensores térmicos. Nathan tirou do cinto um dos aparelhos e arremessou um gancho com uma corda e grudou no teto, esta corda ligava a cintura de Nathan e o teto, ele lançou um segundo para fixar bem. Em seguida ele subiu e usou um dispositivo que parecia uma caneta. No futuro aquela tecnologia era capaz de cortar concreto com centímetros como manteiga. Nathan fez um círculo e fez sinal a Siegfried que ia ceder em breve aquele pedaço.

Logo chegaram drones normais e eles acabaram destruindo os drones camuflados analisando a localização pelos tiros emitidos. Sebastian chegou e de longe falou a eles:

\- Majestade está fazendo esforço, deste jeito vai mais rápido para o túmulo - Richard mirou e tentou atirar nele.

\- Cala a boca miserável - Richard respondeu.

\- Humm, Majestade é você? Acho que será uma roleta russa. Vai ficar mais emocionante.

Um baque e o concreto cedeu, Nathan subiu rapidamente e já com a arma em punho abateu os dois homens que abriram a porta. Siegfried lançou os ganchos e subiu também.

\- Liz o que fizeram com você? - Nathan soltou seus braços e a colocou no chão, aplicando uma injeção para amenizar a dor dela. Mas Elizabeth estava quase inconsciente.

\- Nathan cuide dos homens que estão chegando, eu desço e levo ela - ordenou Siegfried. O jovem ruivo não acreditou no que viu o rosto deformado de Elizabeth, devido a várias pancadas, o corpo totalmente cheio de marcas e cortes, a única cor nela era o vermelho do sangue. Ele amarrou ela ao seu corpo para descerem pelo buraco

\- Richard pegamos a Liz.- avisou Nathan.

Richard e Reinhard olharam um para o outro e escutaram o aviso de Nathan. Reinhard estava com o sangue fervendo naquela batalha, mesmo não sendo com as naves era contra um Goldenbaum.

O orgulho dele crescia dentro de si, queria acabar de qualquer jeito com aquele inimigo custasse o custasse.

\- Sebastian - Reinhard começou a falar - vou lhe entregar o projeto completo do portal.

\- Venha até aqui Richard desarmado.

Reinhard levantou a arma para mostrar ela e a jogou no chão empurrando com o pé. Ele estava com mãos para cima e numa delas segurava entre os dedos um dispositivo.

\- Está aqui na minha mão. Quero que traga Elizabeth.

\- Eu a trarei, mas apenas depois de conferir o conteúdo do que você trouxe. - ele avisou um homem para ir pegar o projeto com Richard.

\- Você perdeu Imperador Reinhard - ele falou em direção de onde está Richard - agora terei os dois comigo.

Reinhard esperou mais alguns metros o homem se aproximar e então jogou o dispositivo na direção de Sebastian.

\- Não me subestime seu verme- Reinhard respondeu sorrindo. Foi então que Sebastian entendeu que era Reinhard ali e não Richard. Um explosão ocorreu e Reinhard correu para fora junto com Richard. Mas não demoraria para virem atrás deles.

Nathan atirava sem parar com a vinda de mais homens armados e rapidamente ele desceu pelas cordas. Siegfried, já na parte subterrânea, pegou Elizabeth nos braços e correu, enquanto Nathan dava cobertura. Após passarem por um túnel, Nathan apertou um botão e o local explodiu fechando a passagem. Eles corriam para a nave de transporte.

Reinhard e Richard correram em direção a uma gigantesca estrutura metálica, era a base de uma nova construção, e começam a subir com Reinhard na frente e Richard atrás, era o único ponto alto, teriam que sair por ali. Richard contatou Nathan e passou as coordenadas para pegá-los. Finalmente eles chegaram no topo e estão na viga do esqueleto do prédio, o vento passou por eles, levantando os cabelos loiros. Ao longe eles observaram o espaço porto iluminado em azul, já era o final da tarde o Sol se escondeu e as primeiras estrelas surgiram no céu. Algum tempo depois ao longe viram se aproximar a nave de transporte, ao mesmo tempo notaram homens subindo pela estrutura metálica os seguindo.

\- Vamos - ordenou Reinhard que andou pelas vigas em direção onde a nave se aproximava. Como previsto vários homens chegaram e estavam atrás deles atirando. O campo de força deles estava no limite. A nave se aproximou o máximo que deu, mas tinha um vão entre a viga e a nave. A porta foi aberta e Siegfried estendeu a mão. Estavam a vários metros de altura, a paisagem ao lado eram as luzes dos prédios e casas que começavam a ascender com o inicio da noite. Reinhard correu para pegar impulso e pulou para nave segurando a mão de Siegfried que o pegou.

\- Está bem Lord Reinhard?

\- Sim, Richard...- ele se virou e viu Richard exitante.- Vamos Richard - gritou Reinhard na porta o chamando.

\- Eu não fui feito para isso. Droga! - falou Richard recebendo mais um tiro, o campo de força estava começando a falhar.

\- Richard olhe pra mim agora - Reinhard ordenou, Richard obedeceu - você pode não ser um soldado, mas é um Lohengramm e nós nunca desistimos - isso é o que ele diria a seus descendentes.

Richard compreendeu ainda mais a grandiosidade do avô tão falada nos campos de batalha pelos soldados. Ele se sentiu até envergonhado, sempre negara seu lado soldado. Então ele respirou fundo ficando de pé e foi um passo para trás.

"Eu sou um Lohengramm" - o olhar de Richard mudou e era possível ver uma ponta do orgulho de Reinhard nele.

Richard começou a correr e deu um salto e estendeu a mão direita para Reinhard. Neste momento um dos tiros laser cruzou e o campo de força falhou, o tiro atingiu o ombro esquerdo de Richard. Ele sentiu a dor, desequilibrou um pouco, mas Reinhard alcançou a mão dele e o segurou firme. Com muito esforço Reinhard começou a puxá-lo para cima. Siegfried atirou para dar cobertura. Quando Richard entrou totalmente, Siegfried apertou o botão para fechar a porta. Cansados os dois se encostam na parede da nave. Reinhard dobrou o joelho e apoiou o braço em cima. Eles rumaram rapidamente para Brunhild em órbita com Barbarossa em alerta máximo.

\- Obrigada senhor - disse Richard.

Reinhard passou a mão na cabeça de Richard como se ele fosse uma criança.

\- Vá cuidar deste ferimento garoto.

Richard sorriu, soava estranho, eles tinham quase a mesma idade naquela era. Todavia seu avô o tratava como uma criança, ou ele se deixava ser uma criança diante de Reinhard, não sabia responder. Siegfried ajudou Richard a se levantar bem devagar devido a dificuldade com o ombro. Richard de pé pegou a pistola de remédio, injetando em si para aliviar a dor até chegar na Brunhild. Em seguida Siegfried deu a mão a Reinhard que a pega e se levantou também. Eles estavam ansiosos para ver Elizabeth. Siegfried os conduziu até onde a deixara, eles a colocaram numa câmara fechada, o jovem ruivo tinha coberto o corpo dela com um um leve tecido.

Richard ao ver o real estado da irmã ficou em choque, mesmo com dor ele se aproximou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

\- Maldito.

Reinhard fechou os punhos.

\- Kircheis, qual o estado dela?

\- Ela sofreu vários ferimentos, mordidas em várias partes do corpo, o maxilar e duas costelas foram quebradas, felizmente não tem nenhuma lesão interna.

Siegfried abaixou a cabeça triste, ver Elizabeth naquele estado era doloroso para ele também. Passara estes anos com ela e o mesmo sentimento que ele tinha para Reinhard e Annerose ele acabou criando por ela e Richard.

Finalmente chegaram a Brunhild, Elizabeth foi imediatamente transferida para a ala médica com Richard. Yang estava cuidando de rastrear qualquer inimigo e permaneceu mais distante. Sabia que tinham conseguido resgatar Elizabeth, mas ela chegou em péssimas condições. Ele preferiu ficar de forma discreta por ali, esperando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Reinhard e Siegfried foram para a cabine onde estavam Hilda e Annerose e contou os acontecimentos.

\- Eu gostaria de vê-la - disse Hilda a Reinhard.

\- Poderá vê-la minha Kaiserina tão logo seja possível.

\- Vamos juntas - falou Annerose.

Elizabeth abriu os olhos e apenas uma luz clara sobre si.

"Será que morri?" - ela fechou de novo os olhos e escutou a suavidade da voz de sua querida avó, ela estava certa de estar realmente morta.

\- Vó, que saudades - ela sentiu as mãos dela pelo seus cabelos e rosto- eu morri.

\- Não minha querida, você está viva.

Elizabeth se vira em direção a voz e abriu os olhos e viu Hilda jovem. Então ela caiu em si.

\- Está tudo bem agora, você está de volta na sua nave.

Mas não estava tudo bem, ela começou a se lembrar dos horrores sofridos. Até aquele momento ela não derramou uma lágrima sequer na frente ao inimigo, se segurou. Mas agora diante de Hilda não se conteve mais, chorava igual a uma criança. Hilda segurava suas mãos, Annerose também lhe fazia carinho pelos cabelos, isso piorou a situação, já que ela lembrava de Siegfried. Elas ficaram um pouco e saíram, Hilda não podia abusar por causa da gravidez.

E então foi a vez de Richard aparecer.

\- Meu irmão você foi me salvar se arriscando.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas eu não fui só, ele estava ao meu lado isso me deu mais forças.

Eles conversaram ainda um tempo e por fim ele beijou a testa da irmã e saiu. Passado um tempo alguém adentrou a porta e ela olhou para ele.

\- Richard você...

\- Não..- quando ele abriu a boca ela percebeu que era Reinhard - cortou os cabelos. Que pena gostava das suas madeixas.

\- Eles vão crescer de novo. - Ele sentou perto dela - se sente melhor?

\- Sim. Queria agradecer, você arriscou sua vida pra me salvar.

\- Estamos quites agora - ele deu um sorriso e ela o olhou firmemente.

\- O médico disse que vou me recuperar em 3 semanas, assim que eu me melhorar já um pouco vamos tratar do plano para exterminar os cultistas e os Goldenbaums do futuro- ela fechou uma das mãos. - Eu quero acabar com Sebastian até não sobrar nada - aquela ira e temperamento ele conhecia muito bem, parecia um espelho dele mesmo.

\- Acabaremos Elizabeth.

\- Eu...eu...- ela não conteve as lágrimas - eu não derramei uma lágrima na frente daquele miserável, não dei este prazer. Ele quis me subjulgar, mas eu sou uma Kaiserina, uma Lohengramm - ela disse com orgulho. - Nunca iria me curvar perante o inimigo. Nunca!

Reinhard não podia deixar de sentir maior orgulho naquele instante. Ele pegou a mão dela e apertou. De novo, Reinhard estava paralisado em dizer qualquer coisa, sempre fora assim com seus sentimentos. Mas não precisava, ela entendia e sentia.

\- Vamos lutar juntos, será minha última batalha - disse Reinhard - dará tempo?

\- Sim. Ficarei com você até o fim. É uma promessa.

Ele apenas sorriu pra ela e permaneceu mais um pouco sentado ao seu lado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - O melhor dos dois Mundos**

 **22 de março**

 **BARBAROSSA DO FUTURO**

Yang de volta a bordo da Barbarossa tentou contato com Heinessen, precisava conversar com Merkatz.

\- Querido espero que venha logo para Heinessen, sinto sua falta - disse Frederica.

\- Eu também, mas as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar agora.

Eles conversaram sobre a situação do governo provisório e sobre as naves remanescentes em Heinessen. O império havia autorizado a produção de mais naves junto com o acordo de paz, mas em uma quantidade limitada.

\- Preciso conversar com Merkatz, ele está Heinessen ou Iserlohn?

Frederica fez uma pausa e apenas disse:

\- Ele sumiu faz uma semana querido. Ninguém sabe dele nem mesmo Schneider.

Yang ficou surpreso, mas no instante seguinte parece que compreendeu o que aconteceu. Depois de perguntar sobre Julian e sua vinda a Phezzan eles acabam se despedindo. Yang colocou as pernas em cima dos painéis e a boina sobre o rosto. Quem não conhecia a história e feitos de Yang olharia aquela figura e o acharia um desleixado e preguiçoso.

"A lealdade dele é para os Goldenbaums, Sebastian deve ter dado um jeito de contatá-lo. Sendo filho de Erwin Josef II não há como Merkatz negar um pedido dele. Não queria lutar contra você Merkatz".

Pelas informações dadas por Elizabeth e Richard e o que eles queriam usar, ele começou a projetar em sua mente a batalha, desconhecer o inimigo era o pior. Elizabeth tinha se recuperado, ainda não totalmente, mas ela já pedira uma reunião com os almirantes de Reinhard e chamou Yang e os remanescentes.

Após o incidente com Elizabeth o império estava em alerta máximo em relação a segurança do Kaiser e a Kaiserina e mesmo os almirantes de alta patente estavam recebendo segurança. Em Heinessen Frederica e a equipe que ficou lá e não em Iserlohn recebeu também atenção especial.

Barbarossa e Brunhild estavam camufladas e mudando de local com frequência. Richard estava trabalhando na arma especial projetada para a batalha no corredor de Iserlohn. Além disso, ele preparou algo notável para Kircheis usar no confronto, ambos conversaram longamente na projeção.

31 de março

QG de Phezzan

Mittermeyer, Siegfried, Mecklinger, Bittenfeld, Eisenach e Kesler estavam na sala de reuniões juntamente com Reinhard. Elizabeth veio caminhando com dificuldade ao lado de Richard e Nathan. Yang estava um pouco atrás com Julian, Attenborough, Mashungo que vieram de Heinessen e Iserlohn. Por medida de segurança eles foram escoltados por naves imperiais. Na tela estavam Wahlen e Muller que permaneceram em Heinessen.

Os Almirantes ao ver a dificuldade de Elizabeth em andar e marcas no rosto dela não conseguiam ficar indiferentes, eles sabiam o acontecido. Percebendo isso Elizabeth falou a eles.

\- Senhores não se preocupem com isso um guerreiro de verdade carrega cicatrizes da guerra. Irei carregar as minhas com orgulho.

Não havia dúvidas sobre sua origem. Ela conseguia ser tão carismática quanto Reinhard.

Todos se sentam, exceto Yang. Reinhard o chamou para frente. Os dois tinham conversando um pouco antes sobre a estratégia daquela batalha baseado no planejamento de Elizabeth e Richard. De pé Yang e Reinhard lado a lado olharam todos, aquela cena parecia surreal, mas todos ali reconheciam que os dois maiores gênios do universo estavam diante deles. Reinhard começou a falar:

\- Teremos duas frentes de batalha no corredor de Iserlohn, uma força irá via Odin e a outra via Heinessen. Usaremos Iserlohn se necessário. O Almiramte Yang tem poucas naves disponíveis, com a produção e o que restou chega a aproximadamente 15 mil naves. Ele ficará pelo lado de Heinessen, com as frotas de Muller, Wahlen e Siegfried. Pelo lado de Odin ficarei eu, Mittermeyer, Bittenfeld e Eisenach. Mecklinger ficará na retaguarda na entrada do corredor. Assim como Wahlen ficará na retaguarda do outro lado.

Yang tomou a palavra e começou a descrever em detalhes a estratégia que prepararam, dava para perceber a influência dos dois ali dentro construída em duas mãos para criar uma obra de arte soberba. Não tinham como os presentes ali não ficarem fascinados com tudo aquilo.

"Obrigado Odin por ainda estar vivo e presenciar isso" - pensou Mittermeyer.

Elizabeth olhou Richard e Nathan e cochichou bem baixinho:

\- Acho que fizemos as melhores escolhas. - os três tinham discutido como nos outros loopings conseguiram evitar que o caos se instaurasse naquela era com tão poucos recursos e sem se revelarem ou alterarem nada, a conclusão é que não sabiam ao certo.

Os Almirantes e mesmo os membros da ex- aliança estavam maravilhados, mas tinham um único questionamento, como iria funcionar Yang em meio a frota imperial. Certamente ele não aceitaria receber ordens de Reinhard e vice versa. E mesmo do lado de Heinessen quem iria comandar? Os Almirantes perguntaram se levanta, era a vez dela.

\- Senhores quando chegamos aqui, começamos nossa luta solitária e aos poucos fomos agregando pessoas e construindo uma enorme força. Salvamos os Almirantes Kircheis e Yang, pois sabíamos que os dois seriam fundamentais agora ao lado de vossa Majestade. E estávamos certos, no entanto senhores quero lembrar que a luta é nossa. Nós viemos do futuro sob nenhuma bandeira, apesar da minha herança, somos uma coisa única. Conversamos com vossa Majestade e o Almirante Yang e eles concordaram de passar o comando central de toda a operação - ela respirou fundo - para minhas mãos. Nós temos experiência com as naves do futuro e podemos fazer a conexão entre vocês.

Os Almirantes ficaram boquiabertos, nunca imaginariam que o Imperador iria ceder o comando de uma batalha para outra pessoa. Como adivinhando o pensamento deles, Reinhard respondeu:

\- Não estou cedendo poder, estou apenas legitimando o óbvio. O sangue que corre nas veias dela é o mesmo meu, ela é minha sucessora no futuro. Na última reunião vocês juraram servir a dinastia Lohengramm e é exatamente o que acontecerá.

\- E você Almirante Yang? Porque aceitou? - questionou Bittenfeld.

\- Almirante, Elizabeth não é apenas uma Lohengramm, na minha visão ela representa não uma pessoa, mas um ideal que é o que eu defendo. Por isso aceitei ajudar e ficar sob o comando dela.

\- O melhor dos dois mundos - disse Mecklinger.

\- Todavia senhores pelo lado de Odin é Vossa Majestade quem comandará e do lado de Heinessen será o Almirante Yang, o Almirante Kircheis fará a intermediação com as frotas imperiais com Muller e Wahlen. Esta movimentação apenas os que estão aqui saberão e oficiais de confiança de vossas senhorias. Isso evitará problemas com os soldados. Para todos os efeitos o Kaiser estará comandando a frota imperial e os ex-combantes da aliança se unirão a batalha com o único objetivo de acabar com os terroristas - diz Elizabeth. - Brunhild e Barbarossa do futuro ficarão camufladas para adentramos no campo inimigo e preparamos o portal.

\- Senhores é importante que compreendam que haverá uma forte deformação no espaço que irá afetar uma boa região, vocês precisam ficar fora deste alcance a qualquer custo senão podem sofrer sérios danos. - explicou Richard.- nossas naves aguentam um pouco mais que a de vocês, mas também temos limites, todavia ficaremos nas bordas, iremos funcionar como Iserlohns em movimento com nossos canhões ISL.- Richard explica a parte técnica de tudo.

\- E o mais importante de tudo qualquer sinal de abertura de um portal, priorizem a destruição daquela nave, acreditamos que eles tenham assim como nós uma quantidade muito pequena de naves com poder de abrir portais, mas precisamos evitar isso, pois como eles não tem o projeto completo podem criar o reboot no tempo e perderemos todo o avanço que fizemos aqui.- diz Elizabeth.

\- Existe algo que preciso falar ainda - Yang e sua mania de tirar a boina quando fica mais nervoso. - Como sabem o Almirante Merkatz estava conosco em Iserlohn. Todavia a cerca de duas semanas ele desapareceu sem dizer nada. A lealdade dele sempre foi para os Goldenbaums, então certamente ele estará no campo de batalha ao lado de Sebastian von Goldenbaum.

Attenborough e Julian se olharam, era o pior cenário que eles gostariam.

\- Novamente senhores como disse, esta batalha não é por glória, será para salvar o passado e para as futuras gerações. Na história será relatada outros fatos de forma que não interfira no futuro, assim esta batalha nunca será registrada como deveria. - disse Elizabeth.- Para os soldados de ambos os lados estaremos lutando contra terroristas e para isso juntaremos forças do império e da antiga aliança.

\- Quando partiremos? - perguntou Bittenfeld.

\- Temos que chegar até 14 de maio no corredor de Iserlohn - respondeu Elizabeth.

\- Porque esta data? - questionou Muller pela tela

Ela sorriu.

\- Senhores se tudo der certo, será quando o príncipe nascerá. Kesler deverá proteger a qualquer custo a Kaiserina e o Príncipe, se algo der errado será a última resistência. - respondeu Elizabeth- o objetivo deles é matar os dois.

\- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, porque não matar o Imperador também.- perguntou Bittenfeld.

\- Não posso responder esta pergunta Almirante Bittenfeld ainda, tem haver com o futuro.

Poucos ali sabiam que Reinhard pela história morreria de uma doença incurável para a época. Não era hora de dizer ainda nada sobre o assunto para não baixar a moral deles.

\- Voltando para a data será um pouco apertado, mas as frotas precisam decolar no máximo em duas semanas. Se preparem senhores, é uma ordem.

* * *

 **8 de abril**

Elizabeth um pouco melhor vai com Richard até Hilda, breve partiriam e provavelmente não se veriam mais, até o futuro. Eles conversaram sobre como deixar tudo preparado.

\- Tenho outro assunto importante para deixar - Elizabeth pegou uma caixa negra e repassou a ela - isso só deve ser aberto por Emil von Selle nesta época- ela explicou tudo.

\- Mas isso vai mudar bem as coisas - disse Hilda .

\- Eu resolvi apostar que não. Está em suas mãos agora. E se formos bem sucedidos tenho outro pedido a fazer - ela abaixou a cabeça e levantou em seguida - não importa o que aconteceu conosco, não tentem mudar e nem contem ao meu pai tudo.

Apesar de Hilda não estar satisfeita com aquilo, ela entendia.

\- Está bem. - as duas se abraçaram e se despediram, Richard fez o mesmo.

\- Nos vemos no futuro- disse Elizabeth.

No dia seguinte estavam prontos para decolarem, todos aceleraram o máximo possível para irem o mais rápido que podiam. As frotas de Siegfried iriam na frente com Barbarossa do futuro, Nathan, Lena e Yang iriam nela. Elizabeth foi até Barbarossa para ter uma última conversa com Siegfried antes da batalha.

\- Sieg - ela falou - podemos conversar em particular?

\- Sim venha até meu escritório - ele indicou o caminho, aquela nave tinha uma disposição diferente da outra Barbarossa, tudo parecia mais amplo e mais antigo. Eles entraram na sala.- Quer alguma coisa? Acho que sei o que vai gostar - ele foi até a mesa e abriu um vinho.

\- Acertou - ele lhe serviu uma taça e vinho.

\- Isso me lembra aquela noite em Kreuznach III, onde tudo começou.

\- Sim quando lhe entreguei a carta sobre a batalha de Astarte. Nossa jornada está chegando ao fim. Em breve devo retornar ao futuro independente do resultado.

\- Nós vamos conseguir Elizabeth. Mas o que a trás aqui? Mais alguma recomendação ou detalhe da batalha?

\- Não Sieg, eu vim me despedir, no campo de batalha não terei como fazer isso da forma como gostaria. Nós alteramos a linha do tempo em alguns pontos, arriscamos muito, mas acreditamos que o que foi alterado não fará grande diferença no que já aconteceu e no que virá. Eu tenho um pedido - ela se aproximou e passou as mãos pelo rosto dele- quero que seja muito feliz me jure isso.- Siegfried olhou para ela, sentiu uma ponta de tristeza por ver que ela partiria após todo este tempo que ficaram juntos.

\- Eu juro Elizabeth- respondeu ele com aqueles olhos azuis profundos.

\- Sei que eu não tenho direito de sentir isso, está completamente errado, mas quero que saiba antes de eu partir ou morrer - ela o encara - eu te amo Siegfried Kircheis, desde o primeiro momento que o vi lá no futuro em meio aos nosso arquivos de estudo e eu o amei em todos os momentos que ficamos juntos estes anos, eu... eu..- num ímpeto ela o beijou - isso foi real...

Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada e simplesmente sai dali o mais rápido que pôde sem olhar para trás e segurou o cordão que carregava no peito com força. Ainda tinha dores pelo corpo, mas nada se comparava a dor que sentia agora.

Siegfried ficou espantado e parado, sem conseguir processar, se lembrou dos beijos dela. E então se recordou de outro fato.

"A festa de coroação. Eu e Annerose, foi por isso..." - ele correu atrás dela gritando pelos corredores - Elizabeth, Elizabeth...- mas era tarde, ela tinha ido embora. Bergengrun se aproximou de Siegfried:

\- Excelência está tudo pronto para partirmos - ele olhou ao redor e nada, não havia mais tempo.

"Droga eu não queria que as coisas ficassem assim." - pensou Siegfried.

\- Sim, vamos embora.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois Elizabeth olhou para o céu e viu as naves partindo, em meio a elas a nave vermelha de Siegfried.

Dois dias depois era a vez das frotas restantes partirem pelo lado de Odin.

* * *

 **PHEZZAN**

 **10 de abril**

Elizabeth foi até Brunhild para encontrar Reinhard pela última vez pessoalmente. Richard já tinha ido antes Ela o encontrou sentado em sua poltrona com as pernas cruzadas, esperando os preparativos finais.

\- Preciso falar com você Majestade- ela disse.

Ele se levantou e indicou a sala dentro da Brunhild. Após a porta se fechar ele disse:

\- Eu imagino porque está aqui. Richard veio mais cedo.

\- Sim, vim me despedir, não sei o que o destino me reserva, mas se tudo der certo voltarei para o futuro. Queria agradecer por tudo, eu aprendi muito nestes anos. Vovó tinha razão quando dizia que até nos seus erros se podia tirar algo.

\- Vocês acabaram entrando na minha vida sem eu perceber e quando vi já faziam parte dela. Sentirei falta de vocês.

Ela não se aguentou e foi até ele e o abraçou tão forte que ele meio desequilibrou. Ele a abraçou de volta e beijou sua fronte.

\- Você me prometeu que ficaria comigo até o fim - ele disse.

\- Seu fim não será agora - ela se afastou um pouco e o olha nos olhos - lembra quando estava a bordo da Barbarossa do futuro e íamos resgatar Yang? Naquela nossa conversa? Eu trouxe a cura do futuro, foi desenvolvida pelo Emil. Passei instruções a Hilda sobre o que deve ser feito.

Reinhard a olhou perplexo.

\- Me perdoe não dizer antes, mas eu precisava ver com meus olhos sua mudança, na história sua doença é o que o faz ficar mais amadurecido, sereno e controlado. Richard fez diversas simulações com as pessoas que mudamos os destinos delas e a conclusão é que não afetarão a linha do tempo, apenas duas podem mudar isso drasticamente, uma é Yang e a outra é você. Yang como historiador e pela personalidade própria dele compreendeu que quando falamos que ele retornaria seria apenas para sua família, para o mundo ele deverá permanecer morto. Agora você, eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de abdicar tudo para viver. - ela fez uma pausa e continuou- você lutou pelo poder para ficar ao lado de sua família, mas agora estaria disposto a entregar o poder para ficar com Hilda, seu filho, Annerose e Siegfried? Você não sabe o quanto lutei desde que achei a caixa com a cura em Iserlohn no futuro. Foi um dilema que piorava a cada dia que eu o conhecia mais. Eu tinha que ser totalmente imparcial em prol do futuro.

Reinhard se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela;

\- Eu fiquei tão próximo da morte que passei a refletir várias coisas. Eu fiz uma promessa a você naquele dia e pretendo cumprir. Se é o momento de Reinhard von Lohengramm sair de cena para o universo, se é este o sacrifício que terei de fazer para viver e ficar com as pessoas que amo, eu o farei. Você me ensinou como fazer isso- ele lembrou da foto de família dela, agora poderia pensar em estar ali com eles.

\- Eu sei agora que fará. A maior dor do meu pai foi nunca ter convivido com você, ele pediu a mim e Richard que o conhecesse e aprendesse. Agora poderão ficar juntos. Eu tenho mais um pedido, prepare tudo para nós no futuro, deixe com Hilda fazer o que será necessário e meu pai. Mas nunca, nunca diga ao meu pai o que aconteceu aqui. Se tudo o que passamos é o preço para salvarmos todos eu pago de bom grado, não tente mudar nada, eu fiz este mesmo pedido a Hilda.

\- Está bem.

\- Nos vemos no futuro, viva até lá - ela se aproximou e beijou a face dele - eu já disse antes e reafirmo o orgulho que tenho de ser sua neta, eu te amo meu querido avô.

\- Me sinto velho assim - ele sorriu.

* * *

 **ISERLOHN**

 **8 de maio**

As frotas imperiais de Muller e Siegfried se juntaram e estavam estacionadas em Iserlohn, bem como a frota remanescente da ex-Aliança.

Lena desceu da Barbarossa do futuro e observou aquele cenário que ela ficou por muitos meses. Sentiria saudades do clima festivo da tripulação de Yang. Ela anda em direção a um local específico que sentiria ainda mais falta e então abriu a porta e logo viu um bando de homens que ela conhecia bem.

\- Sentiram minha falta rapazes?

\- Lena - eles falaram e se aproximaram, na parede o símbolo dos Rosen Ritten.

\- Imagina se íamos esquecer nossa flor - disse um dos homens rindo. Nisso outra figura bem conhecida se aproximou dela.

\- Walter bom ver você - ela sorriu - venha tem algo que quero falar.

\- Attenborough não vai gostar muito de vê-la comigo - respondeu Schönkopf.

Ela sorriu indicando a porta.

\- Soube que a diversão estava pelo lado do império - disse ele enquanto andavam lado a lado pelos corredores.

\- Sim foi bem complicado, mas acabamos com os cultistas desta era, ou pelo menos quase na totalidade.

Eles chegaram a uma área reservada, lá ela relatou como seria a história sem as mudanças que eles fizeram. Walter escutou tudo calado.

\- Porque mudaram a linha do tempo? Ia adorar pegar a cabeça daquele pivete loiro.

\- Não era isso que Julian ia querer naquela linha temporal. Mas ainda sobre o que ocorreu... aconteceu algo naquela invasão a Brunhild.- ela fez uma pausa. - Você foi morto Walter.

Schönkopf parou pensativo.

\- Será que foi um dos Almirantes que me acertou?

\- Não... foi um dos soldados imperais.

\- Que morte sem graça. Acho que desta vez terei a oportunidade de me redimir sobre isso. - ele riu.

\- Eu estou lhe contado isso pois você ganhou uma segunda chance, e tem uma garota linda que sentiu muito.

\- Muitas garotas sentirão minha morte.

\- Pare Walter, você sabe a quem me refiro. Use sua segunda chance de viver e faça as coisas diferentes desta vez.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre as coisas em Iserlohn e a próxima batalha.

* * *

 **11 de maio**

 **CORREDOR DE ISERLOHN**

Os sensores instalados por Richard começaram a emitir sinais que são retransmitidos imediatamente para as naves do futuro. Na Brunhild do futuro que se encontrava na entrada do corredor de Iserlohn, Richard avisou Elizabeth

\- Alteração no espaço, chegada da frota inimiga entre Iserlohn e Amritsar estimada em 72 horas. Estava quase certo que seria aqui, minhas estimativas estavam corretas

\- Abram o canal para Brunhild.- logo apareceu a imagem de Reinhard a sua frente.

\- Majestade chegarão entre Amritsar e Iserlohn em 72 horas temos que organizar as frotas. - Reinhard concordou e repassou aos outros almirantes.

Elizabeth fez o mesmo com Nathan e Yang, teriam de decolar imediatamente de Iserlohn.

Lena antes de subir a bordo da Barbarossa do futuro foi até o local que está estacionada a Ulysses e procurou Dusty. Ela o vê em meio a outros oficiais.

\- Almirante ela o chama - Dusty pediu licença aos outros e foi em sua direção.

\- Vai começar a diversão não?

\- Receio que sim, só queria me despedir, nos veremos no futuro. - timidamente ela pegou a mão dele. Ele a puxou pra si e a abraçou. Lena o apertou sentindo aquele calor tão familiar, ela beijou sua face e ele retribuiu beijando sua fronte.

\- Se cuide garota.

\- Você também, não vá morrer aqui eu ainda preciso nascer - ela riu.

\- Eu sou especialista em rotas de fuga - ele retornou o sorriso.

\- Adeus ...Dusty.

\- Adeus Lena. E acredite na sorte dos Attenborough - ele dá uma piscada de olho.

Ela se virou e partiu para a Barbarossa do futuro, sentia uma dor no peito. Enquanto caminhava ela foi parada por Schönkopf que segurava uma faca, mas ela parecia menor.

\- Lena este é um presente pra você, pedi para fazerem menor e com material mais leve próprio para uma dama carregar.

Lena se emocionou com aquilo.

\- Obrigada Walter, se cuide - ela o beijou na face.

\- Você também Lena.

Eles se despediram e ela finalmente chegou a sua nave. Aproximadamente três horas depois eles estavam deixando Iserlohn pela última vez. Lena olhou para baixo com ar de tristeza. A nave estava quase atravessando a camada de metal líquido.

"Foi uma honra fazer parte de tudo isso."


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - O Fim de um Mundo**

 **ZONA ESTELAR DE AMRITSAR**

 **14 de maio**

Reinhard olhou o local onde o Império tivera uma estrondosa vitória sobre a Aliança, ali seria novamente palco de uma grande batalha. Ele viu a frente da Brunhild a outra nave gêmea descamuflada, para os que não sabiam da história foi explicado que era uma nave teste igual Barbarossa. Ele abriu o canal de comunicação para Elizabeth.

\- Está pronta?

\- Sim. Tem certeza que posso fazer isso?

\- Tenho - ele balançou a cabeça lembrando das palavras de Elizabeth:

"Você é capaz de controlar esta sede por batalhas, seu orgulho?".

Richard avisou que o portal foi aberto e naves do futuro estavam atravessando, já era possível avistá-las.

Elizabeth de sua nave abriu o painel de comunicação para toda frota imperial, um aparelho iria decodificar a voz dela e transformar na de Reinhard, de forma que os soldados pensassem que era ele e não ela. Todavia os Almirantes de patentes mais alta sabiam quem era realmente.

\- Soldados hoje iremos ter uma batalha decisiva pelo futuro da humanidade. Não temam o inimigo, pois eles não tem a capacidade e o espírito de guerra que vocês tem. Vocês são guerreiros forjados no fogo das batalhas e não há como perder. Selaremos aqui o fim da guerra para construir um mundo novo para gerações futuras com paz e prosperidade. Não vamos e não devemos nos abater, lutemos até o fim. E todo descendente Lohengramm nunca ficará escondido atrás, sempre sairá na frente como um verdadeiro guerreiro. - ela fez uma pausa e gritou - Fogo.

Reinhard ao mesmo tempo gritou:

\- Fogo.

As duas Brunhilds atiram e todas as naves atrás. Os Almirantes ficaram extasiados em ver que os Lohengramms sempre dão as costas aos aliados. Brunhild camuflou e saiu em meio ao campo de batalha. O objetivo era alcançar o meio do caminho do local que as naves inimigas do futuro atravessaram e as frotas de Yang e Siegfried. Aproveitando a invisibilidade Brunhild chegou ao ponto desejado, Richard observou o escoamento das naves pelo portal, quando se fechasse de vez ali ele poderia preparar para abrir o novo portal, mas precisaria da vinda da Barbarossa do futuro para ajudar. Seria uma trabalho monstruoso, Richard teria que fazer um portal de proporções gigantescas para gerar a deformação no espaço. Em pouco tempo eles escutaram Nathan no comunicador avisando que chegaram. As naves começaram a se posicionar para os limites do corredor uma em cada lado. Richard observou os monitores, as naves inimigas pareciam que tinham saído todas. Mesmo assim, ainda aguardaram um tempo por garantia.

\- Todas as naves ultrapassaram o portal, ele se fechou.- avisou um dos oficiais.

\- Nossa vez - disse Richard - Lena- ele a chamou na Barbarossa- enviar partículas e ligar lasers.

Ambas as naves começam o trabalho de projetar lasers e as partículas. Enquanto isso Nathan e Elizabeth levantaram os canhões ISL para impedir que naves se aproximassem do local.

\- Levantar escudos e ativar canhões ISL - ordenou Elizabeth - Fogo.

Um enorme buraco surgiu nas frotas inimigas, mas apenas parcialmente. Os raios emitidos pelas naves começaram a se encontrar formando cada vez um círculo mais forte.

\- Vamos falta pouco - Richard falou mexendo com as mãos rapidamente os painéis.

\- Canhões ISL recarregados - avisou o oficial.

\- Atirem - disse Elizabeth.

O portal finalmente conseguiu se abrir tomando todo o corredor. O destino do portal não era viajar no tempo e sim apenas viajar no espaço, o destino era o massivo buraco negro no centro da galáxia. Ao mesmo tempo Richard projetou que a ação do buraco negro se estendesse para além do portal tomando uma área abrangente. Eles correriam o risco de "implodir" o corredor, mas era o risco.

\- Níveis de deformação no espaço aumentando, precisamos sair agora! - gritou Richard - Elizabeth e Nathan velocidade máxima agora- as duas naves, Brunhild e Barbarossa do futuro, uma em cada direção, voltaram em direção a frota de Reinhard e Yang em alta velocidade, respetivamente.

\- Portais ativados - avisou Elizabeth para Reinhard.- É com vocês.

\- Portais ativados Almirante Yang - avisou Nathan.

Reinhard deu ordem para Bittenfeld e Eisbach atacarem com as naves na forma de lanças, eles teriam que encurralar as naves pelo corredor por aquele lado forçando as naves entrarem na zona de deformação espacial. A forma de ataque não era apenas em uma direção e sim várias como lanças sendo atiradas contra o inimigo. Todavia as naves da frota dos Goldenbaums eram bem resistentes.

\- Elizabeth tinha razão - disse Mittermeyer a Reinhard que estava a bordo da Brunhild- elas tem uma força enorme.

\- Sim - Reinhard concordou - mas vamos forçar este movimento adentrando mais profundamente na frota deles.

O movimento consistiu em naves se lançando contra os inimigos e retornando não dando chance de contra ataque do inimigo. As naves de trás da formação investiram em um novo ataque quando a primeira leva de naves retornasse.

* * *

Enquanto isso Yang do outro lado avisou Siegfried que a ideia era circundar o corredor em várias frentes de naves, assim que o inimigo cruzasse ficariam presos entre os semi anéis de fogo deles. Estes semi anéis iriam abrindo caminho e avançando, ao mesmo tempo forçaria as naves inimigas a recuarem para o local que eles queriam.

\- Almirante Kircheis, mande Muller ir na frente abrindo espaço para nós - falou Yang pelos painéis. Siegfried concordou repassando a Muller instruções.

Apesar de Yang ter retornado, ele não podia aparecer para todos os soldados da ex-aliança e o que ficou certo era que Julian Mintz cumpriria este papel, ele usaria o decodificador de voz para passar as instruções a frota. Para os soldados imperiais aquela força era o novo governo da Aliança que lutava contra terroristas e seriam assim aliados naquela batalha.

Ao contrário das batalhas anteriores, esta não podia demorar muito tempo, caso contrário corria-se ao risco que alguma nave passar ou abrir um portal e reiniciar aquela linha do tempo.

Elizabeth e Nathan estavam na caça das naves que abriam os portais e com as bombas interplanetárias, esta era a prioridade. Richard desenvolveu sensores de rastreamento para detectar ambos. Eles tinham que se movimentar em meio ao fogo cruzado e tomarem a menor quantidade possível de tiros. Os sensores começaram a piscar.

\- Detectada nave com portal e uma das bombas - falou Richard.

\- Preparar armas canhões ISL. - ordenou Elizabeth pelos comunicadores.

\- A onda de choque pode nos pegar teremos que sair rapidamente - disse Richard.

\- Vamos dar uma distancia segura.

\- Alvo na mira - avisou um dos oficiais.

\- Fogo.

Eles acertaram em cheio a nave e várias outras que estavam circundando e a protegendo Brunhild do futuro saiu rapidamente do local. A onda de choque estava perigosamente chegando perto deles.

\- Mais rápido - ordenou Elizabeth - velocidade máxima.

Reinhard detectou a enorme explosão em meio as naves inimigas.

\- Acertaram uma das bombas, falta mais uma - ele disse.

Ambos lados dos corredores estavam incomunicáveis por causa do efeito do portal no corredor. As únicas naves que conseguiam se comunicar entre si eram Brunhild e Barbarossa do futuro, graças novamente ao trabalho desenvolvido por Richard.

"Estes anos aqui no passado me serviram para criar várias coisas utéis " - pensou Richard.

* * *

\- Acho que encontrei algo Nathan - avisou Lena - pelos sensores parece ser a outra bomba, mas precisamos chegar mais perto - a frota de Muller está próxima.

Nathan contatou o Almirante Muller.

\- Almirante acreditamos que achamos a bomba, vamos acabar com nave, mas irá gerar uma onda de choque enorme, é melhor retirar suas naves daquela área.

Muller concordou e passou a instrução para seus homens. Yang e Siegfried estavam cientes da situação também.

Nathan aproximou com a Barbarossa do futuro no local indicado.

\- Confirmado é a outra bomba e tem o portal também - disse Lena.- eles estão abrindo... o portal Nathan - avisou ela alarmada.

E então completamente horrorizados observam a formação de um portal. Sem pensar duas vezes Nathan ordenou que Barbarossa do futuro se posicionasse a atirasse. A outra nave sofreu um bombardeio de tiros que a principio não causaram muito estrago, mas a intermitente saraivada de tiros começou finalmente a surtir efeito.

\- Nathan pode não dar tempo pra nós...

\- Lena - interrompeu Nathan - se eles escaparem será o fim para nós. Fogo vamos acabar com esta nave - e finalmente a nave explode - Evasão.

Barbarossa do futuro saiu em alta disparada, mas a frente de onda chegava perigosamente próxima.

Nos sensores Muller observou tudo, mas sem saber se a nave deles sairia a tempo. Foi exatamente neste momento que a frente atingiu parte da Barbarossa do futuro que acabou perdendo a camuflagem. Muller levantou da poltrona vendo a real situação.

\- Vamos, honre seu nome Mittermeyer.

Finalmente Barbarossa saiu da zona de perigo, mas estava bastante danificada.

\- Falha estrutural em 40% - avisou Lena.

\- Abandonar a nave tripulação - gritou Nathan. - Todos para Perceval.

Nathan abriu chamada para Muller.

\- Estamos evacuando a nave vai explodir. Estou levando a tripulação em naves de transporte camufladas.

\- Estou aguardando.

Muller avisou Siegfried sobre a situação que ficou preocupado e ao mesmo triste em ver o destino final daquela nave.

Nathan e Lena se olharam, sabiam o que tinham que fazer. Nathan após digitar alguns comandos ativou o comunicador de voz da nave que acessou o sistema principal.

\- Comodoro Nathan Mittermeyer sequência de ativação de bombas YGT3468.

\- Tenente Lena Attenborough sequência de ativação de bombas HVF7825.

O sistema avisou Bombas ativadas, contagem regressiva. Os dois sairam correndo em disparada para a nave de transporte.

Pouco tempo depois Muller e Siegfried observaram uma violenta explosão. Era Barbarossa do futuro que foi destruída, mas o impacto foi grande o suficiente para causar um estrago na frota inimiga. Nathan apareceu nos comunicadores.

\- Deixei um presente para eles Almirantes - ele sorriu- o que me preocupa é que agora perdemos contato com o outro lado. Só tive tempo de avisar que destruímos a bomba e que estávamos evacuando.

\- Vamos ter de confiar nas habilidades de cada lado - disse Siegfrried.

\- Sim, o portal que abrimos não deve se segurar por muito tempo, breve ele deve fechar ai as comunicações voltarão ao normal.

* * *

Do outro lado Elizabeth recebeu a comunicação de Nathan e não deixou de ficar preocupada. Ela pediu para abrir o painel com Reinhard, Mittermeyer estava com ele.

\- Majestade, a Barbarossa do futuro derrubou a outra nave com a bomba - Reinhard abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo fica sério ao ouvir o que ela diz - Mas a nave não aguentou a frente de choque e explodiu, mas Nathan e o os outros estão indo para a Perceval - Mittermeyer chegou a ficar apreensivo, mas ao ouvir que escaparam ele ficou mais tranquilo.- Perdemos comunicação com o outro lado, vamos ter de confiar neles, assim como eles estão contando conosco. O portal aberto por nós deve fechar a qualquer momento, assim como a deformação no espaço. Temos que aproveitar ao máximo agora para empurrar estas naves para dentro do corredor e acabar com elas de vez. Está na hora de vocês dois entrarem em cena. Preciso ir atrás da última nave que tem portal.

Reinhard se levantou e olhou para Mittermeyer.

\- Agora é conosco - Mittermeyer avisou que estava indo para Beowolf.

Do outro lado Siegfried chamou Yang nos comunicadores

\- Almirante perdemos comunicação com outro lado, Barbarossa do futuro foi destruída, mas conseguimos resgatar todos da nave. A última bomba foi destruída. Segundo Nathan o portal está em vias de fechar e perderemos a vantagem. Precisamos encurralar eles o máximo que pudermos.

Yang concordou com cabeça.

\- Almirante Kircheis hora de fazermos nossa formação especial. Muller deve recuar agora.

* * *

As naves inimigas sem espaço no corredor estavam sendo obrigadas a entrar no espaço com distorção espacial, a força gravitacional era forte o bastante para destroçar as naves. A quantidade maior de naves estava do lado de Reinhard, Elizabeth usava os canhões ISL para acabar com as naves inimigas tentando sair pelas bordas, mas enquanto isso ela procurava uma única nave.

\- Já varremos o quadrante inteiro não encontramos nada. - avisou Richard - deve estar do outro lado.

\- Eu duvido. Isso só me confirma uma coisa, está escondido feito um rato que ele é. - disse Elizabeth.- Abram canal com Brunhild.

\- Majestade eu tenho uma ideia de onde esteja aquele rato, irei até a gigante vermelha, cuide da batalha...e vença é uma ordem - ela sorriu.

Reinhard sorriu de volta, o sangue fervilhava com aquela batalha.

\- Só não venci uma pessoa neste universo, e ela está do outro lado acabando com nosso inimigo comum - o ar arrogante e orgulhoso dele estava de volta.

Eles desligaram e ela rumou para a estrela gigante vermelha camuflada.

* * *

A estratégia de Yang e Kircheis era uma das frotas serviria de chamariz atraindo as naves inimigas para fora e as fechando num circulo para acabar com elas, Yang com Attenborough estariam no comando das naves iscas e Muller reforçaria o circulo. A outra frota, a de Kircheis iria se infiltrando no campo inimigo com a vaga aberta e uma determinada quantidade de naves iriam espalhar diversas partículas Seffle, todavia estas partículas estavam encapsuladas para serem liberadas apenas em determinado momento senão iriam explodir antes da hora. Mais uma tecnologia desenvolvida por Richard enquanto Siegfried estava com eles.

\- Vamos em frente atirem nestes terroristas, vamos atraí-los pra fora - falou Attenborough - Bittenfeld era melhor de lidar. Vamos, vamos.

Aos poucos Dusty estava conseguindo seu objetivo. As naves timidamente saíram em frente atirando. Apesar de estar tendo progressos a frota estava tendo perdas consideráveis devido ao poderio inimigo. Yang mandava reforços para manter a formação das naves de Attenborough.

Liberando espaço aos poucos, as naves das frota de Siegfried começam a adentrar o espaço inimigo procurando buracos para se infiltrarem e liberarem as cápsulas.

* * *

Do outro lado Reinhard e Mittermeyer abriram uma ofensiva, a frota de Reinhard entraria em formato parafuso pelo centro, forçando as naves inimigas irem para as paredes do corredor e Mittermeyer e seus almirantes iriam acabar com as naves fora do centro.

\- Em frente - ordenou Reinhard, Brunhild com as outras naves forçaram a entrada, o inimigo tinha uma resistência maior e por isso as naves de Reinhard demoraram a penetrar. Mas aos poucos foram entrando.

Bayerlein revezando com os outros almirantes da frota de Mittermeyer começaram a destruição.

\- Campos gravitacionais retornando a normalidade dentro do corredor Majestade - era o aviso de um dos oficiais a Reinhard.

"O portal se fechou"-pensou.

\- Abram comunicação com Hyperion e Barbarossa - ordenou o imperador. Imediatamente surgiram Yang e Siegfried. - Como estão do lado de vocês?

\- Estamos avançando e acreditamos que vamos dar o golpe final em breve - disse Yang.

\- E ai deste lado?- perguntou Siegfried.

\- Estamos arrebentando com eles pelo centro, mas daremos conta.

\- Elizabeth? - indagou o jovem ruivo.

\- Ela foi atrás de Sebastian na gigante vermelha, aquele verme nunca iria lutar conosco.

\- Ela foi sozinha?

\- Sim, mas não se preocupe ela dará conta. Precisamos acabar logo por aqui.

\- Majestade não adentre muito pelo nosso lado, breve teremos um show de pirotecnia. - disse Yang.

Reinhard puxou um sorriso nos lábios, entendendo que usariam as partículas Seffle, certamente Siegfried decidira esta parte. Eles desligaram e se concentraram em suas lutas.

* * *

Elizabeth se aproximou da estrela avermelhada, ela aos poucos começou a monitorar a região. E então encontrou finalmente quem ela procurava.

\- Descamuflar - ela ordenou.

\- Mas...- Richard argumentou.

\- Se eu tiver de enfrentá-lo o farei de frente sem me esconder e em igualdade.

\- Chamada da nave inimiga - avisou um dos oficiais.

\- Abrir na tela.

No painel a sua frente ela observou Sebastian e ao seu lado Merkatz.

\- Sentiu minha falta minha Kaiserina?

\- Parasita nojento.

\- Vai dizer que não gostou nem um pouco?

\- Eu juro que vou acabar com você.

\- É o que vamos ver.

Ela desligou e suas mãos sentiram um tremor, Richard se aproximou e apertou a mão dela.

\- Liz acabe com ele.

* * *

A luta pelo lado de Yang prosseguia e as naves da frota de Siegfried já cumprira seu papel, elas estavam se retirando de campo para acionarem as cápsulas. Enquanto isso as naves que caíram na armadilha dos círculos eram massacradas por Yang e Muller.

Reinhard já tinha conseguido quebrar quase todo o centro, o número de naves já estava bem menor, era bem visível. As naves inimigas que forçaram sair pelo corredor para frente eram abatidas impiedosamente pelas frotas de Mittermeyer. Estas avançaram lentamente junto com a frota de Reinhard como que num corpo só.

As naves de Siegfried finalmente retornaram e se retiram de campo.

\- Almirante Yang vamos liberar as cápsulas saiam da área - avisou Siegfried.

Attenborough e todas as naves se retiraram.

\- Liberar cápsulas - neste momento as partículas são liberadas no espaço ao mesmo tempo. Eles nem precisaram lançar nenhuma arma. O fogo do próprio inimigo ascendeu como numa grande fogueira no espaço.

\- Wow - disse Attenborough - isso que eu chamo de fogos de artifícios.

Num instante as naves inimigas sucumbiram, após a diminuição das explosões e tudo voltar ao normal, a frota de Siegfried avançou destruindo todas as naves remanescentes que ainda haviam no espaço e foi em direção a Reinhard. Logo atrás Muller e Yang faziam o mesmo.

\- Ninguém se rende - questionou Julian a Yang.

\- Eles são terroristas, nunca vão se render Julian. Preferem a morte.

Reinhard quebrou totalmente o centro e agora era apenas questão de tempo até destruir todas as naves. Algum tempo depois finalmente conseguiram. A vitória estava próxima.

Haviam cerca de apenas 1000 naves remanescentes em campo inimigo contando ambos os lados. Subitamente algo acontece em campo. O inimigo solicita um cessar fogo.

\- Vencemos - disse Reinhard.

Mas Yang se toca do que acabara de falar para Julian. Ele observou uma movimentação estranha das naves dos inimigos como que parecendo se juntarem num único ponto. Para quem olhasse parecia um simples arranjo. Mas na verdade Yang percebeu que havia uma organização extremamente excessiva, como que marcando pontos certos. Num lampejo ele entendeu.

\- Majestade e Almirantes saiam agora do campo de batalha é um armadilha, eles vão se auto destruir e não sabemos a potência que isso pode causar- avisou Yang pelos comunicadores.

Reinhard arregalou os olhos compreendo a gravidade e ordenou:

\- Retirar imediatamente em alta velocidade todas as frotas. Saiam do corredor!

Foi uma corrida contra o tempo, as naves inimigas estavam acabando de se posicionarem, e as frotas de Mittermeyer, Reinhard, Siegfried e Muller corriam para saírem o mais rápido possível pelo estreito corredor.

Yang e Attenborough já tinha dado ordens de reversão das naves, elas saíram em warp, assim como as naves imperiais que vinham atrás. Como imaginado por Yang um circulo de naves se formou e criou uma enorme explosão. Parte da frota de Reinhard, Mittermeyer e Siegfried foram destruídas. No total as frotas imperiais perderam 60% de suas naves e as da Aliança cerca de 40% nesta batalha.

* * *

Elizabeth viu com horror o final da batalha no corredor e pensou se todos conseguiram se salvar, mas não tinha tempo para verificar, Sebastian tentaria pular no tempo e fazer o reboot. Ela não podia permitir já que tinham vencido, precisavam quebrar o looping ali.

\- Levantar canhões ISL - ordenou Elizabeth.

A outra nave se movimentou bem próximo a estrela, Brunhild do futuro a seguiu de perto, mas não conseguiu mira. Eles estavam no limite gravitacional para conseguir ainda escapar da estrela. Richard mexeu nos painéis fazendo diversos cálculos, ao mesmo tempo tentando amenizar os efeitos dos fortes campos magnéticos.

A nave de Sebastian contra atacou tentando escapar, um dos canhões acerta Brunhild.

\- Escudos a 80% - avisou um dos oficiais.

\- Mirem naquela nave temos que acertar a qualquer custo.

As naves estavam circundando a estrela. Uma perseguindo a outra e trocando tiros.

* * *

Reinhard se levantou do chão, o impacto contra Brunhild fizera ele desequilibrar. Apesar de tudo a nave aguentou bem e não tinha danos mais graves.

\- Relatório das naves. Contatar Almirantes.

Com grande dificuldade começou a aparecer na tela Mittermeyer, Bittenfeld, Eisbach, mas não havia sinal dos outros.

\- Continuem tentando sinal com as naves do outro lado.

Reinhard segurava o medalhão. "Kircheis" esteja vivo. Logo apareceu na tela Muller. Hyperion logo em seguida dá sinal e Yang surge na tela.

\- Tivemos várias baixas deste lado, o Almirante Kircheis estava mais para dentro, estamos aguardando que ele tenha escapado - falou Yang.

Reinhard ficou apreensivo. Enquanto isso Muller avisou que estava indo com Perceval para o lado dele, precisava entregar a tripulação da Barbarossa do futuro para a Brunhild do futuro.

Um sinal muito fraco apareceu, sem imagem apenas ruído e o áudio com falhas. Aos poucos o áudio vai melhorando.

\- Barbarossa ... - o áudio cortava, mas ele sabia ser Kircheis, ele sobrevivera, estava aliviado.

Após um período os danos vão sendo relatados e nenhum dos Almirantes de alta patente tinham perdido a vida. Reinhard se sentou em sua poltrona e pensa:

"Conseguimos. Ele olhou a estrela vermelha e franziu o cenho. O que está acontecendo por lá?"

* * *

\- Tempestades solares - avisou Richard - ele está nos levando a um local com grande atividade solar. Repassando previsão das próximas tempestades ao sistema.

\- Aquele rato usando Merkatz, vamos forçar eles a entrarem em alguma ...

Subitamente ele sentiram um enorme impacto, uma tempestade não chegou a atingir em cheio a nave, mas estava muito próxima para causar estrago. Merkatz enquanto a nave fugia jogou um grande quantidade de mísseis nucleares forçando a superfície da estrela a entrar em atividade.

\- Relatório de danos - gritou Elizabeth.

\- Escudos a 50%, danos estruturais em 60%, ainda suportando a gravidade do sol, mas não poderemos ficar muito tempo aqui.

\- Droga!

\- Em frente - ela ordenou.

Foi em desespero que Elizabeth viu o portal ser aberto e a nave de Sebastian se aproximando para atravessar. O painel de comunicação abriu.

\- Minha Kaiserina, nos veremos no próximo looping, vou adorar estar com você novamente.

\- Maldito! - ela ficou em fúria- Atirem os canhões ISL.

\- Estão fora de mira - alertou os oficiais.

\- Velocidade máxima.

Foi então que viram outra nave se aproximando em alta velocidade e atirando na nave de Sebastian, era Perceval. Os tiros fizeram a nave desascelerar.

\- Em mira - disse oficial a bordo da Brunhild

\- Fogo.

Os canhões acertaram em cheio a nave que explodiu a apenas alguns quilometros da abertura do portal.

Elizabeth se sentou na poltrona e suspirou.

\- Conseguimos.

\- Ainda não Liz, o portal precisa ser fechado.

\- Ele não vai fechar sozinho?

\- Não, é como uma chave, a frequência de cada abertura é única, apenas a nave de Sebastian tinha esta frequência, ele deve ter programado para fechar na travessia. Nós não temos problemas porque eu arrumei todos estes contratempos.

\- O que isso significa?

\- Que precisamos atravessar.

\- Mas e o reboot?

\- Posso arrumar o problema do looping.

Nisso o painel de comunicação abriu e a imagem de Muller surgiu.

\- Almirante Muller obrigada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- A tripulação da Barbarossa do futuro está aqui. Estou vendo que a nave sofreu severos danos.

\- Mande-os para cá, teremos que atravessar o portal de qualquer jeito.

\- Mas...

\- Teremos que aguentar Almirante, está quase completa nossa missão. Agradeço por tudo. Mande-os imediatamente não temos muito tempo.

Richard começou a trabalhar na reprogramação do portal. Enquanto isso Elizabeth mantinha a nave longe das tempestades solares Aos poucos as naves de transporte chegaram. Logo Nathan e Lena chegaram a ponte de comando e ficaram a par da situação. Lena auxiliou Richard e logo eles reconfiguraram tudo.

\- Acho que está feito Liz - falou Richard.

Elizabeth abriu o canal a todos a bordo.

\- Tripulação estamos prestes a cumprir a missão, mas não sabemos se nossa nave irá aguentar estruturalmente a viagem temporal. Mas tenham a certeza que hoje aqui acabamos de salvar bilhões de pessoas. Se o preço será nossas vidas que assim o seja. Estou orgulhosa de tê-los como minha tripulação nesta jornada que se finda.

Um grito ecoo pela nave Meine Kaiserin, Meine Kaiserin.

Muller reportou a situação para Reinhard. Ele levantou da poltrona com o dedo sobre a boca pensativo, como tentando encontrar uma solução. Apenas murmurou:

\- Droga.

Nathan pelos painéis entrou em contato com Beowolf, logo surgiu Mittermeyer na tela.

\- Estamos partindo senhor, foi bom poder estar ao seu lado e ter conhecido vocês todos. Se não sobrevivermos esta jornada...

\- Vocês vão conseguir - Mittermeyer respondeu - estou orgulhoso que seja um grande homem e carregue com honra nosso nome. Reuenthal em Valhala diria o mesmo, mesmo sendo por demais de orgulhoso para admitir - os dois riram.

\- Nos vemos no futuro.

\- Sim meu garoto. Até lá.- os dois se olharam e com olhares trocaram uma mensagem de amor, carinho e admiração.

A tripulação tentou arrumar a nave da melhor forma possível para aguentar a viagem temporal, foi uma correria enorme, por fim estava tudo pronto. Brunhild do futuro começa sua jornada rumando para o portal.

Elizabeth abriu uma chamada para todos os Almirantes de alta patente do Império e Aliança que sabiam deles.

\- Senhores não sei se conseguiremos atravessar o portal, estamos com falhas estruturais na nave, mas neste momento não importa, nós conseguimos salvar o passado e futuro. Sem a ajuda de todos não teria sido possível. Usem esta união para construir um futuro melhor para todos nós, seus filhos, netos e gerações futuras. Foi um prazer lutar ao lado de vocês - ela prestou continência a todos que responderam pra ela, ela desligou todas as telas e deixou apenas a de Reinhard.

\- Não vi Sieg - disse ela alarmada.

\- Ele está bem, apenas com falhas de comunicação.

\- Diga a ele que...- ela baixou a cabeça pra esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos - que seja feliz.

\- Eu direi.

\- Estamos lhe enviando coordenadas, segundo estimativas de Richard é o local, data e hora mais prováveis que chegaremos no futuro. Peça a nosso pai nos pegar, vamos precisar de ajuda se chegarmos ao outro lado.

\- Guardarei a informação e repassarei.

\- Não esqueça nossa promessa- a nave sacolejou um pouco. - Nós te amamos meu querido avô. - Ela segura o medalhão que carregava no peito.

Reinhard não tinha como não estar afetado, ela foi quebrando a parede de gelo que ele sempre construira. Mas como sempre ele ainda tinha dificuldades de expressar suas emoções, seus olhar era a resposta para ela.

\- Você e seu irmão são Lohengramms sobrevivam. Nós vemos no futuro...Liz. - era a primeira vez que ele usava o apelido dela.

Brunhild do futuro estava a poucos quilometros do portal, todos os Almirantes acompanhavam a trajetória pelas telas. Quando finalmente estava perto do fim, os Almirantes imperais todos olharam e prestaram continência em direção a estrela vermelha. Yang tirou a boina e fez o mesmo, assim como todos da ex-Aliança que sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Dusty da Ulysses segurou o amuleto entre as mãos.

A nave de Siegfried conseguiu finalmente arrumar os problemas de comunicação e ele viu na tela Brunhild do futuro se dirigindo a um ponto, ele entendeu que iam atravessar o portal, desesperado ele precisava vê-la pela última vez.

\- Abrir canal com Brunhild do futuro.

\- Mas senhor..- disse um oficial.

\- Agora.- ele ordenou firme.

Elizabeth estava na poltrona pensando se ela voltaria ou adentraria em Valhala. Ela não percebeu que Richard havia aceitado abrir o painel de comunicação. Elizabeth de repente viu a sua frente a imagem de Siegfried. Não houve tempo de dizer nada ela apenas balbuciou sem som.

\- Adeus.

Reinhard olhou cada vez mais a nave se aproximando do ponto, ele é o último que prestou saudação e segurou o cordão no pescoço, observando o gigante vermelho.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - Uma nova História**

 **15 de junho**

 **PHEZZAN**

Reinhard e Yang se encontraram nos jardins da residência imperial. Os dois estavam andando lado a lado.

\- O que pretende fazer agora?

\- Desta vez me aposentar de verdade. Mas nossas vidas vieram com um preço. Para o Almirante Kircheis não haverá muita diferença. Mas para nós dois infelizmente não será bem assim. - Reinhard compreendia totalmente ele e antevia as consequências - na história não existe descentes de Yang Wen- Li.

\- E nem outro Lohengramm.

\- Como disse, quando ela salvou nossas vidas deixou uma responsabilidade de mantermos ...

\- a linha do tempo inalterada - Reinhard completou, parecia ver Elizabeth a sua frente falando.

\- Decidi continuar morto, pelos livros de história será dito que fui morto pelos cultistas. Deve permanecer assim. Também não terei filhos.

\- Eu deveria ter morrido doente, bom terei que sair de cena, pelo menos aparentemente. E não poderei ter outro filho também. A Kaiserina e Sra Yang não vão gostar muito de nossas decisões.

Eles sorriram e se compreendiam. Ambos sabiam que suas esposas preferiam eles vivos ao lado delas, fosse qual fosse o sacrifício.

\- Nos veremos novamente? - perguntou Reinhard.

\- Espero que sim. Minha nave está pronta para Heinessen. Receio ter de ir.

\- Adeus almirante Yang - ele estendeu a mão para Yang.

\- Adeus Majestade.-Yang retribuiu o aperto de mão.

\- E cuide-se a única pessoa que pode matá-lo neste universo sou eu. - Reinhard abriu um sorriso.

Yang balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Os dois nunca mais se viram, toda a parte política continuou com Julian e Frederica. Yang cuidou de fazer todo o relato histórico o mais próximo possível do que deveria ser e deixou uma segunda história em paralelo sobre a linha do tempo anterior. Elizabeth havia deixado estas informações para que Yang organizasse, além disso tinham as informações sobre as explosões planetárias no futuro. Tudo isso seria divulgado por Julian e os fatos secretos seriam entregues para ao Imperador. Caberia a Reinhard definir com Hilda e Alec o que deveriam repassar de informações para Richard e Elizabeth no futuro, já que teriam de voltar de qualquer forma. Yang fez este trabalho durante toda sua vida e escreveu sobre a democracia, além de criar propostas para o processo de coesão entre ambos sistemas políticos. Julian foi fundamental, pois foi a ponte para tudo isso. Julian e Katerose se casaram alguns anos depois. Schönkopf e Yang acabaram virando avôs, para desespero de Walter que não gostou nenhum pouco da idéia. Mas no final acabou louco pelo seu neto, sua relação com Katerose melhorou graças a última conversa com Lena. Em meio a uma vida tranquila que sempre desejara, Yang morreu de velhice no ano 48 do Neo Calendário Imperial .

* * *

 **26 de julho**

 **PHEZZAN**

Reinhard decidiu que fingiria ter uma doença degenerativa que o deixaria preso a uma cama, para o universo ele estaria morto a partir de então. A regência seria então passada para Hilda até Alec crescer. Poucos saberiam a verdade, apenas os almirantes de mais alta patente e pelo lado da ex-aliança apenas Yang, Julian e Frederica. Ele aprendeu muito com Elizabeth e usou sempre disfarces para andar livremente e frequentar todos os locais que queria.

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Majestade? - perguntou Hilda.

\- Sim, eu fiz uma promessa que pretendo cumprir.

\- Mas você irá governar, não?

\- Nós dois iremos. Não farei isso sozinho e nem você sozinha. Temos que fazer juntos.- ela sorriu e o abraçou.

\- Majestade...

\- Não poderá me chamar de Majestade na frente das pessoas - ele riu.

\- Não comandará mais nenhuma batalha?

\- Não minha Kaiserina, quando eu sentir falta ficarei ao lado dos meus Almirantes e meu filho no futuro, mas certas batalhas não poderei intervir para não mudar o que deve ser. Temos muito trabalho para realizar no novo Império.

\- E Iserlohn o que faremos?

\- Prepararemos para eles. E Alec terminará o serviço.

* * *

 **Ano 53 Neo Calendário Imperial**

O portal se abriu e Brunhild do futuro atravessou, mas a nave tinha sérios danos estruturais.

\- Estrutura afetada em 70%, suporte de vida em 30% - relatou Nathan.

\- Richard ? - ela perguntou.

\- Estamos no ano e data corretas.

\- Frota inimiga detectada.- reportou Lena.

\- Droga - falou Elizabeth- identifiquem.

\- É a frota de Erwin Josef II.

\- Droga, droga, temos alguma arma funcionando?

\- Todas as forças das armas foram redirecionadas para o salto temporal e para manter a estrutura da nave. Estão desativadas - avisou Nathan.

\- Vamos ter que abandonar...- Elizabeth começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Lena.

\- Frota aliada nos sensores.

* * *

\- Acabe com ele Alec. - disse uma figura de um homem velho sentado em uma poltrona de comando.

\- Não precisa dizer duas vezes pai, desta vez eu pego este miserável. Levantar canhões - ele levantou a mão e abaixou- Fogo. Protejam Brunhild a qualquer custo.

Foi um intenso envio de tiros na frota inimiga, mal dando tempo para eles contra atacarem.

\- Não deixem os inimigos raciocinarem atirem e acabem com todos - ordenou Alec.

* * *

A bordo da Brunhild eles olharam a destruição da frota inimiga e de certa forma respiraram aliviados. Neste momento, algo já estava acontecendo com todos, memórias pareciam preencher a mente deles, alguns sofriam em maior ou menor grau. Elizabeth e Richard foram os que mais sofreram, eram imagens rápidas passando desde que nasceram até adultos. Os narizes deles sangrou e por fim perderam a consciência. Elizabeth teve como última imagem o álbum de fotografia que agora parecia estar completo.

Nathan também sentia, eram memórias entrando em sua cabeça. Ao final eles compreenderam que tudo foi por causa das mudanças que fizeram.

O canal de comunicação foi aberto por Lena. E a figura do imperador Alexander surgiu na frente deles. Richard e Elizabeth estavam caídos no chão, Nathan perdera um pouco o equilíbrio e estava sentado, apenas Lena se mantinha mais inteira.

\- Majestade, estamos sofrendo problemas temporais em nossos corpos, nossa nave está com graves danos, precisamos de resgate.

\- Será feito imediatamente.

* * *

Elizabeth acordou numa cama sem reconhecer a principio onde estava. Foi então que viu um rosto familiar.

\- Pai.

\- Minha princesa - ele beijou as mãos dela - você passou por muita coisa.

\- Phezzan? Odin? - ela tentou levantar a cabeça, mas sentiu uma dor. Com dificuldade ela levantou metade do tronco.

\- Todos salvos. Estou orgulhoso demais de vocês.

Ela abraçou o pai sentindo o calor tão conhecido. E começou a chorar.

\- Senti sua falta.

\- Eu também - ele beijou o rosto dela.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e Alec se levantou dizendo:

\- Uma pessoa fez questão de vir comigo ao espaço atrás de vocês. - a porta se abriu e Elizabeth arregalou os olhos, uma figura que ela conhecia bem demais, mas agora bem mais velha, mas com sua luz ainda emanando, ele segurava uma bengala luxuosa do lado direito. Sua imponência era única.

\- Vô - ela não aguentou e usou todas as suas forças, meio cambaleante se levantou e correu para os braços dele o abraçando forte

\- Cuidado Liz, não sou mais aquele jovem - ele riu - Você conseguiu.

Ela desabou em chorar. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e beijou sua fronte.

\- Você cumpriu a promessa.

\- Sim por vocês.

Neste momento Richard apareceu e abraçou sua irmã e Reinhard. Alec observava feliz.

\- Vamos voltar para casa, sua avó está aflita querendo vê-los. Eu disse que viria pegar meus garotos - disse Reinhard - e eu não podia de perder de ver o fim de um Goldenbaum - ele riu ironicamente.

Elizabeth tem novas lembranças que surgem, ela pequena subindo no trono onde Reinhard estava sentado de olhos fechados e ele a pegando e colocando no seu colo.

"- Um dia você e seu irmão farão coisas incríveis - ela sorriu pra ele como resposta."

"- Me conta vovô uma história."

"- Vou contar a batalha que comandei e derrotei a Aliança na zona estelar de Amritsar."

Em outra ocasião ela tinha 10 anos, e Reinhard estava sentado em um sofá lendo um livro, quando viu Elizabeth correndo e se escondendo atrás do sofá, ela fez o sinal para ele não falar nada. A empregada apareceu chamando:

"- Princesa?"

"Elizabeth permaneceu escondida e tão logo a empregada saiu ela se posicionou ao lado do avô."

"- Liz o que está aprontando desta vez?"

"- Eu não quero ir para aquela festa, cheio de nobres chatos. Ainda vou ter que usar estes vestidos que eu detesto."

"Reinhard gargalhou e disse:"

"- Sua avó também nunca gostou de usar estes vestidos."

"- Eu prefiro os uniformes do império, igual do papai, não vejo a hora de crescer vovô e andar na minha espaçonave e conquistar o universo."

"- Mas eu já conquistei o universo."

"Ela ficou pensativa e respondeu:"

"- Eu conquisto outro vovô. Tem outro sobrando não tem?"

"Reinhard não parava de rir."

Eram tantas lembranças maravilhosas que Elizabeth sabia que tinha valido a pena tudo que fizera.

* * *

 **PHEZZAN**

Demoraram alguns dias para se recuperarem completamente. Os cultistas e aliados dos Goldenbaums foram todos dizimados pelas frotas imperiais e toda a base deles onde estavam os projetos de viagem temporal foram destruídos.

Elizabeth foi conduzida ao cargo de Almirante da Frota Imperial, foi concedida a ela metade da frota imperial, acima dela apenas seu pai. Na cerimônia de entrega do cargo pelo imperador, estavam todos lá, mas uma figura estava em um local próximo e discreto observando. Ela entrou no salão em traje formal militar e chegando junto a Alec ela se ajoelhou. Elizabeth pegou o bastão entregue pelo seu pai e jurou fidelidade. Mas ao final ela quebrando o protocolo disse.

\- Ao meu amado avô Reinhard von Lohengramm - ela olhou com orgulho na direção que sabia onde ele estaria.

Nathan, Richard, Lena, Kastner e todos presentes bateram palmas.

* * *

Richard retornou a vida no laboratório, quando entrou viu sua mesa cheia de papéis e artigos científicos.

"A violação da segunda lei da termodinâmica."

"O problema da entropia na reversão temporal."

Ele pegou nas mãos e destruiu tudo sem deixar qualquer vestígio sobre viagem temporal, ele cuidara de tirar dados e tudo da Brunhild também. A nave foi restaurada e ficaria no museu de navegação da frota imperial.

Richard lembrou quando tinha seus 16 anos e o fizeram colocar um uniforme antigo do império. Pediram tanto para que ele interpretasse o avô numa peça de teatro da universidade que acabou aceitando, Lena acabou o convencendo na época. Quando ele se vestiu e se encontrou com Reinhard, este abriu a boca surpreso.

"- Você realmente é muito parecido comigo, eu era exatamente assim na sua idade."

"- Por isso me pediram para fazer o papel seu na peça."

"Reinhard riu."

"- Como você comandaria minhas frotas?"

"Richard mudou para um rosto mais sério e levantou o braço ordenando:"

"- Vamos acabar com estes rebeldes. Bittenfeld avance com os lanceiros negros".

"Reinhard gargalhou e se levantou aproximando-se de Richard, ele já tinha quase a mesma altura do avô. O velho imperador sabia que o neto ficaria mais alto que ele."

"- Eu sempre disse que você poderia comandar minhas frotas em meu lugar."

"- Não entendo vô. Elizabeth que gosta disso."

"- Entenderá- Reinhard passou a mão pelos cabelos de Richard - um dia irá compreender tudo. Mas o mais importante seja o quiser ser, mas o faça bem."

Richard não se arrependeu quando Elizabeth veio conversar com ele sobre a cura de Reinhard e ele opinou para salvá-lo. Foi um risco, não sabiam se o avô aceitaria viver oculto, mas acertaram. E isso trouxe coisas indescritíveis para toda família Lohengramm. Richard deu um sorriso e sentou para trabalhar em suas equações.

* * *

Lena foi trabalhar como agente especial do império, cuidava de toda rede. E mais uma vez ela reclamou que não poderia usar seu estilo de roupa. Em seu quarto ela pegou a faca que Walter lhe dera e o amuleto do avô. Iria em breve a Heinessen visitar os túmulos dos ex-combatentes da Aliança, apenas Frederica, Julian e Katerose estavam ainda vivos.

Nathan foi conduzido como chefe da guarda imperial, com a missão de proteger os Lohengramms. A linha do tempo como tinha sido alterada, fez com que seu avô Mittermeyer conseguisse superar a morte de Felix, por causa de Nathan. Sendo assim ele viveu ainda mais alguns anos.

"- Você será um grande homem Nathan" - era o que ele dizia.

Dieter foi promovido a Almirante e todos os sobreviventes tiveram suas promoções. Todavia a missão de viagem temporal ficou restrita apenas ao alto escalão.

* * *

No palácio Rubenbrung, Elizabeth estava com a avó Hilda e lhe questionou o paradeiro dos Almirantes daquela época. Ela disse que todos tinham morrido, exceto Muller. Quando ela citou o nome de Siegfried, Elizabeth sentiu uma dor. Hilda percebeu e foi até uma gaveta e pegou uma carta e entregou a ela.

\- O Almirante Kircheis deixou esta carta pra você pouco antes de morrer - ela olhou para Elizabeth - Era ele não Liz?

Ela derramou uma lágrima e consentiu com a cabeça. Elizabeth colocou a cabeça no colo de Hilda, apenas chorando. Então se se recordou uma vez quando criança que ela corria pelas pilastras do palácio e deu um esbarrão em um senhor de olhos azuis, era Siegfried. Quando ele a viu abriu um sorriso enorme.

"- Você é Elizabeth não?"

"- Sim e quem é você?"

"- Siegfried, sou amigo do seu avô."

"- Então é meu amigo também."

"- Com certeza sim. - ele passou mão pelos cabelos dela e sorriu."

"- Será uma grande Kaiserina Elizabeth. Vou ver seu avô."

Desde então Siegfried tinha cada vez mais evitado de ir ao palácio. Ninguém entendia muito o porque, apenas Hilda suspeitava e agora Elizabeth compreendia. Algum tempo depois Siegfried e Annerose se mudaram para Odin para ficar com a família.

* * *

 **ODIN**

Elizabeth estava com um vestido bem simples florido e um chapéu para se proteger do sol. Ela andava pelo enorme jardim com um destino certo e então chegou finalmente a um local onde se encontrava duas lápides. Uma escrita Annerose Kircheis e a outra Siegfried Kircheis. Ela se agachou e colocou flores nos túmulos. Neste momento se lembrou da carta deixada pelo jovem ruivo.

Elizabeth

Se está lendo esta carta deve ter acabado de retornar do passado onde tudo aconteceu. Eu só tenho a lhe agradecer por ter me dado uma nova vida e a possibilidade de poder ser feliz. Cumpri meu juramento que fiz aquele dia e passei os anos mais felizes que eu poderia sonhar. Eu quero dizer que você é uma mulher tão extraordinária, mas isso parece fazer parte da família. Me perdoe se a fiz sofrer, eu não desejaria isso nunca. Gostaria de ter dito a você naquele dia que nos despedimos que se não houvesse Annerose e o abismo do tempo entre nós eu lutaria para ter ficado ao seu lado. Mas a história como você mesma disse deve seguir seu curso e nós dois devemos prosseguir em nossas próprias linhas do tempo. Eu chego ao final da vida feliz e quero passar a você este legado para que não viva no passado Elizabeth, viva o futuro, seja realmente feliz como eu fui. Você foi muito importante na minha vida. Estarei do Valhala olhando por você.

Com amor

Siegfried Kircheis

As lágrimas marejaram seus olhos. Quando se levantou o chapéu dela voou, ela se virou e viu um rapaz de cabelos ruivos o segurando em suas mãos.

\- Aqui Srta. - ele entregou, Elizabeth tinha impressão de já ter visto ele em algum lugar.

\- Obrigada.

\- A Srta os conhecia?

\- Sim. Lady Annerose era irmã do meu avô e o Almirante Kircheis o melhor amigo dele.

\- Oh você é uma Lohengramm?

\- Sim Elizabeth von Lohengramm, neta de Reinhard von Lohengramm.

\- Que coincidência, como meu pai saiu de Phezzan para Odin, acabei não a conhecendo. Meu nome é Andreas Kircheis, neto de Siegfried Kircheis.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

Era o inicio de uma nova história para esta geração de heróis.


End file.
